


黑森林童话

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 非本人所写，作者LostInTokyo代发lof地址：https://dongjingyeweiyang.lofter.com/
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Pep Guardiola, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, others implied
Kudos: 1





	黑森林童话

作者LostinTokyo 

[足球同人]一个夏天的童话   
每次看到克洛泽/克罗斯的豪门老男人霸总娇妻，我都会想起一个古老的童话故事。   
这个故事叫跳破舞鞋的公主。 

克罗斯嫁给克洛泽后，他偶然发现，在自己入睡之后（因为克罗斯睡得很早），克洛泽晚上会出门。这种事情时不时发生，每次对方回来，神色非常疲倦，却掩盖不住兴奋，而脚上的球鞋都被踢破了。   
克罗斯实在忍不住，旁敲侧击地问对方，但对方轻描淡写，等于什么也没说。   
那使得克罗斯心底的疑惑越来越深。 

终于有一天，克罗斯假装自己先睡了。其实他并没有！为了不睡过去，他躲在被子里看网球公开赛直播，边看边点赞！   
克洛泽没有发现克罗斯装睡，他换上球鞋，悄悄打开衣帽间里的一道暗门，离开了。 

克罗斯一个健步跳出来，飞快跟在克洛泽后面，冲进那扇门。这证明，克罗斯在球场上不回防，并不是因为他速度慢跑不快，纯粹是他不想而已。 

他发现下面有很深的楼梯，而克洛泽高大的身影已经下得很低。   
克罗斯意识到，这就是那个传说中贯穿欧洲大陆的任意门通道。这个神秘地道能抵达你意料之外的任何地方，不熟悉路线的人就会彻底迷失在里面。克罗斯必须得紧紧跟着克洛泽，他可不能跟丢了，让自己迷路。   
这一路上，他甚至在墙上看到伊瓜因留下的“我在黑暗中彻底迷失了”的悲哀诗句。可怜的伊瓜因曾经告诉他这个神秘空间的存在—伊瓜因不小心从伦敦某间更衣室里的暗道掉进去了，几天后，昏迷不醒的他才在那不勒斯港口被渔民捞上来。 

克罗斯紧追不舍，一直走一直走。前方出现一道微光，克洛泽朝着那道光亮过去了，克罗斯也追了上去。 

克罗斯发现自己在一片森林里，月光从高大茂密的枞树叶中漏下来。月光下，克洛泽轻巧跳过蔓藤和小溪，继续朝森林深处走去。克罗斯得更小心跟在克洛泽身后，他可不想被对方察觉他的存在。 

克洛泽最终停下来，面前是一整片蜿蜒的蔓藤。克洛泽分开蔓藤，里面是一个山洞，他钻了进去。   
克罗斯随即跟将进去，山洞里燃着篝火，克洛泽站在篝火旁边，若有所思。克罗斯藏身在山洞凹处，确信不会有光亮落在他身上。 

他听到一阵树叶窸窣声，接着是沉重脚步声。一只巨大的棕熊缓慢地走进山洞，每一步都像要踩塌地面。 

克罗斯摒住呼吸，一动不敢动。而站在篝火旁的克洛泽背对着山洞，似乎并没有察觉危险降临。棕熊身影几乎将克洛泽埋没了，并伸开巨大的熊掌，朝克洛泽拍去。   
克罗斯绝望闭上眼睛，一边悲伤划着十字，一边盘算着以德国高额遗产税，他这个未亡人能分到多少财产，要不要找家西班牙公司避税。 

克罗斯重新睁开眼睛，他的巨额遗产飞走了。克洛泽脚上颠起球（谁也不知道这球从哪来的总之是个童话故事），一个倒钩，狠狠砸在熊脸上。   
那头熊暂时不动了，克洛泽转身，捧住熊脸，垫脚给了一个吻。   
邪恶魔法消失了，熊皮脱落在地，一个高大、英俊的男人出现了，他长着一张宛如电影明星马特达蒙的面孔。 

“米夏！”   
“米洛！”   
他们紧紧拥抱，相依相偎的身影像壁画一样投影在山洞里。 

原来这是个熊皮王子的童话故事。 

他们拥抱了很久才分开，熊皮王子指了指山洞上面，那里悬挂着一块蜂蜜，几只蜜蜂围绕着嗡嗡作响。   
克洛泽捡起足球，一脚踢上去，蜂蜜落地了。   
熊皮王子欣喜地抓起蜂蜜，魔法再度降临了，蜂蜜变成了一个有着金色长发的男人。 

原来这是个熊皮王子与红白玫瑰的童话故事。 

他们三个人紧紧拥抱，接着熊皮王子左拥右抱，克洛泽和金发男人都紧紧偎依在熊皮王子怀抱里，显得小鸟依人。他们正对着篝火，温暖光芒在他   
们脸上闪烁。那是青春的光芒，那也是爱情的光芒。在克洛泽脸上，还可以称之为娇妻的光芒。唉，哪个英俊王子没有两个（或者两个以上）娇妻呢？谁又不想成为霸总的娇妻呢？都是生活太残酷，带走了青春，埋葬了爱情，王子离开了，娇妻活活被逼成了霸总。 

……克罗斯是被克洛泽摇晃醒的。被子早掉在了地上，IPAD上德约科维奇仍在艰难抢七，还没有拿下最终决胜局。 

“不要躲在被子里看球赛，对眼睛不好。”   
克洛泽说。   
“换上睡衣，乖乖睡觉。” 

克罗斯抬起眼睛看克洛泽，对方长着一张豪门老男人久经风霜、喜怒不形于色的面孔。那种青春的光芒、爱情的光芒，以及娇妻的光芒完全消失了。他又转眸去看房间里的照片墙，挂着一张“红白玫瑰”们和熊皮王子上个月见面时的合影。金色长发男人头发早就剪短了，脸有过去两倍大。童话故事里的娇妻姐妹花，如今已是直男糙汉铁哥们。只有熊皮王子，还是那么英俊帅气。 

克罗斯怀疑自己是在做梦，他揉揉没有发胶的头发，去衣帽间换睡衣。他注意到地板上，自己的球鞋和克洛泽的球鞋都沾满了泥土。并且，克洛泽的球鞋又被踢得破破烂烂。   
[KTK/瓜丁]不莱梅音乐师(1)   
ABO生子，霸总娇妻爱好者，豪门老男人和年轻娇妻日常 

克罗斯朝客厅看了一眼，克洛泽正坐在客厅的钢琴前弹琴，看起来非常专注。那使得他蹑手蹑脚地从克洛泽背后，穿过客厅，溜进了厨房。他从冰箱里取出桶装冰淇淋，按同样的路数，先探头探脑观察敌情，确定克洛泽没有注意到他，才抱着冰淇淋往卧室那边跑。 

“托尼，”克洛泽叫住了他，语气非常严厉，“把你手上的东西放回去。” 

“……”   
克罗斯一动没动。 

克洛泽十个手指落在琴键上，一齐按下去，作为警告，就像汽车按下方向盘喇叭。 

克罗斯只好乖乖把冰淇淋桶放回厨房，他的Alpha丈夫背后没有长眼睛，但三角钢琴漆面反射出他偷偷摸摸的行径。 

“你别就像只老鼠似的，尽偷奶酪，”克洛泽说，“你该回房间休息。”   
他的Omega怀孕了，双胞胎，状态很不好，上周才从医院出院，仍然需要大量休息。吃冰淇淋肯定不被允许，只会让Omega孕期本来就脆弱的肠胃更加一击即溃。 

“但我吃冰淇淋不会吐，吃别的会吐。” 

“别顶嘴。”   
克洛泽说，他的手指在钢琴上滑过一串颤音，像是在提醒他的Omega，再顶嘴试试看。 

瓜迪奥拉坐在书桌前写稿子，他受邀给加泰媒体写一篇专栏，谈谈加泰文化。他本来可以用电脑办公，但要写点东西而不是工作报告时，他宁愿选择一种更古老的方式，纸和笔。   
比利时人坐在地上，陪大儿子玩，逗得孩子咯咯直笑。比利时人有无穷无尽玩孩子的手段，他一会把小宝贝放在腿上颠簸，就像骑木马，一会又抱在怀里甩来甩去。 

“你别把它弄哭了。”瓜迪奥拉提醒说。 

“不会，”德布劳内开心地说，“它开心着呢。” 

“是你开心着呢，”瓜迪奥拉敲敲桌子说，“你自己也注意点。”   
比利时人肚子里还有他们的第二个孩子，再过几个月，他们这个小家庭会变得更热闹。 

“我已经很注意啦，佩普。”   
德布劳内说，他抱着孩子，在地上滚来滚去。他捏着孩子的小手，宠溺地贴上脸。男孩跟他长得很像，金发碧眼，小圆脸蛋上全是肉。 

“唉呀，你注意点儿。”瓜迪奥拉回头看了一眼，他听到德布劳内身体撞到沙发腿的声音，紧接着矮茶几也被踢翻了。 

比利时人从地上爬起来，手上还高举着婴儿。   
“是你儿子干的坏事，它使我失去了平衡，它是个坏孩子。” 

“跟你一样坏。” 

“你也很坏，”德布劳内抱怨说，“到现在破烂稿子还没有写完，不能陪它玩。” 

皇马中场确实受到了一些惩罚，克洛泽要求他留在客厅里，不离开视线，免得在Alpha看不到的地方，这个Omega又干什么危险的坏事。克罗斯只能远远坐在沙发上玩手机，百无聊赖，但今天晚上没有NBA，也没有网球比赛。也许唯一能做的就是，给他的男神费德勒点点赞，留留言，再厚着脸皮提出互动邀请。追星嘛，第一要务就是要舍得做。   
他觉得费德勒好帅，又有钱，是个很不错的交往对象。如果他能嫁给费德勒，他就可以安心跟克洛泽离婚了。至于他现在的丈夫呢，曾经是他过去的男神，爱慕了十几年，如今却只会挺直了腰板，在家弹钢琴，而且还不许他吃冰淇淋。   
克罗斯觉得这首曲子怎么这么长，一曲还没有弹完。他痛恨安静乖巧地坐在一边，默默听克洛泽弹琴，因为那他妈的完美演绎了“对牛弹琴”。当然啦，他当年还是喜欢看克洛泽弹琴的，注意，是“看”。年轻人满脑子浮现的是，他怎么这么英俊帅气、多才多艺、简直天神下凡，不仅双腿完美演绎足球旋律，双手也能演奏妙曼乐章，以及更关键的，天，和这样的男人上床，肯定爽飞到天上去！至于他弹的啥玩意，那压根儿不重要。   
确实，克洛泽弹的都啥破烂玩意，还不如皇马更衣室里拉莫斯播放的塞维利亚弗拉明戈舞曲，虽然后者同样恶心得让他想吐。 

克罗斯无法忍受地站起来，他贴到克洛泽背后，有点撒娇地拿小腿蹭了一下对方的大腿外侧。   
“米洛。” 

本来专注于弹琴的男人不得不停下动作，他有点担心地问。   
“托尼？你还好吗？” 

“不好，耳朵起茧，”克罗斯抱怨说，不过，他还是下意识将手放在肚子上，“你他妈天天下班回家弹琴。” 

“唉，就是上完班，才想回来弹琴放松，”克洛泽感慨说，“天天对着鲁梅尼格和卡恩的脸，是个人都会痿，拜仁不差钱，但没有钱，这不行，那不行，这没有，那也没有，不过我们支持你工作，over。” 

他生动形象的描述把背后的克罗斯逗笑了，克罗斯按着腹部，不让自己笑得太夸张。   
“你以后会教孩子们弹琴吗？” 

“不会，我不想他们恨我。” 

他再次成功把克罗斯逗笑了，这次皇马中场更紧地贴住自己的Alpha丈夫背部，笑得浑身轻颤。 

“我觉得踢球比弹琴好玩多了，”克洛泽说，“我小时候被逼坐在钢琴前，弹琴就像上刑，一说可以出去踢球，就活过来了。” 

“老实说，我小时候觉得踢球也没有那么好玩。”克罗斯说。 

“怎么会？” 

“因为你不是你爸爸教你踢球。” 

“你这么说我就明白啦，”克洛泽安慰式反手拍拍男孩儿的屁股，“我爸爸拿着皮带，监督我练琴，每天练琴时间，就是他情绪崩溃地对我妈喊道，今天他跟我，只能活一个。所以我以后绝对不会教孩子们弹琴的，我可不想得脑溢血。” 

他的男孩儿笑得更厉害，毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈脖间蹭来蹭去。 

“我们应该教他们点别的，托尼，我认为认真是件更重要的品性，如果决定要做一件事儿，就努力把它做完、做好，不管结局如何，过程慢一点、差一点都没有关系，”克洛泽最后说，“就像他们脑子不灵光的爸爸，辛辛苦苦流血流泪练了那么多年钢琴，照样弹得一塌糊涂。” 

克罗斯从后颈绕过去，给了克洛泽一个吻。克洛泽则抬手掌住克罗斯的头，加深了这个吻。 

“操，”德布劳内将孩子架在自己肩上坐着，起身去看瓜迪奥拉的“工作成果”，“你他妈究竟在干什么？！坐了半天只写了半页纸？！”   
比利时人不敢相信自己的眼睛，按瓜迪奥拉这蜗牛爬的进度，今天晚上肯定不用睡了，明天就要交稿。明天不交稿也不行，因为接下来球队事务堆积如山，他根本不可能再抽空给报纸写稿子。 

“慢工出细活。”瓜迪奥拉扶着额头说。 

“你他妈就是要自己把自己累死。”德布劳内生气地说。写不出来就别接活，瓜迪奥拉在曼城的工作就够忙了，还时不时尽找些杂七杂八的事做，什么去大学做演讲（与足球无关），给报纸写专栏（与足球无关）。如果他不答应这活，今天晚上本来可以好好休息，陪陪德布劳内和孩子。 

“我今天肯定能写完，”瓜迪奥拉强调说，“没事的。” 

德布劳内从背后贴上瓜迪奥拉，瓜迪奥拉使用加泰语言写作，他看不懂。不过，就算瓜迪奥拉用他熟悉的语言，他肯定也看不懂。那种每个单词他都认识，合起来究竟是个啥，就是这种效果。   
他不高兴地用膝盖蹭瓜迪奥拉的屁股，直到对方回手轻轻打了他一下。比利时人最后伏在自己的Alpha背上，伸手环住对方的腰，并将手顺着腰部往下抚摸。 

瓜迪奥拉赶紧放下笔，抓住比利时人不安分的手。   
“你可别点火，凯文，现在不比平时，至少也得医生说行才行。” 

“我有点想要，佩普，”比利时人咬住了自己的Alpha后颈，闷闷不乐地说，“那里被插肿的感觉是最爽的。” 

“真不行，”瓜迪奥拉把男孩往外推了一推，“你送宝贝回房睡觉，然后你自己也去睡觉。” 

克罗斯安静地坐在沙发上玩手机，他的男神费德勒总算给他回话了，他开心地继续回复起来。克洛泽还在弹琴，他将琴谱又翻过了一页。   
“过几天国家队比赛日，我想去不莱梅度假，你说呢？”   
克洛泽突然说。 

“行，”克罗斯头也不抬地说，“你不去德国足协站班当看板郎吗？” 

“我懒得去了，就跟他们说，我得陪你，你身体情况这么差。” 

“呵，”克罗斯挖苦说，“德国人只会更恨我。”   
不过去不莱梅小住几天也不错，路上至少会换一拨人来骂自己，克罗斯想。他被德国媒体看不起，认为他贪财、势力、充满心机，勾住了他们心目中白莲花仙女男神。 

克洛泽在不莱梅有间乡间别墅，坐拥湖光山色，非常漂亮。他们时不时过去小住几天，以摆脱慕尼黑令人窒息的空气。不过，那间别墅客厅里，照样摆着一架斯坦威三角钢琴，克洛泽照样去那里弹琴。   
都一样，又不干点正事，克罗斯不高兴地想。只是，他们现在干不了正事，不是不想，而是不能。   
不过，他当然也享受在不莱梅的悠闲时光，街头巷尾，美酒佳肴，仙乐飘飘。克洛泽甚至会在酒吧里即兴为他弹琴，接着他就被更多人恨，何德何能，嫁入豪门。至于究竟何德何能呢，克罗斯得意地想，他有世界杯和四个欧冠，年入千万，外加床上功夫了得，哪里不能了？ 

克洛泽同样享受不莱梅的生活，和不莱梅的音乐。他和弗林斯住在一起，那是十五年前的事情了。巴拉克经常抽空，从慕尼黑开车过来看望他们俩。他有一段非常深刻、时间非常长，而又非比寻常的感情经历。他的恋情里面是三个人。   
只要相爱，多少人都是对，如若不爱，两个人也是错。   
弗林斯会把他推到巴拉克怀里，嚷嚷着说“今天归你，我要出去喝酒”，然后他就真出去喝酒了。到深夜时，他和巴拉克开车，去酒吧里捞人回来，喝得醉醺醺的弗林斯坐在车后座，一手搭在一边肩头，揉来捏去。   
你别发酒疯了，开车的巴拉克说，我要开车。   
你们俩快活完了，才来找我。弗林斯抱怨说。   
有时候呢，克洛泽留在客厅里弹琴，弗林斯和巴拉克去了卧室。激昂的琴声和卧室里传出来、刻意压低的欲望喘息混合在一起。 

“你知道三个人谈恋爱是什么感觉吗？”克洛泽突然说，他的手指停在琴谱上。 

“拥挤？”克罗斯随口说，他忙着给费德勒又点了一百个赞。 

“三个人开了四个小群。”克洛泽说，他把克罗斯再次逗笑了。事实上呢，三个人的故事里，说不完的话，吵不完的架，喝不完的酒，数不完的热吻，以及永远只怪天亮太早、永远意犹未尽的情事。   
不俱被恨，不怕去爱，不在乎世人惊疑，一位传奇的情史必然也是传奇。 

但这位德国前锋将琴谱仍然再翻过一页，换了一支全新曲目，并专心演绎了起来。   
情债累几本，故园草木深。   
情史至尾声，亦假还亦真。 

将孩子交给保姆哄睡着了之后，德布劳内没有回房间休息，而是回到书房，继续和瓜迪奥拉在一起。他理直气壮地表示，他得当监工，避免那个西班牙教练摸鱼。 

“你到底今天还能不能睡觉了？”德布劳内从背后探出头，着急地问。瓜迪奥拉写了半天，才写了四分之三页纸。而且，中间还涂掉了一段。 

“你别盯着我啦，你自己先去睡觉吧，”瓜迪奥拉无奈地说，他端过咖啡杯，喝了一大口，“我今天晚上得把它写完。” 

“哼。”德布劳内生气地说，他继续趴在瓜迪奥拉背上，缠着对方。事实说，作为一位孕期Omega，他更渴望跟自己的Alpha在一起，而不是独自入睡。 

他们之间沉默了一阵，德布劳内感觉到自己都能压在瓜迪奥拉身上睡着了。如果不小心把瓜迪奥拉压死了（自己真的很重，比瓜迪奥拉要重），那就让他去死吧，他想。   
这时他听到瓜迪奥拉突然说。   
“对了，凯文，我有点想去不莱梅度假，呆一两天的样子。每次休短假，咱们都去同一个地方，都呆腻了。” 

“好呀，不莱梅挺好的，餐厅很棒，咖啡店和酒吧也很棒，你肯定很喜欢，”德布劳内数着指头说，“我爸爸妈妈以前去那里看我，他们也很喜欢。”   
他告诉瓜迪奥拉，他的父母曾经希望他长留不莱梅。因为不莱梅俱乐部和他们谈过，愿意提供当时看起来相当优渥的条件。 

“你在那有房子吗？” 

“没有，我当时租了个公寓，不过我有当地租房经纪的号码，你想要什么样子的短租民宿？还是你想住酒店？” 

“都行，交给你啦。” 

“好呀。”比利时人点点头。他总算从西班牙教练背上爬起来，而不是被他压弯了腰。这个男孩去拿手机，刷了刷。他已经在脑海里勾勒起画面，和瓜迪奥拉在不莱梅街头一起骑自行车，然后喝咖啡、吃晚餐，轻松悠闲。而在曼彻斯特呢，都快呆到长霉了。   
当地房产经纪给他推荐了好几页不同风格的短租别墅，他挑了一家装潢看起来最顺眼的，下了订单。   
他要过上几天、去到现场才会知道，这栋特别漂亮别致的短租别墅就在克洛泽的别墅隔壁，就像京多安在他和瓜迪奥拉家隔壁一样。 

[KTK/瓜丁]不莱梅音乐师(2)   
克洛泽单手掌住方向盘，猛踩一脚刹车，另一只手抢先扶住了副驾驶座上的克罗斯。   
克罗斯靠在副驾驶座上差点睡着，这会才惊醒。 

前面有辆黑色奥迪，不偏不倚，停在路中间。克洛泽的车从后面转弯进来，差点追尾。   
“操！”克洛泽骂道。有病吧，车停在路中间，等着挨撞吗？   
他狠狠按了按喇叭，转过方向盘，绕过前面的奥迪，再一脚油门，呼啸而过。 

德布劳内没有将车辆熄火，一脚压着刹车，他和瓜迪奥拉头碰头看着手机。他们按照地址开导航进来，谁知道突然信号断了，不知道该往哪开。   
一辆兰博基尼跑车突然从背后冲上来，并冲他们狠按了喇叭，一溜烟开走了。   
操！有病吧！招你惹你了！   
德布劳内瞅着兰博基尼的尾烟，开超跑了不起？是没见过钱吗？就这破路你还开超跑？还超速？祝早日爆胎，早日升天，不谢！ 

“找到路了，凯文，”瓜迪奥拉说，他不得不研究了半天离线地图，“沿着这条路到头。” 

德布劳内踩下油门，数秒后，他又看到那辆兰博基尼行驶在前方，是这条路上唯二的两辆车。 

“差不多快到了，”瓜迪奥拉探头看两边的门牌号码，“我看到了就告诉你。” 

德布劳内还没来得及说好，就一脚踩了个急刹，瓜迪奥拉差点撞到前面挡风玻璃。   
开在他们前面的兰博基尼没有任何征兆地急刹了，德布劳内不得不跟着强行刹车。两辆车差点就撞上，德布劳内瞪着眼睛看着前面咫尺之内的兰博基尼车屁股，墨镜往下滑到鼻子中央。 

操他妈！   
这会可真把德布劳内惹恼了，你他妈刹车都不知道要先减速先亮刹车灯？你这么能怎么不去开F1赛车！你不要命我还要命呢！   
他立刻推开车门下车，要去找前边的车主理论。后面的瓜迪奥拉没能拉住他，只好自己坐到驾驶座上，倒车后变道，将车开到和兰博基尼并行。 

“凯文，上车。”瓜迪奥拉摇下车窗，喊道。 

那边兰博基尼的车窗也摇下来，露出坐在驾驶座上、戴着墨镜的克洛泽，和旁边的克罗斯。 

宇宙级别的尴尬就是这种效果。   
呵。   
嘴上说“好巧啊，你好呀！”   
心里想“你咋不一脚开上西天？！” 

德布劳内鞋都没脱，先躺在卧室大床上。房间和图片上一样，设施完备，应有尽有，窗外风景美不胜收，离不莱梅主城区也不远，可以轻松开车过去吃饭游玩。   
唯一的缺点是，德布劳内跳起来，走到阳台上，离隔壁太特么近了。   
他不明白为什么这么大空地院子，两边房子却挨得很近，比他家和京多安家还近。 

“挺好的，我很喜欢。你看了健身房吗，条件非常好。”   
瓜迪奥拉说，他从行李箱里把带来的书搁在床头柜上。 

“离隔壁也太近了，近到诡异。”   
德布劳内抱怨说。 

“你就当那是京多安家呗，”瓜迪奥拉安慰说，“你看着占地很大，但不一定都适合修房子建地基。我怀疑这边可能都是以前填湖填出来，巴塞罗那就有很多这种填出来的海景别墅。” 

说得也是，德布劳内想。他拿起手机，给克罗斯发了条短信。   
—我要是你，就不会坐克洛泽的车，为了自己和孩子的生命安全。 

数秒后，他收到了回信。   
—不劳费心，佩普开车也怪吓人的，你没少担惊受怕吧。 

—那倒没有。   
德布劳内写道。   
—只要我在，他就开得很稳重，毕竟他说我德转价值一点五亿。 

德布劳内从阳台上看到，克罗斯站在对面窗前，冲他有礼貌地打了个招呼。   
“你好，凯文。” 

“你好，托尼。”   
德布劳内满不在乎放下手机。   
—没事，我就把你当成京多安好了，反正在我眼里都一样菜鸡。 

德布劳内将车开出来时，朝隔壁瞄了一眼。房子里黑漆漆的，那辆兰博基尼也不在车库里。   
他们也开出去了，他想。   
二十分钟后，这对儿曼彻斯特情侣就知道他们的邻居在哪儿啦，他们在同一家Humboldt餐厅里，餐厅座位隔壁对隔壁，就像他们的房子一样。并且，作为文明人，他们还要满面笑容打起招呼。   
“你好呀。” 

德布劳内拿过菜单，翻看起来。瓜迪奥拉艰难离开座位（因为餐厅位置很窄！），转过身去和克罗斯拥抱问好。他本来还想跟克洛泽也拥抱问好，克洛泽一脸“不了”“不了”“你实在克制不住想抱抱那你就再抱一遍克罗斯吧别过来”的表情坚决拒绝了。   
等瓜迪奥拉回到座位上时，德布劳内已经点好了餐。一面窗外看得到北海港口与河流，另一面墙漆成绿色，挂着云达不莱梅的球队标志。   
“这家的鱼非常棒，不莱梅最好的鱼餐厅，”德布劳内介绍说，“我们以前球队聚餐也经常来这里，当时我爸爸妈妈过来时，我也带他们来这里。”   
他能理解瓜迪奥拉为什么突然想来不莱梅度假。这里的北海海鲜和淡水鱼都很不错，离曼彻斯特还很近。尤其是在不小心被迫吃了顿曼彻斯特炸鱼薯条快餐勉强果腹后，确实会想逃离那个城市，去一个能吃到“真正的鱼”的地方。

德布劳内推开座位旁边的窗，咸湿的海风吹进来。瓜迪奥拉马上抬手过去把窗户重新关上了。在他们后面的克洛泽也同时站起来，伸手过来示意他关窗。 

“我不冷。”   
克罗斯说。他把围巾和外套都取下来了，然后把靠近自己这边的窗户打开了。 

但是克洛泽又把它关上了，并握住了他的手。 

说实话确实不冷，克罗斯想。出乎他意料的是，他的邻居竟然穿了情侣装出街。德布劳内和瓜迪奥拉都穿着同样款式连帽卫衣、牛仔裤和板鞋。德布劳内衣服上写着“世界上最棒的”，瓜迪奥拉衣服上则写着“世界上最棒的在我身边”。   
呵，这就是克罗斯唯一的想法。 

至于他自己呢，他满脑子只想离婚。但德国婚姻制度过于均贫富，而他目前却比克洛泽有钱。他暂时还没有找到只赚不亏的脱身方法（可能根本不存在）。实际上，克洛泽开车带他出来吃晚餐的时候，他就出离愤怒了。克洛泽自己打扮得时尚精英潮男，休闲西装配着时装款围巾，风韵犹存，风度翩翩。而他却逼迫克罗斯裹着农家乐大棉袄、围着喘不过气来的老头围巾。   
操！   
你是人吗？！是男人吗？！   
并且，在克罗斯从医院出院后，发现自己所有的紧身裤都被克洛泽没收了，美其名曰“太紧了压迫腹部不适合你”。  
操！ 

“托尼。”   
克罗斯回头，德布劳内摇晃着一个瓶子。   
“止吐药你要不要。” 

克罗斯摆摆手拒绝了，他之前打过止吐针，这几天稍微好一些。   
但实际上并没有更好，在饭菜端上来后，他勉强吃了几口，就停下来，自己根本没有什么胃口。   
克洛泽把克罗斯的餐盘端到自己这边，重新给克罗斯点了蔬菜汤。 

德布劳内先吃了一片止吐药，看着表，等时间到了再开动。瓜迪奥拉摇晃着酒杯，默默地看着对方。德布劳内吐得依旧非常厉害，每顿饭都得先吃止吐药垫底。 

克罗斯看着克洛泽又点了一份德式猪肘，这是他的第三份主食。对方一个人不声不响吃掉了三个人的份量。他回头看他们的邻居，瓜迪奥拉拒绝了侍者的极力推荐，餐后只要了一杯咖啡，给德布劳内点了一块小得不能再小、一口就没的坚果馅饼。他听说他们俩吃得特别少，而且特别追求健康。 

“我想吃冰淇淋。”克罗斯理直气壮地说。 

“不行，”克洛泽说，“你不能吃。” 

“但我想吃冰淇淋。” 

克洛泽点了一份有克罗斯的脸那么大的水果布丁蛋糕（你可以想象有多大一块！）。蛋糕基本上都是克罗斯吃掉的，克洛泽只在旁边摇晃着酒杯喝酒。 

[KTK/瓜丁]不莱梅音乐师(3)   
“你好啊。”   
克洛泽举了一下巨大的啤酒杯，旁边克罗斯也举了举手上的柠檬水。 

这两对邻居情侣一前一后离开Humboldt餐厅，十分钟之后，就又在四分之一区同一间酒吧见面。不莱梅虽然只有屁大点儿地方，酒吧餐厅却有上千家。不过，这间酒吧自酿酒在当地盛名已久，还是间云达不莱梅的球迷酒吧。照片墙上甚至写着，我爷爷的爷爷从一八九九年起就是云达不莱梅的球迷啦。   
这个时间还没有正式营业，没有客人，店员还在打扫卫生。这里要到十一点以后才会热闹起来。酒吧老板认识克洛泽，提前开门放他们进来。他当然肯定认识，照片墙上还贴着他和克洛泽弗林斯他们的合影，放在正中央。 

德布劳内和调酒师交流了几句，帮瓜迪奥拉选了酒。   
“这家的自酿酒超级棒。” 

“我可以给你们拿两个杯子。”   
调酒师说。 

“不用啦。”   
德布劳内摆摆手。要不是因为他怀孕了，他肯定会央求瓜迪奥拉分他一杯酒。 

坐在他背面的克罗斯以为德布劳内会和自己点一杯柠檬汁。但实际上，德布劳内拧开了自己带来的一瓶矿泉水，大口喝起来。   
操，克罗斯想。他猜对方非常谨慎，不敢喝别人递来的敞口饮料。 

酒呢，是真的好。尽管只能自斟自饮，娇妻有孕在身，滴酒不沾，克洛泽点的一扎酒已经快喝空了。   
克罗斯刚想提议，我们回去吧。   
对方已经点了第二扎。   
不仅点了第二扎，克洛泽还起身离开了几分钟，回来时端着一盘热气蒸腾的烤猪蹄。 

操，克罗斯举高柠檬水。他觉得烤猪蹄那股油腻腻、肥哒哒的气味，像拿着钢叉冲击他的胃。   
他看着克洛泽一身名牌，穿着又潮流又考究，手指上戴着两个金属装饰戒指，和露出的工业风格腕表互相呼应。他以为对方会用这样的手指为他弹奏钢琴，在全店客人（如果有的话）惊呼、艳羡和掌声中。现实却是，对方正用这一身装备大口啃着猪蹄，大口痛饮啤酒，还伸过来一根猪蹄问他要不要吃。   
滚蛋吧，你怎么不把你自己烤着吃掉？你这种Alpha跟大猪蹄子有什么两样？猪蹄好歹还能吃！ 

德布劳内闻到香味，回过头来看克洛泽，又央求地去看瓜迪奥拉，明显他嘴馋了。   
瓜迪奥拉点点头。   
那个比利时人也跑出去买了一份，回来坐在克罗斯背后，大口吃起来。 

操，克罗斯觉得自己被前后的猪蹄夹击，无法脱身。他前面的克洛泽和后面的德布劳内都幻化成猪蹄形状，一个劲瘦筋道，一个肥瘦均匀。他拿手撑住头，感觉自己像在威悉河上泛舟，脚底晃啊晃。   
他往回看，德布劳内分了一根猪蹄给瓜迪奥拉，瓜迪奥拉边啃着猪蹄，边含情脉脉看着对面的德布劳内。 

“我们回去吧，米洛。”克罗斯最后说。 

“好的。”克洛泽说，他赶紧啃完了最后一根猪蹄，喝光酒杯最后一滴酒。 

回去的路上，克洛泽建议说，德布劳内他们可以开车跟在他车后边。   
路上很黑，而且一些地方没导航信号。   
克洛泽提醒说。 

呵，找不着路，也总比出车祸车毁人亡好。   
德布劳内心想。 

别跟他太紧，凯文。   
副驾驶座上的瓜迪奥拉系上安全带。 

我哪敢啊，他还喝了那么多酒。   
德布劳内说。他踩上油门，跟着前面的兰博基尼出了停车场。 

路上的车都是朝城里开，差不多是夜生活开始的时间，餐厅、酒吧、露天音乐广场都人头涌动。他们一出城，朝他们这个方向就没有车。四周黑漆漆一片，只有车灯照亮道路。 

前面兰博基尼开得太快，没办法德布劳内只好硬着头皮加速跟上去。   
这真是开往天堂的路。   
德布劳内看着速度上升的仪表盘，想。 

“凯文！”   
瓜迪奥拉惊呼了一声，伸手晃了下方向盘。 

德布劳内则死死踩下刹车，一个急停，这辆奥迪轿车偏着前边的兰博基尼停下来了。   
“操你妈！”   
德布劳内按着喇叭骂道。 

前面的兰博基尼又没有任何征兆地从高速中急停了，抛锚在荒郊野外。   
副驾驶座车门先开了，克罗斯踉踉跄跄跳下车。他用比他在球场上快得多的速度跑到路边，扶着树干，吐了起来。如果他用在球场上的速度奔跑，他可能只来得及吐到兰博基尼车盖上了。 

操！   
寂静深夜里，呕吐声格外清晰可辨，听着就让人想吐，像猫爪扣过咽喉。德布劳内慌忙解开安全带，拿着一瓶矿泉水，赶紧下了车。   
他也吐了。 

克罗斯甚至非常好心地让了德布劳内点地方，从此他们俩也是尿在一个壶里的兄弟了。德布劳内一只手扶着树干，支撑着身体，吐得天昏地暗。胃酸混合着未消化干净的食物从鼻子和嘴里大量往外涌，甚至能从鼻孔里抽出一根完整芦笋。 

两位Alpha都下了车，远远地看着他们的Omega。车灯还开着，互相照亮。他们一个斜靠着奥迪A8车门，一个背倚着兰博基尼车前盖，都一动不动。车灯打在他们身上，好像两位潇洒靓丽车模。奥迪商务，精英首选，兰博基尼，潇洒写意，横批，财富人生。 

德布劳内拧开矿泉水，仰脖灌了几口漱口，剩下的递给克罗斯。   
“矿泉水。” 

“……谢了，哥们。”   
克罗斯接过矿泉水，他拿围巾擦了擦脸，另一头递给德布劳内擦脸，最后直接扔在地上。 

胃里已经吐空了，冷风一吹，脸上发烫。   
德布劳内赶紧伸手扶住克罗斯，对方脸色极差。但他这样也失去了平衡。下一刻，克洛泽已经把克罗斯拦腰抱住了，瓜迪奥拉也伸手挽住了德布劳内的胳膊。 

“我没事儿，佩普。”   
德布劳内吸吸鼻子说。他感觉自己深一脚浅一脚，不得不一边胳膊压在瓜迪奥拉肩上。 

克洛泽将克罗斯扶进车里躺下，还从兰博基尼后备箱里翻出另一件农家乐大棉袄递给瓜迪奥拉，让给德布劳内披上。   
最后几分钟回家的路上，那辆兰博基尼开得又慢又稳。 

“我看他也能正常开车呀。”   
窝在副驾驶座上、盖着农家乐大棉袄的德布劳内有气无力地说。 

在他旁边开车的瓜迪奥拉笑出了声。 

一边房子的灯亮了，另一边房子的灯也亮了。   
一边洗手间的灯亮了，另一边洗手间的灯也亮了。   
一边洗手间冲水声哗哗响起，另一边也是。 

胃早已经空了，像一个布口袋被翻过来。德布劳内跪在马桶前，仍然干呕个不停。   
瓜迪奥拉倒了杯水，拿了药放在桌上，等比利时人出来再吃。   
他冲着窗外喊了一声。   
“有维生素B6，要不要？” 

对面的窗户开了，他把一盒药扔了过去。   
片刻后克洛泽的声音响起了。   
“我有本地医院急救电话，你要不要记一下，以备不时之需？” 

[KTK/瓜丁]不莱梅音乐师(4) 

克洛泽提着水壶，站在院子里给鸢尾花和郁金香浇水。   
邻居家大门紧闭，也没有开灯。他原本以为邻居还没有起床，但事实证明他错了。   
他的邻居已经晨跑归来，向他打招呼。   
“早上好。” 

“早上好。”   
克洛泽说。他注意到德布劳内全副武装，腹部穿着孕期球员专用防护服，上半身套着运动监测背心，手腕和脚腕都戴着负重环。瓜迪奥拉也戴着负重环。西班牙教练一边看手腕上运动手表屏幕，一边蹲下来给德布劳内解开脚腕上的负重环。他解完对方的负重环，才解开自己的。   
拿掉负重环后，德布劳内活动起手腕和脚腕。教练看了看监测背心记录来的数据后，他们进屋，在玄关换了鞋，从慢跑鞋换成了足球鞋。   
教练扔了足球出来，德布劳内轻松地将球卸下。他们一对一开始做传接球和颠球练习，强度不大。小孩子梯队经常做这样的练习，克洛泽想，主要是练习基本功和保持注意力，每次传接球一次，自己的颠球数要加一次，加到十次，就得开始减。像德布劳内这样级别的球员做这种练习，则是为了保持球感。瓜迪奥拉给球也给得非常考究，各种角度，各种方式，德布劳内回球时就毫不客气了，各种欺负人。   
瓜迪奥拉跳起来顶球顶偏了，球朝着克洛泽那边院子飞过去。克洛泽看都不看一眼，非常写意地一抬腿，就把高速旋转的皮球卸下来，拿到手上。 

“你输啦，佩普。”德布劳内开心地说。 

“对，我输了。”   
瓜迪奥拉看了看数据。   
“就到这里，你得回去休息了，凯文。” 

德布劳内意犹未尽，不愿意走。瓜迪奥拉走过去，帮德布劳内脱掉监测背心和防护服。他哄了一会比利时人，把那个男孩推进了房子。 

“他现在怎么样？”   
克洛泽问，他将皮球踢回给瓜迪奥拉。 

“还算稳定。”   
瓜迪奥拉说。他告诉克洛泽，两周前已经安排上德布劳内恢复训练。根据身体情况，训练量在逐步提升。现在是一天两训，早上户外运动，晚上室内锻炼。   
这位知名教练每天亲自带自己的男孩训练。别人带不放心，也怕比利时人任性惯了，不听话乱来。他亲自带，比利时人做什么，他就做什么。这样他就能准旗了解比利时人训练强度究竟怎么样。 

“他会归队吗？” 

“暂时还不能，现在还是安排单独训练，”瓜迪奥拉有些担心地说，“凯文他非常非常想归队，甚至想上场，但是我看他身体情况一般，只能给他安排恢复训练，保持住状态。”   
接着，他拉着克洛泽倒了半天苦水。德布劳内有第一个孩子时，为不能上场、不能合训的事情，跟自己的教练闹得天昏地暗，变着花样大吵大闹。   
眼见得历史又要重演。 

“当然我理解他的心情，他压力太大太大太大了，孕期反应又大得不得了，”瓜迪奥拉感慨说，“我希望能尽量帮到他。” 

那你们就别怀上啊，克洛泽心里翻着白眼想。不过，克罗斯说，德布劳内抱怨都是意外，整天又吃药，又戴套，一不留神，措施没做全，就中招。   
克洛泽放下喷水壶，他打算跟瓜迪奥拉警告昨天晚上的事情。他跟克罗斯差点被他们的邻居谋杀。   
当时，好不容易克罗斯情况缓解下来，克洛泽扶着克罗斯回房睡觉。克罗斯窝在床角，有气无力地躺着。克洛泽关掉灯，准备睡觉。   
半个小时后，他们就被半夜鸡叫给吵醒了。隔壁传来尖锐刺耳的惊叫声，仿佛要把玻璃窗震破。   
黑暗里，他跟克罗斯面面相觑。   
要不我去提醒下，克洛泽说，他不想任何人吵到克罗斯休息。   
算了，怪尴尬的，克罗斯小声说，瓜迪奥拉总不能让他叫半个钟吧，毕竟五十岁的人了。   
他被克罗斯逗笑了，对方从床角爬到他怀里窝着。   
不幸的是，克罗斯预测错误。几乎刚刚有睡意，就又被惊叫声吵醒，接着是一阵密集的惨叫，跟电锯杀人似的，还是用钝刀子割肉的那种。如果不是因为他们知道隔壁住的什么人，说不定会以为在虐待儿童。看来人不可貌相，海水不可斗量。   
操。   
克洛泽再也无法忍受，他松开克罗斯，穿着睡衣下楼了。他从后院翻到邻居家院子里，直奔大门。   
不过，那个时候声音就彻底消失了。克洛泽敲了敲门，没有反应，他只好折返了。   
要是今天晚上再这样，克洛泽绝对提着斧子去踹门，他这个性格说到做到。 

“托尼现在怎么样？”   
瓜迪奥拉关切地问，他还记得克罗斯昨天状态有多差。 

他的问话打断了正在攒斧头大招、思考如何开口的克洛泽。   
“不怎么样，”他说，“现在还在休息。”   
说休息也不正确，他起来时克罗斯也醒了，但就是没精神。他准备了点清淡早餐，克罗斯勉强吃了两口。” 

“我看他情况很不好。” 

“是不好，胚胎着床不行，又是双胞胎。” 

“我猜着床的位置也不好，”瓜迪奥拉说，“这样很危险。” 

克洛泽点点头。   
“他情况一直很差，就除了吵架有劲儿，其它都干不了。” 

“那他压力肯定很大，我不敢想象他压力有多大，”瓜迪奥拉关切地说，“他和凯文完全两样，凯文心里藏不住事，有脾气一定要发出来，托尼不一样，他太冷静了，很会控制自己。我听说皇马派医疗组去慕尼黑看望他，回来后立刻召回了厄德高，而且范德贝克和博格巴至少会签进来一个，甚至两个，这对他打击肯定很大，这是在判他死刑。” 

“皇马医疗组判断他赛季报销，”克洛泽直截了当地说，“让他安心留在慕尼黑。” 

“那你和他谈过吗？” 

“齐达内那天给他打了一个多小时电话。” 

“……”瓜迪奥拉沉默了片刻。   
在克洛泽还在想如何提昨天晚上的事情时，瓜迪奥拉又开口了。这次换了话题，他夸赞克洛泽的房子很漂亮，风景美不胜收。接着他问，他们脚下这片地是不是填湖填的。 

“是的。”   
克洛泽说，他比划了一下，示意这里以前都是湖，湖水和威悉河相接，一下雨一整片都是沼泽。 

“这房子挨得太近啦，就像双塔，”瓜迪奥拉说，“是地基的原因吧。” 

“确实是，不过不全是，”克洛泽停了一下，说，“这以前是弗林斯的房子，我跟他同时买的。” 

德布劳内躺在床上玩手机，床头柜上摆着一盘水果切片。瓜迪奥拉进来换衣服时，告诉他，打算去湖边走走。   
“你去呀，”德布劳内啃着青苹果说，“需要我陪着你吗？” 

“随便你，你在家休息也挺好的。” 

“那我就不去了。”   
德布劳内说。他们晨跑时绕着湖边栈道跑了一段，风景确实很美，而且非常静谧。这边整个高级住宅区居民非常少。   
不过，那里根本没信号。德布劳内觉得自己跟着瓜迪奥拉过去散步要无聊死了，连手机都没得玩。 

他看到瓜迪奥拉挑了一本厚厚的书准备出门，对方有书看，也就不在乎有没有网络信号了。   
他从窗外眺望，瓜迪奥拉从后院离开，腋下夹着书，朝湖边走去。他开心地欧耶了一声，但几分钟之后，瓜迪奥拉就回来了。 

“我回来换衣服。”瓜迪奥拉说。他拖着行李箱，进了衣帽间。 

“外边很冷吗，佩普？”德布劳内问。但是看天气倒也还好，虽然不是艳阳高照，但也不是阴云密布，很适合外出游玩。 

在衣帽间里忙活着的瓜迪奥拉没有回答他。德布劳内望向窗外，他突然觉得自己找到答案了。他看到隔壁克洛泽提着钓竿和水桶，往湖边走，看样子准备去钓鱼。钓鱼不算什么，因为湖区挂着牌子，允许垂钓但仅限于少数几种品种。   
问题关键是，克洛泽打扮得很潮，潮得像街拍达人，而不是去人烟稀少的地方钓鱼。毕竟，鱼，又不懂得时尚，只在乎你的饵香不香。   
不过精致男人嘛，精致就是生活态度。瓜迪奥拉以前也是数一数二的精致男人，这两年特别是大儿子出生后，德布劳内觉得对方就跟放弃治疗似的，远不如以前花心思在外形上，终日老头衫度日。 

瓜迪奥拉果然是精心打扮后才出来。打扮的精髓就是，每件单品看似简单随意，合起来绝对很不简单，甚至他手上拿着的那本书，要换个封皮，就没有这种效果。   
“我走了。”瓜迪奥拉终于说。 

“快走吧，”德布劳内挥挥手，“你要不带把伞？天阴了。” 

“没事儿，光头不怕雨淋。”   
瓜迪奥拉肯定懒得去拿伞了，他直接就走了。伞这时不是伞，是道具。方圆一公里都没人（可能五公里都没有，只有鸟和鱼），除了克洛泽。但Alpha是有自尊心和强烈竞争意识的，他们肯定不能在比美上认输。毕竟，他们还要靠外形吸引Omega们呢。 

至于他们的Omega呢，德布劳内开心地冲进儿童房，打开Play Station。家里瓜迪奥拉已经气得把他的PS4没收了。他订房间时，注意到儿童房里竟然有游戏机，毫不犹豫下了订单。瓜迪奥拉根本不知道，他只看了卧室和健身房，尤其是后者，他感到很满意。 

“你陪我玩一局FIFA？”   
他打电话给隔壁的克罗斯。 

克罗斯呢，正忙着大口舀着冰淇淋吃。克洛泽总算走了，出去钓鱼。他钓鱼肯定不会很快回来，他不喜欢空手而归。   
“行，等我吃完这口。” 

“你帮我看看佩普在不在那边，我这里看不到了。” 

“在呢，我这边瞅得到，他的光头很显眼，他现在在湖边长椅上坐下了。” 

“太好了，你帮我盯着点，他往回跟我说一声。” 

[KTK/瓜丁]不莱梅音乐师(5) 

克洛泽单手持渔竿，静静望着水面。快下雨了，空气湿润压抑。这是钓鱼的好天气，他可不希望自己空手而归。   
他当然也不是空手，桶里已经有了一条猫鱼，小得可怜，胡乱扑通。 

瓜迪奥拉在离他不太远的长椅上坐着看书，湖面非常宽阔，略带咸腥味。四下里静谧安详，只有野鸭扑棱翅膀在水面上游动时发出的轻响。   
他跟瓜迪奥拉总算没说话了，令克洛泽松了一口气。他们之前聊了很久古典音乐。   
瓜迪奥拉问，今天为什么没弹琴。   
克洛泽笑笑说，托尼不让他弹，抱怨听得心烦。   
你弹得很不错，瓜迪奥拉称赞说。   
在我练球之前就在练琴了，克洛泽说，我弹了很多年。   
你那天弹的是巴赫吧，瓜迪奥拉说。 

接着这两位Alpha热烈地讨论起古典音乐，高山流水，宛如琴台知己。   
操，这就是克洛泽内心的声音。他觉得上一次谈这么多古典音乐的话题是三十年前，他参加波兰少儿钢琴比赛中的基础理论考试部分。   
幸亏那条小猫鱼傻不愣登上了钩，将克洛泽从这种假惺惺对话中解救出来。克洛泽亲了一下鱼，将它扔进桶里。 

至于瓜迪奥拉呢？克洛泽从湖面上倒影判断，似乎还在读着书的第一页。瓜迪奥拉今天带来一本厚厚的、海涅的《歌之书》。书的蓝灰色封皮跟瓜迪奥拉身上的衣服非常搭配，是件极佳的时尚单品，就像女生拿在手里的包。   
好啦，他现在总算翻了一页。克洛泽想，半小时读了一页，这速度值得点赞。 

当然啦，克洛泽先前耐着性子跟瓜迪奥拉深入交流古典音乐，不是没有原因，两人真实对话如下。   
瓜迪奥拉问，今天为什么没弹琴。   
克洛泽笑笑说，托尼不让他弹，抱怨听得心烦。   
瓜迪奥拉马上说，你应该多关心托尼，他肯定很不好受。   
克洛泽无奈表示，我尽了自己最大努力，但他还是天天找我吵架。   
瓜迪奥拉说，孕期反应太大，很容易躁郁，你得多包容。   
克洛泽叹口气，开玩笑说，所以当年我人生理想是当球员太太，可惜……   
瓜迪奥拉也笑了，柔声说，也有人想让我当金牌教练太太，这样也许我还能保住我的头发。   
接着他们突然沉默了，大脑自动启动程序删掉了这些对话。他们的对话从瓜迪奥拉称赞克洛泽琴弹得很好开始重启。 

……克洛泽盯着湖面，浮标一动不动。他想起来前年巴拉克在INS上放出和穆里尼奥一起参加商业活动的亲密照片，弗林斯恶狠狠点了踩，并且在下面回滚你妈的蛋。而巴拉克另一张跟舍甫琴科拥抱的照片，弗林斯还是不吝啬于点赞。他甚至还记得，十多年前，巴拉克从伦敦来不莱梅，弗林斯大发雷霆，让他从哪来就滚回哪去。酒瓶子乱飞，就差没现场枪战，不过后半夜他们还是和好了。   
其实球员太太这个职业也是很不好当的，竞争激烈，还得忍字当头，克洛泽想。那使得他下定决心，告诉弗林斯，他要转会去拜仁，留在不莱梅太特么没前途了。   
接着弗林斯半夜把他那边阳台上的落地窗给砸了，喊道，克洛泽你给我滚出来，把话说清楚。 

浮标动了，克洛泽提杆，但是什么都没有。他这才注意到水面上泛起一圈圈涟漪，他往上看，下雨了。 

克罗斯吃空了一整桶全家桶冰淇淋，他非常机智地下楼，将空下来的冰淇淋桶隔墙抛尸，扔到隔壁家垃圾桶里，这样死无对证。   
德布劳内正等着他回来上线，一起打FIFA。克罗斯发现德布劳内整天咋咋呼呼，吆三喝四找人打游戏，实际游戏水平挺菜鸡，跟他这种不咋玩游戏的能玩得有来有回。   
跟德布劳内打游戏不怎么有意思，又菜又爱抱怨，各种嫌弃队友拉自己后腿。和他当对手倒还不错，因为他菜，不会浇灭克罗斯玩游戏的积极性。   
克罗斯比较喜欢跟库尔图瓦玩游戏。比利时门将游戏技术精湛，而且善于协助队友（前提是他愿意）。打游戏是他泡妞撩妹的利器之一。当然，他身体的利器更令人着迷，嘴巴也很甜，吹捧得令人肉麻（但是想听的人还是会高兴）。 

不过，克罗斯没兴趣跟德布劳内聊库尔图瓦。除了昨天晚上鬼哭狼号，比利时人还没有惹到他，还因为太菜被他用本泽马灌了两个球。你想想看，能让克罗斯用本泽马进两球，德布劳内操纵下的曼城究竟得有多菜。   
他本来想跟德布劳内聊聊京多安，嘲讽一番京多安住在教练家隔壁，生活实属不易，长期睡眠受影响，脑子肯定也不会好使。但他早上起床时，看到德国队集训新闻发布会上京多安春风得意，只剩下一肚子火气。他立刻点了叉，网站又很懂地给他推荐了皇马季前赛，莫德里奇穿着孕期防护服，一路突破五人、如入无人之境的视频。靠着孕期激素分泌加成，老将状态明显回春。   
操！   
而当时克洛泽好死不死撞枪口，主动问，托尼，你起来了？今天感觉怎么样？想吃点什么？   
后来克洛泽不得不背着渔竿，出去申请zhengzhi避难，不是，出去钓鱼。 

克罗斯突然发现克洛泽扛着渔竿，正在往回走，马上快到家门口。出门时穿得那一身街拍范儿十足的衣服也看不到了，被罩在了雨衣下边。他这才注意到，窗户上挂满了雨滴。远处呢，瓜迪奥拉那颗光秃秃的头也看不到了。   
他扔下手柄，在沙发里窝了一会，并取下耳机，避免听到对面那个比利时人的惨叫。   
一股强烈香味传来，他吸吸鼻子。克洛泽在厨房里做饭，煮了一大锅鱼汤。 

“你不是只钓了一条小猫鱼吗？”   
克罗斯被叫下楼吃饭，他坐在餐桌前说。他拿勺子舀了舀鱼汤，里面竟然有很多肉。 

“我把小猫鱼扔进锅里，它就自己长大了。” 

克罗斯白了他一眼。   
“你不会杀了一个人吧？” 

“我买了一条鱼，”克洛泽承认说，“我把鱼钩往它嘴里塞了塞，可以认为是我钓上来的。” 

“……”   
新鲜活鱼随便做做就很美味，克罗斯拿过勺子，况且他一整天只吃了一桶冰淇淋。 

克洛泽开了一瓶啤酒，刚坐下了，两个人就愣了一下。隔壁传来一股强烈的Alpha充满攻击性气息，就像核爆升起蘑菇云。不过，这点儿动静很快就消失。克洛泽往窗外看，隔壁门窗紧闭，窗帘全部拉得严严实实，静悄悄地好像没有人。 

“德布劳内玩游戏被瓜迪奥拉逮了个正着。”   
克罗斯告诉克洛泽。 

克洛泽一开始担心隔壁又会制造出十级噪音，但实际上却一直安安静静。   
“他们在干嘛？” 

“五十度灰。”克罗斯说，他大口喝起鱼汤。这一点居然还是库尔图瓦告诉他的。 

[KTK/瓜丁]不莱梅音乐师(6)   
天雷慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入 

“……”   
实际上，克洛泽对克罗斯所提的、邻居在搞五十度灰的说法嗤之以鼻，他认为在瞎扯淡，别人关起门来是五十度灰还是四十五度黑还是白化肥挥发会发灰你怎么知道呢。   
不过，在邻居重新打开门窗、并且拉开窗帘时，这位德国前锋不禁在心里升起疑问。也可能是Alpha和Omega对于细枝末节的信息过于敏感，至少从残留的情欲气味来看，他不得不相信克罗斯之前的说法。   
城会玩。 

德布劳内穿戴着装备，在健身房继续今天的训练。他一声不吭，只是时不时吸下鼻子。瓜迪奥拉没有像往常那样陪他一起训练，而是站着一边看着他。他先做完了上肢力量训练，做下肢训练稍微有点儿吃力。但瓜迪奥拉没有让他减量，只是示意可以做完一组，休息片刻，再做下一组。这使得他花了比往常长很多的时间才完成训练量。 

他看起来有地方伤着，但肯定不是腿。克罗斯想，不过，用牙齿也知道哪里伤了。   
克洛泽端着鱼汤，去送给他们的邻居。刚才瓜迪奥拉打电话问这附近哪里叫外卖，得知外卖一般只送城里不送城郊后，他本来打算自己开车出去。克洛泽非常好心地把他和克罗斯吃剩的鱼汤送给他们了，毕竟天黑了，瓜迪奥拉的车技开出去不一定能开得回来。 

回来后，克洛泽忙着收拾厨房。德式鱼汤倒是不难做，但是新鲜活鱼处理起来非常费劲，厨房里血淋淋，宛如犯罪现场。   
克罗斯留在餐厅，他将脚跷在餐桌上，一边喝着柠檬水，一边百无聊赖地玩着手机。他们这些比佛利娇妻们有个Whats App群，他很久没有点进去看。群内娇妻们日常无非是健身打卡，晒肱二头肌、胸肌、臀大肌和股四头肌，吹嘘X生活（一开始只有拉莫斯一个人在里面自言自语，接下来其他人不甘示弱互相攀比），上课考证和投资理财，然后每次热火朝天的对话都以托雷斯和拉莫斯的微商带货宣传作为结束。   
克罗斯在群里长期潜水，几乎一声不吭，这点看他们群内名片就知道了，“马德里之王”“马竞是冠军”“巴萨万岁”“克罗地亚队魂”“比利时红魔”，和“托尼克罗斯”。这大概就是我时常因为自己不够变态，而感到与你们格格不入吧。并且，这个准妈妈群肉眼可以预见，几个月之后不会变成育婴群。这里一大半人都既没有那种能力也没有那份志向。作为Omega天性，他们最关心的仍然是健身和挣钱。   
Whats App群一打开，未读消息又连翻了五六页。这些人兴致勃勃讨论了半天X生活，问为什么孕期身体反而会更敏感，稍微刺激就能高潮。接着又在讨论上课和考证的事情，拉莫斯在上足球总监课程，莫德里奇和托雷斯在上教练课程，德布劳内两个都在上。并且，比利时人还在布鲁日大学选修了一个经济方面的学位。   
德国人和这些娇妻们没有共同语言。他关掉Whats App，手机里多了一条短信，来自库尔图瓦。   
—你今天怎么在游戏里上线了？ 

—随便玩玩。   
克罗斯回复说。   
库尔图瓦热情似火地表示，如果克罗斯想玩游戏，自己可以带着他玩，保证体验如飞、丝般顺滑。克罗斯回了几个表情包之后，库尔图瓦又嘘寒问暖地问他现在怎么样，很久没在公共场合露面。   
他有一搭没一搭回了几个单词，发了点表情包。   
接着他放下手机，他感到又有点晕眩想吐，决定去洗手间。但实际上也没有那么想吐，对着马桶发呆和干呕了一阵。 

克洛泽清理干净厨房，穿着围裙出来。外边阴云密布，他有些担心晚上会下暴雨。如果是那样的话，他决定去后院打开排水闸，避免短时间暴雨造成严重内涝。   
不过，他手机不在手边，电视也没开。他随手拿过克罗斯丢在桌上的手机，打开看了一眼。克罗斯设置手机密码是他们的结婚纪念日。   
克罗斯手机一打开，映入眼帘的就是和库尔图瓦的聊天记录。 

瓜迪奥拉开了一瓶白葡萄酒，搭配鱼汤和面包。德布劳内的杯子里则盛着柠檬水。   
克洛泽送来的鱼汤做得很不错，粗犷的北德式风格，新鲜鱼肉配上奶油、柠檬、盐、葡萄酒和少许香料。比利时人进来入座时，发现瓜迪奥拉在他那边椅子上留了个非常柔软的坐垫，免得他坐在硬质餐椅上不舒服。 

“还疼吗？”瓜迪奥拉柔声说，他拿杯子碰了一下对方的酒杯。 

“没事，”比利时人说，“不会有事的。” 

瓜迪奥拉抓住对方的手，吻了一下手腕，又起身，捧着对方的脸给了两边脸颊上的吻。比利时人不得不安慰地握住瓜迪奥拉的手，强调了一遍。   
“没事的。” 

这对情侣正在大快朵颐，享受烛光晚餐。一股恐怖的Alpha攻击素涌过来，气味非常强烈，充满威胁，闻起来像又有一颗蘑菇云爆炸，并将此地核平。这里幸好是不莱梅，如果光靠气味辨认，可能以为身在chaoxian边界。   
瓜迪奥拉立刻下意识伸手想把德布劳内护在自己身后。孕期Omega肯定难以忍受这么强的Alpha攻击信息，这预示着此地极度不安全，必须尽快撤离。德布劳内同样伸手护在瓜迪奥拉身前，这对Alpha来说，同样是难耐的挑衅，一山不容二虎，要么赢，要么死。 

这股信息素很快就收敛回去，一只椅子从邻居家飞出来，砸碎了玻璃窗，砸穿了两户之间的植物墙，最后落到这边房子的台阶下。   
汽车轰鸣声响起，克洛泽直接把兰博基尼开出去了。 

这出突如其来的伦理剧直接把瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内两个人惊呆了。唉，还需要看什么肥皂剧，生活就是戏剧本身。  
他们俩面面相觑，最后一起同时把勺子下进鱼汤里。   
天大地大，吃饭最大。   
真的好饿。 

滂沱大雨也下起来，近在咫尺、对面邻居的房子几乎被雨水模糊得看不见。 

离十点还差五分钟，克罗斯躺着床上，看着时钟。   
克洛泽还没有回来，发火冲出去之后也没有任何消息。反正他十点钟还没有回来，自己就要睡觉了，谁也不能阻止这个德国人十点钟睡觉。   
除了饥饿感。   
克罗斯意识到自己还想吃点东西，他披上衣服去厨房。克洛泽肯定还没发现他把冰淇淋桶吃完了，因为克罗斯把冰箱冷冻柜重新摆了摆，乍一眼看不出里面少了什么。   
厨房打扫得干干净净，流离台上放着做了一半的甜点，冷藏柜里腌制着一大盘猪肘子。   
那使得克罗斯开始有点想念克洛泽。他做了几个深呼吸，拨通了克洛泽的手机。他连续呼叫了好几次，都没有回音，也不知道是不是故意不接。   
但他同时听到厨房里传来哒哒轻响，仿佛什么脚步声。他啪地一声拧亮了灯光，接着他就看到在他脚边，一袋米袋子一蹦一跳地往前跳，就像一只跳跳虎。   
克罗斯奋力捉住米袋，打开一看，克洛泽的手机赫然插在里面。   
操！   
克罗斯想起来，克洛泽钓鱼回来时外边下雨了，他提过一嘴，说手机进了点水。 

德布劳内斜靠在床上玩手机，瓜迪奥拉窝在德布劳内臂弯里，还在看那本海涅诗集，总算哈欠连连地读到了第四页。他们打算今天早点睡，因为从事不了睡前活动。   
电话就是这个时候响起，克罗斯打过来的，听起来很平静。   
克洛泽现在还没有回来，克罗斯说，我想借你们的车开出去找他。 

你要找他回来吗，瓜迪奥拉连忙问，你现在情况怎么样。 

我想找他回来几分钟把猪肘子炖上，已经腌制入味了，克罗斯冷静地说，之后他就又可以走了。 

[KTK/瓜丁]不莱梅音乐师(7end) 

瓜迪奥拉不认为把车借给克罗斯半夜开出去是个好主意。他提出他开车出去找，但克罗斯想跟他去。瓜迪奥拉拒绝了，毕竟Alpha最了解Alpha，谁知道克洛泽现在在哪、干什么呢。德布劳内也说陪着一起出去，瓜迪奥拉同样不愿意。他的Omega需要休息，最好十二点就睡觉。他不想德布劳内出去奔波，尤其是比利时人今天还被他惩罚过。 

“我去找他回来，”瓜迪奥拉柔声安慰了几句克罗斯，“你就呆在家，别担心。”   
他让德布劳内去隔壁陪陪克罗斯，避免德国人出什么事。他自己拿过外套，开车出去了。   
但德布劳内同样担心，瓜迪奥拉车技稀烂，外面雨下得那么大，对不莱梅人生地不熟。他让瓜迪奥拉保持将手机开着，这样能知道发生了什么。 

克罗斯正留在客厅里，捏着手机，面前摆着一张纸，在上面写写画画。 

“你怎么样？”   
德布劳内将伞留在外边，他直接从花园进入到克罗斯和克洛泽的房子里。 

“你不来没关系。”   
克罗斯冷漠地说。 

“你在干什么？” 

“我在跟云达不莱梅的球队经理打电话。”   
克罗斯说。 

“啥？”德布劳内一时没有反应过来，克洛泽离开这家俱乐部已经十三年了，就连德布劳内自己离开云达不莱梅也七年了。 

克罗斯在纸上划了一笔。他告诉德布劳内，他先给不莱梅交通局打电话，确定克洛泽未死于交通事故，毕竟一辆兰博基尼即使撞烂也还是很显眼。他找不莱梅俱乐部足球经理是想要一份本地夜店老板联络名单。俱乐部通常会有些这种通讯录，以方便去夜店把他们醉醺醺球员揪回来，或者是酒吧发生群殴事件后及时捞人。 

德布劳内不得不佩服起克罗斯的冷静睿智，一如德国人在球场上的精准调度。   
克罗斯这一招很奏效，几分钟之后他就定位到克洛泽的位置，就在他们上次一起去喝酒的酒吧。重点是，身边没有其他人，除了一盘盘啃干净的猪蹄。   
德布劳内立刻将这个地址发给了瓜迪奥拉。 

瓜迪奥拉确定克洛泽是气疯了跑出来，因为对方都没打扮，穿的还是宽松款居家服。还好瓜迪奥拉出来前简单收拾了一下自己，至少衬衣、薄毛衣加厚大衣的搭配延续了这位西班牙教练一贯的优雅绅士风格。   
他整理了一下领带，在克洛泽面前坐下，按住对方的酒杯，语重心长地说。   
“你在干什么呢，托尼在等你回去。” 

克洛泽都没有抬起眼睛看他，只是挣开瓜迪奥拉的手，举起酒杯又喝了一杯。他肯定已经喝了太多，眼睛都喝红了。   
“我想离婚。” 

“托尼同意吗？” 

“也许，我不知道。” 

“如果他不同意，孕期你离不掉，”瓜迪奥拉和颜悦色地说，“你们俩怎么了？” 

克洛泽狠狠将啤酒杯砸在桌子上，清澈的啤酒漫溢出来。瓜迪奥拉招手侍应，自己也点了一扎啤酒。   
“好吧，”在得知克洛泽发现克罗斯跟库尔图瓦的暧昧短信后，瓜迪奥拉笑出了声，“你要这么说，我可能全世界最懂。” 

瓜迪奥拉说话把克洛泽逗笑了。他告诉克洛泽，德布劳内从来没在他面前提过库尔图瓦，一个字都没有。   
只有一次，德布劳内伏在他肩头哭了，在他称赞对方身体柔软可爱，令人爱不释手时。他立刻猜出缘由，这个男孩几乎不掉眼泪，除了想起库尔图瓦和穆里尼奥。但他只是搂着男孩洁白的身体，柔声问是不是下手太重，弄疼了。  
男孩这才擦掉眼泪，郑重摇头表示没有。   
你救了我，佩普，德布劳内认真地说。   
没有的事，瓜迪奥拉娇嗔地撅嘴说，你的教练是塔里的秃头公主，等着你来拯救呢。   
嗯！德布劳内扑上来，给了他的“秃头公主”一个大大的深吻。   
不过，之后比利时国家队集训，瓜迪奥拉特意去看望德布劳内。他愿意留在看台上，领衔比利时太太团，满眼冒桃心看着场上德布劳内天神下凡（如果不是他看莱万也是这眼神，可能会更有说服力）。他也愿意作为德布劳内太太，被男孩牵着手，参加比利时队内庆祝活动。这使得他至少从信息素中确定，库尔图瓦不敢招惹他的男孩，更不敢招惹他。库尔图瓦从他和德布劳内身边经过时，完全是夹着尾巴做人，大气都不敢出。而事实也是，至少明面上库尔图瓦不敢再欺负德布劳内。德布劳内担任队长期间，举手表决提案时，库尔图瓦甚至经常第一个表示支持，态度十分谄媚。 

瓜迪奥拉托着下巴，眨巴眼睛，认真看着克洛泽。这个五十岁老男人趁机秀了一把恩爱，生动诠释了什么叫撒娇男人最好命。   
克洛泽吓得连忙给瓜迪奥拉倒了一杯酒。这位德国前锋年轻时当然也有一双小鹿斑比大眼睛，清澈羞涩，眨巴起来，皮卡皮卡会发光。对他的前男友们杀伤力满满，每次他们都举手投降，说怕了你了，米洛。但他确定这一招对克罗斯攻击无效，克罗斯只会翻个白眼。看来他跟克罗斯两人之间必有一个是直男，不解风情，也可能两个都是。  
“我不知道该跟托尼说什么，我跟他简直没法交流，”克洛泽伤感地说，又一杯酒下肚，“我以前男朋友们从来不这样。” 

“你的前男友确实是极品，”瓜迪奥拉摸摸后颈说，“何塞(穆里尼奥)说你前男友是他潜规则过里面质量最顶尖的，比我年轻，比我高，比我帅，比我温柔，比我可靠，我应该自惭形秽。” 

“……”克洛泽不得不停了一会，最后说，“穆里尼奥是挺喜欢他的，他也没有办法。人在屋檐下，不得不低头。” 

“他们这些年也时不时在见面吧，我都碰到过一两次，”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，“就前年FIFA年度活动。” 

“……”   
克洛泽再次给这位西班牙教练倒满了。   
“喝酒。”他咬牙切齿地说。 

“啥？你跟库尔图瓦聊天被抓到了？”   
德布劳内大声说。他的同情心消失了，什么人结婚后还会跟库尔图瓦那种人渣眉来眼去，没脑子又寂寞的人妻吧。

克罗斯直接将手机递给德布劳内看，他翻了下，觉得倒也还好，也没有很露骨。他跟阿扎尔发消息能比这亲昵多了。不过，那不一样，阿扎尔是他最好的朋友。看克洛泽气成那样，他还以为发生什么事呢，怎么也得绿帽子坐实了吧，除非克罗斯另有隐瞒。   
“他也太容易生气了，”德布劳内说，“除非他另外抓着你把柄。” 

“那我可不知道了，”克罗斯耸耸肩，“反正他突然就炸裂了，餐厅就被他砸成你看到这样子呗。” 

德布劳内没吭声，他认为克洛泽从表面脾气看不出来这么大，挺文质彬彬的，看来人不可貌相，海水不可斗量。   
“那你被他信息素压制，应该很不好受。” 

“还行，”克罗斯无所谓地说，“佩普气性也挺大，我还记得他以前在拜仁歇斯底里的样子，全更衣室都惊呆了。你想想看，那可是拜仁更衣室，都是大场面先生，打架撕X司空见惯。”   
这个比利时人为玩游戏这点小事，多次被男朋友吊起来毒打，以儆效尤，似乎没有什么同情别人的立场。克罗斯想。 

“才没有，”德布劳内认真地说，“佩普在更衣室发完脾气，回家会哭很久，我得抱着他，安慰他好久。他太脆弱了，经不起打击。” 

“……” 

“不过你也太不小心啦，”德布劳内说，“我都有两个手机的。”   
两个手机一模一样，其实德布劳内自己也分不清楚。但信息分散总会安全点，他经常吆三喝四约着朋友们一起打游戏，如果让瓜迪奥拉知道了，准又得大发雷霆。瓜迪奥拉特别反感他孕期抱着手柄疯狂玩游戏，每次都发很大脾气。平时他倒也不怎么管着，最多骂几句。另外，曼城球员有个Whats App群，教练不在里面，他们会在里面闲聊，干些坏事。   
“不过我会盯着佩普，他被太多人觊觎了。”   
德布劳内说。他会在球队大巴上以手机没电、没法听歌玩游戏为借口，跑到第一排拿走教练的手机玩，趁机检查检查。   
瓜迪奥拉手机上基本全是公务，但克洛普老是给他发骚扰短信，气得德布劳内牙痒痒。 

“有一次，佩普发现克洛普给我发了骚扰短信，说他很喜欢我，”德布劳内告诉克罗斯，“佩普很无奈把他的手机给我看，克洛普给他发了同样的短信，除了换了个名字。” 

这家伙又他妈喝醉了，瓜迪奥拉生气地说。 

“不过，倒也不全是，”德布劳内继续说，“要是佩普始终给不了我想要的，我会考虑克洛普和利物浦。我也这样告诉过我的经纪人，他们会为我保持联系。所以我没直接回消息骂克洛普，我都是用佩普的号骂他。” 

克罗斯盯着比利时人看，这个外表蠢笨的比利时人确实如同库尔图瓦所描述的那样，长着小学生面孔，却野心勃勃，很有心计。 

“不过我也开诚布公跟佩普说了，他说他理解的，他还说他会想尽办法和人脉帮我，如果要走，也让我走得很舒服。”   
德布劳内说，他深蓝色眼睛看起来又天真又狡诘。   
“我和佩普之间什么都说的。”   
如果瓜迪奥拉在曼城黯然下课，或者是曼城连续数年无法参加欧冠，甚至瓜迪奥拉没有能力带领他的男孩更进一步，这个比利时人必定会离去，而瓜迪奥拉承诺会想法设法把德布劳内送到更适合的地方。比利时男孩青春短暂，不能走错一步路。   
那是你值得的，你是最好的，西班牙教练抵着比利时男孩额头说。   
德布劳内自顾自讲了半天他和西班牙教练的神仙爱情。等他回过神来，才发现德国中场根本不在眼前。 

德国人呢，他正跪坐在卫生间地板上，恨不得把比利时人千刀万剐。   
他对比利时人的恨意升到了这些天来的最顶点。   
一步错，步步错。   
如果这个该死的比利时人不拉着克罗斯打游戏，瓜迪奥拉回来后，就不会大发雷霆，狠揍了一顿比利时人。如果瓜迪奥拉没发火收拾德布劳内，他们这对儿肯定晚上开车出去吃饭。如果他们开车出去吃饭，克洛泽就不会把吃剩的鱼汤送给他们，而是放冰箱。如果克洛泽不把鱼汤送给他们的邻居，克罗斯现在晚上就有吃的了。虽然可能有点腥味，但微波炉加热还是可以入口，配上蒜香面包片说不定还不错。如果晚上有吃的，克罗斯根本不会管克洛泽晚上死哪里去了，他会喝光鱼汤，十点前爬上床，一觉睡到大天亮。   
操！   
而现在呢，他浑身无力，想吐又吐不出来，一个劲干呕酸水，又饿得头昏眼花，前胸贴后背。 

“托尼！”   
德布劳内冲到卫生间门口，他感到大事不妙。 

“托尼比较内敛，但他很聪明。说实话，我不相信他跟库尔图瓦有什么，对着库尔图瓦他什么都捞不到。他脑瓜子转得快，就算要有什么，那也得是费德勒或者我……”   
这个晚上瓜迪奥拉可能喝得有点儿多，话音未落，他停顿片刻，一时没有想起德语中“我”的宾语形式。精通多种语言的坏处就是，一旦喝多了，舌头就捋不直，一个单词在各种语言体系中滚一遍，找不到正确的那个。 

但他即使想起来也太迟了。搁在桌上的手机响了，里面传来德布劳内的声音，非常焦急，还有点断断续续，背景音里是救护车短促有力的鸣笛声。   
“佩普，托尼情况很不好，我们在救护车里，现在刚到医院……” 

克洛泽踢翻了椅子，他站起来，在身上摸了半天，竟然找不到车钥匙。   
操！   
他说不定把车钥匙落在车上了！   
他毫不犹豫抓起瓜迪奥拉搁在桌子上的车钥匙，狂奔出去。   
旁边瓜迪奥拉毫无防备地目睹这一套一气呵成，他伸手叫过侍者，掏出钱包付了两个人今晚的酒钱。 

克洛泽一脚油门把奥迪轿车开到最大，窗外夜景齐刷刷倒退。这位德国前锋一直认为不莱梅是个充满爱情的城市，这倒不仅仅是因为他曾经在这里度过了几年人生灿烂岁月。   
他猛踩刹车，停在红灯线前，不莱梅城市雕塑倒映在他的后视镜里，驴前蹄被游客们摸得油光锃亮。   
一个人即使一无是处，那他至少还能成为不莱梅的乐手。   
几个人呢，那他们至少还能在不莱梅组成一支乐队，吓退强盗，过上幸福生活。   
他还记得他曾经和巴拉克、弗林斯在这座城市雕塑前合影，那两个家伙联手欺负人，把他当驴子压在最下边。压在他和巴拉克身上的弗林斯头上顶了一只真正的猫。   
—这样我们就也是不莱梅的城市乐手了。   
而那只猫呢，它盘踞在弗林斯头上，斜着眼睛看着下边三个玩叠叠乐的愚蠢人类。   
现在呢，在初为人父的喜悦中，他曾经幻想过他和克罗斯、还有两个可爱孩子，他们将会在这里叠成一支不莱梅音乐军团。他幻想这个就好像赛前他整夜整夜幻想比赛场景和夺冠一样。   
We are together，将战无不胜，攻无不克，这就是爱的定义。 

“是因为太饿了，”这是医生检查后的原话，“孕期胃口不好又呕吐的话，最好少食多餐，饮食以清淡为主。” 

但是护士们肯定不会这么想，他们窃窃私语起来。两个孕期Omega都饿到奄奄一息，眼放绿光，很难不让人怀疑和家庭虐待相联系。   
医生给克罗斯开了点葡萄糖，不过在那之前，他和德布劳内都被给了一份三明治。克罗斯捧着三明治，狼吞虎咽起来。   
毫不出护士意料之外，一个满身酒气、红着双眼的男人蛮横地冲进了医院。唉，家庭虐待总是跟酗酒联系在一起。

“托尼！”   
坐在病床上，津津有味地捧着三明治的克罗斯抬起眼睛，望向自己推门而入的Alpha。 

下一刻他就被一个温暖怀抱抱紧了。   
克罗斯曾经设想过如果克洛泽回来，他该说什么，现在是把那些话说出来的时候了。   
有些话，再不说就迟了。 

“米洛，手机放米袋不能除潮，”克罗斯喘了口气，说，“而且会弄脏大米。” 

“没关系。” 

“反正你那袋大米我不吃了。” 

“不吃就不吃，”克洛泽深情地捧着爱人的脸庞，“我明天煮了送给对面吃，这样就不浪费粮食了，我们再送他们一份炖肘子，正好配米饭。” 

付完帐后，瓜迪奥拉叫了一辆出租车来到医院。他刚踏进医院，就远远看到德布劳内傻傻坐在诊疗室。   
他快步走过去，急切地想和自己的男孩拥抱。但走近了才发现，德布劳内捧着什么东西在啃。   
瓜迪奥拉沉下脸，皱起眉头。   
“凯文，你在吃什么乱七八糟的？” 

“蔬菜鸡肉三明治。”   
德布劳内主动打开三明治，给瓜迪奥拉过目，再一口塞进嘴里吞掉。 

“那行。”   
瓜迪奥拉点点头，他深情扑进德布劳内怀里。 

[KTK/瓜丁]酸甜鸭子涨价啦   
不莱梅音乐师番外 

自诩严谨务实的德国人向来看不起自由散漫的西班牙人，料想西班牙人亦如是。   
就说今天早上吧，克洛泽和克罗斯一边拿叉子叉着盘子里的煎蛋，一边皱着眉头。厨房里电视开着，在放早间新闻。克洛泽拿过遥控器，将声音开大了点。   
但是，再大的新闻主播声音也掩盖不住隔壁传来尖叫鸡的惨叫声。昨天晚上，他们的邻居总算安安静静了一整晚，让这对德国夫夫睡了个好觉。虽然克罗斯怀疑克洛泽在送给邻居的炖猪脚里下了安眠药。不管真相如何，总之他们没闹腾，到点关灯睡觉。   
好家伙，没想到一大清早又开始折腾起来。   
操。   
早上开工比晚上更恐怖的是，晚上好歹隔壁关了灯、什么也看不到，白天呢，尽管也没有开灯，并且拉着窗帘，但就能看得到，德布劳内手撑在落地窗上往下滑，偶然脸还贴在窗玻璃上。 

克罗斯挤了点番茄酱在鸡蛋上。克洛泽呢，烦躁地啃着面包，咬牙切齿地说。   
“谁受得了住他们家隔壁！” 

“京多安住他们隔壁，”克罗斯说，“而且房子之间很近，就像我们家这样。” 

“那他可真不容易，”克洛泽感慨说，“难怪看他踢球越来越精神恍惚。” 

尖叫鸡声音渐转渐弱，德国人也吃完了他们的早餐。早餐后，克洛泽和克罗斯一起去湖边散步。克洛泽换了一身摇滚行头，克罗斯呢，被逼着裹上农家乐大棉袄，戴着厚帽子，浑身上下只剩下半张脸。   
下过雨，天气确实料峭寒意，尤其湖边，“风光”无限。克罗斯看着身边过于潮流的克洛泽冻得缩起脖子，心里想的是，“活该吧美不死你”。   
他们又碰到邻居，穿着运动服出来慢跑锻炼。瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内冲他们打了个招呼，跑远了。 

“我把围巾给你吧，米洛。”克罗斯说。 

“不用。” 

“帽子？” 

“真不用，我不冷，你比较重要，千万不能冻到了。”   
克洛泽嘴硬说。过了一会他终于扛不住了，告诉克罗斯自己去跑一圈，活动活动筋骨。 

克罗斯看到那位德国前锋像炮弹一样冲出去，超过了那对西班牙教练和他的球员。他自己呢，只能沿着河边漫步，看野鸭成群游来游去。 

前面西班牙教练和球员不知说了什么，打闹起来。瓜迪奥拉娇嗔地推了一把德布劳内，德布劳内反手回推。下过雨的湖边栈道湿滑泥泞，瓜迪奥拉差点儿没站稳掉下去，吓得德布劳内赶紧飞身抱住，两个人一起跌坐在地上。瓜迪奥拉担心起德布劳内的腹部，两个人黏腻了一会。   
克洛泽往回跑时，栈道正被那对你侬我侬的情侣占据着。 

“别动！”   
克洛泽警告说。他助跑了几步，从这对情侣头顶上跳过去了。 

他跑回克罗斯身边，得意地说。   
“怎么样，我弹跳能力宝刀未老吧。” 

“滚蛋。”   
克罗斯翻了个白眼，评价道。 

亲爱的朋友们！现在让我们回到故事开头的那句箴言。   
克洛泽和克罗斯湖边散步回来后，注意到他们房子外横着一辆捷豹跑车，弗林斯靠着车门，朝他们招手示意。 

有朋至远方来，不亦乐乎。   
按西班牙人观念，这种时候就该三步并作两步，冲将上去，紧紧拥抱，热情亲吻五分钟。尤其考虑到这位老朋友还是旧情人，应该再多激情拥吻五十分钟。   
但是，克洛泽依旧保持着原本频率，走到弗林斯面前。这对老朋友、老搭档、老情人仅仅伸手碰了下拳。克洛泽示意克罗斯将车库门打开，放弗林斯开车进车库。他则独自先进房子了。   
这股子德意志冷淡作风让瓜迪奥拉不由得回忆起，在拜仁每次他拉着德国球员亲吻时，对方都一脸惊恐不安别过来教练咱们文明人有话好好说别动手成么的表情。更有穆勒这种情商高的，主动大义凛然地暗示教练，你实在忍不住要亲就亲我吧，别亲拉姆，他都快僵硬窒息啦。 

克洛泽打开窗，冲着邻居喊道。   
“我做了很多吃的，你们一起来吃饭。” 

从来没有给过邻居好脸色的克罗斯这次也倚在窗前，喊了一声。   
“来啊，我准备餐具呢。” 

瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内决定前往邻居家赴宴，一半是因为隔壁传来的浓郁香味儿已经快把他们的客厅占满了，另一半是克罗斯又专门发了条短信，请他们来家里吃饭。   
瓜迪奥拉挑了瓶很好的葡萄酒送给主人，克罗斯热情迎接了他们的到来。 

“我做了很多吃的。”克洛泽介绍说。 

餐厅流理台上里摆着银色金属保温食盒，餐桌上铺着餐布，搁着餐具，看起来像高级自助餐似隆重。甚至座位上还放着铭牌，岂止像餐厅，简直像颁奖礼。 

弗林斯从车库进来，边走边擦拭着手上的机油。他的车开过来时忘了加油，从克洛泽那边泵了点汽油。 

“你们这搞得也太隆重了吧，吓人，我以为就面包打发呢。”弗林斯说。   
他拿起铭牌看了看，拉开椅子坐下。跟克洛泽联系上时，对方让他来家里吃饭，他以为就啃点干面包，甚至还带了一罐鳕鱼酱自给自足。   
他掏出鳕鱼酱摆在餐桌上，惹得其他人笑起来。 

“应该的。”克罗斯说。长方形餐桌，克罗斯和德布劳内坐在弗林斯左右手。克洛泽和瓜迪奥拉面对面，身边挨着他们各自的Omega。 

“你做了什么？”弗林斯说。   
他起身去流理台，打开保温食盒，伴随着阵阵赞叹声。   
“我的妈，这是你在哪家订的餐？” 

“都是我做的。”克洛泽说。 

“他昨天准备了一天，今天又忙了一早上。”克罗斯说。 

“你太有福了，托尼，这可真牛X哄哄了，”弗林斯赞叹说，“没想到结婚后米洛变成这样。” 

“他婚前就这样。”克罗斯说。 

“瞎扯淡，他以前啥也不做，早上让他起来去煎个鸡蛋，哼唧半天说，唉，托尔斯滕，我们还是去俱乐部吃早饭吧，不用做，还不要钱。”   
弗林斯说，他又把大家逗笑了。   
“肯定是托尼你把他教育成这样的。” 

“应该是他去罗马后开始做饭吧，”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，“我记得罗马很少德国餐厅。” 

“就几家，意大利人瞧不起德国菜，”克洛泽说，“罗马广场有家勉强凑合，天天晚上想吃猪肘子饿得睡不着，只能自己做。” 

“你这猪肘子看着真不错。”   
弗林斯端着餐盘，夹了一只猪肘。他掀开了最后一个餐盒。   
“哇，这又是什么，米洛？” 

“酸甜鸭子，为你准备的，你试试，”克洛泽停了几秒，说，“我第一次做，你们都试试。” 

“我觉得，”德布劳内咬着酸甜鸭子说，“有点像比利时的梅子兔，我喜欢你这个。”   
他注意到瓜迪奥拉盘子里只有几根草，将自己盘子里的鸭子分了几块给对方。 

“差不多，”克洛泽说，“梅子腌渍过的，YouTube上有个美食博主教做。”   
他关心地看了一样身边的克罗斯，对方看起来非常喜欢这种酸酸甜甜的味道。 

“真的很不错，米洛，我喜欢，”弗林斯边吃边说，“我如果吃得出不了门，都是你的错，我现在可足足有四百磅。” 

“你瞎扯淡。” 

“我有两百磅了，你看我的手臂，纹身撑变形，鸭子都胖啦。”   
弗林斯哈哈大笑，卷起袖子，给克洛泽看他手臂上酸甜鸭子的纹身。 

说时迟那时快，克罗斯趁机起身，抓过酒瓶，给弗林斯倒酒，堪堪挡在这对旧情人中间。 

对面的德布劳内给克罗斯的反应速度点了一个赞。昨天晚上，他告诉瓜迪奥拉，他觉得有个情感求助帖是克罗斯发的，什么“男友请旧情人来家吃饭我该怎么办”。瓜迪奥拉看过后，判断发帖肯定不是克罗斯，但有个回帖可能是。

克洛泽起身把最受欢迎的酸甜鸭子搬过来，平分给每个人。瓜迪奥拉摆摆手，示意分给德布劳内。   
“你吃太少了，”克洛泽说，“是不是不怎么合你口味？” 

“佩普平时就吃得很少，”德布劳内解释说，他把手伸到男友肚子上轻拍了一下，“但还是越来越肥。” 

“唉，压力胖。”瓜迪奥拉感慨说。 

他把大家逗笑了，那使得弗林斯说。   
“我看只有米洛不会肥，整天胡吃海喝也不会肥。” 

“没那回事，”克洛泽反驳说，“我每天要上两到三小时健身房，全力量训练，你呢，你每天上多大的量。” 

“我不喜欢上box训练，你知道的。”   
弗林斯托着下巴，拿叉子叉着盘子里的鸭块。突然他越过克罗斯，调皮地拍了一下克洛泽的肩。   
“我只喜欢揍真人。” 

德布劳内赶紧拉着瓜迪奥拉，两个人椅子往后挪了点。桌子下边，克洛泽抬腿想踢弗林斯，被克罗斯拿膝盖硬顶回去了。克洛泽还想挣扎，克罗斯直接上剪刀腿。世人都说皇马中场克罗斯防守硬度不行，明显是不懂球见识浅。 

弗林斯完全没察觉桌子底下的激烈战况，端起酒杯喝了一大口，抬眼望着克洛泽。   
“你想去挪威钓鱼吗，米洛？我这两年经常去，开船出去，能钓到这么大的鱼。” 

不等克洛泽开口，克罗斯立刻抢先说：   
“可以等夏歇期我们一起去，夏天去挪威最好不过。” 

“我最近比较忙，”克洛泽踌躇着说，“赛季期间抽不出空。” 

“什么时候都行，”弗林斯笑着说，“我都失业一年多了，还没找到工作，到处投简历，天天放假。” 

“唉，说不定我……”克洛泽感慨说。 

感受到克罗斯投来的热烈目光，瓜迪奥拉端起酒杯，朝向弗林斯。   
“我还记得一九九八年，你在不莱梅参加托托杯比赛的场景，你进了两个球，那非常棒。”   
西班牙教练将手搭在旁边德布劳内肩上。   
“一切就像发生在昨天，除了你那个时候头发很短，跟凯文差不多。” 

“哈哈哈哈，”弗林斯大笑起来，“我以为没人会记得，除了我自己。” 

对于这位西班牙教练来说，一切就像发生在昨天。瓜迪奥拉从自己盘子里挑出十一颗豌豆和十一颗玉米粒，复盘了二十二年前一场无甚紧要的比赛。就和传说中一样，这位人肉计算机教练准确描述出弗林斯当时的选择和跑位，并热情洋溢地称赞对方那个时候就已经展现出世界级中场实力，“颇具大局观，真正带脑子踢球”。毕竟，他最痛恨出门不带脑子的球员，尤其是后腰位置。 

餐桌转眼变成西班牙教练的战术板，并像弹子球一样，获得每位成员热烈参与。   
德布劳内认为克罗斯可能这辈子第一次用含情脉脉、充满感激的眼神看向瓜迪奥拉。看来饭没白请，酒没白喝，会说话就多说点。“男友请旧情人来家吃饭该怎么办”，最好餐桌上请一位双商爆表、八面玲珑的客人，既避免尴尬冷场，又彻底杜绝旧情人之间碰杯叙旧、再续前缘。 

弗林斯用自己的酒杯碰了一下旁边德布劳内的杯子，后者杯子里盛着柠檬水。   
“我来之前，见到沙夫先生(前不莱梅主教练)，喝了杯咖啡。” 

“下次您见到他，代我向他问好，”德布劳内说，并回敬了对方一杯，“我每年圣诞节还会给他发短信。” 

“是的，他特意提到了你。他挺喜欢你的，说你是他在不莱梅带过的最后一个极具天赋的球员。”   
不过，沙夫倒不太担心这个年轻球员的事儿。从另一个角度说，也可能他仍然感到担心。比利时男孩儿很年轻，却很有主意，知道自己想要什么，也敢于去争取。多特在不莱梅客场比赛后，比利时男孩儿意识到多特主教练克洛普对自己感兴趣，他马上打听到主教练克洛普在不莱梅城市酒店房间号，半夜三更主动送上门。   
不莱梅老教练沙夫听说后，非常担心，告诉这个男孩儿，如果实在想见，他可以帮忙约出来，找个咖啡店面谈。   
男孩却表示没关系，自己口袋里甚至备着润滑剂和安全套，把老教练吓了个半死。接下来这个男孩在不莱梅一放假，就开车去多特蒙德找克洛普，跑了十几趟。年轻的比利时男孩关心每件事，薪水、教练对自己的定位和培养计划、球队目标和预算、俱乐部氛围等等。他也乐于向老教练请教和分享自己的进展，倾听长辈的意见和建议。当时沙夫认为男孩将转会多特，男孩甚至提前在多特租好了房子。 

“他在沃尔夫斯堡时也这样，天天跑慕尼黑，千方百计找瓜迪奥拉套近乎。”   
克罗斯挖苦说。他曾经从库尔图瓦那里听到更多细节，关于德布劳内和克洛普的那部分。 

“才不是这样，……我们当时在讨论战术。”   
瓜迪奥拉赶紧娇嗔地说。他放下酒杯，依靠在德布劳内肩头，深情地看着对方。 

克罗斯白了他们俩一眼，拿过酒瓶给客人倒酒，发现里面已经空了。 

餐厅里只剩下瓜迪奥拉和克洛泽，面对面坐着。桌上的酒全喝空了，弗林斯主动表示去拿酒，“我知道米洛都把好酒藏在哪”。克罗斯跟着去厨房，他认为不能让客人“受累”。至于德布劳内呢，瓜迪奥拉打发他回隔壁再拿两瓶好酒过来。   
克洛泽这位一家之主基本上一顿饭没说几句话，除了喝酒，就是啃猪蹄。他端起酒杯，饮尽最后一滴。然后呢，长长叹了一口气。   
“我觉得托尼很难懂，”克洛泽感慨说，“我不知道他在想什么。” 

“他小脑袋瓜看似想很多，其实不想什么。”   
瓜迪奥拉安慰说。 

“他说想离婚。” 

“唉，一时闹情绪吧，”瓜迪奥拉强迫症式把纸巾叠起来，“按托尼的性格。如果决定要走，他现在已经走了。”   
接着，他向克洛泽分享了自己的经历。德布劳内第一次怀孕时也是闹得很厉害，瓜迪奥拉忍无可忍地把律师叫来后，他就不吭声了。不过，他们至今还没有结婚，分手协议很容易拟定。 

“我不知道他在想什么，他从来不说。” 

“你们俩差不多。” 

“也许吧，唉，”克洛泽摆弄着空酒杯，一股伤感涌上心头，几乎把他吞没了，“托尔斯滕就跟他截然相反，他是个直脾气，有话就说，心里不藏什么事。” 

“看得出来。” 

“说起来很好笑。”   
克洛泽指了指墙壁上一处凹痕，告诉瓜迪奥拉，那是弗林斯当年发脾气时砸的。弗林斯是德国队打架斗殴门面担当，惹不起惹不起。不过，克洛泽也是个不声不响的犟脾气，两个人火山对冰川。 

“我以为是你前几天发飙时砸的，”瓜迪奥拉说，“你扔的椅子把我那边窗户都炸了。” 

“这边凹痕是我那天砸的。”   
克洛泽指着另一边墙壁说。 

“还挺对称。”瓜迪奥拉评价说。 

弗林斯轻车熟路地从橱柜背后取下钥匙，打开厨房储藏室的暗门。一切都是老样子，克洛泽当然得把最好的酒藏起来，巴拉克来一次喝空一次。 

一股冷风迎面而来，弗林斯拉开冷柜门，伸手去里面拿冰酒。结果掏出来的是一盒冰淇淋。   
他再去看冰柜里，整整齐齐码着的都是冰淇淋，各种口味，一应俱全。 

“冰酒我放到旁边那个柜子了。”   
克罗斯在弗林斯身后提醒说。他主动抽了三瓶冰酒出来，夹在腋下。   
“麻烦你帮我拿盒冰淇淋，就樱桃蛋挞口味，左手第三格第二个，红盒子。” 

弗林斯将樱桃蛋挞冰淇淋递给克罗斯，他自己又去开下边的木箱拿威士忌。木箱里铺着厚厚木屑，摆着几瓶收藏级别的好酒。狭小的储藏室没开灯，弗林斯手伸进，瞥见里面居然摆着一盒德国香肠。   
—什么级别高级香肠、藏成这样？   
弗林斯又好气又好笑，好奇打开香肠盒，里面整整齐齐摆着一整套按摩棒，尺寸从小到大，充满德国制造精工气质。 

这位前德国八号中场放下“德国香肠”，心情复杂地回头看了一眼现德国八号中场。   
克罗斯冲着国家队前辈甜甜笑了一下。 

我觉得米洛用这个有点大，弗林斯小声嘀咕着。他可能有点理解为什么克洛泽仅仅交往了三个月，就急于和克罗斯结婚了，九零后就是不一样。 

弗林斯重新锁好储藏室，钥匙交还给克罗斯。   
“米洛今天做的酸甜鸭子很不错，你真有口福。” 

“嗯，不过，”克罗斯平静说，他看着弗林斯手臂上“酸甜鸭子7.99欧”纹身，“现在7.99欧可买不到酸甜鸭子了，酸甜鸭子涨价了。” 

“也可能我工作太忙，没时间和他交流，”克洛泽叹了一口气，说，“托尼每天睡得很早，我回来刚冲个澡，他就要睡觉了。” 

—你没有时间的话，我可以抽时间陪克罗斯。   
瓜迪奥拉捏着叠成小方块的纸巾，刚想说话。弗林斯已经拎着酒瓶回来了，后面的克罗斯慢悠悠吃着冰淇淋。德布劳内也提了两瓶酒过来，搁在桌子上。 

“我还有炖猪蹄呢，”克洛泽说，“我们可以一直喝到晚上。” 

[瓜丁/KTK]日常生活   
大概就是两对情侣一起开车去城里购物   
一进去发现商场里居然还有大头贴机器，瓜丁就开心地进去照大头贴。丁解释说，这太幼稚了，但是我家瓜喜欢搞这个。   
老K说，我们也去玩一会吧。   
TK冷漠地说，要去你去。   
然后老K拉着TK进去后，竟然不知道如何开机，还是丁过去教他们扫码开机。 

瓜丁两个人玩得不亦乐乎，主要是瓜会玩会配合，丁只会装酷摆大佬脸。瓜说二十几年前他跟前男友拍过好多大头贴，有时还带上哈维。   
丁说，那你贴出来看看呀。   
瓜说，早没有了，不过如果贴出来，我怕热刺教练发律师函，怒斥我败坏他形象。   
丁：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。   
丁选的都是什么黑帮大佬墨镜丁哥搂着楚楚可怜娇妻瓜、酷帅骑士丁哥和长卷发公主瓜这些。他们拍嗨了之后，挑了几张发INS。然后下边回帖都是“丁哥丁嫂好久没动静了一上来喂一吨狗粮”“丁嫂这几款大波浪卷都好性感啊看来丁哥就好这一口”。 

那边老Ｋ跟TK玩的时候，TK就好冷漠，一直摆扑克脸。   
老K讲了个冷笑话，旁边瓜丁都笑出了声，TK还是没反应。   
老K其实也还蛮爱玩大头贴的，因为他的前男友们都超活泼超好玩。他们以前经常一起拍大头贴，各种搞怪，还拍出来贴对方更衣室柜子上。   
老K无奈表示，托尼你是不是真的觉得很无聊。   
TK说，是很无聊。他突然凑上去，直接捧住老K的脸，KissKissKiss连拍了好多张。 

去食品区，瓜就买了点新鲜水果、牛奶酸奶这些。瓜买水果一般买产地西班牙的，其它地方很少买。   
老K就买了一大堆鸡鸭鱼肉尤其猪脚，毕竟他自己做饭嘛。不像瓜丁都不会做饭，只能出去吃或者蹭老K家饭吃。TK拿了冰淇淋偷偷放推车里，压在下边。 

在H用品区，瓜拿了套子和润滑剂。丁就不开心，觉得根本不需要，明明不用套做起来比较爽，再说他已经怀了又不会再怀。   
瓜说不行。   
丁：最讨厌佩普！   
后面的KTK自动跳过此区域，并对瓜丁怒目以视。 

在体育用品区，瓜跟丁去看高尔夫用品，又一齐去试了下慢跑鞋。   
老K去看钓鱼用品了，挑选鱼线。TK没搭理老Ｋ，站边上拿手机发消息勾搭费德勒。 

在儿童用品区，两对都呆了还蛮久的。丁跟瓜说，丁的妈妈让他把老大的衣服留给老二，穿旧衣服更好，免得过敏。   
瓜说，确实，但全用老大剩的，老二会不开心吧。   
然后他们给老大买了点东西，又给未出生的老二买了一些。   
KTK在看玩具，TK一直拿着个玩具翻来覆去地看。   
老K说喜欢就买嘛。   
TK说但这个是三岁以上宝宝玩的，我们得放三年半多，孩子们才能玩。   
老Ｋ说，在那之前，你可以玩啊，又不亏。   
TK就开心地拿走了。   
TK以孩子们为借口，扫荡了满满一推车的玩具。 

然后去母婴用品区，瓜丁挑选孕期穿的衣服，到后期平时那些衣服肯定穿不进去，需要先买点备着。   
TK就很不高兴，因为丁现在穿的还是连帽卫衣牛仔裤，跟平时没两样。但老Ｋ已经把他的紧身衣紧身牛仔裤都扔了！整天让他穿农家乐老头棉袄！   
丁跟瓜挑了一件青蛙一件袋鼠，还挺可爱的，又保暖又实用。   
老K说我们也买一件吧，到时你要穿。   
TK翻白眼说，要穿你穿，我不穿。   
丁比划了一下说，到时候会变得超级胖，不买专门的孕期衣服根本不行。   
瓜也说丁的体重一直精准控制，但是到七八月增重十几磅很正常。   
老K说，我看那个龙猫就很可爱，我们买吧。   
TK说，那啥？   
老Ｋ：龙猫。   
TK：？？？？？？   
老Ｋ：龙猫！你龙猫都没看过吗？？！！我来德国后，学校里看的第一部电影就是龙猫。   
瓜说，唉，原谅九零后。   
丁说，别污蔑九零后，我也认识龙猫。   
瓜说，唉，原谅现充型九零后。   
TK说，好好好，买买买，看把你气得。   
然后丁就看着TK竟然拿了一件小码的。他看了看TK拿的，又看了看自己拿的。   
丁就跟瓜小声说，我觉得我跟TK一样高吧，我也不可能比他重很多呀，体重一直控制着。   
瓜也小声说，TK去皇马后就买什么衣服都小两号，可能怕白的显胖。   
丁说，大概是皇马风气吧，难怪阿扎尔的肚子变明显了。 

[KTK]Just Upside Down   
ABO霸总娇妻生怀流离婚，又雷又弱智预警，与搞的梗，有皮水/万笛/纳费 

1\.   
菲利克斯·克罗斯接到哥哥电话的那一刻，就意识到问题的严重性。   
他挂断电话，跳起来跑去衣帽间收拾衣物。还好他曾经为哥哥和嫂子的婚礼定制了一套礼服，还没有穿过，很可能以后也不会有机会穿了。   
他快速收拾了衣物，提着行李箱赶去机场，临时订了最近一趟从柏林飞马德里的航班。 

几个小时后，菲利克斯在马德里见到自己的哥哥。   
“我都准备好了，托尼。” 

“那太好了。”   
克罗斯说。 

菲利克斯的礼服被紧急拿出来熨烫，克罗斯认识的一位形象设计师朋友上门了，为他们兄弟俩整理头发、搭配服饰。   
只要看得过去就行了，他们是体育明星，又不是娱乐明星。但面子还是要的，毕竟大家都在道上混，必须维持光鲜亮丽、灯红酒绿。 

在坐进车里哥哥的奥迪车时，菲利克斯终于忍不住问出声。   
“哥，你跟嫂子是不是掰了？” 

“……”他旁边的皇马中场将名牌手表解开又重新戴好，最后淡淡地说，“我不知道。” 

“挺好。”   
菲利克斯真诚地说。哥哥闪婚，结婚十个月，确实是离婚最佳时机。 

Madrid Sport Media Ball现场到了，克罗斯带着弟弟下了车，等在门口的记者一顿闪光灯拍个不停。带拉基蒂奇过来的莫德里奇和拉着皮克的拉莫斯都不由得多看了克罗斯几眼，然后互相交换了一个疑虑的眼神。出席Ball派对邀请卡上写着Family，这个Family当然可以是任何想带出来一起参加活动的亲人朋友。不过，世俗普遍默认，结婚的带配偶，未婚的带男女朋友，单身的带爸妈兄弟姐妹，再或者好友相伴。 

“他跟克洛泽是不是掰了？”   
皮克弯腰，附在拉莫斯的耳边说。比如说他自己，虽然说这啥破烂ball不关他事，又没有邀请他，但拉莫斯告诉他时，他马上就答应了，从巴塞罗那飞到马德里。当然啦，皮克自己也是颇有兴趣，能蹭热度为什么不蹭呢。这可不是真的什么破烂ball，而是西班牙体育界时尚活动。他迫不及待要去跟那些网球、赛车和自行车明星们勾肩搭背，加强合作。而且，今年还第一次邀请了电竞选手，正中皮克下怀。 

“说不定。”拉莫斯说。注意到摄像机方位，他转身拉着皮克领带，重重亲了一下对方嘴唇。他心里八卦之火熊熊燃烧，恨不得现在就拿出手机，进入欧洲足球八卦冠军群里恶狠狠讨论一番。说不定现在这个匿名小组里正在炸锅呢。 

菲利克斯坐在克罗斯旁边的位置上，克罗斯看起来既冷漠又平静，一如即往。菲利克斯鼓励式拍拍哥哥的手背。   
今晚最大牌、西班牙网球明星纳达尔出来压轴了，甚至还带了更大牌的家属进来。现场顿时响起一阵欢迎的掌声。皮克和拉莫斯两个人跃跃欲试，今晚拼死拼活也要蹭上这个热度。   
菲利克斯又偷眼看了看哥哥，哥哥正和所有人一样，微笑和鼓掌。这是这个晚上他们唯一要做的两种机械行为。 

不过，侍者端酒过来时，克罗斯拿过酒杯，一饮而尽了。   
菲利克斯目瞪口呆地看着哥哥。   
“托尼？” 

“他根本就没有爱过我。”克罗斯伤心地说。 

“节哀。” 

“我十天前在INS上发的站短，他到现在也没回，主动参加他的桌上网球挑战艾特他，他也没搭理我。”   
克罗斯端起了第二杯酒，重重叹了口气。   
“唉，我哪一点不如纳达尔，他竟然看都不看我一眼。” 

“你浑身上下都不如，哥。”菲利克斯同情地说。 

莫德里奇有点惊恐地看了坐在他不远处的克罗斯，对方这个晚上竟然喝了两杯酒。他旁边的拉基蒂奇正和西班牙自行车总冠军冈萨雷斯聊天，注意到莫德里奇的脸色，马上偏过身，握住莫德里奇的手。   
“卢卡？” 

“我有点担心托尼，”莫德里奇担忧地说，“他看起来状态不大好。” 

“他是不是跟克洛泽分了？”拉基蒂奇小声问。要不然为啥克洛泽不来陪克罗斯出席典礼，连费德勒都来了。 

“我担心如此，他们之前关系就不大好。” 

“你今晚试着跟他联系联系吧，实在不行给他约心理医生。”拉基蒂奇建议说。 

“哥……”   
看到克罗斯起身去洗手间，菲利克斯急忙跟上。在进入洗手间之后，他立马抓住克罗斯的胳膊。他哥哥简直是德国人之耻，多喝一点儿酒精就会醉，今天居然破天荒喝了两杯！   
果不其然，克罗斯急急忙忙踢开洗手间隔间，被弟弟挽着，弯腰对着马桶狂吐不止。 

吐了一会才有点回神，菲利克斯挽着克罗斯的肩，担心地问。   
“哥，你说实话，你是不是真跟克洛泽分了？要不今天他怎么不过来？” 

“他说他忙！”克罗斯突然大声说，接着放低声调，“我跟他说，你成天忙屁吃，拿的薪水还不够订套礼服。” 

“你就这么说的？” 

“我就这么说的，然后他就老实闭嘴不说话了呗。”   
克罗斯说。他直起身，转动着手指上的结婚戒指。   
“他根本就是不把我放在眼里，他根本不在乎我。” 

“呃，哥，恕我直言，”菲利克斯踌躇着说，“他…他不会真是弯的吧，小道消息传了这么多年。” 

“他要真是弯的就好了！我都快被他X死了！X吐了都！齐达内看我不行了，都还让我轮换休息呢！”   
克罗斯硬邦邦地说。他肯定是喝醉了，思绪和语言都开始支离破碎。   
他猛然取下结婚戒指，要给弟弟看。结婚戒指里刻着两个人的名字和永远字样，是克洛泽亲手刻的。他的思维一下子就跳跃到结婚那天。   
你不用解释了，托尼，克洛泽温柔地说，我不在乎别人说什么，我相信你，我们结婚。 

“……”菲利克斯没说什么，只是紧张地看看洗手间是否还有外人。 

“你看嘛，菲力。”克罗斯说，他强行拉了一下弟弟。 

“哦。”菲利克斯说。洗手间的门短暂开了下，清洁工进来换了一次抽纸。   
他一转身，正好碰到克罗斯。 

那枚白金结婚戒指就这么掉下去，掉进克罗斯刚才吐在马桶里的一堆污物里，还闪耀着光芒。 

菲利克斯刚想去拿个什么东西把戒指挑上来，克罗斯急得直接伸手去马桶里捡。菲利克斯认为这场面太恶心看了想吐，不由得闭上眼睛。   
说时迟那时快，克罗斯刚一伸手，谁知道这马桶过于自动感应，唰地一声强力抽水上来，冲了个干净。   
菲利克斯睁开眼睛，看了看干干净净的马桶，又看了看哥哥。 

莫德里奇获得了Madrid Sport Media Ball颁发的最佳运动员（之一，因为发了三个人获奖），他上台领奖，简短三十秒致辞，捧着奖杯下台。拉莫斯立刻扑上去，抱着莫德里奇又亲又摸。   
莫德里奇的座位在克罗斯后边，他经过时，克罗斯没有任何反应。拉基蒂奇拥抱了莫德里奇，接着附在他耳边，小声告诉他，克罗斯手上是空的，不知什么时候把婚戒摘了。   
拉莫斯和皮克比他们更早发现这点，这会儿已经交头接耳、窃窃私语上了，看来克罗斯和克洛泽这对情侣分手板上钉钉，说不定明天就出正式声明。   
当然啦，这个夜晚最兴奋的是厕报舞动！不仅克罗斯结婚不到一年的丈夫克洛泽未陪伴到场，克罗斯还摘掉了婚戒，婚变显而易见。更重要的是，当时莫德里奇上台领奖，克罗斯在下边脸色铁青、疑有不满，莫德里奇归位，克罗斯也未表示任何祝贺，皇马中场大将之间疑似发生内讧，矛盾浮出水面。   
看！我们厕报不仅报道花边、还有严肃足球呢！ 

克洛泽收到穆勒短信时，第一秒他还真以为穆勒有重要事务请教他。接着他马上意识到，穆勒是在试探他在干什么。   
我回去打电话给你，克洛泽回复说，现在在忙。 

确实是在忙，忙着开会讨论分析青训球员们数据和转会策略。成年球员越来越昂贵，大俱乐部也得把目光更多投到青训基地，尤其是拜仁这种只拿得出一仁币的大俱乐部。 

克洛泽忙完工作，回家都九点半了。穆勒又给他打了电话，看来确实非常着急。   
好吧，他觉得穆勒说得对。 

我明天会跟他说的，克洛泽说。钟敲了十下，他放下手机，睡过去了。 

这件事确实是他不对，但克罗斯也不说没有责任。   
克罗斯直到最后一天，才把Madrid Sport Media Ball邀请卡拿给他看。厚卡纸上烫金印着Kroos’Family，第二页印着着装要求。 

我恐怕去不了，青训基地要开会。   
克洛泽看了一眼日期，简单地说。已经事到临头，会议材料什么都准备好了，他不好请假。 

当然，如果克罗斯强烈要求他出席，他肯定也会应允，强行请假，去趟马德里。但克罗斯肯定也不认为这是什么大不了的活动（确实也不是），只是淡淡说了句好，就把邀请卡收起来。接下来再也没有提过此事。 

不过，克洛泽不知道的是，这张邀请卡被克罗斯放在卧室五斗橱上，已经放了一周多。但这又变成另一个问题，你放在五斗橱上做什么，你为何不直说，克洛泽没事不会去看上面搁着的任何纸片。说句实在话，放在卧室哪儿克洛泽可能都看不到，他踏进卧室只想倒床上睡觉。如果克罗斯在家，那他只想把年轻的Omega做进床垫里、做到对方眼神涣散，然后到十点就睡觉。 

穆勒看了看Madrid Sport Media Ball在推特上的直播评论，他着急地试着给克洛泽又发了条短信，但是一切都太迟了，十点过了一分，对方已经断线了。 

2\.   
菲利克斯感到自己从没以这样的速度奔跑，如果他经常如此，可能就不会在柏林联合踢不上主力了。   
他重新整理了礼服，回到会场，发生的一幕再度让他眼前一黑。 

社交达人拉莫斯亲亲热热挽上了纳达尔，旁边站着费德勒。他看到克罗斯，便招呼队友一起过来合影。没想到克罗斯没站到拉莫斯旁边蹭个脸，挤进边框，而是像从地里钻出来一样，倏地挤到纳达尔和费德勒中间，站上了C位。   
纳达尔侧目，狠狠扫了一眼站到他和费德勒中间的克罗斯。费德勒倒还没那么尴尬，手臂从纳达尔肩上放下，搭在克罗斯肩上。   
克罗斯呢，他意识到背后传来两道坚毅果敢（而愤怒）的目光，似乎要把他烧穿。他确实喝多了，尽管脸上还挂着标准笑容。要不然也不会费劲思考了一下视线的来源。他满脑子想的是，克里斯罗纳尔多不是不出席这个活动吗？这是面对在西班牙工作和西班牙籍运动员的媒体派对，就像German Sport Media Ball开给德国籍和在德国工作的运动员。哪来的坚毅目光呢？ 

X，菲利克斯在心里骂道。他确定克罗斯完全喝醉了，不然不会如此失礼。说不定他偷溜着离开会场后，克罗斯又喝了几杯酒。   
尤其是在他看到，站在纳达尔和费德勒中间微笑合影的克罗斯，视线朝两边头顶漂浮了一圈。克罗斯曾说过的话在菲利克斯耳边轰然响起。   
—菲力，我还是有比纳达尔强的地方，我不用去植发。   
—唉，菲力，你说费德勒咋嫁了个秃子呢，而且他好像也越来越秃了。 

哥，菲利克斯差点悲伤地捂住脸。如果纳达尔要打你，我救不了你，瞧瞧纳达尔那胳膊！那肌肉！不过，菲利克斯从指缝中观察到，悲剧并没有发生。在克罗斯会说出什么之前，拉莫斯主动将对方拽过来，拉到自己身边搂着，大声开玩笑缓解尴尬。   
“托尼，你当站人墙呢。” 

大家都笑起来。 

洗手间没有人，因为菲利克斯机智地把正在清扫的牌子挂到门口。他和克罗斯站在盥洗台前，灯光打在大理石台面上。   
菲利克斯从口袋里掏出戒指盒，里面摆着三枚白金戒指。他们没办法拆墙破管，从下水道捞回原本的婚戒。事态紧急，唯一办法是，买一只蒙混过关。克洛泽和克罗斯的婚戒是最最简单的白金素戒，随便买一只，看起来全都差不多。   
为了合乎手指尺寸，菲利克斯一口气在珠宝店拿了三只。他拉过哥哥的手，捏着白金戒指，慢慢套进去。   
克罗斯大衣披在肩上，抬着手站着，看弟弟帮自己戴结婚戒指。 

“这个还行，”菲利克斯说，“跟之前挺像的。” 

“还行，辛苦了，”克罗斯说，“你把账单给我，我付钱，剩下两只你自己拿着吧，就当礼物。” 

“就糊弄这一会，你回去跟米洛商量商量，看怎么处理吧。” 

“……”克罗斯停了一会，犹豫着说，“不行，我不能跟他说，他会生气的。” 

“唉，你们……” 

“他天天发脾气，他会打我的，不行。”克罗斯坚持说。接着他表示，等他回慕尼黑，他会想办法拿克洛泽的那只婚戒倒个模，再让弟弟出面订做一只。 

“你们离婚算了。”   
菲利克斯生气地收起首饰盒。他认为哥哥自从结婚以来，就没有正常过。他听说强势的Alpha能利用信息素，将被标记的Omega牢牢控制住。克罗斯天天抱怨说克洛泽对他各种不好，可是说家暴又拿不出任何证据，菲利克斯提出让他们去离婚就立马不吭声。 

“……我还没勾搭上费德勒呢。”   
克罗斯说，他伸手去拉洗手间大门。 

菲利克斯仍然拽住了哥哥的胳膊，递给对方一样东西。   
“你现在去隔间查一下，哥，我觉得你精神不大正常。” 

“不可能。”   
克罗斯说。不过，他仍然被弟弟连塞带推地扔进了隔间里。   
为了让弟弟放心，他照做了，并从隔间上方伸手示意给弟弟看。接着，他把验孕棒用手纸包住，扔进废纸篓。 

“好吧，你没事就好，我快担心死了，而且你今天还喝了那么酒。”菲利克斯说。   
他拉开隔间的门，将克罗斯放出来。他大大松了一口气，不管是克罗斯的身体状况，还是婚姻状态。没有孩子牵扯，短婚大半年就离婚还是非常容易实施。 

“不会怀孕的，”克罗斯冷冰冰地说，“根本不可能。” 

在German Sport Media Ball后半段，克罗斯和莫德里奇一起勾肩搭背地接受了马卡报的专访，他自己又单独了接受了Sport！和天空体育几家大小媒体的简短采访。全场克罗斯不忘将自己左手露出来，戴着的白金婚戒闪闪发亮。   
活动总算结束了，派对动物们还要参加接下来的After Party。皮克和拉莫斯肯定要去，After Party是拓展社交圈的重要场合。克罗斯自然坚决拒绝，往常这个时间他早上床睡着了。莫德里奇也想拒绝，拉莫斯拉着莫德里奇不放，要求睡什么睡，继续起来嗨。 

克罗斯和菲利克斯直接入住在主办方酒店。这时回家太晚太累了，毕竟住宅在城市另一端，还有很长一段车程。   
克罗斯困到上下眼皮直打架，他脱下礼服收好，冲了个澡就上床睡了。菲利克斯躺在同一张床上陪哥哥睡了一会，但翻来覆去睡不着。   
菲利克斯越想越心揪，最后爬起来打开电脑。克罗斯的公关非常及时，他亲亲热热搂着莫德里奇，露出手上婚戒，参加采访，有力避免了流言蜚语的继续传播。克罗斯甚至拉着弟弟笑着解释说，克洛泽工作脱不开身，而弟弟又想趁机来马德里免费度假，就干脆和弟弟一起来。 

但这不是重点，说真的，谁在乎别人怎么说、怎么看呢。菲利克斯认为哥哥和克洛泽的婚姻肯定是出了大问题，裂痕恐怕无法弥补。他担忧地在网上刷了各种离婚案例。各种帖子使这个Beta弟弟似乎开始意识到哥哥所处的困境。在AO家庭中，Alpha如果利用信息素压迫式家暴，将难以取证。无论录音、录像、报警、请法医验伤任何手段，都没有任何作用，因为信息素没有任何痕迹残留。气味世界看不见摸不着，风一吹，就散了。当事人总不能在法庭上哭诉，当时对方朝着我的脸，放了个屁。   
Alpha和Omega的世界太可怕了，菲利克斯摸着脸想。一位Omega甚至形容，被Alpha信息素家暴时，就好像被用滚烫的大XX抽脸，又屈辱又疼痛。   
这完全能解释，为什么克罗斯总是抱怨克洛泽打他，却从来不报警。而每次菲利克斯去看望哥哥嫂子时，都只看到克洛泽低三下四，各种哄着克罗斯，给克罗斯捏脚。 

唉，可怜的哥哥。   
菲利克斯爬上床，吻了一下克罗斯熟睡中的脸颊。   
我一定会保护你的，他在心里说。纳达尔虽然打不过，克洛泽应该还是可以试试。 

拉莫斯和皮克从After Party回来已经接近凌晨。他本来打算找克罗斯谈谈，但这个时候对方肯定睡得正熟。这位皇马队长敏锐地察觉，自己的队友不大对劲。 

“他们是不是要离婚？怎么婚戒取了又戴？”皮克说。他判断克罗斯可能是生气取了婚戒，之后觉得公众场合不妥，又重新戴上。 

“我觉得他担心钱。”拉莫斯无不担忧地说。   
他告诉皮克，克罗斯和克洛泽闪婚，没有签任何婚前协议。虽然他跟皮克也是闪婚，但他们俩签了一份详细婚前协议，对彼此都有约束。拉莫斯认为，结婚犹如合伙开公司，两个人共同入股经营，不能让单方面吃亏或者占便宜。

虽然这对德国夫夫结婚不到一年，但收入差距悬殊。克罗斯年薪过千万，克洛泽带拜仁青训年薪税后二十万。这倒不是说克洛泽真的没有钱，要不然克罗斯看都不会看这个年过四十的老男人一眼，更别提上赶着急着结婚。克洛泽顶级球员二十年，过往积蓄颇丰，退役后，靠投资理财肯定收入也不少。虽然他过往积蓄属于婚前财产，但婚后产生各项收入仍然计入共同财产。如果这么算，克罗斯离婚亏不了多少。问题就在于，克洛泽这些投资理财收入谁知道他怎么操作，很可能空壳公司套空壳公司，能从牙买加一路注册到开曼群岛，层层套壳，金蝉脱壳，根本追查不清。而且极大可能他就是这么操作，因为人人都这么操作。   
克罗斯千万年薪被摆在明面上，有西班牙税务局铁板钉钉作证。克洛泽大部分收入却深深埋藏在水面之下，这离婚扯起经济账，对克罗斯明显不利。我明敌暗，如果克洛泽再找个厉害律师，咬走两三百万不成问题。   
一想到这里，拉莫斯心都揪起来。被分走几百万啊，仅仅结婚不到一年。他能感同身受克罗斯内心的痛苦。   
太惨了太惨了真希望能帮到他，拉莫斯想。他不由得爬到皮克身上，重重吻了下去。 

“我回家问问我老爸，”皮克安慰地揉揉拉莫斯的头发，摸到一手发胶，“看有没有什么办法选在西班牙开庭。” 

“问问吧，要是只能在德国开庭就没办法啦。唉，我太善良了，见不得朋友受苦。”   
拉莫斯跨坐在皮克身上，搂住对方的颈脖。   
“你说我们要是能帮他省下钱，他应该会付我们不少劳务费吧。” 

“那当然，律师费可是很贵的。”   
皮克说。这对情侣意识到可能有个挣钱机会，不由得一齐嘿嘿笑起来，并互相深吻。 

拉基蒂奇体贴地给莫德里奇倒了一大杯牛奶醒酒。莫德里奇在After Party上都喝到开始摇摆着身体唱歌了。   
“我没事了。”莫德里奇说，他倒在床上躺了一会，眩晕感消失了，但头还有点疼。 

拉基蒂奇拿毛巾过来给他擦脸。   
“你少喝点嘛。” 

“没事。”   
莫德里奇说，他拉下拉基蒂奇的头，吻了一下。   
“我有点担心克罗斯的事，他看起来挺不对劲。” 

“是有点奇怪，”拉基蒂奇说，“等天亮约他出来吃吃饭、聊聊天？” 

“他……”   
莫德里奇说。他犹豫了一下，不知道该不该将他所知道的八卦告诉拉基蒂奇。   
“唉，说真的，Omega球员挺不容易。” 

“你也挺不容易。” 

莫德里奇从床上坐起来，他把克罗斯的事情告诉了拉基蒂奇。他确信后者绝对不会说出去，事实也一向如此。 

“要我说，”拉基蒂奇评价说，“这肯定都是Alpha的责任。” 

3\.   
莫德里奇告诉拉基蒂奇，皇马季前热身赛，克罗斯被对方球员手肘砸到腹部，撞翻后痛苦倒地。替补席上的莫德里奇第一时间感觉不对劲，拿着毛毯冲上去，给克罗斯盖上。队长拉莫斯一开始跑去给克罗斯出头，指责对方球员犯规，瞬间他也意识到不对劲。队医上来简单询问后，将克罗斯抬走送医。   
克罗斯为此休了三周，皇马对外宣称腹股沟肌肉拉伤。外界包括皇马内部都接受了这一说法。实际上并非如此，这是俱乐部为了保护球员隐私，以及尊重球员本身意愿。俱乐部只有很少人知道实情，并被要求不外传。 

“克洛泽还差点闹事，他觉得是俱乐部的责任，被教练劝回去了，”莫德里奇说，“唉，当时拉莫斯还跟我说，他想看是克洛泽头球厉害还是齐达内头槌厉害呢。” 

拉基蒂奇被逗笑了，他想象了一下莫德里奇形容的对决场面。   
他起身拿了柠檬水和夜宵水果，端给莫德里奇。   
“不过，克洛泽不是弯的吗？” 

“唉呀，没影子的事儿别瞎说，”莫德里奇啃着芒果干，有点不高兴，“你确定不是因为你太恐同吗，伊万？” 

“克拉什尼奇说的。”拉基蒂奇说。 

“……”   
莫德里奇不再说话，他怀疑自己也被拉基蒂奇说服了。那使得他对克罗斯和克洛泽的婚姻生活产生了更大的忧虑。可能对克罗斯来说，和克洛泽的婚姻不是一段甜蜜旅程，而是阴云密布的沼泽。 

早餐时，拉莫斯、莫德里奇和克罗斯约在了酒店里的露天餐厅。他们端着餐盘，坐在露台上。皮克还没有起床，拉基蒂奇先回房间收拾行李。   
菲利克斯坐在哥哥旁边，他边咬着面包，边听着餐桌上三位皇马球员聊天。他们先评价了昨天的媒体盛典活动，又分享了昨晚After Party上一些人喝醉的趣事。   
最后，拉莫斯和莫德里奇互相看了一眼。 

“我知道你的烦恼，托尼，”拉莫斯热情地表示，“你有什么事情就直接来找我，法律事务上我跟杰瑞都会竭力帮助你的，杰瑞在西班牙还是很有办法。” 

“我理解你的痛苦，托尼，”莫德里奇真诚地说，“别害怕找朋友帮忙，别害怕寻求帮助。你要振作起来，我们都是你坚强后盾。” 

“不要太在乎钱，”拉莫斯说，“当断则断，海阔天空。” 

“不要太在乎面子，”莫德里奇说，“早日抽身，柳暗花明。” 

克罗斯一声不吭地切着盘子里的蛋饼，他偏头小声对弟弟说。   
“没有米洛做得好吃。” 

菲利克斯嘴里塞满了食物，立刻使劲点点头，感慨说。   
“唉，我嫂子干啥啥不行，就是做饭一级棒，瞧把我哥惯得。”   
他拿出手机，给莫德里奇和拉莫斯他们看他上次去克罗斯和克洛泽家拍的照片，边介绍着。   
“这个烤猪蹄也是嫂子做的，这个蛋糕也是嫂子烤的。” 

菲利克斯还没介绍完，克罗斯手机响了。   
克洛泽看时间差不多，给克罗斯打电话，为昨天的事情道歉。克洛泽意识到穆勒说得对，这确实不是什么大不了重要场合，但克罗斯可能更在意的是邀请卡上那行To Kroos’ Family。他和克罗斯结婚，组建成小家庭，他应该是克罗斯现在最亲密的家庭成员。而且，他们结婚以来，两个人都深居简出，很少在公开场合一齐露面。这实际上也是个让他们俩作为家庭整体来进行社会活动的机会。 

克罗斯马上假装不经意把电话调成外放。克洛泽道歉很诚恳，说话声音也一贯温柔，最后问克罗斯什么时候回慕尼黑。 

“我中午就回，”克罗斯说，“马上去机场。” 

“我还以为你晚上才能回，晚餐我都腌制上了，”克洛泽柔声细语地说，“我现在订中午餐厅座位，到时去机场接你。” 

“我要吃烤猪蹄。”克罗斯撒娇说。 

“要多少有多少，”克洛泽说，“包括我这个大猪蹄。” 

克罗斯最后挂断电话，边收拾餐盘，边不咸不淡地告诉他两位皇马队友。   
“我回慕尼黑了，五天后皇马甘伯体育城见。” 

看着克罗斯兄弟俩离开的背影，莫德里奇和拉莫斯再度互相交换了眼神。   
“唉，怕损失金钱，不及时止损，只会损失更多。”   
“唉，死要面子，只会丢了里子。” 

菲利克斯没有想到自己在马德里巴拉哈斯机场就被哥哥塞进了回柏林的飞机。狡兔死，良狗烹，可能就是目前他现状的最好写照。他想陪克罗斯回慕尼黑住几天，最好直到假期结束，克罗斯返回马德里。   
但克罗斯说什么也不愿意，直截了当地嫌弃弟弟是电灯泡、拖油瓶。有你在，他都不在客厅亲我了，这就是克罗斯的理由。菲利克斯听了心寒，要不是亲兄弟，他早跟哥哥断交了。   
“哥，要不我就今天跟你回慕尼黑，看你们没事我就走。”   
菲利克斯坚持说。 

“为什么？” 

“我想吃嫂子烤的猪蹄，哥。” 

“不行，他就腌制了五个，你去吃，我就没得吃了，”克罗斯残忍地说，“我给你订家柏林烤猪蹄餐厅的年度会员卡，你去吃个够。” 

即使回到柏林，菲利克斯仍然感觉到自己的心在忐忑不安。他给哥哥打了电话，克罗斯懒洋洋告诉他，克洛泽提前回来准备午餐，他们晚点吃饭，就不出去吃了，还将在厨房忙碌、穿粉红小鹿围裙的克洛泽拍下来给弟弟看。   
菲利克斯吃完午餐后，又给哥哥打了电话。奇怪的是，电话铃声一直响，克罗斯却一直没接。菲利克斯抬头看了一眼，他所在餐厅正在播放Paloma Faith的MV合集，从Just Upside Down跳到了Loyal。恐怖的画面和歌声令菲利克斯毛骨悚然、冷汗直冒。他不禁担忧慕尼黑施塔恩贝格湖湖边别墅里，哥哥和嫂子正发生同样的剧情。   
这种无人接听的状态持续了十多分钟，最后电话终于接通，克罗斯冷静的声音传过来。   
“哥！”菲利克斯焦急地问，“你跟嫂子怎么样了？” 

“不怎么样。” 

“你……你不会杀了他吧？” 

“唉，他跑了，很快办理离婚，”克罗斯重重叹了一口气，“早知道这样，还不如杀了他，真亏。” 

克罗斯扔下电话，坐在地上捧着餐盘、继续啃着猪蹄。餐厅里一片狼籍，桌子被掀翻了，椅子也不知道到哪了，墙上装饰画被砸破，花瓶也碎了一地。从他这个角度看，客厅里同样乱七八糟，连施坦威钢琴都砸豁了一个角。   
这人发狂咋跟绿巨人似的，还会变身咋的？克罗斯想，幸亏自己只喜欢独行侠。 

几分钟前发生的事情似乎短暂地失了忆，这可能是因为克罗斯被克洛泽用信息素压制住了。他好像在一个房间里被巨大气球挤到了墙角里。气球越来越大，他的生存空间越来越小，最后气球爆炸了，破碎的气球皮缓缓从空中降落。   
……克洛泽将香喷喷地烤猪蹄端上餐桌，一切都是甜蜜而欢乐。 

今天腌制时间有点短，你试试，克洛泽说。 

克罗斯伸手去拿猪蹄，摸得一手都是油腻。猪蹄又太烫，他撕了一块塞进嘴里，被烫得直甩手指。 

烤熟了跑不了，慢点吃，克洛泽含情脉脉地说。 

克罗斯手上戒指就这么在猪油的润滑下，被甩出来，掉进番茄汤里。克洛泽一边笑着说你怎么搞的，一边直接伸手去汤里捞出戒指，要给克罗斯重新戴上。 

克洛泽一眼看出来那是件假货，毕竟真货是他亲手镌刻的。接下来的推理理所当然，一位已婚人士什么时候需要拿下戒指呢，假装单身约炮时。而什么时候戒指会弄丢，那当然是鬼知道在什么地方鬼混。至于如何糊弄可怜又眼瞎的丈夫，戴个假货就行了。毕竟，这位造假者前科累累、善于欺骗，而他的倒霉丈夫则是过于热衷原谅。   
被丈夫质问时，克罗斯也不会有任何愧疚、慌乱或者想要解释的情绪。他照旧眼皮都不抬一下，平静得就像面对一只蚂蚁爬过。一个在世界杯决赛前夜或者欧冠决赛中场都满不在乎、毫无起伏的男人，他到底在乎什么呢？他的蓝眼睛始终是冷冰冰的，他甚至可能露出一丝讥讽的笑容，瞧，你多失态，你就是这样。   
当然，他也并不是真的什么都不在乎。克洛泽怒火冲天又得不到任何回应，掀翻了餐桌。克罗斯呢，他嘴里还咬着猪蹄，立刻端起盛着猪蹄的盘子，高举过头。如果番茄汤和猪蹄同时落地，他会救哪一个呢？这种哲学问题根本不需要思考。 

克洛泽摔上门走了，他把自己手上的婚戒也拔下来，扬手扔进湖里。   
在他和克罗斯结婚前夜，他收到了成百上千条短信，其中不少是来自亲密的朋友和家人。他们劝他三思，再考虑再考虑，或者直接分手，“这个男孩儿具有心机，不太安分”。   
—我认识他十二年了，不用你们告诉我，他是什么人。我相信他，过去的事情已经过去了。   
这就是德国前锋当时的回答。 

克洛泽向拜仁提出他得搬出家，希望暂时住在训练基地，这样也不影响他工作。   
我跟克罗斯分居了，克洛泽直白地说，剩下程序慢慢再走。   
拜仁答应了这位青训教练的请求，鲁梅尼格甚至专门打电话宽慰了他几句。   
“我早就说克罗斯那小子不行，成天就会闹事，”鲁梅尼格在电话里说，“对了，米洛，你觉得莱万多夫斯基怎么样？” 

“他最近状态挺好的，”克洛泽评价说，“慢慢又找回了射门靴。” 

克洛泽放下电话，径直去拜仁餐厅吃午餐。午餐时间过了，餐厅里没有什么人，自助餐倒还有，只是品种不多。   
他先给自己倒了杯咖啡，走到靠窗位置坐下。 

咖啡杯里倒影着穆勒的圆脸，克洛泽回头一看，穿着女仆装的穆勒夹着盘子，嘻嘻地看着他笑。   
克洛泽踢开椅子给穆勒。   
“你咋又穿成这样？” 

“我今天训练又把球踢上隔离网了，教练组怒了。”   
穆勒咧着嘴说。 

“你一个前锋不往门里射，尽射飞机，”克洛泽说，“难怪教练生气。” 

“你什么时候来带一线队？” 

“到时候再说。” 

“那你跟托尼呢。” 

“唉。”   
克洛泽猜穆勒已经知道他和克罗斯的事情，而且他手上没戴婚戒。穆勒消息一向灵通，他要是不踢球，也许有当侦探的潜质。   
最后他淡淡地说。   
“分居了，没有必要再浪费时间。” 

“托尼一直很喜欢你。”穆勒说。 

“我知道，”克洛泽摇晃着咖啡杯，感慨地说，“他当时哭着跟我说……” 

“说我喜欢你十二年了，”穆勒笑着说，“你看，我也是，我还记得有次训练拖堂了，我急哭了，因为我还要回威尔海姆中学参加数学考试，训练迟了赶不上火车。然后你安慰说，别着急，托马斯，我送你回学校。接着你脚踩油门，快如闪电，眨眼间把我送回了威尔海姆。” 

克洛泽没说话，盯着对方看。 

“我下车就晕乎了，”穆勒继续说，“那是我第一次考试不及格。” 

4\.   
克罗斯陷入到一种梦境中。   
他梦见自己正在经历某种比赛，已方开场就被罚下一人，这使得比赛从第一分钟就异常艰难。客场比赛，球迷呐喊声震耳欲聋，对方必须要赢，他们进攻像潮水一样，一次又一次洗刷着这边的禁区边缘。   
加油，中场休息时教练说。 

九十分钟结束了，比赛进入到加时。所有的球员都精疲力尽。   
加油，教练喊道，这是最后了。   
是，球员们竭力喊道，加油。 

但实际上视线已经模糊，腿像灌了铅，呼吸呢，似乎在刮擦着肺。   
对手还在组织一波又一波的进攻。他们数据占优，场面也占优。最后时刻铲球倒地，皮球擦着守门员指尖应声入网。克罗斯颓然坐在地上，长长舒了一口气。   
心里也许不是失落，反而是巨石落地般松了一口气。其实一踏上绿荫草坪，他就知道自己要输。   
终于输了。   
这样他再也不用转身回追（就是这点让克罗斯意识到自己是在做梦，毕竟追什么追，我才不追），再也不必每一个五五球必争，再也不用费力思考球路和预判，早晚是要输的，越挣扎越是会输，越抓紧越是会溜走。   
他不属于你，越用力去爱越是没有。 

克罗斯睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是餐厅风格别致的吊灯。他躺在餐厅地板上，落地窗外阴云密布，施塔恩贝格湖一潭死水。   
颈后的腺体突突地疼，每疼一下，就像针扎进颈椎。接着腹部也开始抽痛，这位Omega意识到自己发情了。由于某种“特殊原因”，他有差不多三个月未经历发情。这段时间，他和克洛泽也没有制造任何情事。 

……克罗斯又想起来那桩“特殊原因”。当时他被抬上担架，抬离球场，接着他被送上救护车。他实际上已经猜出发生了什么，血流成河，剧痛一路上扬，远远超出他忍受的阈值。队医把氧气罩放到他脸上，一路陪送到医院急救室。 

从麻药中清醒过来，疼痛倒是降到了阈值以下。克罗斯盯着医院病房的天花板看了一会，接着侧头去看坐在他旁边、连夜从慕尼黑赶来的克洛泽。那个四十岁老男人哭得真叫一个梨花带雨，我见犹怜。   
可惜克罗斯从来没有怜香惜玉的品质。他满脑子都是，如果自己就此一尸两命，在自己葬礼上，克洛泽穿一身黑西装戴黑纱哭成这样，可能葬礼结束后就被大佬们看中，直接带去教堂结婚。 

—你哭什么？我还没死呢。   
克罗斯叹了一口气，说。 

—我们的孩子没有了。 

—我知道。   
克罗斯平静地说。他们之间沉默了片刻，克罗斯终于忍不住质问。   
—你说实话，米洛，是不是我以后都不能再要孩子了？ 

—那到没有，医生说你壮如牛，就是需要休息。 

—X！不会是皇马队医跟你说的吧，他X的看谁都壮如牛。 

—不是，就这里医生说的。 

—那你哭什么？   
克罗斯不耐烦地说。他无法忍受地将纸巾盒推给克洛泽。他最讨厌男人掉眼泪，恶心！   
有什么好哭的呢，悼念一个六周大胚胎吗？哭能够改变事实吗？ 

就像现在，克罗斯忍受着腺体和腹部的疼痛，靠着沙发腿虚脱地坐着，拿过手机。   
当爱情走到尽头，软弱者哭个不停，有效率的马上去寻找下一个目标，而聪明的呢，早就预备了下一个。 

克罗斯翻开手机通讯录，想着今天给哪个备胎发短信呢。他注意到戈雷茨卡给他发了短信，非常关心地问他怎么样。   
这个小男孩倒还不错，高大英俊，又很爱克罗斯，唯一缺点是挣钱水平达不到克罗斯的要求。但小伙子未来可期，可以长期培养感情。   
他正准备打起精神，跟戈雷茨卡撩拨几句。没想到戈雷茨卡直截了当地告诉他。   
—你跟克洛泽正式分居了，是真的吗？” 

克罗斯不情愿地回答了是。 

—我听说鲁梅尼格把穆勒和莱万介绍给了克洛泽，要他们好好把握，现在他们俩跟克洛泽相谈甚欢。 

紧接着，他又收到了基米希和蒂亚戈他们的短信，吐槽说鲁梅尼格提醒拜仁每个人“学会把握机会”。拜仁讲究肥水不流外人田，这等婚姻市场上一级品相，好不容易进入自由转会，还不赶紧下手。 

呵。 

克罗斯扔下手机，腹部疼得要爆炸，他想起身去拿抑制剂。从餐厅到放医药箱的多功能间，有长达二十米距离。   
二十米！他绝望地想，二十米！ 

他闭上眼睛，痛苦地蜷缩在地板上。他又陷入到半梦境半昏迷状态。这次是他的器官们纷纷从被肢解的身体里跳出来，讨论是否彻底放弃克洛泽。   
大脑说，唉，事到如此，我们一起放弃那个老男人吧。   
眼睛花痴地说，可是米洛真的好帅，看到他的脸，我就像吃了冰淇淋。   
胃蠕动着说，米洛做的饭也好好吃，尤其喜欢烤猪蹄和黑森林蛋糕。   
生殖腔哽咽着说，米洛让我太快乐了！啊！我死了！ 

只有pigu红着脸，粗声粗气地说，你们都快乐！只有我痛苦！ 

眼睛、胃和生殖腔手拉手说，我们都好爱米洛，留下他吧！ 

pigu暴怒地跳起来，吼道，你们全靠我才吸引到米洛的！他看上的只有我！而爽到的却是你们！ 

一只有力的手臂扶住了克罗斯，连搀带抱把他扶进了卧室床上躺着。   
衣领被解开，毛巾擦过脸，接着轻柔的吻落在脸上，先是额头，再是嘴唇。   
一杯柠檬水被送到嘴边，提醒他喝了几口。 

“你现在吃哪种抑制剂？”菲利克斯打开医药箱，问。   
他从柏林登上飞机，一路马不停蹄赶到慕尼黑哥哥和嫂子的湖边别墅。房门未关，豪宅里如同凶案现场，克罗斯脸色苍白地倒在地上，跟死了一样。菲利克斯心如刀绞，最后悔就是，他当时没有跟哥哥一起回慕尼黑。 

“没事儿，发情了而已，”克罗斯安慰说，“就那个黄色标签。” 

“嗯，”菲利克斯拿起瓶子，仔细看了看，“嫂子呢，你们打架了？你把他沉湖底了？” 

“掰了，”克罗斯冷漠地说，“我们正式分居了，他跟穆勒相亲呢。” 

“穆勒不是你好哥们吗？咋这么见缝插针？” 

“和他在球场上一样见缝插针，”克罗斯说，“药给我。” 

“你确定是这个吗？”菲利克斯疑惑地看着药瓶，上面标注着每次使用时间，“怎么觉得你好久没吃过了？” 

“我好久没发情了。”克罗斯拿过药瓶说。 

“咋了？你不是没怀孕吗？” 

“流产了，皇马比赛时被铲倒了，掉了，”克罗斯泰然处之地说，他吃了两片抑制剂，“后来就一直不发情，我跟米洛好久没做了。” 

菲利克斯从来没听说这个，他的脸色瞬间变得苍白。   
“X！”他坐下来，咬牙切齿地说。他大口呼吸，胸口气得不停起伏。 

克罗斯拿针笔在药瓶上留下记录，并给皇马队医发了照片和短信，报备自己使用了发情期专用抑制剂。 

菲利克斯呢，他无法克制地拿起电话，接通了克洛泽。   
“我去你他X的！”   
菲利克斯飞快蹦出一串国骂，把电话那头的男人骂得狗血淋头。   
“你给我滚回来！现在上医院跟我哥做手术去除alpha标记！明天早上就去离婚！我哥自从嫁给你，就没过过一天好日子！” 

他怒不可遏地挂断电话，看着克罗斯。   
“这次你必须得听我的，托尼，把Alpha标记去除了，然后离婚。你别怕。发生什么我都挺你。” 

“嗯。” 

“最好做个终身免疫，以后你就再也不会对他动心了，一了百了。” 

“……”克罗斯笑起来，他深深被感动了，“嗯，我爱你，菲力。” 

“我也爱你，托尼。” 

“我一切都能和你交换。” 

“求之不得，”菲利克斯飞快地说，“但嫂子就算了。” 

“是吗？” 

“……好吧，嫂子白送我，我还是可以考虑考虑的。” 

“都可以给你。”   
克罗斯感慨地说。他伸手找到菲利克斯的手，紧紧抓住。身为Beta的菲利克斯虽然不明白到底发生了什么，但他知道哥哥处于极端痛苦之中。他反握住了克罗斯的手。 

不过，他还是把克罗斯往外推了推。   
“哥，”菲利克斯为难地说，“虽然我是德国人，但不搞骨科。” 

菲利克斯重重挨了一拳，落在头上。 

5\.   
“你们聊什么呢。”   
拜仁中锋莱万走进餐厅，他穿着长袖训练服配运动短裤，光着两条腿。 

穆勒踢了张椅子，示意莱万坐下。他们三个人围着餐桌闲聊了几句，接着起身去拿吃的。 

克洛泽饿到前胸贴后背，他拿了烤猪蹄、炸猪排和面包圈，简单加热了下，端上餐桌。穆勒拿了他最爱的肝脏奶酪，切成薄片夹在面包片里。   
端着蔬菜沙拉和鸡胸肉的莱万瞪着眼睛看着克洛泽满是垃圾食品的餐盘，尤其是看到克洛泽大口啃着猪蹄，两手都是油。 

“吃这些多不健康，米洛。”   
莱万嫌弃地说，他感到自己的眼睛被污染了。 

“也还好吧。”   
克洛泽说，他本来想起身再去捞块猪蹄，但莱万的眼神令他望而却步。 

“你应该多吃点健康食物，吃那些太恶心了，我看一年也就最多吃一两次吧，”莱万说，“要多吃蔬菜沙拉，多吃白肉，多吃水煮，禁止油炸。上次，我不小心吃了块炸鸡，后悔了一个多月！” 

“……”   
克洛泽没说话。 

莱万鄙夷地视线投向穆勒。   
“这种肝脏奶酪也不行，加工食品。” 

“嗯，胖不死我。”   
穆勒狠狠咬了一口夹着肝脏奶酪面包。 

“甜点你们要吗？”   
克洛泽说。 

“我只吃西葫芦和胡萝卜蛋糕，”莱万说，“听说你很会做饭，你会做吗？” 

“我会做黑森林蛋糕和红果羹，”克洛泽说，“里面没有西葫芦和胡萝卜。” 

“真可怕，”莱万说，“我不吃那些糖水巧克力和香精堆出来的玩意儿，健康是第一要务。” 

“……” 

“你在家穿女仆装吗，米洛？”莱万又问。 

“不穿。” 

“他穿应该还可以吧？”穆勒插嘴说。 

“不可以，”克洛泽收拾起餐盘，“我腿太粗，要穆勒这种小细腿才好看。” 

“去健身房吧。”莱万说，紧紧他抓住了克洛泽的手臂。   
克洛泽头皮发麻，他求助式看向穆勒。后者呢，却摇摇手表示，自己腿筋受伤了，已经跟理疗师约了时间，马上就离开。接着穆勒以一种“死道友不死贫道”的态度，光速逃走了。 

克洛泽接到菲利克斯的电话，赶回家。一推开门，家里一股浓郁Omega发情期甜腻气味。   
克洛泽的心一下揪紧了，克罗斯流产以来，很久没发情。每次发情，都难受得要死要活。   
他满脑子都是自己的Omega浑身高热，捂着肚子痛苦倒地的惨状。   
他慌忙上楼，猛然推开卧室门。 

克罗斯和菲利克斯并肩靠在床上，兄弟俩边吃着冰淇淋全家桶边翘着脚看NBA比赛。比赛暂停时，克罗斯拿起手机，给自己的备胎们—德国和西班牙的小甜菜们发发短信，撩拨撩拨，保持感情。当然，他也要给拉莫斯和莫德里奇回复短信。他们一个热情洋溢说要介绍离婚律师，一个痛心疾首地提醒克罗斯不要当同妻，不知道是犯了什么神经病。 

“发情期不要吃冰淇淋，”克洛泽说，“会肚子疼的。” 

“他不吃冰淇淋会心疼。”菲利克斯说。 

“你可总算回来了，米洛，”克罗斯理直气壮地说，“你去做点吃的吧，我饿了。” 

“柯尼斯堡牛肉丸要吗？家里只剩这个了。” 

“要。” 

菲利克斯闷闷不乐地躺在客房刷手机。狡兔死、良狗烹旧就是他的下场！他早该知道这一点的，尤其他帮忙解释了结婚戒指的误会后。如果不是亲兄弟，他早就跟克罗斯掰了！   
克罗斯连牛肉丸子都不让他吃，说什么份量少不够分。可怜的菲利克斯只好自己订了份披萨充饥。   
至于他那丧尽天良的大哥大嫂呢！现在他们俩头碰头，翘着脚躺在卧室里看NBA，一起分享一份美味的柯尼斯堡牛肉丸。 

靠抑制剂虽然平息了克罗斯发情症状，但他腺体和腹部仍然突突地在疼。这比没被标记前难受多了，一只未被标记的Omega吃了发情期抑制剂，马上就能恢复如初，健步如飞。而被标记后呢，即使吃了药，身体还留着隐痛，那是Alpha留在他们身上的烙印，加诸肉体的枷锁。 

“……还在疼？”   
克洛泽柔声说，他把手指插进克罗斯金发里，将对方紧挨在自己脸颊。 

“还行。”   
克罗斯说，他贪婪地吮吸着克洛泽Alpha气息。信息素冲刷着他的腺体，他的全身，令他感到安心。幻境中，他看见森林、溪流、跳跃的小鹿，接着月升日落，光影交错，狂风大作，湖面波涛涌动，野狼嗥叫声从黝黑的森林深处传来。   
他稍微一失神，又被身边的Alpha咬住后颈，再度被标记。   
“X，不是说好了要去做去除标记手术吗？” 

“我不同意。”   
克洛泽说，他的牙印在自己Omega颈后留得更深。 

“你不是在电话里同意了吗？”   
克罗斯生气地说，但是他毫无任何办法，浑身软绵绵，没有一丝力气。他本来就在发情期，靠药物才强行抑制住。  
“穆勒不挺好的？” 

“得了吧，我认识他十二年了，还是锋线搭档，”克洛泽不以为然地说，“他什么样我还不知道吗？” 

“那莱万呢？你不是一向喜欢他吗？” 

“唉，他非得让我拿手机给他拍抖音，这个理由可以吗？” 

“……”   
克罗斯想象了一下场面，笑到浑身发颤。 

“唉，我这也是两害相权，取其轻，至少你不玩儿抖音，”克洛泽偏头吻了一下怀里的克罗斯，“为什么我觉得你只是短暂地爱了我一下，托尼？” 

“十二年确实挺短的，”克罗斯冷冰冰地说，“你都根本没有爱过我哪怕一分钟。” 

“那我干嘛跟你结婚，全德国都反对这门亲事。” 

“因为我给你下了降头。” 

“……法术是齐达内教的？” 

“没有，他只教我们打麻将，然后告诉我们，看住上家、守住下家，自己不能赢，也不能让别人赢。最后，屁胡也是胡。”   
克罗斯说。他捧住克洛泽的脸吻了一下。 

克洛泽端着空盘子翻身下床。他盛牛肉丸子用的是一次性餐具，因为家里常用盘子被他摔了。   
他一脚踩开垃圾桶盖，将垃圾扔进去。接着，他脸色变了。 

“托尼，”克洛泽指着垃圾桶说，“这是什么？” 

躺在床上的克罗斯撑起身体，越过克洛泽的肩膀，看了一眼，重重躺回到床上。   
“米洛，”克罗斯冷酷地说，“那个叫anquan套，你不会只见识过小号，没见识过加大号的吧。” 

“好吧，”克洛泽啪地一声合上垃圾桶盖，“那你解释一下。” 

“随便你怎么想，”克罗斯眼睛看着天花板，“我们正式分居了，米洛，你可以找人开始相亲约会，我也可以找人这样那样，这都是合法的，而且我发情了。” 

6\.   
两个月后，托尼·克罗斯斜靠在从马德里飞往慕尼黑的航班上。他觉得今天飞行员技术不行。从马德里起飞时，一个大转弯猛然提升高度，克罗斯差点吐出来。克罗斯可是坐超级过山车都面不改色心不跳、如履平地的平衡感和大心脏！   
空乘人员送餐酒和点心时，又让克罗斯恶心得差点吐出来。那点心就像放了十天天半个月似的！下次再也不坐汉莎航空了，他想。 

早上在马德里体能训练时，克罗斯就跑到最后，还吐了一地。俱乐部明示暗示让他在国家队集训周休息，别去国家队报到。但那是不可能的，勒夫已经打电话千叮咛万嘱咐，生怕他跑了。   
克罗斯扔掉航班餐点，胃里空荡荡的，他什么也不想吃。克洛泽说已经腌制上猪蹄，晚上大吃一顿。他一想到那油腻的猪蹄，不由得又是一阵恶心。   
克罗斯甚至想，干脆今天晚上直接去国家队训练基地报到，而不是规定的后天早上之前。因为克洛泽同样令他恶心。那个老男人用细声细气的语调呃呃嗯嗯和他说话时，他就气得想打人。他也不喜欢老男人睁大眼睛看着他，显得满脸都是褶子。而且克洛泽的身材也没有想象中保持的那么好。他的腿粗得像大象，一条腿就能把克罗斯两条腿压制住。 

恶心，每件事情都令人恶心，每个人都令人恶心。克罗斯非常讨厌皇马队长拉莫斯。后者总是在他面前说，可以为他推荐非常好的离婚律师，减少他的经济损失。   
嗯，知道你家皮克开律师行的，结婚你占不到一分钱便宜，克罗斯冷淡地说，我跟米洛已经和好了，不离婚。 

莫德里奇是另一个讨厌鬼。他一直试图和克罗斯分享他过往的离婚经验和心路历程。   
别害怕做出改变，托尼，你会找到更好的，你也值得更好的，莫德里奇语重心长地说，就像我找到拉基蒂奇那样，他对我很好，比前夫们更好。   
嗯嗯，克罗斯赞同地点点头说，全德国队都知道，你家拉基蒂奇对特尔斯特根也挺好的。 

慕尼黑到了，克罗斯甚至来不及在飞机上看完一场NBA比赛。飞机降落时比起飞更恐怖，它盘旋着，轰然一声急剧下降。克罗斯头晕目眩，胃里翻江倒海。德国汉莎航空一生黑！一生黑！ 

克罗斯从机场坐车直奔拜仁训练基地，一路上不停看时间。如果他去迟了，训练结束了，克洛泽一定会生气。   
他恨克洛泽，那个老男人死了他才能得到解脱！一个不折不扣的暴君，只会在卧室里百般刁难和千种凌辱一只处在发情期、缩成一团、毫无反抗能力的Omega。而克罗斯呢，当时正处在内忧外患中，一边克洛泽狞笑着(?)威胁说克罗斯要是不全盘同意他的要求，他就不给做进去，一边克罗斯的生殖腔一哭二闹三上吊地表示，你不让他进来，我就把你的肠子拔出来！是的，就是这么可怕！而在克罗斯坚持强硬表示，这是最后一次分手炮，明天就做去除标记的手术和离婚，他立刻遭到了独裁者克洛泽的残酷军事镇压，被折磨得死去活来、奄奄一息，pigu被撞击得哀鸣阵阵。   
你他妈怎么就不是弯的啊，克罗斯绝望地想。他今天晚上肯定又会被抱进卧室里，说不定待会儿回去就开动了。他们两地分居，见面不多，克洛泽总以为克罗斯应该像自己想念对方一样想念他，但事实上克罗斯只想看今天下午的网球大师赛。 

拜仁位于塞贝纳大街的训练基地到了。克罗斯一踏进去，就感到一阵恶心。这个地方特别恶心，他曾经在这里付出了长达七年的青春，而拜仁却拒绝给他顶薪。   
穆勒隔老远就跟他打招呼，莱万脚踩着皮球，嘿嘿笑着看着他。诺伊尔直冲他扮鬼脸。他们肯定全都知道了。克罗斯其实迟到了几分钟，但是一线队谁也没走。   
克洛泽呢，也在他们当中，假模假样地拿着记录本。过了好一会他才转身过来，好整以暇地看着克罗斯。 

克洛泽坚持认为上次风波都是克罗斯的错，又说他已经公开分居，他豪门老男人要面子，不能就这么和好。   
那就别和好，克罗斯嘀咕地说，然后他就被“严刑拷打”到低声喘息不止。   
你得重新买结婚戒指，克洛泽说，然后公开向我求和。   
你想得倒美，克罗斯大声说，滚蛋！唉呀，你别真拔X走人啊，我要死了。 

克罗斯慢吞吞地在所有人注目下，走到克洛泽面前。这一切都是为了满足老男人的面子！面子比天大！老男人的脸是脸，他的脸就不是脸了！婚戒还不准买便宜的，说什么便宜货带出去丢脸，他当时给克罗斯买的可是很贵的之类！   
他掏出戒指锦盒打开，犹豫了一下，选择蹲下去。   
“米洛，”他小声说，后半句本来应该是“你爱嫁嫁，不嫁滚出”，大脑却不受控制地替换成，“我从十七岁在这里第一次跟你见面，就想娶你了。” 

他一蹲下去就头晕目眩，差点坐在地上。克洛泽已经抓住他的手腕，拉起身，将他整个人抱在怀里，甚至抱离地面。   
“可以啦，”克洛泽小声说，“辛苦你了。” 

“放我下来。” 

“我抱你去车库，我们回去。” 

“那我就吐在你身上，”克罗斯面无表情地说，“或者你车上。” 

克罗斯躺在医院床上，拿着平板电脑津津有味看网球大师杯赛。床头柜上摆着一份红果羹，但他毫无胃口。他现在唯一还残存胃口的只有费德勒。   
克洛泽在门外打电话，门没关，克罗斯听得一清二楚。 

“他怀孕了，现在在住院，情况还不稳定，”克洛泽告诉皇马俱乐部，“暂时不能回马德里训练。” 

接着他又打给了勒夫，告诉国家队主教练，克罗斯明天无法归队报到，预计可能长期缺席，建议马上招其他人替代。   
“这真是要命啊，”勒夫生气地说，“夏天就欧洲杯了，你们怎么能这样，毫无集体荣誉感。” 

最后克洛泽打给克罗斯的父母，和他们分享了这个好消息。   
“不错，”克罗斯爸爸说，“但是米洛，你之前答应过，等他退役再要孩子。托尼马上就三十岁了，你们到底是怎么打算的？” 

“是我的责任，我负全部责任，”克洛泽说，“我会照顾好他。” 

克洛泽挂上电话，回到病房。他坐在克罗斯旁边的椅子上，柔声说。   
“皇马说，明天会派队医过来了解情况。” 

“嗯，情况就是又多一个长期躺病床。” 

“想吃点什么吗，你不吃东西可不行。” 

“冰淇淋。” 

“冰淇淋不行，医生说了暂时不让吃冷的、刺激的。” 

“那我就不想吃了。” 

“不行，你想吃什么，我给你做。” 

“你拦着我看大师杯赛了，米洛。”   
（本篇完） 

[KTK/BFK]Into the Woods   
关于老K的前世今生 

1\.   
如果老K谈论过往恋情，大概就是。   
“对前男友们的评价？”   
“唉，又懒又馋。”   
“你们以前在床上讨论什么？”   
“去哪钓鱼。”   
“H之后呢？”   
“禁止用我这边浴室，滚去楼下，你他妈长头发尽堵下水道还不承认！” 

2\.   
克洛泽当年和前男友们三个人一起生活，那时候三个人加起来的年纪跟现在他和克罗斯两个人加起来差不多。 

克洛泽早上起得比较早，巴拉克也起得早。他们俩会一起准备早餐，巴拉克煎鸡蛋做个土豆饼什么的。克洛泽冲点麦片切切面包。早上他们俩会出去跑步，吃早餐，健身房锻炼，兴致来了搞一下吧。   
快乐完了再去卧室找弗林斯，对方还在睡。这边说快起来换衣服出去吃饭，弗林斯埋在毯子里更深，说好不容易休假我懒得吃早饭不起来了。   
这边两个人说，吃什么早饭啊，都几点了还不起床，出去吃午饭。   
弗林斯说，那你们出去买，打包拿回来。 

巴拉克和克洛泽两个开车走了，去城里餐厅点餐打包回来，因为他们住村里豪宅。   
弗林斯好不容易起床，去餐厅一看，巴拉克和克洛泽面前都是大鱼大肉。他面前是三份蔬菜沙拉，纯蔬菜的那种连颗鸡肉装饰都没有。   
弗林斯：人干事？   
B&K：怕你饿着，给你买三份（其实两份是他们买的套餐里配的前菜）。   
然后巴拉克和克洛泽边各种大鱼大肉边开始Body Shame戏份，什么吃蔬菜健康为了你好，不健康的我们自己含泪吃了，瞧你那么胖还吃什么肉，你吃的每一口肉最后都会长在肚子上，我们这种瘦子体质太惨了太惨了不大吃大喝根本维持不了体重，总不能休假结束回去一看太瘦了要增重之类。   
弗林斯扒拉着沙拉，巴拉克和克洛泽就在他旁边，你一份我一份吧唧吧唧大口吃着肉大碗喝着酒，一脸谁让你胖呢嘻嘻嘻。   
吃完后弗林斯托着下巴生闷气，巴拉克看撩得差不多了，说，唉，要不你自己再去煮点汤吧，饿死和胖死看来只能选一种。 

然后他们去厨房煮了点肉汤，碎肉块和蔬菜混在一起。汤炖上后，他们就去楼下工具间准备钓鱼装备，克洛泽新做了几个钓饵，还没做完。   
中间弗林斯说去看汤炖好没，溜了。等克洛泽和巴拉克准备好钓饵出来后，肉汤已经炖好放在餐桌上。但拿勺子一捞，里面一块肉都不剩了，配菜还完整无缺。碎肉块都能捞得这么干净，不愧是被某肉食动物啃过，可能是用牙齿筛一遍。   
三个人拿杯子装点汤汤水水，再带点干面包，提着钓竿去湖边钓鱼。由于三个人都不以速度见长，在冲到湖边占位置这点还算公平竞争，不会出现什么大长腿生吃小短腿的悲剧。反正就各自往下冲，谁跑得快谁占的位置最好。   
一钓就钓到天黑。 

结束钓鱼后的戏码取决于大家钓到了什么。如果都很惨或者都很战果累累就没什么，你好我也好。如果有一个人特别少或者特别多，就会爆发二打一的战争，拿鱼竿戳啊倒人家的鱼啊之类的，毕竟男人嫉妒心很可怕还会拉帮结派。   
钓完鱼清点战果，有些鱼直接放回湖里。有时提着鱼去附近鱼餐厅交点手续费让做成晚餐，那就很开心。但有时地方偏僻，周围没有鱼餐厅，只能自己拿回去做。 

巴拉克在厨房里费老大劲处理活鱼。弗林斯和克洛泽两个人回房间快活去了。可能因为他们俩今天都钓到大鱼，巴拉克只钓到了靴子，还被他们俩合起来欺负，用钓竿戳到湖里去扑腾，谁让没钓上鱼呢。这么开心当然要爽一下。  
巴拉克处理鱼实在受不了，因为是真的累人，浑身血淋淋去卧室使劲拍门，门上留着血手印，说你们俩别太过分。弗林斯和克洛泽快乐完了，总算下来帮忙，切点配料、处理鱼鳞什么的。   
鱼总算处理好了，下锅做鱼汤，快快乐乐吃晚饭。 

晚饭后可能会打打牌吧，毕竟都是拜仁/电饭煲棋牌室活着出来的。一到九点，克洛泽就开始哈欠连天不玩了。他回卧室洗澡上床翻翻杂志，九点半左右就睡过去了，最多坚持到十点。客厅里留巴拉克和弗林斯可能还会玩一会，也可能玩着玩着就玩到成人游戏。时间差不多巴拉克也要去睡觉了，弗林斯看心情吧。如果之前钓鱼没钓够，比如没占到最好位置钓，他可能晚上还跑出去钓一会，也可能没玩够，开车去城里喝酒蹦迪，反正不知道他去哪了、几点钟回来睡觉。一般他们睡两个房间，巴拉克一间，弗林斯和克洛泽一间。弗林斯半夜回来会很小心，如果把克洛泽吵醒了克洛泽会打死他吧。但他很少自己睡，因为黏人，需要找男友靠，没法自己单独呆着。 

一天就过去了。德国这么多湖全世界这么多湖这么海，看休假时间长短可以决定去哪钓鱼，反正家门口就有得钓，然后就可以这么一直过。 

夏天有时他们会去弗林斯在亚琛的农场，去玩马呀浣熊啊什么狮子老虎，反正你也不知道他到底养了些什么，总之就是跟动物们玩呗。也可以骑马，克洛泽骑马时也会忍不住踩油门，让马跑快点。他经常骑着马跑到前面去了，后面巴拉克和弗林斯骑马齐头并进，然后互相手贱互相撩呗，拉对方缰绳啦拽胳膊啦之类。其实是真的很危险，不过特别年轻时光顾着好玩，不怕危险吧。后来他们就都没怎么敢这么玩，骑马腰部以下都高危。 

冬天时他们经常去克洛泽在巴符州的私人林场玩。森林深处有栋小木屋，木屋背后是一大片空地，可以当滑雪场。雪都能下得齐腰深，得开铲雪车上山。巴拉克和弗林斯去那儿免费劳动力，帮克洛泽的林场干活。他们在林场里砍树、扛进车间、锯木头劈柴什么的。但就是好玩吧，提着电锯和斧头深一脚浅一脚进去砍树，是还蛮好玩的。时不时还可以抓抓野兔（并没有抓到，兔没有撞树，人先撞到树上，看来德国球员盘带过人水平不行啊！）晚上在雪地里升篝火烤肉吃，而且篝火木头还是自己砍的，太有成就感了。然后温暖小木屋里升着壁炉，外边大雪纷飞，三个大男人困在里面想怎么搞怎么搞！只有想不出来，没有搞不出来的！   
除此之外，他们还会一起在林场种树，隔一些时间就去种。种的每棵树都挂了牌子，刻着名字和日期。可能等他们白发苍苍、垂垂老矣，最早这些树能大到三个人都合围抱不起来吧。如果就这么一直在一起、一直种下去，最后他们能种满整个山头吧。 

平时三个人也一起去慕尼黑啤酒节，吃饭喝酒蹦迪，也会去各种摇滚音乐会，都是ROCKY BOY，吃饭喝酒蹦迪，除了九点多克洛泽就要撤退。   
永远九点一过就开始打哈欠的克洛泽躺在床上，可能随便看看电视听听音乐或者翻翻书，就倒地睡觉。他会想到自己二十岁生日那天，他提前下班，买了一张维也纳爱乐乐团维瓦尔第CD。他放着这张CD，在家当成伴奏曲弹琴。他那个时候就已经对自己的生活很满意，有份稳定工作，业余踢踢球，回家弹弹琴。他好像没有什么生日愿望要实现。他停下演奏，起身接电话，林场打电话说预定的原木材料下周送到。   
他做梦都没有想到（毕竟九点就上床的人大部分时候睡得很深），短短几年后，他就过上了童话般生活。他轻易就挣了很多钱，出了很大名，坐在大巴车上，窗外都是嘶声力竭的球迷。他还有两个男朋友，为人非常好，同时也是球场上的好搭档。坠入爱河时，他们三个人把年龄全加一块儿才刚过七十岁。当他在高级住宅里激情弹琴时，他的两位男友静静在旁边抠脚，等他练完琴一起出去吃饭。   
他听说以前合作的林场濒临破产，他决定把那片森林买下来。 

3\.   
如果老K谈论如今婚姻，大概就是。   
“对克罗斯评价？”   
“唉，又懒又馋。”   
“你们在床上讨论什么？”   
“去哪度假。”   
“H之后呢？”   
“吻他一下，说，我明天要早点起来钓鱼，现在晚安。” 

4\.   
现在克洛泽和克罗斯一起生活，两个人年龄加起来过了七十岁。   
他照样每天早上很早起床，为家人做早餐。他一个人煎鸡蛋和土豆饼，准备麦片和牛奶。如果晚上在家吃饭，他可能得在厨房忙更久，腌制上一根根猪蹄。   
在做好这一切后，他会叫克罗斯起床。他们坐在餐厅吃早餐，很少说话，不允许吃饭时刷手机。电视开着，看看新闻和天气预报。接着他们一起去晨跑，在克罗斯还没从皇马退役时。退役后，那位德国中场再也不早上起床锻炼了，克洛泽都得把早餐送到卧室里，然后自己独自去晨跑。 

“我去钓鱼。”   
克洛泽实际上已经戴上帽子，拿起钓竿。 

“你他妈怎么又去钓鱼？”克罗斯翻着白眼说。 

“昨天刚下了雨，肯定有大鱼，”克洛泽振振有词地说，“再说，我不钓鱼，我们一家人中午就没有饭吃，男人的责任就是打猎和钓鱼。” 

克罗斯挥挥手。   
“别回来了。” 

但是克洛泽中午还是回来了，带着鱼。不是钓的，他一上午啥也没钓到，只能去海鲜市场买了条三文鱼。 

“不要鱼汤，”孩子们吃着冰淇淋说，“已经吃了十天了。” 

“今天是第十一天。”克罗斯说，他吃着最大那份冰淇淋。 

“不做鱼汤，”克洛泽说，他套上粉色小鹿围裙，“意大利式香煎三文鱼配沙拉。” 

“不错，”克罗斯说，“是因为你今天生日吗？” 

“我们要吃生日蛋糕！”   
孩子们齐声说。谁过生日都行，只要有蛋糕吃。这对双胞胎讨厌自己是双胞胎，因为他们俩一起过一次生日，吃一次蛋糕。 

这位拜仁教练意识到自己完全忘了这件事，也可能他脑袋里装满了球队接下来的季前热身赛。   
“我下午做个蛋糕给孩子们吧。”   
克洛泽说。 

“你多加点红莓和樱桃酱，”克罗斯说，“孩子们吃不了那么多，剩下都是我的。” 

克洛泽照着网上教程，烤了一个他自己。虽然不是很像，但也差不多吧。 

克罗斯看了看餐桌上的猪脚，又看了看人形蛋糕，假装惊讶地说。   
“呀，米洛，你咋烤两个你自己？！” 

“想吃哪个吃哪个。”   
克洛泽说。他拿餐刀切下头，递给克罗斯，里面流出红莓和樱桃酱。 

孩子们自己伸手去拿蛋糕吃，吃得满脸满手都是奶油。 

“唉，忘了拍照留念了，”克罗斯说，看着已经变成残骸的蛋糕，“你甚至没许愿。” 

“我希望拜仁赢球，德国队也要赢球。”   
克洛泽啃着猪蹄说。 

“唉，”克罗斯说，“可真不容易实现，我甚至不知道哪个更难实现，是拜仁还是德国队。” 

“再不赢我要下课了。” 

“违约金一分钱不能少，你可不能让拜仁赖账。”   
克罗斯说，他把盘子里最后一块印着11号的身体给吃了。 

克洛泽已经很久没有去林场。孩子们太小，又太调皮，光是在家跑酷就让大人们抓狂了。如果放任他们在黑森林里乱跑，克洛泽觉得自己会疯。那太危险了，森林里什么都有，德国童话故事可不是说说而已。   
刚结婚、还没有孩子时，克洛泽曾经带克罗斯去林场度蜜月。克罗斯下车后，僵在了雪地里。克洛泽警告过他很冷，他没有想过这么冷。他眨巴着蓝眼睛，脸上蒙了一层霜。   
克洛泽赶紧找了件工人外套给他披上，拉上帽子。   
外套是红色的，克罗斯好奇看着工作服。 

这样在雪地和森林里才看得见啊，克洛泽解释说。   
他带着克罗斯，提着电锯去森林里砍树。那位德国中场很快学会了使用电锯，他冷静地退到一边，看着一棵棵大树轰然倒下。 

克洛泽感到自己的心跳停了。   
“你怎么把这棵树砍了！” 

刚刚倒下的那棵树上挂着铭牌，刻着三个人名字和二零零一年。   
“是你说只能砍零一年的树，这不是零一年的树吗。”   
克罗斯冷冰冰地说。他跳上叉车，铲起了这棵大树。 

克洛泽吸了吸鼻子，他哭了。克罗斯从叉车里探出头。   
“米洛，你别在雪地里哭，你睫毛会冻住。” 

克洛泽从森林小屋往外看，克罗斯推着堆满柴火的推车走进来。他穿着红色外套，拉高了帽子，看起来像雪地里的一团火。   
克罗斯将从树上摘下来的铭牌递过去。   
“劈成柴了。” 

不过，克洛泽还是在林场种了树，和克罗斯一起，挂着他们两个人的牌子和二零一九年。第二年双胞胎出生后，他们又来种了树，挂着四个人的名字。 

5\.   
克洛泽很难说清楚自己到底有什么愿望，比如说成为职业运动员，和进入德国国家队，这些都是他未曾要求过的、未曾料想的。以前妈妈告诉他，只要诚心祈祷，神就会带你去应许之地。但他没有得到什么应许之地，因为他祈祷希望数学考试及格，最后还是拿着差到极点的成绩单回家。爸爸妈妈你看着我，我看着你，这孩子不知道是阅读障碍还是智力有问题，只能让他学点手艺，混口饭吃，将来不至于饿死。 

他这会儿也许了愿，在吻过孩子们脸颊后，希望孩子们马上就睡觉。   
这是不会实现的，从来没有实现过。他只能勉为其难地坐下来，拿起一本格林童话绘本，给孩子们讲故事。   
“从前的从前，花园里种着两株玫瑰，一株开白玫瑰，一株开红玫瑰。农舍里有两个女儿，长得像两朵玫瑰，一个叫白雪，一个叫红玫。” 

“白雪更文静温柔，红玫更喜欢在田间草地上跳跃。他们姐妹情深，白雪总是说，我们不要分开。红玫则说，只要我们活着，就不会分开。”   
他突然停顿了，而且停顿了好大一会，就好像他不认识绘本上面的字一样。   
孩子们睁大眼睛，傻傻看着爸爸。 

最后这位父亲费了半天劲儿，终于念完这段。   
“他们手拉手，发誓说，有福同享，有难同担。” 

克洛泽将书翻过一页，继续给孩子们念下去。墙上挂着的机器猫时钟滴滴答答地转着。 

“熊皮王子跟红白玫瑰最后怎么样了？”孩子们问，“他娶了红玫瑰、还是白玫瑰？” 

“后来白玫瑰变成狼外婆，跟小红帽在一起了，”克洛泽啪地一声合上书，答非所问地说，“八点了，你们得睡觉了。” 

“……”   
孩子们瘪着嘴，乖乖睡觉了，然后又睁开眼睛，抗议说。   
“爸爸瞎说，妈妈昨天讲过小红帽和大灰狼的故事，小红帽砍死了大灰狼。” 

“睡觉。”   
克洛泽警告说，孩子们总算乖乖睡了。他等了一会儿，确定孩子们进入梦乡，才退出儿童房。 

八点钟还可以吃一顿小红帽呢，狼外婆舔舔嘴唇想。 

[KTK]无标题   
一段KTK回忆，FK/BK提及，也许会用在什么文里，总之先写了再说 

弗林斯将车停在拜仁塞贝纳训练基地访客车位，自己直接熟门熟路地走进去。保安远远地和他打了个招呼，对这位前拜仁球星大开绿灯。   
训练场上，克洛泽将球踢还给另一边的克罗斯，往弗林斯方向走。   
两个人碰了一下拳。 

“你还习惯这里吧？”弗林斯说。 

“还行。” 

“唉，我可受不了……”弗林斯说。 

这位不莱梅中场球员戴了一顶毛线帽。他把毛线帽摘下来，偏头捋了一把长发，再重新戴上帽子。   
克洛泽紧盯着弗林斯看。 

不过，克洛泽不知道的是，离他不远处的克罗斯也紧盯着他看。   
克罗斯看到克洛泽抬手搭在弗林斯肩上，弗林斯顺手搂住了克洛泽的腰。 

“米夏…？不用管他，”弗林斯抱怨说，“他后天才从伦敦回来，就让他死在伦敦好了。”   
国家队集训日，弗林斯从不莱梅来慕尼黑和克洛泽会和，然后再一起去国家队报道。 

天还没黑，现在回去还可以去施塔恩贝格湖钓鱼。这对情侣搂着肩往外走，一边商量着晚上的活动。   
但他们刚走出了几步，克洛泽突然想起来似的，往回看。   
“我们先送这个孩子回家吧，托尔斯滕。” 

克洛泽跑过去，牵过克罗斯。克罗斯一瞬间非常紧张，不过还是假装让自己看起来面无表情，然后不时偏脸偷看身边的克洛泽。   
“他家没车，得等六点钟的巴士。” 

克洛泽牵着克罗斯的手松开了，他向弗林斯介绍说。   
“这是拜仁新签的球员，九零后，他踢球非常棒，肯定能成为德国队未来的八号。” 

“我好像听说过，他来过不莱梅试训过吧？经理抱怨了好久，谈好了被拜仁挖走了。”   
弗林斯向克罗斯打了个招呼，克罗斯腼腆地给了个回应。 

“是的，”克罗斯说，“爸爸觉得拜仁更有前途。” 

“唉，那可不一定，这地方可不好混，”弗林斯感慨说，他掏出车钥匙，“你家在哪，我送你回去。” 

访客车位上停着一辆新款限量版敞篷保时捷，弗林斯举起车钥匙，打开车门，并缓缓收起车顶篷。 

“我开车呀。”克洛泽说，他抢先坐到了驾驶座上。 

“滚蛋！”弗林斯毫不客气地把克洛泽推到副驾驶座上，“我他妈这是新车，经不起你折腾，开你自己的车去！” 

克罗斯坐进后座，低着头扣上保险带。   
弗林斯发动了汽车，克洛泽趁他不注意，拿走了帽子，并且调皮地说：   
“被风吹走的！” 

“滚蛋！”   
弗林斯说，他双手搭在方向盘上。他的头发被风吹起来，克洛泽从头发下边伸手过去，搭在他肩上。 

他们在公寓门口放下克罗斯，克罗斯小声说了感谢，那辆保时捷转眼就不见了。   
他进屋放下运动背包，弟弟已经放学回来了，在房间里戴着耳机扭动身体。 

“你咋回来这么早？”菲利克斯从转椅里转过身。从这边公寓到塞贝纳训练基地虽然不太远，但班车却不太多。 

“俱乐部前辈开车送我回来的。” 

“不错嘛。” 

“克洛泽和弗林斯送我回来的。” 

弟弟的嘴张成了O字型，停顿了好一会，才举起大拇指说：   
“你真行啊，老哥。” 

爸爸妈妈回来了，和这两个男孩说了几句话。男孩们随口应了几声，接着把卧室门关上了。   
克罗斯爬到自己在上铺的床坐着，垂着腿发呆。他不时低头看自己今天被克洛泽摸过的手，男神带来的温度似乎还残留在上面。   
下铺的弟弟靠着床翻看一本汽车杂志。   
“托尼，把你的脚收上去，太臭了！” 

“滚蛋！”克罗斯说，他甚至更加用力晃了一下腿，“他今天摸我手了。” 

“哦。” 

“我打算一个星期不洗手。” 

“正常点，哥，”菲利克斯说，“待会儿吃晚饭你不洗手，我妈第一个就要揍你的人。” 

“我想睡他，菲力，他好帅啊，真的好帅，我都不敢直视他的眼睛。” 

“……”   
菲利克斯对此不予置评，他将汽车杂志哗哗地翻过来一页。过了好一会，他才开口说话。   
“哥，我劝你现在盖上你的小被子，梦里应有尽有。” 

一只球鞋飞到他脸上，还好这个男孩躲得快。 

“我想跟他结婚，给他生孩子，他年薪八百五十万呢，长得又帅。” 

“你醒醒，哥，大白天的说什么梦话，”菲利克斯无奈地说，“如果爸爸知道你整天脑子里想着傍大款生孩子，他该多伤心！” 

“……”上铺的男孩收脚回去，又不吭声了。   
全家人是为了这个十七岁男孩儿千里迢迢从罗斯托克搬过来。本来拜仁承诺可以给未成年球员安排住宿家庭，等他成年后再自己住。不过，几个月前，男孩开始进入性别分化。妈妈无法放心，坚决要求来慕尼黑陪读一段时间。商量结果是，全家人都搬过来，包括弟弟菲利克斯也转来这边上高中。 

菲利克斯觉得哥哥彻头彻尾变成了一只Omega。激素的影响真可怕，能将活生生的人变成欲望的奴隶。正如任何一位Omega，哥哥托尼脑子里只剩下XX和金钱。以前在罗斯托克追求哥哥的同学，哥哥已经彻底不搭理了，觉得闻起来就不像有钱和有前途的。   
“你找个现实点目标下手吧，”菲利克斯说，“比如你们球队的那什么托马斯·穆勒，爸爸说他看起来蛮有前途的样子。” 

“他看起来是很有前途，假装热心肠，呵，”克罗斯评价说，“我对他没兴趣，他肯定对我也没兴趣。他心里有目标，精着呢。” 

“我还以为你们要好呢。” 

“还行吧，他人还可以。” 

“但你要搞克洛泽也太……”   
菲利克斯吐槽说，不过，他相信哥哥也只是嘴上说说，一只未成年Omega控制不住发发春梦。他抬脚猛踢了一下床板。   
“你别在床上用你那款德国香肠，吓死人。” 

“是米洛号。” 

“恶心，”菲利克斯说，“人家比你大十二岁，而且早就有两个条件一等一的男朋友。你这辈子拍马也赶不上啦！” 

“开饭啦男孩们！”   
妈妈敲了敲儿子们的房门，菲利克斯扔下杂志，起身找拖鞋。床板震动声停止了，克罗斯从上铺爬下来。 

房门打开了，餐厅里传来饭菜的香味。妈妈命令孩子们先去洗手，菲利克斯促邪地看着哥哥，克罗斯假装洗手，其实只洗了一只手。   
菲利克斯从篮子里拿过面包，克罗斯拿起另一块。餐桌上，爸爸照样问起来克罗斯在拜仁训练情况，也问了弟弟菲利克斯上学和训练。   
“嗯。”克罗斯咬着面包。他是爸爸精心培育的作品，寄予厚望。妈妈呢，她可能更担心干啥啥不行、各方面比哥哥差远了的弟弟。不过，这肯定不是全部，要不然她也不会坚决要求过来陪读，尽管克罗斯觉得，“根本没必要”。她怕自己的男孩儿在这座城市里被诱惑、被坠落。在孩子表现出足够独立生活能力前，她肯定不敢彻底放手。 

晚饭后重新回到卧室里，菲利克斯打开电脑写作业。哥哥又爬到床上去了，拿起一本书看，也可能是地上已经被弟弟乱扔的衣物和书本淹没了。   
菲利克斯打了个哈欠，关上电脑。他们全家每天都睡得很早，十点钟以前必须上床睡觉，爸爸不允许孩子们晚睡。  
他听见哥哥说。   
“你说得对，菲力，我不能把鸡蛋放一个篮子里。我决定除了克洛泽，我还要追求费德勒。” 

“不错。”   
菲利克斯说。他躺在床上，拧灭台灯，房间里一片黑暗。 

“我决定了，等下个月我发工资了，我要去买根罗杰斯号。” 

“哥，你正常点行不行？”菲利克斯无奈地踢了一脚床板，“你发工资能给我买双球鞋不？” 

“你想得美，我才赚几块钱？我还要攒钱跟米洛约会呢！” 

“给我买嘛，哥！哥你最好了，你给我买球鞋，我就向圣母玛利亚祈祷你跟米洛约会成功！” 

[KTK]莴苣(上篇)   
跟开的脑洞，ABO文，之前写好后，软件没能成功自动保存，搞没了，这是重写的版本，可能有些不流畅，因为脑子转不动第二次 

1\.   
菲利克斯·克罗斯提着行李箱和球袋下了出租车。他面前是一栋非常漂亮的房子。   
他按下门铃，半分钟后，房子主人克洛泽跑来给他开了门。   
那位德国传奇前锋套着一条粉色的小鹿斑比围裙，手上还拿着汤勺。菲利克斯比预计得来得早了一些，他还来不及准备好晚餐。 

菲利克斯提着行李箱，克洛泽帮忙拿过球袋，带他去楼上客房。   
“你带了高尔夫球杆？”克洛泽问。 

“嗯。”菲利克斯迟疑了一下，点点头。 

“那你可来对了，这附近有很不错的高尔夫球场。” 

主人推开客卧的门，便急急忙忙下楼，回厨房继续忙碌。客卧窗户同样正对着施塔恩贝格湖，湖水平静如镜，绵延至天边，堪称是慕尼黑近郊最佳居住环境。   
菲利克斯深呼了一口气，他拉开高尔夫球袋，里面装了几根非常结实的高尔夫球杆。每一根都适合用力挥舞。他伸手进去，最后从里面摸出一根电棍。   
他需要这些，他想。   
他的哥哥，托尼·克罗斯，持续给他发短信提出想要离婚，并控诉遭到丈夫克洛泽残忍虐待和殴打。 

窗外响起汽车引擎声，穆勒将下午一起外出游玩的托尼·克罗斯送回家，并隔着车窗向克洛泽打招呼。托尼身披一件藏青色大衣，里面套着连帽卫衣。   
菲利克斯冲下楼，给了哥哥一个拥抱。拥抱不是很深，他小心翼翼不压到托尼的肚子。对方腹部比上次见面要明显很多。 

“小伙子们，”克洛泽从厨房敲着锅冲他们喊道，“二十分钟后准时开放。” 

二十分钟后，菲利克斯坐到了餐桌前，下意识吞咽着口水，漫溢的香味已经快把他淹没啦。   
他哥哥托尼换了件龙猫款宽松的家居服，坐在他对面，翘着脚玩手机。 

餐桌上摆了几瓶啤酒，紧接着，餐盘被克洛泽依次端上来。烤猪蹄、炖牛肉汤和香煎土豆饼，每一样都散发着诱人光泽和扑鼻香气。   
菲利克斯倒了杯啤酒给克洛泽，边吃饭边聊聊自己在柏林的生活。   
酒饭至酣处，菲利克斯伸手去拿盘子里最后一根炖猪蹄，另一只手也同样握住了猪蹄。菲利克斯只好松开手，眼睁睁看着哥哥痛快啃咬着这最后的猪蹄，自己只能拿起面包，擦擦盘底的酱汁。 

“我应该多做点儿。”克洛泽连忙说。 

“你就应该多烤两根，”托尼毫不客气地说，“你怎么不把你自己这大猪蹄子给塞烤箱烤了？” 

菲利克斯满足地擦擦嘴，克洛泽起身收拾餐桌。他端走被扫荡一空的餐盘，并重新更换餐布。   
几分钟之后，饭后甜点被端上来。菲利克斯看着盘子里的黑森林蛋糕，问：   
“米洛，你在哪里订的蛋糕？” 

“我自己学着烤的，你们尝尝看。”克洛泽说。 

菲利克斯挥舞着刀叉冲向黑森林蛋糕，对面托尼提前抬手臂挡住了他的进攻。托尼将蛋糕切走了足足五分之四强，剩下不到五分之一分到菲利克斯盘子里。 

“谢了。”菲利克斯干巴巴地说。他几口就啃完了蛋糕，接下来只能拿水果切片过过嘴瘾。 

克洛泽给这对兄弟俩拿鲜榨果汁，回来后餐桌上已经不剩什么东西了。他只能拣起最后一片菠萝，问：   
“蛋糕怎么样？” 

“好吃极了！”   
“不怎么样。”   
这两个声音由菲利克斯和托尼同时响起。 

菲利克斯咬着吸管，慢慢喝着芒果汁。克洛泽在客厅里弹琴，优雅、舒缓的音乐声不绝于耳。窗外施塔恩贝格湖近在咫尺，月亮自湖中升起，在水面印下一串粼粼光斑。   
当年皇帝路德维西在施塔恩贝格湖疗养，也不过是这种生活吧。   
菲利克斯打了个饱嗝，想。 

“我觉得嫂子人还不错，又漂亮又贤惠，”菲利克斯感慨说，“他穿粉色小鹿围裙好可爱啊。” 

“我要离婚。”托尼说。 

“蛋糕真好吃，烤猪蹄尤其好吃，”菲利克斯舔着嘴唇说，“哥，让我先吃几天你再离婚吧。” 

“滚蛋，几根猪蹄就把你收买了吗？？？！！！” 

“可是最后一根猪蹄还是你吃掉的。” 

“我无法忍受这种生活了。” 

“哥，你天天这么吃香喝辣，咋还没吃成猪啊。” 

托尼一拳砸在了菲利克斯鼻中央。 

菲利克斯委屈地捂着鼻子，与其说克洛泽家暴托尼，他怀疑事实可能是倒过来的。   
“好吧，哥，”菲利克斯小声说，“你该不会是外遇了吧？比如那啥库尔图瓦？” 

“滚蛋！”托尼骂了句脏话，“库尔图瓦没有钱，你以为我是傻X吗？” 

“那……”   
菲利克斯迟疑片刻，瞥了一眼还在客厅专心弹琴的克洛泽。   
他凑近托尼，小声说。   
“该不会是……孩子不是米洛的吧？哥，不管发生什么我都站你这边。如果事情败露，米洛要打你，我也绝对会保护你的！” 

“……”   
托尼·克罗斯紧盯着自己的弟弟，看得后者头皮发麻。   
最后那位皇马中场咬牙切齿地说。   
“我决定明天就去找律师，菲利克斯，你一毛钱也别想从我的遗产中得到。” 

“随便，反正五十年内你都死不了。” 

“两个月后可能就难产死了。” 

“不会的，哥，你侮辱我就算了，别侮辱德国医疗技术，德国孕产死亡率才十万分之七，我不信你万里挑一。” 

“他经常毒打我！”托尼大声说，“当然我一毛钱遗产也不会留给米洛，我想好了，我决定成立反家暴组织基金会。” 

他们俩突然不再说话。钢琴声停了，克洛泽走进来。 

“我背疼。”托尼抱怨说。 

克洛泽闻言，立刻体贴地帮托尼揉起了肩，再慢慢顺着背按摩下去。 

[KTK]香槟塔   
风俗业AU，有皮水/万笛/白托/卡蘑/瓜丁等提及   
1\.   
克罗斯有点紧张地整了整领带，下定决心推开印着Bayern这样红字招牌的俱乐部大门。门口的保安差一点拦住他，克罗斯从西装内袋掏出一沓钞票亮一亮。 

“我指名米洛。”他大声说。   
保安再一次想伸手阻止他，但闻讯过来的经理摆了摆手。 

几分钟之后，克罗斯满意的看到那个叫米洛的男人走了出来，并坐到自己的卡座对面。   
这个时候只有八点钟，整条街上的夜店还没有开门，璀璨丰富的夜生活还没有在这个城市降临。Bayern也不例外，店里空荡荡的，只给他们俩开了一盏小射灯，打在他们面前的茶几上。茶几上摆着几瓶酒，和两只空酒杯。 

克罗斯知道米洛的工作时间是七点到九点，九点以后他要睡觉休息。这是他身为风俗业从业者的缺点，却也是他的特色。据说他安静，害羞，不喜欢被一群人围着。客人们最好预约时间来店里点他，静静地和他坐在一起，喝喝酒，说说话，或者是听他弹弹琴。他是一位离开音乐学院钢琴系、进入夜场工作的“钢琴师”。英俊的长相只是这个行业的一张入门名片（甚至有时候并不需要什么长相），能恰到好处满足顾客需求的特色才是成为顶级夜王的资本。   
但那是过去的事，至少是十二年前的事。克罗斯认为，对方并不会记得自己。自己那个时候，还只是刚刚进入Bayern的一个小小实习生，业绩很差。但是米洛现在呢？米洛过来就座时没有给他名片，俱乐部大厅里也没有钢琴。他肯定至少不再是这里的头牌了，他老了。哪怕光线昏暗，克罗斯也能清楚看到对方额头的皱纹和眼边眼角纹。甚至连牛郎工作制服都没有穿，只穿着T恤和牛仔裤。 

“我要指名你，永久指名。”   
克罗斯说，接着他挥手示意，想要一瓶轩尼诗。 

“唉，不用了，你就给我点啤酒吧。”   
米洛制止了他。 

“但啤酒太便宜了。” 

“那你多点几瓶，我想喝啤酒。” 

克罗斯最后点了十瓶啤酒。米洛给自己倒满一杯后，示意给克罗斯倒，克罗斯摆摆手表示拒绝。 

好的，米洛说，接着他给克罗斯点了一杯柠檬水。   
他们就着啤酒和柠檬水干了一杯。 

“那你能给我点些吃的吗？”米洛说，“我想要猪肘子，我饿了。” 

克罗斯同意了。   
令他惊奇的是，在米洛点的猪肘子端上来时，同时还端上来一份覆盆子冰淇淋。 

“我没有点冰淇淋。”克罗斯说。 

“我点给你的，”米洛说，“谢谢你请我吃猪肘子。” 

克罗斯慢慢吃着冰淇淋，侧头看着坐在他旁边，边能喝啤酒边吃猪肘子的米洛。但是每当米洛抬头过来看克罗斯，克罗斯就低下头，紧张地盯着自己的皮鞋。   
米洛的手机突兀响了，他表示歉意后，起身去接了个电话。等他回来时，大厅里已经摆上九层香槟塔，流淌的香槟就像金子一般闪亮。 

“我给你点的香槟塔。”克罗斯说。 

“谢谢。”米洛说，他坐回克罗斯身边。 

当克罗斯从烟盒取出一支香烟时，米洛以非常职业、非常标准的姿势，倾身过去给克罗斯点烟。他做这个，简直就是业界范本。 

“所以呢，你想聊点什么呢？”米洛举着猪蹄说，“如果没有的话可以再给我点一份猪蹄。” 

“你想聊点什么呢，米洛？”克罗斯反问道，“我可以拥有你的离店服务吗？” 

“那得要我感受到你的爱。”米洛说，非常标准地牛郎回答。 

克罗斯比谁都清楚明白这一点，这句话翻译过来就是，你付的钱得达到金主地位线才行。他抬手点了一瓶轩尼诗和一份猪蹄。当然这些还远远不够，毕竟他身边的是米洛。 

“哎，谢谢你，”米洛说，“那我可以知道你现在在做什么吗？” 

那使得克罗斯沉默了一阵，最后他抬头说。   
“我在REAL工作。” 

REAL是夜店届数一数二的大俱乐部，比Bayern更久负盛名，里面的牛郎也是质量出众，还经常出去挖别的俱乐部头牌花魁。当然，客人消费和员工收入同样惊人。REAL的俱乐部大厅都比Bayern大得多，全部白色大理石加实木装璜，非常高贵。 

“REAL比拜仁高一档，”克罗斯说，他老练的朝空中吐了个烟圈，“别担心钱，我有的是钱，养得起你。” 

他仍然还记得十二年前发生的事情，一切就像是昨天。米洛抓着他的肩，语重心长地劝他离开大都会，回乡下老家，夜店工作不适合他。他进入Bayern实习时，甚至还没有成年。为了给这个孩子冲业绩，又怕他被客人欺负，米洛自掏腰包指名了他，还给他买了香槟塔。   
这个月工资结算后，就回老家去吧，米洛说，就当我给你买的路费。   
年轻男孩离开了Bayern，但他仍然留在这个纸醉金迷的行业里。   
他进了REAL。 

“哈哈，”米洛笑了一下，抬手在头上比了一个耳朵的示意，“你是在REAL穿兔子装吗，那很适合你。” 

克罗斯也笑了一下，没有否认这件事。他不敢告诉米洛自己在REAL做什么，如果米洛知道的话，即使克罗斯掏出一沓钞票甩在桌上，他仍然会被Bayern保安清除出去。   
米洛恕不接待特殊需求的危险客人。他是一只小鹿斑比，不应该被吓坏。 

九点快到了，克罗斯点了第二杯轩尼诗给米洛，自己起身离开。米洛把他送到门口，为他叫了出租车。   
“我能点你离店服务吗？”   
克罗斯在门口掏出一沓小费，塞给米洛。 

“让我看看你的心。”   
米洛说，仍然是非常标准非常职业的回答。 

“我会让你看到的。”克罗斯说，他坐进出租车里，“晚安，米洛。”   
他以后还会经常来，经常消费，直到他花在米洛身上的钱，花到让米洛满意为止。 

2\.   
克罗斯回到REAL，俱乐部已经开门了。店里门庭若市，几乎每个牛郎都围着自己的客人。   
三座九层香槟塔已经摆在大厅中间，居然都是阿扎尔的客人点的， 不愧是REAL花大价钱从Chelsa带回来的头牌花魁。 

克罗斯一声不吭，从卡座中穿过。 

马塞洛又在向客人展示他的头发，他故意把自己蓬松的头发缩成一束，然后砰地放开，惹得客人哈哈大笑。马塞洛是那种既让人快乐又体贴入微的风格，深受客人欢迎。   
阿森西奥已经复出了，和伊斯科一起招待一位贵客。英俊又有学历的法国人瓦拉内一身白色西装，风度翩翩，坐在窗边，和客人一边喝酒，一边读书。另一个法国人本泽马是经理的亲儿子，字面意义上的亲儿子。他在里昂夜店犯了事惹下官司，靠着亲爹进入REAL继续工作。他嘴里咬着雪茄，陪客人喝酒，翻翻时装杂志。   
拉莫斯看起来今天不在，说不定他又跑到对面夜店Barca那里，给竞争对手送钱送温暖送KPI去了。   
莫德里奇呢，他同时招待三个客人，围成一团喝酒划拳，有说有笑。这个小个子克罗地亚男人可不简单，曾荣获夜店届年度夜王大奖，惹得前夜王克里斯蒂诺大发光火。 

“你可总算来了，托尼，”光头经理齐达内说，“客人等你好久了。” 

“就让他等着吧。”克罗斯冷冰冰地说，“今天没有贝尔的班吗？” 

“唉，他说生病了，请假。”经理无奈地说。 

克罗斯坐到自己的专属卡座上，指名他的客人已经等他很久了。克罗斯看都不看客人一眼，从烟袋中抽出一支香烟。客人马上殷勤地为克罗斯点上香烟。   
克罗斯夹着烟，扫了一眼茶几上的酒。   
“呵，”克罗斯冷酷地说，“给我买这么点酒，大老板您是破产的吗？” 

“我现在就给你点香槟塔，托尼，就等你来。”客人唯唯诺诺地说。 

在全体员工的热烈掌声中，第四座九层香槟塔在REAL大厅里立起来了，金色香槟流光溢彩。   
“我想要离店服务，托尼。”   
客人小心翼翼地说。他观察到克罗斯的脸色稍微好了一点。 

“但桌上的酒也太差了，我丢不起这个人！”   
克罗斯弹弹烟灰。他抬脚狠狠踢了一下茶几，酒杯翻了，酒水泼到他鞋上。 

客人马上蹲下来，紧张地掏出手绢给克罗斯擦鞋，接着点了两瓶轩尼诗。克罗斯本身并不喝酒。轩尼诗送上来后，他挥挥手，送到REAL的两个年轻人维尼休斯和罗德里格桌上，让他们俩用来招待客人。 

“我想要离店服务，托尼。”客人又乞求说。 

克罗斯抬眼看了看光头经理，经理给他比划了一个OK的手势。克罗斯深深叹了一口气，摁灭香烟，从卡座上起身。 

“酒店已经定好了。”   
客人弯腰，将酒店地址和房卡双手递给了克罗斯。 

克罗斯手指捻过地址。   
“你十五分钟后到，记住，一秒钟也不准迟到。” 

克罗斯换好衣服，坐在酒店床上，又抽了一支烟。   
敲门声响起来了。   
“我能进来吗，主人。” 

“你迟到了一分钟，你是西班牙人吗？”   
克罗斯站起来说。他是个肩宽腿长、金发碧眼的日耳曼人，此时正穿着整套德国军官制服。   
他薄得几乎没有的嘴唇冷酷地吐出几个单词。   
“你应该受到惩罚。” 

托尼克罗斯的客人并不算多，但他们的需求却很旺盛，毕竟克罗斯的硬件软件条件都太好。一个顶级德系S，一个技术过硬的TOP，在这个行业里实在太珍贵了。   
回到自己的公寓里已经接近半夜，克罗斯冲完澡躺在床上，数了数今天的收入。这几乎是每天能让他唯一快乐的事。   
但他实际上还有第二件快乐的事。   
他拿起手机，想给米洛发条短信。 

—米洛，我想要被你紧紧抱在怀里，想要被你用力占有，想要属于你。 

和过去的每个夜晚一样，克罗斯把这条短信写好，然后又删除了，并没有选择发送。   
但只要他有足够的钱，米洛就会愿意抱着他、占有他，哪怕一夜也行。   
克罗斯带着这种梦想，心满意足地进入梦乡。 

3\.   
克罗斯回到店里已经是下午，和同事们在健身房集合，完成今天的训练。毕竟干这一行，脸可以不是决定性因素，但肥宅身材不能忍受的。光头经理在健身器材之间走来走去，监督每一位牛郎训练。训练结束后，稍作休息，牛郎们相约去理发店做头发。克罗斯边看NBA比赛，边等着发型师整理他的头发。坐在他旁边的莫德里奇正在摆弄那一头蓬松的金发。拉莫斯呢？穿着短袖T恤伸出两边大花臂玩手机发INS。   
又是一天，又是一周，又是一个月，又是一年，克罗斯默默地想。他回到REAL俱乐部更衣室换衣服，每天、每周、每月、每季度和每年的业绩排名已经贴在更衣室墙壁上。他做头发时，听说昨天巴尔韦德和卡塞米罗被叫走做离店服务，参加大公司酒会。克罗斯有些吃惊，但也不太吃惊。有些人就是天生干这行，聪明机灵，深受客户喜爱。巴尔韦德虽然进REAL才只有几个月，业绩却蒸蒸日上，最近一次月排行已经冲上第四。曾经的夜王莫德里奇的业绩下滑得厉害，他本人似乎也没有年轻时冲KPI的体力和精力了。全REAL脸蛋最漂亮的甜心哈梅斯呢，你甚至都要费老大劲才能找到他的排名在哪。   
光头经理齐达内走进来，正在换衣服的牛郎们停下动作，齐刷刷地看向他。   
经理点评了一番过去一个月业绩排名，一些人得到了赞赏，一些则被严厉斥责。   
而每次这样的集合，经理都会以一段励志的口号作为结束。   
“这里不需要任何学历和本钱，只需要持续不断地努力！” 

“努力！” 

“像个男人那样去战斗！” 

“战斗！” 

“REAL是一个团队！你们要互帮互助！” 

“团队！” 

克罗斯坐在卡位上抽烟，盯着自己穿着长筒皮靴的脚尖。他不记得今天有没有预约的客人，也许有，也许没有，反正都他妈一个样。他想挥舞皮鞭把他的客人们都抽得嗷嗷叫，而这正是他的客人们所需求的，并且为此奉上大量金钱。   
他环顾四周，REAL开门没多长时间，店里就已经坐满一大半。拉莫斯又翘班了，把自己的客人推给同团队的伊斯科和巴斯克斯他们招呼。这位REAL牛郎领班自从看上对面Barca俱乐部的长腿妹妹杰瑞，就总是跑去竞争对手家送业绩。虽然REAL和Barca在这条街上不共戴天，经常为争抢客户打架斗殴。不过，两边员工之间倒是没少互相送温暖贡献KPI。前任REAL牛郎领班伊克尔由于业绩下滑，被前任经理打骂得很厉害。当时Barca牛郎领班就每天晚上自己的班不上，跑来REAL给伊克尔点香槟塔。   
至于对面Barca俱乐部呢，那是个土得掉渣的地方。糟糕的乡村风格装潢，难听的土味音乐，和洗剪吹乡非造型的牛郎们。但就是生意出奇得好，拼营业额REAL时常惨遭压制一头。   
你们要是能少给对面送三分温暖，也许本年度REAL就是销量冠军，光头经理齐达内无奈地说。 

克罗斯抽到第二支烟，仍然没有客人。早知道这样他不如不排班，去拜仁给米洛捧场。他想找经理请假，回家休息。但这时客人来了，是由一位熟客介绍进来的。   
克罗斯毕竟是这里最好的S型TOP。 

换做往常，克罗斯心情不好，直接就甩脸色走人了。他夹着烟， 烟头快戳到客人脸上。   
“某某没有提醒你，我最讨厌客人迟到？” 

但他最后还是坐下来，在经理的假意劝说下。毕竟他想多挣钱，他需要多挣钱。   
“点酒，”克罗斯命令道，“不然就滚蛋。” 

客人低三下四地点了最贵的酒，大厅为此响起了掌声。克罗斯又想起之前那句话，有些人是天生干这行的，但你不是。   
那是米洛跟他说的。   
穆勒比你强太多了，你不适合这里，托尼，你还是赶快回老家吧。 

4\.   
米洛出来时，克罗斯正在卡座上等着他，茶几上摆着一束白玫瑰。尽管Bayern俱乐部还没有开门，大厅已经有一座九层香槟塔。 

“我点给你的。”克罗斯说。 

“你只用给我点啤酒和猪肘就行了。”   
米洛说，他坐到克罗斯旁边，侧身帮克罗斯点上烟。 

“但那样你的业绩量就不够了。”   
克罗斯认真地说。说完这句话，他自觉失言。他担心米洛人老珠黄，业绩很差，会被俱乐部打骂。Bayern俱乐部就和REAL俱乐部，或者任何其他俱乐部一样，踩低捧高，翻云覆雨手。 

“没事儿，”米洛微笑着说，“你最近怎么样？” 

“就那样。” 

“你弟弟呢？” 

提到弟弟，似乎能让这位冷漠的德国人流露出一丝温情。   
“他现在是职业足球运动员啦，签进一家大俱乐部坐板凳，不是我们这样的俱乐部。” 

“你本来也应该像他那样。” 

“我不喜欢坐板凳，”克罗斯撇撇嘴，“菲利克斯他整天坐板凳坐得还挺开心的。” 

“爸爸妈妈也会更为他开心。” 

“但是我，”克罗斯倔强地说，“挣钱多。” 

米洛伸手过来揽住他的肩，克罗斯强行抗拒了一分钟，最后乖乖地靠在对方肩头。   
为此他抬手点了一瓶最贵的酒。   
米洛将克罗斯拥抱得更紧。   
克罗斯立刻又多加了一瓶贵酒。 

这个故事是从哪里开始的呢，那是十二年前的事情了。你很难说清楚哪个版本是最真实的版本，因为在这个行业里说谎司空见惯，什么甜言蜜语，都是虚情假意。牛郎要维持自己的身价和神秘感，客人们呢，也要保持自己的隐私。只有一点必须是真的，那就是钞票必须是真的。摸爬滚打这些年，克罗斯早就练就一手鉴钞功夫， 客人递上来的一沓钞票，万万不能是假的。   
克罗斯至少听说过三个不同版本米洛的故事。他可能不像传说中那样，毕业于名牌音乐学院钢琴系，开过自己的独奏音乐会。不过，他钢琴弹得很好。克罗斯听懂一点音乐的人评价说，米洛的音乐素养绝对受过长时间专业训练，起码是艺术高中的水平。   
至于克罗斯自己呢，他能够连续颠球一百多下，轻轻松松。但他究竟是因为被人骗了，以为自己签约足球俱乐部青年队，结果被送进另一种俱乐部里，还是因为他本来就被足球俱乐部青年队筛选下去，却不甘心就此打道回府，想在大城市里做做掘金梦，还是他当初离开家就是向父母说谎，假意说自己要去参加足球俱乐部面试，却直接去了夜店俱乐部面试。哪个是真的呢，也可能都不是真的。   
这个夜晚世界，既不需要学历，又不需要本钱，只要努力，就有希望极短时间内抵达普通人一辈子抵达不到的财富顶点。 

你用假身份证进来的，你还没有成年，米洛严肃地说。他在Bayern更衣室里偶然发现了这个新进来小男孩的秘密，这令他大为光火。 

我马上就成年了，我就比穆勒小三个月，他现在还不是干的好好的， 克罗斯坚持说。 

米洛的拳头狠狠拍了一下更衣室柜门，更衣室里没有人，只有他们俩。米洛开工很早，而新进来的克罗斯被叫来提前打扫俱乐部卫生。   
你要这么说，我可就不客气了，托尼，米洛严肃地说，你连托马斯脚趾头都比不上，你比他差太远了，你在这里挣不到钱的，你不适合干这一行。 

挣不到钱我不能回去，我也没有钱回去，我还欠着俱乐部一大笔押金呢。   
克罗斯说，眼泪开始在他眼眶里打转。他知道米洛说的是真的，和他同期进来的穆勒做得风生水起，就像现在REAL的巴尔韦德。他们太聪明太机灵，善于察言观色，很讨客人喜爱，也深受俱乐部上上下下宠爱。 

一直挣不到钱，你知道会发生什么吗？米洛警告说，你以为会被俱乐部直接开除吗？不会的，如果你家人不给你付赎身费，他们会把你的合约转手卖到更地下的俱乐部。   
这个又土又丑、满脸青春痘、酒量奇差、不善于言辞的乡下男孩，即使什么价值都没有，他还有青春，还有肉体，可供地下世界压榨干净最后一滴血汗。 

我不能让我父母来付赎身费，他们也没有钱付赎身费，我必须得自己挣到钱才能走。   
克罗斯哭着说。 

那你有指名的客人吗？你再没有愿意指名的客人，经理要打死你的，米洛说。 

没有，克罗斯擦干眼泪说，但我会努力的。 

但那天晚上克罗斯意外被通知到，他拿到一位客人的永久指名，算是完成了最基本任务。   
谁指名了我？我现在去陪酒，克罗斯高兴地说。 

用不着，经理翻看着账目说，这个客人早就去睡觉了。 

啥？ 

米洛指名了你，他给你付了指名费，经理说，他还说让你以后加入他的团队。 

他的团队还有谁？ 

没有谁，米洛不喜欢自己拉帮结派，他跟谁倒是都处得不错。 

克罗斯从此做了米洛的小跟班，小尾巴，但他确实比较笨，又不会喝酒，干不了啥，只能帮忙拿拿衣服、提提箱子。身为Bayern头牌的米洛慕名而来的客人实在太多，熟客也非常多。米洛会叫上克罗斯当陪客，将比较和善的客人介绍给他，让客人点酒，算到克罗斯头上。   
那谁是打肿脸充胖子，实际上快破产了吧，克罗斯私底下对米洛说。   
要说克罗斯也并不是不聪明，至少他调酒学得还可以。他总是一眼就能看出客人实力如何，可惜总是忍不住对客人评头论足。他不仅酷爱评价客人们，对俱乐部员工们也都各有说辞。 

这些话你可得忍住了，你只能私下对我说说算了，米洛告诫他说。 

我会的，要不我咋成天一句话不说，克罗斯说。   
他被米洛伸过来的手揉揉头发。 

作为头牌的米洛，除了留在店里合法卖酒，当然提供离店服务。他的长相身材学识气质摆在那里，被重要客人们带去参加各种社交酒会，司空见惯。至于肉体呢，他架子端得再高，必要时也得提供。有些贵客，连俱乐部也得罪不起。还好俱乐部很保护他，但凡这种特殊服务，都要派保安陪同，跟去酒店房间隔壁。 

你说，要多少钱才能买米洛一夜？   
克罗斯躺在Bayern宿舍床上，闷闷不乐地说。 

你想什么呢？他不标价的，那不是钱的事。他挣多少钱你知道吗，他有的是钱。   
睡在他下铺的穆勒说。   
米洛不仅是俱乐部头牌，俱乐部还把他的定位设置得很高，轻易不会让客人得手。 

克罗斯没说话，他听到下铺穆勒已经入睡了。他今天早上被叫去酒店给米洛送衣服，他和保安去敲门时，给他们开门的米洛穿着睡袍，看起来脸色很疲倦。酒店总统套房里，横七竖八都是空酒瓶。 

克罗斯的工作稍稍走上正轨，经理不让克罗斯再蹭米洛的业务， 让他自己去挣KPI。他有时给穆勒当陪客，挣点业务，勉强通过考核。   
有一天，穆勒忙着去陪其他客人喝酒了。这边的客人喝完酒要走，经理让克罗斯送客人离开。   
克罗斯恭恭敬敬地将喝得半醉的客人送到门口，但客人突然抓着他的手，把他拉出了酒店灯光之外。   
你提供离店服务吧，小可爱，客人醉醺醺地说。 

唉，暂时还不能？克罗斯老实回答说。   
店里早就暗示过他们，建议只给值得的客人提供特殊离店服务，保障他们的利益和安全都最大化。不然发生什么事，谁都救不了。 

克罗斯想甩开手，但客人的力气大得惊人。出租车来了，停到他们脚下。   
克罗斯吓坏了，这种时候恐怕得拼命了。 

一辆劳斯莱斯停了下来。穿着大衣的米洛推开后车门，走了下来。他朝劳斯莱斯送了个飞吻，劳斯莱斯开走了。   
米洛看着克罗斯，和抓着克罗斯不放的客人。 

你放开他，米洛说。 

我有的是钱，他跟我出去不会吃亏的，客人说。他从口袋里掏出一沓钞票。 

他为Bayern工作，俱乐部只卖酒，米洛说。 

呵，你不要以为我只有钱，我在这条街上……客人说。 

克罗斯听到米洛轻哼了一声。米洛从大衣口袋里，左手掏出一沓厚厚钞票，右手亮出一把短匕首。月光下，这位Bayern头牌与几分钟前和客人款款道别时判若两人，他绿色眼睛里闪烁着危险光芒。   
我全都有，米洛冷冰冰地说，我混夜场八年了，你说呢？ 

那位借酒装疯的客人跳上出租车，落荒而逃。克罗斯确定，他下次再也不会来Bayern了。 

米洛收起刀和钱。他和克罗斯并肩，一起朝Bayern走去。直到黑暗隐去，俱乐部灯光打在他脸上，他才收敛杀气，换上惯常的神情。 

哇，是米洛，俱乐部的客人小小骚动起来。   
俱乐部里，米洛大部分时候只挂在照片墙上。他工作时间和其他牛郎不一样，而且基本只接受预约客人。 

米洛冲着大厅腼腆地笑了一下，接着他找到经理交谈了几句。经理很快派人派车送他回家休息，如果不是被带出去参加社交酒会，他平常这个时间早就上床睡觉了。   
经理叫上克罗斯，问了问刚才的情况。 

下次你务必要站在门口送客人，保安会看着你的，经理提醒说。 

嗯，克罗斯点点头。 

但是当克罗斯回到酒店大厅时，发现大厅搭起了一座香槟塔。   
米洛点给你的，经理小声说，够你冲这个月的业绩。 

是这个小可爱的香槟塔！经理大声说。   
店里响起一片掌声。 

5\.   
克罗斯睡到迷迷糊糊，被手机短信吵醒。他昨天晚上接待了客人的离店服务，累得要死。要折磨客人到花样百出，又不能真正把客人搞死搞残，那可真是个技术活。   
他拿过手机差点想骂娘，一看竟然是米洛发来的。他对着手机就川剧变脸了。   
米洛问他今天有没有空，想带他去游乐场。 

天哪，克罗斯感到自己瞬间爆炸了，他马上回答说去去去。发掉短信才意识到不妥，又连忙补充说，我是说和你一起去游乐场，几点钟？ 

现在有空吗，二十分钟后我开车来接你？ 

去去去，克罗斯慌忙回答说。然后又马上补充道，我是说二十分钟后出发。 

克罗斯跳下床，慌忙冲进浴室洗澡刮胡子。肯定也没有时间做头发，他只能简单打理一下自己。他打开冰箱，胡乱吃了点东西，避免见到米洛过于激动，体力不支，昏倒在地。米洛和他一样，德国人非常守时，说二十分钟就不能让等到二十一分钟。 

克罗斯准时下楼了，米洛也准时在楼下公寓将车开过来。克罗斯看到车时吓了一跳，米洛竟然开了一辆奥迪商务A6。上次克罗斯去Bayern，米洛送他回家是坐出租。 

“呃，我想坐电车来回，你介意吗，米洛？”   
克罗斯鼓起勇气说。倒不是他不想上米洛的奥迪车，他当年早就见识过米洛开车有多吓人。而是坐电车他可以跟米洛多呆一会儿。 

“好呀。”米洛说，他推开车门下车。他穿着一身休闲卫衣和牛仔裤，没有特别打扮。白天看他的脸，比夜店里看，无情岁月刻下的痕迹更清楚可见。 

“谢谢你。” 

“这个小礼物给你的。”   
米诺车里拿出一个礼物盒，递给克罗斯，自己锁上车门。   
“打开看看。” 

克罗斯满怀期待地打开礼物盒，然后囧囧有神地看着里面的兔子耳饰。他只好乖乖地拿起兔子耳饰，戴在自己头上。 

“我觉得很适合你，你不会在REAL每天都带这个吧。”   
米洛说。他搂住克罗斯，两个人一起朝电车车站走去。克罗斯低着头，不敢抬头看米洛。他一低头，兔子耳朵就耷拉下来。而他抬头看车站显示屏时，兔子耳朵又树立起来。 

“很适合你，”米洛说，他调皮支起手指，在头上比了个兔子耳朵，“还记得吗？我答应过，你走之前要带你去游乐场的。”   
但最终没有实现，米洛作为俱乐部头牌，实在太忙，克罗斯又走得匆忙而安静。 

克罗斯没吱声，低头看着自己脚上的涂鸦款板鞋，两只兔子耳朵耷拉着。 

工作日游乐场人不多，米洛买了套票进去。他们先去了最受欢迎的过山车，其实克罗斯对过山车一点兴趣都没有，他觉得一点都不刺激，他从来没有坐过任何让他刺激的过山车。   
他和米洛并排坐在过山车里，过山车启动了，一开始缓慢上升，然后骤然俯冲，紧接着又是180度翻转。过山车里尖叫阵阵，克罗斯偷眼去看身边的米洛。米洛脸上一点表情都没有，完全不为所动。他自己脸上肯定也是，克罗斯想。   
在接连几个扭麻花之后，过山车驶入一段平缓的旅程。米洛突然握住了克罗斯的手。   
这有什么好怕的，克罗斯第一秒钟反应是这个。第二秒他总算意识到，是米洛抓住他的手。   
他原地升天爆炸了，就像space X那颗升空失败的卫星。 

从过山车上下来，克罗斯已经晕晕乎乎，分不清东南西北。他靠在米洛肩上，兔子耳朵耷拉在对方胸口。   
“你还好吧？”米洛说。他扶着克罗斯去休息区坐下，又买了一盒巧克力冰淇淋递给克罗斯。 

他们休息了一会儿，米洛拉着克罗斯去玩碰碰车。克罗斯坐在副驾驶座位，除了发花痴什么也不用做。米洛眉飞色舞驾驶碰碰车在赛道上飞翔，技巧惊人地把所有其他碰碰车都撞出了场外，最后只剩他们一辆车冲过终点，拿到奖品气球。 

“我什么都想赢。”米洛说。他把奖品气球系在克罗斯手腕上。 

快乐时光总是转瞬即逝。克罗斯觉得刚才自己才下楼，现在自己又回到楼下了。他晕乎乎还记得几分钟前，在电车上，自己将头靠在拉着电车拉环的米洛身上，兔子耳朵软软搭在对方肩上。   
道别时，米洛拥抱了克罗斯。克罗斯鼓足勇气揽住对方的颈脖，给了米洛一个吻。 

松开嘴唇后，克罗斯拉过米洛的手臂，米洛还以为他要邀请自己上楼。下一刻，一沓厚厚的钞票被放到米洛手里。  
“谢谢你，米洛，”克罗斯甜甜地说，“今天辛苦你了，我会继续去店里消费的。”   
他拿钱时不小心转动手腕，系在他手腕上的气球被松开了，冉冉飞向天际。 

米洛笑了一下，他收下钱，开车走了。直到那辆奥迪车消失在视平线，克罗斯才转身上楼。   
克罗斯回到公寓就清醒了。他在床上发现了另一叠钱，他早上出门时拿错了。   
他给米洛给少了！   
难怪他掏钱时觉得怎么那么薄！   
他吓坏了。   
米洛肯定会大发光火，他就给这么点钱，是什么意思，打发叫花子吗？要是克罗斯的客人在克罗斯辛辛苦苦服务后，就给这么点钱，克罗斯肯定再也不会接待这位客人，直接拉上黑名单，还会告诉店里所有人。 

而且克罗斯实际上意识到，米洛的境况可能很窘迫。没有一次见面米洛穿着名牌，这次开的车也很普通。克罗斯做梦都没有想过，米洛会从奥迪A6上下来。他从来没有从低于劳斯莱斯档次的车上被送下来，他自己呢，开的是一辆兰博基尼。   
—纵是五陵年少争缠头，也会门前冷落车马稀。   
要不然米洛也不会区区去店里消费了五次，就答应克罗斯离店服务陪玩。 

克罗斯难受得哭出了声，他恨不得现在就去俱乐部找米洛解释清楚。他不敢马上给米洛发短信，他怕自己已经被米洛拉黑了。   
但是这时俱乐部还没有开门，米洛应该回去后，在休息和准备上工。 

克罗斯给REAL经理打了个电话，说今天请假。 

你昨天累到了？经理问。 

嗯，克罗斯含糊地说。 

他留在家里哭了好久，直到看时间差不多了，他才擦干眼泪换衣服，鼓起勇气，准备去Bayern找米洛。他决心今晚把卡上的钱都刷光，给米洛点十座香槟塔。 

6\.   
克罗斯八点钟来到Bayern时，惊讶地发现Bayern已经开门了。站在门口的侍者不认识他，直接就把他领进俱乐部。   
“我指名了米洛。”   
克罗斯说，但侍者茫然地看着他。 

几个年轻牛郎围上来， 克罗斯不好脱身，点了一个看起来最顺眼的小男孩。小男孩彬彬有礼地将克罗斯领过红毯，找到边上的卡位坐下。 

“您是第一次来Bayern吗？”   
男孩立刻给克罗斯递上名片，名片上印着戈雷茨卡。 

克罗斯看了看名片。   
“托马斯在吗？” 

这个叫戈雷茨卡的男孩笑起来，他认为新来的客人直奔着Bayern排行榜前三的金牌牛郎而来。   
“托马斯今天晚上估计您挺难约到，”戈雷茨卡彬彬有礼地说，“您可能得多来几次，那您现在想喝点什么，我可以陪您喝一杯。” 

唉，误会了，自己才不会傻到给托马斯冲业务呢，克罗斯在心里说。他以前跟托马斯穆勒在Bayern宿舍睡上下铺。  
克罗斯点了一杯入门级的气泡酒。他直接把酒瓶递给戈雷茨卡，表示自己不喝酒。   
“你们今天怎么开门这么早？” 

“俱乐部要准备漂流冲鸭的event，会提前关店，我们还要带客人出去呢。”   
戈雷茨卡满面笑容，一语双关地说。   
“您要是有兴趣，可以留到那时一起去，鸭也要冲呀。” 

“算了，我一会儿就走，”克罗斯说，“我不是第一次来，我指名了米洛，是永久指名。” 

“您指名了谁？” 

“米洛。” 

“谁？”戈雷茨卡露出困惑的神色。 

“米洛，米洛克洛泽。” 

“对不起，”戈雷茨卡认真地说，“克洛泽先生是我们的副店长，是店里礼仪老师。他不接受任何业务，不管您是谁。” 

[KTK]向日葵反面(1)   
香槟塔的世界观，这段有KTK/豆腐丝   
这文尽量不写，只给大家看看世界观。 

“REAL的1号牛郎库尔图瓦。”   
Bayern董事圆桌会议投影仪上，放出一张黑发男人的脸。   
“由REAL从Chelsa挖来，软硬件过硬，是个顶级Top，擅长甜言蜜语。但跟多位客人走得太近，惹得客人争风吃醋，场外麻烦不断。” 

“4号牛郎拉莫斯，花名sese。REAL牛郎领班，风格火辣性感，T/B皆可，外号X爱战神。性格暴躁强势，前年为争业绩，曾打伤过LIVE头牌萨拉赫。” 

米洛端着咖啡，并未说话。屏幕上出现了REAL8号牛郎托尼的照片。日耳曼男人金发碧眼，面无表情。   
“8号牛郎托尼，关于他的资料知之甚少，风格定位不确定。似乎客人不多，也很少被带出来参加社交酒会。但需要指出的是，这十年来，他业绩一直稳定在竞争激烈的REAL前五。” 

“那他肯定有非常稳定、非常高质量的客源，单笔交易数量大。”   
坐在米洛旁边的一位董事说。 

等经理介绍完Bayern主要竞争对手情况和Bayern今年年度业绩，米洛站起来介绍了Bayern接下来的计划。这位曾经的Bayern头牌几年前在Bayern俱乐部遭到财务危机时，拿出一大笔自己的积蓄，购买了俱乐部股份，并由此进入俱乐部管理层。 

董事会议结束后，米洛回到俱乐部，给自己点了一瓶啤酒，和经理又讨论了一番这些天俱乐部的情况。他看看时间，去健身房转悠了一圈。   
米洛跟俱乐部金牌牛郎托马斯叮嘱了几句话，又跟牛郎领班诺伊尔交流了起来。 

“知道了，妈妈桑。”   
托马斯在米洛背后扮着鬼脸说。 

“你说什么呢？托马斯。”   
米洛转过身来。 

托马斯各种扮鬼脸、诅咒发誓自己什么也没说。等米洛转过身去，他又在背后用口型示意“啰嗦的妈妈桑”，惹得诺伊尔大笑起来。 

经理进来检查每个人的健身任务量，米洛离开健身房。不过实话说，作为牛郎能够成功上岸，进入俱乐部管理层当妈妈桑，是许多人的梦想，包括托马斯穆勒在内。   
米洛走出俱乐部，准备去取车。一辆保时捷跑车开过来，停在俱乐部门口，将Bayern头牌花魁莱万送下了车。跑车车窗摇下来，一身运动服、背着网球袋的莱万探脸进去，和客人吻别。 

“玩得怎么样？”米洛问。 

“挺好的。”莱万说。他兴致勃勃地告诉米洛，从昨天的酒会、陪夜，到今天和客人打网球。客人在他身上花了挺多钱，让莱万非常开心。 

“嗯。”米洛点了点头。莱万定位是那种运动阳光型，健气满满，身材非常好，很受欢迎。 

“什么时候我们去打网球，米洛？这周都没咋在网球场看到你？” 

“唉，我忙着回家喂兔子呢。”米洛说。 

“哈哈，是托马斯送你的兔子吧，”莱万笑着说，“幸亏我没要。” 

莱万要回俱乐部，为晚上上工做准备。不过，在莱万离开前，米洛又叫住了他，叮嘱了一句。   
“你下次别在抖音上发那种跳舞视频了，太沙雕，不符合你的定位。” 

“沙雕怎么啦？好啦，我下次会注意的，妈妈桑。”   
莱万扮了个鬼脸，三步并做两步，跑进了俱乐部。 

米洛稍微停下来，看到另一辆保时捷跑车，终于从路口尽头慢慢开过来。对面Dort俱乐部头牌马尔科满脸怒气地推开车门，下了车。 

“你下次不许开这辆车来接我，不然你就别来见我！”   
马尔科吼道，啪地一声关上车门。 

同样穿着运动服、背着网球球袋的马尔科冲进了Dort俱乐部。   
米洛猜这肯定是马尔科的新客人。老客人不可能不知道马尔科的忌讳。他们甚至不可以在马尔科面前提莱万这个名字，更不要说不小心让马尔科和莱万面对面。   
因为莱万曾经是Dort俱乐部的No.2。甚至据说刚进俱乐部的莱万人生地不熟，全靠俱乐部头牌马尔科，给他拉了不少工作机会。几年后，莱万不仅跳槽到对面死敌Bayern俱乐部，带走了自己所有的熟客，甚至连马尔科的一位金主客人也给挖跑了。 

当时挖莱万跳槽来Bayern，正是米洛升入Bayern管理层的第一件重要工作。他和莱万是同乡，能用家乡话交流。 

你留在多特，永远只能是No. 2，多特头牌的位置是留给马尔科的，米洛说，但是你来Bayern，我们可以让你成为No. 1。 

就像你以前那样的No. 1？莱万说。 

比我更No. 1，我保证。   
米洛说，他的酒杯碰了一下莱万的酒杯。   
我知道你想赢，让Bayern帮你赢。 

赢，输，生，死，这就是夜晚世界的运行规则。   
不想成为齿轮被吞没，就得站到金字塔顶尖。 

自己可能过几天还会找莱万谈谈，等莱万休息时，米洛开车回家时想。   
他们实际上在刚才的董事会议里确定了一个挖角计划。他们想挖REAL的哈梅斯。那么漂亮的脸蛋在REAL却排不上业绩，着实暴殄天物。据说因为跟REAL的经理关系紧张，因此什么资源和排位都轮不到哈梅斯，连他先前进REAL带去的人脉也被其他牛郎瓜分，令哈梅斯非常生气。   
米洛知道莱万和哈梅斯关系不错，他们经常相约在同一家网球俱乐部打网球。甚至当年曾经因为莱万和哈梅斯走得太近，惹得马尔科醋意大发。 

克罗斯浑身上下只穿着一件衬衣，外加头上戴着的兔耳朵。他蹲在院子里，喂了一会儿笼子里的两只小兔子。他听到车声响起，连忙跑过去，从院子给米洛开门。米洛懒得把车停进车库了，下了车，直接从院子里进去。他一把把冲向他的克罗斯扛在肩上，扛进房子里。 

“你有乖乖吃饭吗，托尼，还是你又只是把冰淇淋吃完了？”   
米洛问。 

“有。”趴在米洛肩上的克罗斯说。 

米洛扛着托尼直接进了厨房。毫不意外的是，意大利面还剩了一大半，冰淇淋桶呢，却已经见底。   
“你昨天还说想吃意大利面！”米洛生气地说。 

“但那是昨天。”克罗斯嘟囔着说。   
他话音未落，圆润的 

克罗斯被一路扛上楼，扔在卧室的大床上。他委屈的揉着自己的   
“你昨天才打了我的。” 

“但是为昨天的事，你惹我生气。”   
米洛警告说。   
“我现在去做饭，到时叫你下楼吃饭，你别又不肯动。” 

直到确定米洛离开房间，克罗斯才从床上爬起来，去看自己的手机。手机里塞满了未读短信，经理气急败坏地问他请假一周了，什么时候回来上班？拉莫斯说怎么一周都没见到你，你是不是傍上了大金主？巴斯克斯他们呢，关心地问他是不是太累了在休息，毕竟克罗斯这些年很少请假。   
至于客人群里面呢，一个接一个求着问克罗斯什么时候来店里，什么时候能提供离店服务，还放他们下跪祈求的恶心图片。   
这些死M小受究竟是有多贱，一天不挨打就皮痒吗？克罗斯生气地想。他打开语音，在客人群里挨个儿辱骂过去。

米洛穿着围裙，在厨房里忙着做晚饭。他白天忙工作，克罗斯独自在家，就不好好吃饭。   
这时他放在流理台上的手机响了。 

米洛在围裙上胡乱擦了擦手，来电显示是陌生号码。   
他按下接通键。   
“是米洛克洛泽先生吧？” 

“嗯。” 

“您好，我是REAL的经理齐达内，”电话那头彬彬有礼地说，语气却不容置疑，“我们REAL的员工托尼克罗斯在您那里吧？” 

“……” 

“克洛泽先生，您独占他可不好，他是我们店里的重要员工，有许多客人在等着他。他的工作是为更多客人带来幸福，如果只为一位客人带来幸福，那费用可就不低了。除非您愿意支付独占费，他倒是还可以继续留在您那儿，为您服务。” 

“……” 

“克洛泽先生，您是Bayern的高层。托尼是我们花了很大力气培养出来的优秀人才。您再这样非法扣押我们的员工，这是不正当竞争。” 

米洛轻笑了一声。   
“您这样说可就不对了，齐达内先生。现在不是您的员工在为我服务，是我在为您的员工提供服务。您要我给您看，他在Bayern店里为我点的消费单吗？他付了钱，他就是我的客人。您如果执意要带走我的客人，那也是不正当竞争。” 

克罗斯正在群里激情辱骂客人，米洛突然推门进来，吓得他把手机都掉在了地上。   
他害怕米洛听到他骂人，紧张地低着头，兔耳朵软软地垂下来。 

“晚饭做好了，托尼。” 

“嗯。”克罗斯点点头。他撒娇似向米洛伸手，米洛只好把他整个从床上抱起来。 

不过，米洛问了他另一句话。   
“你和REAL的哈梅斯认识吗？” 

[KTK]向日葵反面(2)   
风俗业AU，夜店头牌们的心酸爱情，本章KTK/皮水/豆腐丝 

米洛刚刚将克罗斯从床上抱起来，克罗斯戴着的兔子耳朵软塌塌搭在他胸口。而这个时候，米洛的手机响了。他看了一眼屏幕，放下克罗斯，吻了一下额头。   
“我去接个电话。” 

这位Baybern副店长一直走到书房，并关上房门，才接通电话，仍然是REAL经理齐达内打来的电话。   
“克洛泽先生，您到底打不打算放人回来？” 

“唉，”米洛靠着书桌，望着窗外的月光，“先生，我知道托尼在你们那里做什么，那你知道他在我这里做什么吗？” 

“您想说什么，克洛泽先生？” 

“齐达内先生，如果我把托尼在我这里的可爱视频放出去，你认为他还在REAL有生意吗？他的客人不会跑光吗？他非常可爱，十分可爱。” 

“您这是威胁。” 

“托尼这种类型很难得，您也不想看好不容易维持了好几年的形象一下子没了。” 

“您不会舍得放您和他的私密视频。” 

“我不舍得，但您最好别逼我。” 

电话那头沉默了一阵。   
“您的意思我明白了，克洛泽先生，您想带走他。他要是形象没了，身价也就跌没了，REAL为了止损，您就能低价把他捞走。”   
REAL经理齐达内一字一句地说。   
“确实，他就算回来，各种闹事，不配合工作，逼着REAL放人。这套把戏我们在圈子里见多了，谁不这么做呢。尤其是你们Bayern，精通此道，最爱一分钱不花挖人家墙角。但是，您在圈子里二十年了，您应该知道，俱乐部这种情况会怎么处理。我们不会让他舒舒服服的，如果托尼以前的形象没了，我们就让他以您所谓的‘可爱形象’跪着招待客人。如果单笔业务钱不够，那就让他多接几单，从早到晚。” 

“……” 

“克洛泽先生，您呢，是赌我们有多舍不得经济损失。我们REAL呢，是赌您有多舍不得他吃苦。” 

电话挂断了，米洛深深叹了一口气。他拧开书房房门，克罗斯站在门口正等着他。克罗斯抬着脸，两只兔耳朵直立着。   
“米洛，”克罗斯说，“我打算明天回REAL。”   
他收到到REAL俱乐部的威胁，他要是再不回去，REAL就会来Bayern找米洛要人，并把事情闹大。这对米洛在Bayern管理层的地位会非常不利。 

“你不用回去，”米洛说，“我想办法给你筹赎身费，让你上岸。你放心，我有办法。” 

克罗斯看着对方的绿眼睛。他在REAL业绩很好，合约也还有几年。因此，赎身费是相当恐怖的一个数字。他相信米洛确实想得出办法来给他筹赎身费。但米洛的经济状况虽然没有他想象的那种窘迫，但也谈不上特别好。米洛的绝大部分积蓄都用来购买Bayern股票，而Bayern的经营状况只能说不咸不淡。剩下的积蓄大也都是不动产和基金之类投资，用于保障后半生生活。如果要为他赎身筹款，那米洛就得贱卖各种资产。股票如果转持，米洛将会失去在Bayern的工作和地位，事业也就付之东流。并且，他多年来所有的积蓄都会一夕消耗殆尽，说不定还得背债。   
确实，如果执意选择这条路，倾家荡产，散尽千金，他们将会是两个自由的人，拥有两个自由的灵魂。他们将不会再受这个夜晚世界束缚，他们想去哪，就去哪。   
自由需要代价，自由的代价太大。 

“米洛，”克罗斯认真地说，“恕我直言……” 

“我不想听你直言，托尼，我最讨厌听你直言。” 

“因为你知道我说的都是真的，米洛，让我回去，”克罗斯坚持说，“等我熬完合同，我们可以提前一年买断，那样便宜很多。” 

“我不想……” 

“你会等我吧，米洛。” 

“我知道夜场都是在做什么，我受不了你被……”米洛激动地抓住克罗斯的肩，“你是我的人，我得保护你。” 

“我不用你保护，我是大人了。”克罗斯说，他的兔子耳朵自始至终竖立着。 

“如果你一晚上不回，我……” 

“唉，米洛，”克罗斯笑起来，他伸出手指轻戳着对方的胸口，一下一下，“以前你被客人带走、一晚上不回，你知道我有多难受、多担心吗，你不会知道的，你还笑我红着眼圈去酒店接你，像只傻兔子。现在轮到你尝尝这种滋味了，这是兔子托尼的复仇。他可是很小心眼，很记仇的。” 

这只大兔子主动吻了自己的饲主。嘴唇分开时，兔子耳朵垂下来，从米洛的脸上拂过。   
“我不会一晚上不回的，米洛，不管发生什么，我天亮之前就会回来。” 

时隔一周，克罗斯又回到了REAL俱乐部。他穿过大厅，在自己的卡座上坐下。客人还没有来，他自己取了一支烟，正准备拿打火机点上。隔了十万八千里的巴斯克斯冲过来，殷勤地举着打火机给他点烟。   
这小弟委实当得不错，克罗斯想，他朝天花板吐了个烟圈。 

“经理说你生病啦，现在还好吗？”巴斯克斯关切地问。 

“嗯，”克罗斯说，“没事了。” 

克罗斯抬手点了一瓶唐培里侬，算作巴斯克斯的业绩，也免得他坐在自己这里闲聊被骂。   
“怎么觉得店里人越来越少了？”克罗斯环顾四周，“人呢？” 

巴斯克斯压低声音。   
“经理派阿扎尔和瓦拉内他俩代表REAL夜总会去给红磨坊夜总会新星姆巴佩成年礼活动捧场去了。” 

“呵！”克罗斯鼻子轻哼一声，夹着香烟弹了弹灰，最后忍不住笑出了声，“这是去捧场、还是去砸场子呢。”   
名义上捧场，实际上砸场子，是金牌经理齐达内的风格，顺便挖挖红磨坊的墙角，撬撬小年轻骚动的心。 

巴斯克斯同样笑出了声，自己倒了一杯酒喝了。   
“红磨坊的场子不用砸，听说头牌内马尔为这成年礼大闹脾气，觉得比自己年初的生日宴会要盛大，丢了面子。俱乐部方面说了，成年礼一生只有一次，生日宴每年都有。” 

“但内马尔每年都没成年。”克罗斯讥讽说。   
撕啊，撕得更响些，克罗斯想，给大家乏味的陪酒生活增加点酒后谈资和乐趣。他注意到刚才那瓶酒巴斯克斯快喝完了，他马上给巴斯克斯点了第二瓶酒。巴斯克斯立刻做了个感谢的手势。   
烟雾缭绕中，克罗斯放空视线，望着下边熙熙攘攘的大厅。大厅的客人还是很多，REAL名声在外，已成网红景点。游客们会慕名而来，在大厅里点些便宜的入门酒，打卡拍照。克罗斯所在的内厅人就少很多，毕竟今天出来的HOST也少。拉莫斯还是没在，不知道是不是又跑去对面Barca送温暖三分。 

和任何其他俱乐部大同小异，REAL俱乐部也分内厅和外厅。当然比Chelsa大很多，这里这么气派，库尔图瓦签进REAL时这么说。内厅在二楼，或者说一楼半，条件更好，消费门槛更高，而且不允许拍照。内厅设有十四个卡座(半开放式包厢)，每周业绩排在前十的牛郎们才能有自己的专属卡座，用以招待自己的熟客们。业绩No.1卡座茶几上除了鲜花和酒瓶，还会放一顶耀眼的皇冠。剩下的四个位置呢，则由经理视情况安排，有时候干脆空着。一旦业绩下滑，从第一的宝座跌下，镶满宝石的REAL皇冠就会被拿走。如果掉出前十呢，就得离开内厅，灰头土脸地去大厅和那些年轻牛郎们一起招待客人，被游客们尴尬地围着比着V字拍照。除非业绩回升，冲进前十，才能杀回来。   
业绩，是金钱，是颜面，是生命。   
灯光璀璨的俱乐部，是一处光鲜亮丽的惨烈战场，一座香槟塔筑起的青春坟场，于无声处，硝烟四起。你死我活，只有香槟永远静静流淌。 

克罗斯一周没来，但他的熟客们仍然每天勤勤恳恳为他做任务、刷业绩，将他的营业额保持在前十，使得他还能舒舒服服坐在自己的专座上。他看着本泽马那边座位上的REAL皇冠，REAL前头牌克里斯蒂诺跳槽后，皇冠就不再是某一人的专属，而变成了风水轮流转。本泽马最近拿到时尚杂志专访，小爆了一把。这可把REAL领班拉莫斯嫉妒坏了，认为经理将资源给了亲儿子本泽马。只是这事儿还真不能赖经理，全赖本泽马，是本泽马自己的客人带来的资源。但拉莫斯可不会这么想，气得几天不怎么来上班，天天跑Barca泡长腿妹妹。   
等待客人的空隙，克罗斯掏出手机，刷了刷，给时尚潮男本泽马的INS点了几个赞。本泽马主页介绍上写着，REAL俱乐部No.1公关，模特，时尚博主。接着他往下刷到了拉莫斯，拉莫斯也一直努力走时尚博主的路线。   
克罗斯给拉莫斯最近一张身披皮草的贵妇范照片下面评论，“你不热吗？”。 

但就在这时，克罗斯发现拉莫斯回来了。拉莫斯一脸得意地挽着个高大帅气、衣服考究的年轻男士从大门进来。这位客人肯定不是拉莫斯的熟客，至少克罗斯从未见过，但却少见地由拉莫斯亲自迎接进来。克罗斯赶紧招招手，巴斯克斯立刻就炮弹似冲过来。   
“这怎么回事？”克罗斯指了指拉莫斯和新来的客人，低声问。 

“他就是对面Barca的长腿妹妹杰瑞。”巴斯克斯说。 

克罗斯惊得一口柠檬水全喷出来，喷到巴斯克斯脸上。   
“他不长这样，我见过。”克罗斯说。他下班时见到过拉莫斯和Barca长腿妹妹杰瑞一次，记得清清楚楚。那是个水手服短裙、一脸络腮胡的Lady beard，光着的两条腿倒是又细又长。 

“他真长这样，Barca嘛，谁进去不乡非，想想AtletDisco头牌安东尼跳槽过去后都变成什么样子了，”巴斯克斯说，“他是个富二代啦，说是想体验夜店陪酒生活。拉莫斯为了他，天天花钱捧场，把他从大厅刷进了前十，进了Barca内厅专属卡座。” 

“呵。”克罗斯翻了个白眼，不愧是拉莫斯。   
他看到拉莫斯拉着这个叫杰瑞的长腿妹妹，哦，不是，长腿客人，进了卡座坐下。杰瑞第一单就给拉莫斯点了两瓶人头马XO，令拉莫斯十分满意。过了一会，客人又为拉莫斯点了香槟塔，拉莫斯明显更开心，小鸟依人地靠在长腿妹妹，不是，是长腿客人肩头。   
经理满意地喊道，这是sese的九层香槟塔。庆祝的掌声从内厅一直蔓延到大厅里。 

哈梅斯靠在更衣室柜子上，抽了一口香烟。更衣室的门突然被打开，大厅主任探头进来。   
“哈梅斯，有你的指名。” 

哈梅斯哼了一声，手指夹着香烟，人却依旧一动不动。他的业绩跌出前十后，他以为经理齐达内仍然会给他机会，让他坐机动卡座。没想到经理直接把他赶到大厅，哈梅斯咽不下这口气，和经理撕破了脸皮。他毕竟是多次业绩拿前十、和不少次进入前三甲的王牌牛郎，脸蛋漂亮，颇有人气，他索性破罐子破摔，有一搭没一搭上班，消极怠工。 

“他是你的朋友，”负责大厅的主任提醒说，“你要再不去接待他，经理就要去了。” 

哈梅斯发现是Bayern头牌莱万直接来REAL点他，大吃一惊。他和莱万虽然很熟，是同一家网球俱乐部会员，经常一起打网球，但他们还没有熟到互相去对方俱乐部捧场的地步。   
哈梅斯一出来，经理就示意他带莱万去内厅的机动卡座上坐着。 

莱万惊讶于哈梅斯居然被留在大厅，而不是专座。他们坐的卡座是临时的，茶几上没有挂哈梅斯的照片和名字。他立刻要给哈梅斯点最贵的酒，哈梅斯制止了，改点了两瓶桃红香槟。   
“用不着给我冲业绩。” 

“但这样对你太不公平了。”   
莱万说，他还是点了两瓶马爹利XO。他不等着哈梅斯为他服务，自己先给自己倒了一杯。   
“我要气炸了，我想找人喝一杯。” 

哈梅斯早就注意到莱万嘴角的伤痕。   
“你不会被客人打了吧？” 

“比那还严重，我被马尔科打了。” 

拉莫斯正偎依在杰瑞怀里，两个人你侬我侬，好不亲密。和他相邻卡座的莫德里奇突然站起身，抬手拍了拉莫斯一下。拉莫斯还以为莫德里奇恶作剧，莫德里奇提醒去看哈梅斯和莱万那一桌。   
稀客啊，拉莫斯在心里说，事反常必有妖。 

莫德里奇提醒拉莫斯看看手机。拉莫斯打开手机一看，嚯，新鲜出炉的八卦。短视频有十秒，拍摄的是Bayern和Dort两家夜店的中间街道上，两辆跑车撞在了一起。Bayern头牌莱万和Dort头牌马尔科分别从两辆车上推开车门下了车。不知道马尔科说了什么，莱万突然抓住马尔科的胳膊，马尔科反手就给了莱万一巴掌。莱万差点就要暴怒动手了，但他们被冲上来的各自俱乐部工作人员强行拉开了。 

克罗斯将剩下半截香烟碾灭在烟灰缸里。他张望了一会，没看到经理那颗闪亮的光头，可能在监控室里严格检查有没有人偷懒。他拿出手机，给经理发了短信，说自己今天要下班了。他又给米洛发了个短信，告诉对方，自己准备回家。这个钟点米洛应该早睡了，不会回复他短信。不过，第二天米洛醒来，看到手机短信和身边熟睡的克罗斯，就会知道克罗斯什么时候回来。   
令他意外的是，他发给米洛的短信即时得到了回复。   
——我过来接你。 

你怎么没睡，克罗斯问。 

俱乐部有点事情要处理，米洛说。 

米洛风驰电掣地将车开往城市另一边的REAL，他停下来后，给自家俱乐部头牌莱万打了个电话，告诉莱万，已经跟Dort沟通过了，明天Dort的副店长和经理都会来Bayern道歉。 

那马尔科呢，他道歉吗，莱万问。 

Dort的副店长和经理代表马尔科来道歉的。 

他就这样。 

你今天做得很对，每件事情都很对，客人对你赞不绝口，连Dort那边也很感谢你，米洛赞许地表示，辛苦你了，我们找时间聊聊？ 

莱万一走出REAL大门，就看到米洛的车停在REAL外的街道上。他理所当然以为米洛来接他和找他谈话，想都不想，拉开车门，坐进副驾驶座上。米洛手搭在方向盘上，正在想着今天晚上发生的纠纷要怎么一步步处理。   
他一回头，发现莱万已经坐在他身边，盯着他看。 

好吧，米洛心想，接着他说。   
“今天……” 

副驾驶座车门被第二次打开，克罗斯差点就坐进来，要不是他看到莱万的腿。他砰地一声合上副驾驶座车门，自己坐到后座上。莱万疑惑地看看克罗斯，又看看米洛。   
“他也要跳槽Bayern？” 

“谁会从高一档跳到低一档？”克罗斯挖苦说。 

[KTK]向日葵反面(3)   
那篇香槟塔的世界观，风俗业AU，夜店头牌们的心酸爱情，是真的心酸暗黑，慎入，本章KTK/豆腐丝/穆拉 

克罗斯拿着手机翻看INS，面前桌子上摆着一杯柠檬水和一份香草冰淇淋。克罗斯给在REAL的同事和他最喜欢的网球选手费德勒点了一串赞，接着，他搜索进莱万的社交媒体。他顺着INS主页往下拉，莱万主页上写着Bayern俱乐部No.1公关和滑雪运动员。莱万INS页面上更新的大部分都是滑雪、网球之类的照片和短视频，还有一些参加社交酒会的正装照片。他不穿上衣的照片只有两张，还都是为杂志拍摄的艺术照。 

“沙滩照你要和他互关好友才看得到。”   
熟悉的声音从背后响起来，克罗斯关掉页面，看着马尔科从背后走过来，坐到了对面。 

服务生过来问他们要不要来点啤酒，克罗斯和马尔科两个人异口同声地表示了拒绝。马尔科拿着菜单翻来覆去看了半天，他从来没有来过这家店。如果不是克罗斯打电话约他出来喝杯咖啡，他肯定一辈子也不会进这种装修腻歪的甜品店。 

“这里的手工冰淇淋很不错的，”克罗斯说，“你可以点份冰淇淋船。” 

“吃那个会胖吧。”马尔科说。他点了姜汁饼干和蓝莓酸奶，然后他把菜单翻过来，指着饮料问克罗斯这是什么。 

“珍珠奶茶，你不会没喝过吧？” 

“含酒精吗？” 

“不含，但是糖很多，”克罗斯说，“你可以要无糖的，要试试吗？” 

“算了。”马尔科摆摆手，他最后点了咖啡。 

克罗斯点了两份冰淇淋船，为了避免马尔科误会，解释说。   
“我一个人的。” 

克罗斯和马尔科相识还是在十二年前，起源于一场误会。年轻的克罗斯在Bayern底层小弟，他除了给米洛拎包，也时不时给俱乐部别的大佬们提提行李、跑跑腿。对方也都很大方的直接给他小费，或者给他点瓶酒算克罗斯业绩。那一天，俱乐部一位前辈带克罗斯拎包，去保时捷店买车，当时的导购正是马尔科。马尔科中学毕业后，先是在丰田店里做导购。保时捷店店长觉得马尔科形象不错，让他跳到保时捷做导购。俱乐部前辈试了一会车就做了购买决定，并表示他付全款，今天之内就提车。这位前辈还有事先走了，留克罗斯去付款和等着提车。   
马尔科大概一辈子忘不了那景象，当时他才进保时捷店一周，刚做完上岗培训。克罗斯一身黑西装，戴着墨镜，提着密码箱，进店后将密码箱搁在马尔科面前的茶几上，打开箱子，里面满满都是现金。克罗斯摘下墨镜，看着马尔科，问这些够吗。这个场面年轻的马尔科脑子里全程自动配上了BGM，震天响的那种（而且不是贾斯汀比伯风格！）他认为这只有警匪片还是以黑帮完胜结尾的电影里才有的景象，但他也不想想电影里有克罗斯那种满脸青春痘、土拉八几的黑帮小弟吗。总之他吓傻了，惊慌失措跑去找店长。店长恰好不在，马尔科只好报了警。五分钟后，警车呼啸着把保时捷店团团围住。   
解除误会后，马尔科万分歉意地请克罗斯吃了顿饭。克罗斯说自己在夜场工作，马尔科盯着克罗斯看了半天，说，恕我直言，夜场的应该很漂亮很会打扮才对，你看起来又土又丑。   
恕我直言这四个字确实很遭人恨，没人想听实话，克罗斯生气地想。 

不过，两个十八九岁的进城务工打工仔们很快成了朋友，他们经常约着一起吃个饭喝杯咖啡。对克罗斯来说，和马尔科交朋友肯定比和穆勒容易得多。穆勒在Bayern表现太出色，像坐火箭似的业绩直往上升，俱乐部上下都对他赞不绝口。马尔科呢，在保时捷店干了两个月，还没过试用期，店长换人了。新来的店长不喜欢他，他只好又回原来的丰田店里做导购。   
唉，想着保时捷这辈子买不起吧，但是可以在店里开开过把瘾，马尔科沮丧地说，这种机会也没有啦。   
最重要的是，保时捷店工作轻松，收入也高一些。不像在丰田店，顾客都是斤斤计较的事儿X。 

“唉，昨晚的事别提了。”   
马尔科端着咖啡杯说。Dort同事皮什切克陪了马尔科一晚上。尽管俱乐部一个劲安慰马尔科别放在心上。但他知道，Dort高层佐尔克他们代表自己去Bayern向莱万道歉了。 

“没人问。”克罗斯冷漠地说。没有人会想听马尔科和莱万的恩怨，一言以蔽之，恨过，并且现在还恨着。莱万一进Dort，身为头牌的马尔科各种照拂，各种资源都给。身体也给，心也给，毫无保留，他们住在一起，是一对情侣。没想到，莱万嫌弃在Dort没地位，跳槽对面没一点留恋，还反手插刀背刺，狠狠摆了马尔科一道。高高筑起的金色香槟塔和香槟塔下的缠绵亲吻都一齐塌陷。 

米洛扔下网球拍，坐到休息长椅上，拿过干净毛巾擦汗。莱万用网球拍扣着网球，网球来回撞击硬质塑胶地面，有节奏地砰砰直响。   
“再来一局啊？” 

“我真不行了，”米洛重复说，“真不行。” 

“你是越来越不行了，”莱万毫不客气地说，“以前你还不这样。” 

“你就不能说话委婉点，”米洛从毛巾下边露出脸说，“人都是会老的。” 

“你又不是我的客人，干嘛委婉。”莱万说。但没人和他对战，他也只能在米洛身边坐下，接过米洛递过来的毛巾。

“你满意吗？”   
米洛问。昨天莱万被马尔科打了之后，俱乐部给莱万放了一天假，让这位头牌好好休息。 

莱万点点头，表示行，自己已经不在意了。Bayern高层安慰了一番莱万，Dort高层来Bayern给莱万道歉，送了一座香槟塔。昨天莱万的客人也给莱万送了香槟塔和一块价值不菲的限量版名牌手表，以示慰问。 

“你做得对。”米洛说。   
作为Bayern头牌的莱万反应教科书级别，也难怪客人赞不绝口。昨天半夜，客人开车送莱万回俱乐部。马尔科和客人回Dort紧跟在后面，突然变道前冲，想超过前面莱万他们的车。结果两辆车别到了一起，侧面车头处损毁严重。还好车速不快，无人受伤。事故发生后，在车里，莱万立刻跟坐在驾驶座上的客人交换了座位。他知道客人喝了点酒，担心被查酒驾。这条路花街柳巷，夜店云集，警车经常巡逻。莱万刚在驾驶座上落座，警察过来，例行检查有无无照/酒驾/毒驾。一切正常，双方两边都表示私了，警察离开了。 

莱万推开驾驶座那边车门，下了车。两辆超跑撞成了一个V字，他关上车门后，坐在另一辆车上副驾驶位的马尔科才能勉强打开车门下车。莱万听到马尔科的客人在车里埋怨马尔科，怪马尔科非要闹着超车，压到前面，造成车祸。   
好不容易打开车门、正准备下车的马尔科脾气马上冲上来，对着客人吼道。   
——不就是一辆破车吗，怎么啦，我有的是钱，我现在就赔你一辆兰博基尼。 

莱万一看这场面不妙，马上抓着马尔科的胳膊，把马尔科整个人从车里拽了出来。谁知道怒气冲天的马尔科一反手，给了莱万一巴掌。   
客人会打马尔科的，莱万告诉米洛。他已经看出客人被马尔科的嚣张言论彻底激怒了，要伸拳过去。而马尔科呢，一点防备都没有，还在乱发公主脾气。 

“他任性惯了，嚣张惯了，总是想怎么样就怎么样，Dort上上下下都哄着他，顺着他，让他越来越无法无天，”莱万翻来覆去地转动着网球拍，“而且马尔科的那个客人人品不怎样，以前在Dort打过服务生。” 

“你做得很对，从头到尾，”米洛点点头，“如果客人打了马尔科，我不敢想象接下来发生什么，我也不知道我现在应该去哪捞人，你说呢？” 

莱万完全听得懂米洛的弦外之音，他笑了一下，低头看自己的网球拍。正如米洛所言，他被马尔科打了，Dort俱乐部来赔礼道歉，这件事情也就揭过去了。这最多被认为是两边头牌摩擦口角，一支八卦插曲。但如果当时马尔科被客人打了呢？他不知道会发生什么。唯一可以确定的是，他会变成一头发狂的野兽，将那位客人从车里拽出来，撕到一地都是血迹，撕成血肉碎片。   
接着一切都结束了。 

这两个男人在长椅上默默坐了一会。米洛拿过莱万的网球拍，检查了一下，扯下旧胶带，重新一圈圈缠上胶带。   
“今天俱乐部放你假，你来我家吃饭？做三文鱼沙拉怎么样？” 

“行，”莱万高兴地拍了一下对方的肩，“我可受不了你那炖猪脚。”   
还说炖猪脚美容养颜呢，我可没在你脸上看出这份功效。 

米洛将重新缠好胶带的网球拍还给莱万。他们讨论了一会莱万手上的客户资源，并制定计划，哪些可以放弃，哪些需要维护，哪些还要努力争取。   
“十二号客人我实在受不了了，太幼稚了，”莱万抱怨说，“他求婚了，我烦死了，懒得再跟他打电话。” 

“行，他反正也没钱了。”   
米洛爽快地说。十二号客人年轻富二代，手上能用的资源已经消耗殆尽，再压榨下去就涸泽而渔。   
“我会找人提醒他父母，想办法最后帮你要一笔分手费。” 

“十六号客人倒是一直处得不错，就是他总想约我出去玩，上次他约我上他的游艇，我拒绝了，他挺生气，”莱万将米洛手上的资料档案翻了一页，“最近他又约我去私人海岛。我倒不是讨厌他，但是……” 

“但是安全问题还是最重要。”米洛说。离店服务最好选在本地或者公开/半公开地方，而且尽量告知俱乐部行程。这样万一出什么事，俱乐部还能想尽一切办法捞人。如果只身赴往完完全全私人领地，在里面被杀了被埋了都没人知道。 

“是的，我准备先拖着，等下个月下雪了，约他去我自己的滑雪场度假。”   
莱万点点头。米洛对俱乐部员工一向非常关心，而不仅仅是为了钱。他认为，host们签卖身契给俱乐部，俱乐部就是host们的保护伞。 

他们合上资料档案，准备一起回家吃饭。作为俱乐部高层和前辈，米洛确实更宠爱莱万，甚过穆勒。一方面，将莱万挖来Bayern是米洛的功绩之一，莱万表现越好，为俱乐部创收越多，米洛的决策就越显得正确。另一方面，他们确实性情更相投，很容易成为朋友。   
米洛还记得，自己刚把莱万带到Bayern，莱万就被Bayern的host们给了个下马威。这种事情在Bayern司空见惯，内部撕资源一向撕得你死我活。米洛没有动用权威制止这件事儿，地盘得是靠自己争的，他不能总是充当保护伞。   
而莱万呢，他一直要把架打到赢为止。他若不赢，他不会停。如果不能赢，那就只能死。   
米洛蹲在地上，给躺在地上的莱万处理额头上的伤痕。这可能让他们确认了同类的气息，是野兽嗜血的天性，直白坦率，非胜即亡。   
正如来之前莱万告诉过米洛，他绝对不甘心留在Dort做马尔科之下的No.2，只有No.1位置才是他要的。和这种喷薄的野心、这种强烈的欲望相比，马尔科那点儿眼泪不值一提。 

克罗斯闷闷不乐地抱着抱枕，靠在卧室大床上看NBA比赛，戴着的兔子耳朵耷拉下来。他今天忍不住又翘班了，直接睡了一下午，不去REAL上班。经理齐达内电话打得震天响，他也懒得接。但睡醒后，米洛也不在家。好不容易米洛回来了，还是带着莱万一起，说是请莱万吃饭。然后他们俩就在楼下吃饭，克罗斯一个人留在卧室里吃。因为他们吃饭时要谈工作，克罗斯在旁边不方便。   
米洛好不容易进了卧室，他刚刚把莱万送走。他亲了亲克罗斯的脸颊，克罗斯没搭理他。   
“你今天休息吗？” 

“我翘了。”克罗斯干脆地说。   
最近REAL营业额一塌糊涂，贝尔、哈梅斯这两个带头各种两天打渔、三天嗮网。莫德里奇和拉莫斯也经常相约缺席，克罗斯本来就无心上班，这下子更加翘班翘得心安理得。如果大家营业额都不好，那俱乐部内排名战还不是嘻嘻嘻混过去。 

“唉，你翘呗，大不了降级去大厅也没什么，你只要别得罪你手上的几个大客户资源，俱乐部就不好拿你怎么样。”  
米洛告诫说。   
“但你千万把握好尺度，把俱乐部彻底惹毛了要收拾人的。” 

克罗斯没吱声，他现在看到客人的脸就烦，根本提不起精神跟他们虚与委蛇。他只想要被米洛抱着，就像现在。他低着头，兔子耳朵搭在米洛手臂上。   
“我们下周去撒丁度假吗，米洛？” 

“下周？”米洛明显愣了一下，“忘了说，我下周得出差几天，去拉脱维亚。” 

他一手紧紧搂着克罗斯，一手拿着手机，翻看自己的日程表。这周要忙Bayern的啤酒节event筹备，啤酒节是Bayern每年最受客人欢迎的活动，要敲定每个环节都不能出差错。他们最近也开始跟REAL谈判哈梅斯的事情，双方还僵持不下。下周得去趟拉脱维亚出差，呆个三四天才能回来。除了Bayern的工作，他自己手上的产业最近也有不少事情要处理。 

“明天……”克罗斯拿腿蹭了一下米洛的腿。 

“我明天约了穆勒，他可能会来家里吃饭。”   
米洛说。他明天约了跟穆勒打保龄，最近穆勒状态一落千丈，是需要好好谈谈。 

“你还跟穆勒谈谈，你还敢跟他说话，你别又被他吓哭了。”   
克罗斯坐起身，挖苦地说。   
确实，米洛和穆勒的亲密度要差不少。这倒不是因为米洛不喜欢这位后辈，或者觉得穆勒不是他正统嫡系，不愿意多花心思培养。实话说，米洛有点“害怕”跟穆勒说话。这点克罗斯最清楚，刚进Bayern的穆勒第一次有机会跟俱乐部被捧上云端的头牌米洛说上话时，就把米洛搞哭了。   
穆勒开口才说了第一句话，米洛脸色就变了，房间的气氛降到冰点。穆勒跟克罗斯面面相觑，不知道该说什么。一分钟后米洛平息了神色，给他们做了个噤声的手势。万一其他人知道这个俱乐部新人竟然敢惹哭头牌，穆勒会被暴打到根本呆不下去。   
不过，自那之后，米洛宁愿带着不被俱乐部看好的克罗斯，而对穆勒则一直保持着客气的距离。 

“唉呀，那都什么时候的事情了。”   
米洛捏了一下克罗斯的脸。   
“我下周出差，说好了，你得在家喂兔子，等我回来要检查。” 

“哼。”   
克罗斯撇撇嘴。米洛起身去冲澡时，他拿过手机。REAL经理齐达内给他发了短信，要求明天约时间面谈。   
在哪都行，你要是继续不想来俱乐部，我就去你家，我知道你跟克洛泽住在哪，齐达内表示。 

老大，我明天去俱乐部上班，还有预约客人呢。   
克罗斯回复说。 

那好，我们七点钟在俱乐部办公室面谈，齐达内说。 

克罗斯当然知道要谈什么，明天结算日，肯定业绩惨不忍睹。他听说经理把他们这几个天天划水、倚老卖老的host分别约了面谈，肯定是要好好敲打敲打，威胁威胁，让他们老实点去接客。 

[KTK]向日葵反面(4)   
风俗业AU，夜店头牌们的心酸爱情，慎入 

拉莫斯嚼着口香糖，进了REAL经理齐达内办公室。他给了齐达内一个大大的拥抱，齐达内好不容易挣扎出来后，说：   
“sese，我只跟你说一句话。” 

“你想说几句话都行。”拉莫斯伸出舌头，给齐达内看自己将舌头染成蓝色的口香糖，然后用纸巾包着口香糖，扔进垃圾桶。 

齐达内坐进椅子里，将另一张椅子踢给拉莫斯，他直截了当地说。   
“sese，你真的相信，杰瑞会娶你吗？他家里会同意吗？” 

拉莫斯一时没说话。 

“没事儿，你可以信的。”齐达内平静地说。就像是你可以信天堂，信地狱，信圣诞老人将礼物从烟囱钻进来送礼物。信，是一种主观行为。而这件事会不会真的发生呢，那是客观事实。 

沉默了半晌，拉莫斯最后说。   
“他只是个变装皇后。” 

“那就把他当个变装皇后，”齐达内最后说，“我的话说完了，sese你可以回去了，我记得你投资失败的欠款还没有还清吧。”   
把他当个变装皇后，别存侥幸，别带幻想，别期待发生除了爱上变装皇后以外的剧情。 

拉莫斯离开了办公室，他离开之前，狠狠踢了一下墙壁。 

第二个被约谈的是莫德里奇，克罗地亚人敲了敲门后，小心转动门把手，金色脑袋探了进来。   
“经理？” 

齐达内示意莫德里奇进来，他把椅子踢给对方，自己则向后仰，靠着椅子背。   
“我们明人不说暗话，卢卡。” 

“您说。”克罗地亚人有礼貌地说。 

“我知道你想回克罗地亚开夜店当老板，”齐达内开门见山地说，“但你有没有想过和REAL合作这件事呢，我跟主席谈了这方面话题，他很感兴趣。如果你计划已经很周全了，我可以安排你找时间和主席谈谈。至于为什么，我们都觉得克罗地亚的……”   
这位金牌教练没有说下去，可能考虑到行业术语说出来不妥。他认为这是个双赢局面。克罗地亚的“货源”，或者说“肉源”，还是很受业界欢迎。与其受二道、三道人贩子讹诈，收进来那些不知道合不合法的人肉，还不如自己在那里开个据点。莫德里奇在克罗地亚当地有黑帮背景，他自己各方面能力都很出众，夜王的称号不是天上掉下来的。如果双方合作，REAL可以给莫德里奇提供一些启动资金和技术人员支持，莫德里奇则可以将这个据点开起来，作为“肉类加工前线”。 

齐达内认为莫德里奇同样对这点感兴趣，克罗地亚人正紧盯着他看，那使得他又说。   
“开店不容易，启动资金肯定比你预计的要多得多，我建议你最好抓紧这段时间再多赚点钱。” 

“您的意思我明白。”莫德里奇说。 

“那我就没什么要说了，你什么准备好了，我什么时候安排你和主席谈，”齐达内满脸笑容地说，“加油，卢卡，你永远都是我们这里最像战士的战士。” 

克罗地亚人起身准备离开。不过，在房门打开时，齐达内又叫住了他。   
“对了，卢卡，”齐达内假装不经意地说，“你男朋友，我听说他最近在隔壁挺受排挤的，他还好吧。他很能干，跟你不一样的能干。你有没有考虑，你们分工合作？你们开店的事情，等计划好了，他可以先回克罗地亚开始前期筹备。” 

“我会考虑的，经理。”莫德里奇认真地说。他带上门走了。 

不过，像莫德里奇这种杀伐果断性格的人根本不需要考虑。齐达内满意地说，他确信莫德里奇已经在心里快速权衡了所有他的建议，然后做出了决定。 

第三个进来的是马塞洛，他热情和经理拥抱打招呼。齐达内对马塞洛工作态度倒没有太多指责，马塞洛非常讨人喜欢。他的笑容和细致不仅留给客人，也留给俱乐部上上下下工作人员。这点他比拉莫斯做得好很多，拉莫斯多少有些趋炎附势，只对地位高的人态度好，马塞洛则会对所有人都保持感激与友善。   
但问题是，马塞洛的体重超标了，引来客人抱怨。尽管马塞洛不全靠外表争取客人，但讲同样的相声逗人发笑，郭德纲和林志颖相比，还是后者效果更出众。   
齐达内先是称赞了一番马塞洛的工作，接着，将一份食谱和健身计划交给了马塞洛。   
“我们会派助理盯着你，你必须要在两周内脱胎换骨。”   
齐达内警告说，这个助理必定五大三粗，杜绝了一切训练中偷懒耍滑的可能。 

“……”   
马塞洛没说话，拿起桌上的矿泉水瓶拧了拧。没拧开后，他一脸无辜地递给了齐达内。 

“自己拧，别拿对客人的那一套对我，我不是你的客人，”齐达内严厉地说，“好啦，你可以回去了。” 

最后一个安排面谈的是德国人克罗斯。齐达内对克罗斯最近表现大为光火，德国人过去表现得过于优异，一直像一台精密仪器，兢兢业业、勤勤恳恳。自从跟着克洛泽，他就像一台机器泡了水，工作对他来说变成了沉重负担，生锈齿轮咯吱咯吱空响。齐达内拿起桌上的报表，德国人最近三周的业绩高台跳水，出勤率低到吓人，离店服务也做得越来越少，客人们抱怨越来越多。   
但齐达内也知道这个德国人心如磬石。克罗斯是钢铁做的，无论何时，就算把刀架在他脖子上，他也不会眨一下眼睛。 

德国人进来了，齐达内将报表收起来放到一边。   
克罗斯坐在椅子上，交叠起腿，就跟在店里时一样，眼神冷漠，一句话不说。 

“你想抽支烟也行，托尼，”齐达内扔了烟盒过去，“我就找你随便聊聊。” 

“随便。”克罗斯说。 

经理伸直了腿，换了个舒服的姿势。   
“是这样的，托尼，我昨天看到你们这个月的业绩报表，气得我头发都没啦！我实在很生气，就决定下班后去迪厅蹦蹦迪，喝喝酒，在舞池里找个几个倒霉鬼，头槌撞一下，解压嘛。” 

“……”克罗斯点了烟，咬在嘴里。 

“然后我就去了棒棒糖，你知道棒棒糖吗？你不知道，对吧，你不跳舞的。棒棒糖是本地排名前五的迪厅，在一些人眼里它排名第一。地段不错，就是场地小了点，舞池设计和电音舞曲很棒。好啦，我兴致勃勃开着车去了棒棒糖，等了半天停车位，再走过去。好家伙，它居然关门了，莫名其妙贴了张条子写着内部装修，但根本没有任何装修。” 

克罗斯朝天吐了一口烟圈。 

“这么好的店，关了多可惜，你要不今天下班也过去看看，看它开了没有？听说还没有，说是资金链断裂了，周转出现问题。”   
齐达内满面笑容地说。   
“要是近期开不了张，客户肯定流失了。而且，这么好的地段，如果开不了迪厅，应该马上会被其他人抢走开酒吧或者餐厅吧。” 

“……” 

“这是米洛克洛泽的店，他是主要合伙人。”齐达内接着说，“他不怎么管店里的事，一个月大概会去个两三次吧，检查检查经营。据我所知，他们合伙人之间发生了矛盾，克洛泽很想把迪厅开下去。这家迪厅开了七八年了，当年他花了很大力气才拿到这个地段。但其他合伙人对此已经失去兴趣，认为就此转手更好。” 

“所以……” 

“所以你以为克洛泽缺你的爱吗，缺你的陪伴吗？”齐达内紧盯着德国人宛如冰冻的蓝眼睛，“他缺的是钱。” 

克罗斯趁着上班之前，开车去棒棒糖看了看。一切正如齐达内所说，地段非常好的一家迪厅，在猫途鹰上评分和评价都很高。门口潦草贴着关门通知，这天下了雨，克罗斯打伞过去的。就克罗斯停在门口的那几分钟，就有五个人过来看迪厅开门没，然后失望地走了。   
克罗斯试着查了查棒棒糖的所有权，那上面没有米洛的名字，但是有另一个名字。克罗斯知道那是米洛的化名，或者说实际上是真名，因为他知道米洛开的很多账户都是那个名字。那使得他突然想起撒丁岛度假的事，米洛之前跟他说，是自己独自一人也会去隔一个月去撒丁小住两三天，钓钓鱼，睡睡觉。米洛在那里有套度假别墅。但他和米洛说的时候，米洛直接就回避了这件事。他如果仅仅因为这段时间忙，那肯定应该说，过段时间再去，而不是绝口不提。   
接着克罗斯又试着去查了那套海边别墅的状况，毫不意外，它被抵押了，就在这么几天。   
——他缺的是你的爱吗，他缺的是钱。 

晚上克罗斯下班时，给米洛发了短信。没想到米洛马上回复他说，自己的车停在离REAL不远的地方。克罗斯离开REAL金碧辉煌的门口，在黑暗里走了一段路，就看到米洛的那辆奥迪停在阴影里。   
克罗斯马上拉开副驾驶座，一看哈梅斯还坐在里面。他啪地一声关上车门，拉开后座车门，瘪着嘴坐在后座上。 

哈梅斯做了个再见的手势，起身离开了。   
米洛转动钥匙，启动马达，坐在后座克罗斯惊喜地抱起米洛买给他的毛绒狮子。 

“我知道你喜欢毛绒玩具，”米洛笑着说，“你就像小孩子一样。” 

“我不是小孩子，”克罗斯说，他拿毛绒狮子戳了一下前面米洛的头，“你就把车停REAL门口呗，你们接触哈梅斯的事情反正REAL早就知道了。” 

“唉，别提了，你们经理不让我把车停REAL门口，他说让客人看到你这种等级的host上破车会掉你的身价。” 

克罗斯笑出了声，最后说。   
“你怎么半夜三更还在外面，你不是九点钟就要睡美容觉吗，这样吃得消吗？” 

“唉，别提了，最近太忙了。”米洛说。他猛踩油门，克罗斯紧紧抱住了绒毛狮子。 

米洛看看时间，给穆勒打了个电话，安抚了一番。他告诉穆勒，自己回去会安排他的事情，让他安心工作。Bayern跟拉脱维亚有合作项目，他白天都在忙工作，只有晚上临睡前才有点自己的时间。   
接着他又给克罗斯打了电话，闲聊了几句。   
“兔子喂了吗？” 

“嗯，我喂了。”克罗斯在电话那头说。 

“你在家还是在REAL？听着挺安静。” 

“在家，”克罗斯说，“刚从REAL回来，你该睡觉了吧，早过了你的生理钟。” 

“我这次回来后真的要休息几天，”米洛感慨说，“真不行了，我睡了，晚安，托尼。” 

莱万上次去米洛家吃晚饭，不小心将网球袋掉到米洛家。他这天晚上下班后，开车去米洛家取网球袋。他明天约了客人打网球，必须要去取自己的装备。米洛让他自己去拿，反正克罗斯在家。如果克罗斯不在家，莱万那里还有米洛家的备用钥匙。   
这时是半夜三更，米洛家静悄悄的。莱万按了半天门铃，没反应。他就取了钥匙，直接开门进去。他找到网球袋，给米洛发了个短信说自己取过了。米洛肯定睡了，没有回复。莱万正准备离开，突然听到院子里传来说话声，听起来不像是克罗斯。   
莱万小心翼翼地从厨房推开通往后院的门，探头看过去。接着，他就看着在月光下，罗伊斯抱着两只兔子在说话。

“我的妈，”莱万喊道，“你在这里干什么？” 

“我帮托尼喂兔子呀，他让我来喂。”罗伊斯说，他抱着兔子亲了一下。 

“你正常点好吗，兔子能喂这么多吃的吗，它们会撑死的好吗？”   
莱万进了后院，从罗伊斯怀里接过兔子。这兔子可真肥，又臭得要命，莱万想，幸亏自己拼死拒绝了穆勒当时送的兔子。他打量了一下罗伊斯。   
“你站院子里穿这点不冷吗，晚上外边很冷啊。” 

他得到了罗伊斯的一个白眼，并被岔开话题。   
“你钭音怎么不更新了？” 

莱万还想再说什么，自己的手机响了。他连忙退到房子里接电话，几分钟后，他脸色铁青地挂断了电话。等他再往院子里看时，兔子已经被放回笼子里，罗伊斯已经不在了，只剩下一地惨白月光。 

米洛从拉脱维亚出差回来，回家短暂洗澡换衣服，又得来Bayern工作。今天晚上最后一次熬夜，他下定决心。接着明天绝对要躺家里睡大觉。他习惯于早睡早起，而不是晚睡早起，忙成陀螺。   
在Bayern办公室里也是电话不断，毕竟啤酒节正在筹备中，下周就要揭开序幕。穆勒的事情他今天晚上要留在店里处理，他走之前和穆勒面谈时，在保龄球馆，穆勒情绪非常低落。   
而这个时候，敲门声响起来了。米洛喊了一声“进来”，莱万探身进来，小声问。   
“我能跟你讲一句话吗，就一句。” 

“行。”米洛说。   
接着他突然想起十二号客人的事情，他打开抽屉，取出一个信封，递给莱万。   
“十二号客人我帮你搞定了，以后你们不用见面了。我通知了他父母，并要了分手费。你就给他打个电话，哭着说，他爸妈不同意，给了分手费逼分手，over。” 

“我知道了，谢谢您。”莱万说，他接过信封，打开数了数，数额让人满意。 

“没事儿。”   
米洛拍拍莱万的肩，他发现莱万的表情仍然很失落，并没有因为顺利解除了一个麻烦客人和拿到一笔钱而感到高兴。   
“你有什么事找我吗？” 

莱万深深叹了一口气，他看着米洛，显得非常为难，最后他说。   
“我觉得我不应该跟您说，但工作的事，我又不得不说，因为您管这些。” 

米洛紧紧盯着莱万，莱万说话的口气让他不舒服了，他沉下脸。   
“工作上的事情为什么不应该对我说？” 

莱万沉默了片刻，终于开了口。   
“我十六号客人被撬了，另外有host陪他伴游，客人非常满意，打电话把我臭骂了一顿，说以后不来我这里了，在我身上白花钱。” 

“唉。”   
米洛十个手指顶在一起，他能理解莱万的愤怒。毕竟维护了这么久的客户关系，被同行撬了。   
他想了想，应该说点什么安抚莱万，直到他听到莱万说。   
“是托尼克罗斯撬上了我的客人，就在您出差的那几天，他出去陪客人伴游。” 

这位Bayern头牌离开办公室，并关上房门了。他们那位副店长还坐在宽大舒适的办公椅里，一动不动，全然不顾手指紧紧攥成拳，指甲已经掐进肉里。 

[KTK]向日葵反面(5)   
风俗业AU，夜店头牌们的心酸爱情，慎入，本章有穆拉 

克罗斯转动钥匙，推开大门。他一进门就坐在玄关卡座上发呆，他叹了一口气，拿烟出来点上。他刚从夜场回来，发型还一丝不苟，眼睛下边一圈黑眼圈，身上穿着修身的REAL正装，不过是黑色款，坐下来时得把西装扣子打开。   
他一支烟抽到一半，房门开了，是米洛回来了，穿着大衣。玄关的射灯直射下来，那位Bayern高层的脸上同样挂满疲倦。 

“我正要找你，托尼，”米洛靠着墙壁，直截了当地说，“我去拉脱维亚那几天，你人在哪？” 

“在家。”克罗斯眼皮都不抬，盯着自己脚上的切尔西短靴，手指夹着烟。 

“在家？” 

“在家，”克罗斯重复说，“在家喂兔子，你没看到你那两兔子胖了一大圈？” 

米洛深深叹了一口气，他眼睛往上看，天花板上除了石膏勾线，什么也没有。他沉默片刻，最后问。   
“你为什么抢莱万的客人？莱万是我的人，你怎么能这么做？” 

“这种事情，”克罗斯讥讽地笑了一下，弹了弹烟灰，“谁让他又老又丑，留不住客人？” 

砰地一声巨响，米洛将玄关处的伞架推到了地上。他的视线往下，集中到克罗斯身上。   
“你是怎么跟你说的，托尼？我告诉过你，尽量少跟客人出去。如果必须要出去，必须告诉我，你去哪，和谁，什么时候回来？你为什么说谎？” 

但米洛喷薄的怒火如同打到冰山上，克罗斯只冷淡地哼了一声，什么也没说。   
“……” 

“你就这么想要业绩，托尼？” 

“呵，”克罗斯抬起眼睛，看向米洛，冷冰冰地说，“你一个从业二十年的，跟我说不要业绩？”   
是你告诉我，夜晚世界什么都是假的，只有钱是真的。 

“那好吧，”米洛再度深深叹了一口气，他抬脚狠狠踢了一下倒在地上的伞架，“你可以走了，托尼，免得在我这里耽误你草KPI。我待会儿还要去趟Bayern，希望我再回来时，你和你的一切都不在这座房子里，否则后果你知道。”  
他不再多看克罗斯一眼，他打开玄关的衣帽柜，把自己在Bayern的制服拿出来，自顾自地开始换衣服。他对着镜子整了整领结和收紧马甲，披上厚外套，匆匆离开了。只剩下克罗斯独自坐在玄关抽烟，漠然看着那点儿火光一直燃烧到过滤嘴。 

被称为准银圈所新贵的贝温所最年轻的高级合伙人——菲利普·拉姆快步走进Bayern俱乐部大门，他的外套被迎上来的服务生收走。他告诉前台，他想指名托马斯。   
前台有点为难地看着这位小个子客人，像托马斯这种级别的金牌公关一般客人根本指名不到。不过，这样慕名而来的客人很多，他们早就有一整套对策。他们会安排个年轻的host，将客人带走，聊聊天，喝喝酒。大部分客人也就不太在意了，更愿意指名眼前这个。如果客人仍然希望指名到店内排名前三的host，那就暗示他得积累要刷够足够的消费，达到入门金额。 

“把他交给我。”   
米洛说，他刚刚从家里赶到Bayern。拉姆来得很准时，是米洛迟到了几秒钟。米洛把外套脱给服务生，露出里面Bayern制服。他从前台接过托盘，托盘上摆着酒杯、冰块和一小瓶香槟。他单手端着托盘，对着拉姆彬彬有礼地做了一个请的手势。 

米洛带着拉姆穿过大厅，找了个隐蔽的角落坐下。今天大厅里热闹非凡，却不是一张张沙发卡座，而是一桌桌棋牌。荷官发牌声、客人下注声此起彼伏。   
“你们改行棋牌室了？”拉姆问。 

“今天的event，Gambling night，”米洛解释说，“比平时人还多。” 

米洛蹲在地上，给拉姆介绍今天晚上的酒单。拉姆点了米洛推荐的一款桃红香槟，米洛点点头。下单后，米洛才起身坐到拉姆旁边。   
“这酒算是谁的单？”拉姆问，“你的吗？我要付你指名费吗？” 

“你指名不了我，我不干host很多年，”米洛说，“这酒我给你算到托马斯的名下。” 

“那我是不是应该点贵酒？”拉姆问。 

“犯不着，托马斯不缺你这点业绩。”米洛冷冰冰地说。 

“我想见托马斯。” 

“托马斯你点不到，”米洛直言不讳地说，“你得要消费累计到一定程度才能点托马斯，他是这里的No.2。” 

拉姆示意自己带了钱，他扬了扬信用卡。   
“我现在可以刷。” 

“那也不成，”米洛说，“托马斯今天晚上太忙了，你恐怕指名不到。如果实在想要指名，你可以下次再来试试。” 

“不可以预约吗？托马斯他总是说他有预约客人。” 

“轮不到你预约，”米洛冷漠地说，“那是熟客才有的待遇。” 

“那下次是哪次？” 

“哪次也不是，因为他不愿意见你。”   
米洛直白地说。酒来了，他给拉姆和自己都调了一杯。这款入门级桃红香槟外形和味道都清爽宜人，价格实惠，非常适合新客人。米洛把酒杯递给拉姆，粉红色的酒在昏暗灯光下好像一朵绽开的樱花。   
“你伤了托马斯的心。” 

拉姆没有去碰酒杯，下一刻，他就被米洛一只手抓住了衣领。他被压在卡座转角处，米洛倾身上来，看上去就好像host正在和客人偎依密语。拉姆眼睛往下看，米洛的另一只手上捏着匕首，刀刃寒光四溢，正贴着自己被拉高的衬衣下露出的皮肤。   
“托马斯是我的人，我保护他，”米洛厉声说，“他为你做得太多了，你呢，好处捞尽了，想脱身？告诉你，你在明，我在暗，我不保证会发生什么。”   
会发生什么？这位Bayern高层绿色瞳孔闪烁着野兽的光芒，薄薄双唇包裹的是尖锐獠牙。这里没有什么法律与秩序，这里是赤裸裸的丛林社会，杀戮是野兽的天性，毁灭就让它毁灭。他确实什么都做得出来，菲利普·拉姆有名校学历和完美履历，有体面职业和尊贵名声，还有人人艳羡的远大前程。而米洛呢，他自认为自己已经没什么可失去，因此早就不惧怕任何离去。 

——我们的妈妈桑是汉诺威键盘专业的，拉姆记得托马斯曾经说。 

——真的吗？拉姆吓了一大跳。   
能进汉诺威，那得是天才中战斗机，而且家世和教育背景一般都还不错。 

——真的。   
托马斯点点头。   
——米洛从来不对别人说这个，编了十几种说法吧，满嘴跑火车，不过，被我套话套出来了，当时把他吓哭了，以为我知道他的底细。 

——那可真，拉姆说。   
他没说下去，那可真是高开低走、一把好牌打得稀烂的人生啊。 

——唉，米洛也就那样了，脾气又爆又死犟，还恋爱脑，还能怎么样呢？   
托马斯夹着烟，望着天花板说。   
——米洛他上了牌桌就会发疯一样想要赢，但只要上牌桌，终究还是会输。 

接着，他们不再讨论托马斯的顶头上司米洛的八卦，而是交换了一个吻。 

拉姆和托马斯相识于一场信托基金会的高端慈善晚宴，准确的说，是一场“粉红”派对。拉姆对这种派对内容毫无兴趣，但他有想见的社交人物，只有硬着头皮出席。圈子里这种粉红派对实在太多，拉姆早就见怪不怪。所谓一起扛过枪、一起piao过chang，这仿佛变成大人物之间的投名状。他当然也早有自己的应对策略，他趁着酒会开始，就和自己想要搭上话的big name们把该谈的都谈了。接着，他自己找个安静角落，双手插进外套口袋，绝不拿出来。他默默看着其他人喝到半醉，纷纷搂起陪酒女郎/陪酒先生们的腰肢，自己则静静等待宴会结束。   
这倒不是说拉姆是个正人君子，而是因为他更遵循无上的理性。是的，理性，而不是情yu。人不是低级动物，不能被原始yuwang操控。那种事情，快乐一下就算了，犯得着把它当成一种人生的追求目标，甚至被它毁掉自己整个人生吗？Unbelievable！Ridiculous！ 

而就在这个时候，托马斯注意在躲在角落里的拉姆，他走过去，询问拉姆需不需要点酒。托马斯穿着酒会侍应制服，而不是陪酒制服，长相也其貌不扬。拉姆以为他只是工作人员，过来随便问话。   
他们坐在一起聊了很久，久到拉姆觉得只过了一秒钟，直到托马斯被叫走。度日如年，是托马斯走过来之前拉姆的感受，但度日如秒，则是他和托马斯说话时的感受。   
托马斯起身时，给拉姆递了名片。出于商务礼仪，拉姆同样递了自己的名片。托马斯离开后，拉姆拿起托马斯的名片，这才发现上面印着Bayern俱乐部公关的字样。他摇摇头，扔掉了这张名片。他事后才知道，信托基金是主办方，托马斯所在Bayern俱乐部就是这场活动的承办方。而托马斯呢，则是Bayern派来组织和压轴的公关。 

但一周之后，就在拉姆差不多忘了这个人、这件事时，他意外接到托马斯的电话，对方告诉他，他们上次交谈时，托马斯推荐了一家提供非常美味的肝奶酪餐厅，并表示要带拉姆去试试。   
我正好有两张优惠券，不用就过期了，托马斯热情地表示。   
拉姆犹豫了片刻，但托马斯几乎不容拒绝。最后他还是去了，一家店面很小、家庭风格的餐厅，肝奶酪尝起来就跟托马斯形容得一样好。   
托马斯那天坐出租过来，穿得非常休闲。   
这里没有停车位的，托马斯解释说，你肯定把车停到很远地方走过来。 

由于肝奶酪过于美味，他们又点了一些别的，黑麦面包，牛肉浓汤，覆盆子红果羹。他们隔着桌子，愉快聊起天来。拉姆的手不再如上次全程插外套口袋，而是搁在餐桌上。托马斯兴致勃勃地给拉姆看他的马场，还有他养的兔子们，惹得拉姆哈哈大笑。托马斯最后还表演了肉丸子不见了的魔术，但肉丸子肯定会不见，并且再也变不回来。  
那种度日如秒的感觉再度降临了，最后结账时，拉姆才发现他们在店里坐了三个多小时，直到店员来赶人。 

托马斯叫了出租车，拉姆和托马斯直接就在店门口分别了。在拉姆走去停车场取车时，他意识到这条路怎么这么长，时间重新过得缓慢。直到他收到托马斯的短信，说我到家了，你呢，他才笑了起来，边回复短信，边坐进自己车里。 

第三次见面后，拉姆抓着托马斯的胳膊从酒店走出来。这次托马斯双手插在大衣口袋里，他穿着一身考究的名牌西装和大衣，搭配围巾。从酒店到停车场一路上，托马斯一句话也没说，他紧抿着嘴唇，脸上没有多少笑意，任凭拉姆紧紧抓着他的胳膊。   
“我开车送你回家。”托马斯非常礼貌、却没有感情地说。   
他开了一辆白色玛莎拉蒂，将车开到拉姆的公寓楼下。拉姆下车后，托马斯半摇下车窗，点头示意了一下，便疾驰而去。   
接着，拉姆再也没有收到托马斯的任何电话和短信。他呢，按捺不住，主动发短信和打电话给托马斯，没有得到任何回音。短信没有回复，打电话永远是忙音，热情如潮水一瞬间退却，仿佛火焰一瞬间被熄灭。但火焰一旦燃烧过，你就很难忘却它曾经抵达的温度，哪怕如今只剩满地余烬。而Bayern金牌公关点燃的身体火焰，在别人那里找不到同样的炽烈。专业人士，普通人无法超越。   
那使得拉姆终于忍不住开车去了Bundes街区。Bayern俱乐部就在这条夜店云集的街区上，那天是周末晚上，Bundes夜生活徐徐拉开序幕。车如流水马如龙，车一旦开进去，就陷入到人min战争的汪洋大海中。两边各色酒吧、俱乐部、迪厅鳞次栉比，霓虹灯流光溢彩。越开到繁华深处，两边泊着的豪车越来越多。   
拉姆最后还是开出了这条街区，而不是选择什么地方停下来。回到大都会夜幕笼罩的平常街道上，他摇下车窗，深深呼吸了新鲜空气。 

但是一个月之后，他们又再见面了。拉姆从事务所下班回家时，一辆从没见过的吉普车从斜坡冲过来，停在他家楼下。下车的是托马斯，他紧张地抓着拉姆的肩，急切地问自己能不能在拉姆家呆一夜。   
拉姆带托马斯上了楼，他自己的公寓倒是很大，但是里面乱七八糟，充满了忙于工作单身汉气息。 

你家里可真乱，托马斯抱怨说。 

我反正都直接睡事务所，拉姆无所谓地说。 

托马斯在拉姆家呆了一晚上。第二天，他告诉拉姆，事情还没有解决，他得多呆几天，可能一周左右。   
行，拉姆说，我反正经常睡事务所。 

但第二天拉姆下班时，他发现公寓焕然一新，餐桌上甚至有做好的晚饭。托马斯给拉姆留了条子说自己去上班了，要凌晨才能回。实际上托马斯住在拉姆家里的这么几天，拉姆几乎没有见过托马斯，只除了家里整整齐齐，每次回来都有做好的新鲜饭菜。托马斯工作时间通常在半夜，拉姆呢，他工作时间在每时每刻。拉姆觉得自己好像养了一只田螺姑娘，自己的公寓充满了生活气息，但是却没有人。   
拉姆兴致盎然地拉开浴帘，想看看浴缸里是不是养了一只田螺。但实际上没有，只有托马斯带来的Bayern漂流鸭漂浮在浴缸里。拉姆举起这只鸭子捏了一下，听着鸭子噗噗喷水声，他情不自禁笑出声。 

直到这一周的最后一天，拉姆深夜从事务所回到家里。托马斯在家，盖着毯子坐在客厅沙发里，边吃着鸡米花边看网球比赛。   
我是来道别的，菲利普，托马斯笑着说，我找到住的地方了。   
他放下鸡米花，起了身。 

毯子下边的托马斯居然穿着一件女仆装，拉姆好奇地看着他。   
你怎么穿成这样？ 

店里今天晚上有女仆装event，托马斯说，我现在要去店里了。 

门铃声响起，米洛站在门口等托马斯。托马斯告诉拉姆，这是他们店里的妈妈桑。   
好啦，不是妈妈桑，托马斯调皮地解释说，他是店里管人事的副店长，是我们的直属boss。 

麻烦已经彻底解决了，以后不用担心，米洛告诉托马斯。   
托马斯给了米洛一个大大的拥抱。之前托马斯遭遇难缠的客人，追到家里，把托马斯的公寓都砸了。 

谢谢你给托马斯提供住处，拉姆先生。这是一点心意，不足挂齿。   
米洛和拉姆握了握手，并给了拉姆一个信封，里面装着一沓钱。 

再那之后，又过了一个月，就在拉姆认为自己再也不会见到托马斯之后。他下班打开房门，穿着女仆装的托马斯站在玄关，给他做了一个请进的手势。   
——欢迎回家。 

怎么啦，又有麻烦啦。拉姆关心地说。 

那倒没有，不过我觉得你这里有麻烦了，托马斯说，蜘蛛准又把你的公寓结满了网。 

拉姆扔下公文包——那可装着他视为生命的案件资料，主动环住了托马斯的颈脖。   
——那你愿意住进来吗，托马斯？ 

如果你想，我就能，托马斯说，Bayern金牌公关托马斯专造快乐泡泡。 

你的泡泡会破吗？拉姆假装问。 

你不戳它，它就不会破，托马斯说。接着他就此讲了个荤段子。 

菲利普·拉姆在律师行业从业已经超过十年，他从名校法律学院毕业后，进入到魔圈大所众达工作。他为众达工作了七年，但却只能拿到无股权合伙人地位。拉姆为此大为不满，他迅速带着客户跳槽到了贝温。这是一家处于发展期、中等规模律师事务所，势头很猛，被视为银圈所下一个新贵。在这里，拉姆拿到了中级合伙人的位置。在贝温的三年，拉姆出色的工作能力和强势的管理风格深受事务所高级合伙人们的激赏。   
眼看拉姆就要成为贝温最年轻的高级合伙人，这样的增持股份的机会摆在面前，而他已经洽谈了投资公司配资。 

但那天拉姆下班回家失魂落魄，他告诉托马斯，投资公司权衡了方案，最后拒绝了给他配资。当然他也可以继续耐心等待下次机会，他还年轻得很，以这个行业高级合伙人身份来说，再熬上十年似乎符合常理。   
但是机不可失，失不再来。人生实际上就是由极少数转折组成的乐曲，除此之外的起起伏伏都不改变结局。 

第二天，拉姆下班回来后，大吃一惊。托马斯像发牌一样，抹开一叠银行卡。他周围呢，环绕着六个密码箱。它们全都打开着，里面满满都是一沓沓现金。   
这是我能拿出来的全部，够吗？托马斯问。 

我的天，拉姆惊呼道。   
他走过去，踮起脚尖，情绪激动地给了对方一个深吻。这个吻结束后，他们继续下一个深吻，下下个深吻，仿佛永远不会停。在万贯金钱环绕中，爱的感觉，被爱的感觉，总是来得更真实，更直白，更激荡，更汹涌。   
我爱你，托马斯。   
这是这位律所合伙人第一次把爱意宣之于口。   
我爱你，托马斯。 

但再接下来的几天，阴霾仍然没从拉姆脸上消除。   
有个高级合伙人存心跟我过不去，坚决不松口，其它高级合伙人都同意了，拉姆咬牙切齿地说。   
此人坚持要从外部招聘，当然招聘他的人，而不是从内部提拔拉姆。 

这个人我见过，托马斯低头看了看拉姆律师事务所合伙人会议的照片，他在夜店黑名单上。我们内部有顾客黑名单，各店互通有无，欠账不还的、行为不端的。要么直接拒绝进店，要么进店后会被重点盯防关照。 

嗯。 

他肯定在日常生活中也劣迹斑斑吧，尤其是X方面，托马斯说，一个人夜晚如果是禽兽，那白天就是披着人皮的禽兽。 

略有耳闻，他那边年轻女律师干不了一年全都辞职，拉姆说，但这种事情圈子里太多了。 

看你怎么拿捏了，托马斯说。 

这种事情很难取证，拉姆说，很难拿他有什么办法。 

那我们新鲜设计一个仙人跳，不就证据确凿？我不信他不上钩，这种人，五分钟就会露出原形，托马斯笑着说，然后再算上过去的旧账，保证他这辈子不能翻身。 

拉姆的手臂搭在托马斯肩上，听到托马斯的建议，不由得笑出了声。他从托马斯异色瞳孔里看到自己的倒影，他脸上的笑容和托马斯一模一样。那是两个野心家的笑容，也许他们在粉红派对第一次见面时，就从那些沉溺于低级yu望的男女中，嗅到了同类的气息。   
——让我们赢，让我赢。 

天平的倾斜发生在两周前，已经晋升为律所高级合伙人的拉姆和托马斯照例去了他们曾经去过的那家小餐厅，有着美味的肝奶酪。但吃饭时，托马斯再也不会讲笑话，更不会多说马场和兔子们的趣事。他一边漫不经心地吃着饭，一边拿着手机，不停发着短信，眉头紧锁。他担心自己的客户流失，需要无时不刻维持客户关系。一位拉姆以前的同事同样进了店里，等着取肝奶酪的外卖。他和拉姆远远打了个招呼。   
托马斯手机响了，他直接起身，去店外接电话。 

那使得那位等外卖的前同事突然凑过去，小声对拉姆说。   
“那是Bayern的托马斯吧，天哪，你花了多少钱？我劝你早日收手，菲利普，他们的生活水准不是你现在能负担得起的，小心被搞得倾家荡产。” 

托马斯拿着手机回了店，重新坐到拉姆对面，前同事提着外卖走了。他们俩都没说话，拉姆实际上感觉到拿着手机的托马斯在用眼角余光打量自己，是那种从头到脚的扫描。这位Bayern金牌公关成功绝非偶然，他天然有种可怕的直觉，敏锐得能捕捉内心的声音。这就是为什么他总是能令客人高兴，因为他准确知道客人想要什么，他就给什么，或者，制造什么样的泡泡。从他们第一次见面，拉姆就被托马斯扫描。最开始认识时，每一次见面托马斯都在扫描，然后相对应调整策略。现在呢，拉姆一天至少能有十次感觉自己正在被托马斯扫描，这个偏低的数字因为他们虽然同居，一天见面时间也就最多一两个小时。 

“菲利普，”托马斯最后说，“你不用勉强自己，真的。” 

“托马斯……” 

“这都是我的客人，我每天得维持客户关系，”托马斯主动把手机屏幕亮出来给拉姆看，他以前从来不这样，“如果你还不死心，我下次直接在你面前给客人打电话。” 

“我……” 

“谢谢你试图把我考虑进未来里，”托马斯说，他将餐盘里最后一片肝奶酪吃了，“但是你早就比我更清楚地计算到，和我在一起的未来充满多少黑洞。” 

“……” 

“那就这样吧，菲利普，别勉强你自己，真的。”   
托马斯将手机塞进口袋，他站起身，将买单的现金留在餐桌上。   
“到此为止。” 

快乐泡泡不戳就不会破，但泡泡终究是泡泡，你不戳，它也会破。 

“托马斯留在这里太可惜了。”拉姆冷静地说，他眼睛往下，看着米洛抵在自己腰上的匕首。 

“但你既没有那个能力、也没有那个意愿带他走。”   
米洛收起匕首收进口袋里，松开拉姆，重新坐好。他伸手叫服务生过来，准备让拉姆买单。   
“你下次别来了。” 

“你想见我还是可以见的，可以来店里指名，”   
托马斯从棋牌桌上走下来，他站在米洛的沙发后面，手撑在沙发靠背上。   
“不过呢，我和你是投资人和被投资人之间的关系，别忘了我在你身上花了多少钱。请你下次来见我，带好贝温事务所的财务报告。” 

这位Bayern金牌公关撒娇式蹭了一下米洛的侧脸。   
“我没事，妈妈桑。” 

米洛回手佯装拍了一下托马斯的头，但他最后还是伸手挽住了托马斯。他认识这个男孩十二年了，托马斯和克罗斯同期进入Bayern。   
无论发生什么，我站你这边。 

克罗斯的车停在米洛家附近，迟迟没有走。车后座上胡乱堆着几件行李，米洛送给他的绒毛狮子傻傻坐在行李中间，是这里唯一的陪伴者。作为报答，克罗斯把米洛送的兔子耳饰给这只小狮子戴上。   
克罗斯的烟抽了一根又一根，他自己也不知道自己在等什么，……他又不是不知道米洛的脾气。他真的生气了，说不要就不要。要是克罗斯抢的是马尔科的客人，说不定米洛还会稍微少生气一点。莱万可是米洛的人，米洛肯定会无条件护着，克罗斯苦涩地想。   
但是有客人，能不抢吗？就算在同一个俱乐部，互相之间还不是抢客人抢到头破血流。钱没有体面和肮脏之分，钱只有真的和假的。 

接着他看着米洛的车开了回来，没开进车库，直接泊在路边。米洛和莱万前后下了车，莱万搂过米洛，一齐朝门口走去。他们站在门口，米洛紧紧拥抱了莱万，头靠在对方肩头。他们偎依了一会，莱万掏钥匙打开房门，两个人一起走进去。 

克罗斯狠狠掐灭烟头，他摇上车窗，脚踩油门，迅猛地开了出去，头也不回地离驶了这片街区。他的车开得很快，坐在后座的绒毛狮子往前趔趄了一下，戴着的兔子耳朵也随之耷拉下来。 

看米洛脸色很差，莱万主动离开牌桌，提出送米洛回家休息。从Bayern开到米洛家，一下车，莱万就扶住了米洛。  
“你行不行啊，老大，你喝多了？” 

“没事，我今天晚上输了好多钱。”米洛说。 

“你脸色真的很差，老大，”莱万先是抓住米洛胳膊，怕扶不住，换成搂住对方的腰，和自己贴在一起，“你输了多少？” 

“倾家荡产吧。” 

莱万将米洛送到家门口，感应灯一亮，他感觉对方的脸色看起来更吓人，那使得他关心地提出。   
“我今天晚上没别的事，我陪你好了。”   
这也是俱乐部规定，这个行业不比别的。喝酒喝到烂醉如泥家常便饭，放着醉汉不管很可能有生命危险。如果觉得同事情况不大对，要么自己陪着，要么就通知俱乐部派人过来看看。大家是一条战壕上的战友，互帮互助，同进同退。 

“不用，我没事。”   
米洛坚持说。他转过身，给了莱万一个拥抱。   
“谢谢你送我回来，你也早点回去休息。” 

莱万没说什么。米洛忍不住把这个拥抱变得更紧些，他的下巴搁在莱万肩头。他酒量很好，自诩千杯不醉，但他仍然会被淹没，被一种来自心底的绝望和无力淹没。   
“我想保护你们，”米洛重复说，他的舌头听起来发颤，“你知道吗？我想保护你们每一个，你，托马斯，曼努尔……”   
还包括托尼，他在心里说。 

“我知道啊，”莱万调侃说，“你一直在保护我们啊，妈妈桑。” 

“我没能保护你们。” 

“你已经尽力啦。”莱万说。他掏出钥匙开了门，搂着米洛进屋，并抬脚关上房门。 

[KTK]向日葵反面(6)   
风俗业AU，短小弱智的段子，慎入，本章有豆腐丝 

马尔科下了班，正躺在床上敷面膜。手机响了，他看都没看，就按下接听。电话那头传来无比熟悉、但却让他听了想吐的声音。   
“马尔科？” 

马尔科气得想挂断电话，但电话那头的莱万马上说。   
“我不是找你的，我就是帮米洛问问，托尼，托尼克罗斯在不在你那里？” 

“不在。”   
马尔科冷淡地说。 

“我想也是，”莱万讥讽说，“谁愿意跟你这种公主殿下住在一起？” 

马尔科啪地挂断了电话。他躺在床上又生了一会闷气，有什么比冷不丁接到前男友电话更生气的事情呢？那就是，前男友好不容易打电话过来，居然不是找自己。而比居然不是找自己更生气的呢？就是被对方抢白讽刺一番。反正他在莱万眼里什么都是错，任性是错，黏人是错，怕黑是错，哭泣是错，倔强是错，沉默也是错，连呼吸都是错。  
等这位Dort头牌从床上爬起来揭下面膜后，发现面膜都被气歪了。 

电话再次响起，这次马尔科学乖了，仔细检查了来电号码才按下接听。   
“托尼？” 

“马尔科今晚我能住你家吗？你那里就你一个人吧？”克罗斯急切地请求说。他以前租的公寓早就退掉了，他又不想去找REAL同事们，免得被他们八卦。去订酒店呢，老实说，他们这种职业不喜欢睡在酒店里，条件反射容易睡不着。 

“当然。”马尔科爽快地说，他把自己的地址发给克罗斯。 

“我赢了，”莱万喊道，“我就说他不在马尔科那里，谁愿意跟马尔科那种公主呆一屋。” 

一张二十块的钞票被米洛塞到莱万手上，莱万将钱搁在床头柜上，他拿起胃药，反手扔给米洛。米洛回来后吐了一场，明显是喝多了。吐完后脸色虽然还是差，但精神总算恢复了一点。   
“没事儿。”米洛疲惫地说，他将胃药放到自己那边床头柜上。 

莱万靠着床，点起烟，拿过手机挨个儿给客人们发发短信、点点赞，维持客户关系。这是每天必做任务，作为客户给他们氪金的回报。米洛探身过来，从莱万那边烟盒取了一支香烟，咬在嘴里。米洛很少抽烟，平时不怎么备着烟。那使得莱万凑脸过去，和米洛烟对烟点燃了烟。   
“你换纹身了？”莱万视线往下，看向米洛的脚踝。 

“没有，”米洛看了一眼自己的脚踝，“之前掉得差不多了，后来去填了一次色。” 

莱万没有马上回话，而是抿住嘴。他突然抓起床头柜上那二十块钱，又从皮夹里掏出另一张二十块，一起递给米洛。马尔科示威般给他发了条短信，说“托尼现在在我这里”。 

米洛从莱万腰下抽出克罗斯落在他这里的企鹅玩具，捏了捏。玩具挂着铭牌，刻着“给托尼，来自埃登”。他早就猜到克罗斯会去找马尔科，这不难猜。这件事令他颇感不快，但比起不知道克罗斯半夜三更在哪里游荡，可能又让他感到安心。   
米洛不怎么喜欢马尔科，他跟马尔科曾经有过节。莱万听说过这些，在Bundes街区谁不知道这些陈年八卦呢。爱的感觉总是容易被时光冲淡，恨的感觉呢，只会历久弥新。当时还是入行新人的马尔科靠抢了米洛的金主一战成名，一夜成为Bundes街区人人追捧的新贵。而且，在社交宴会双方偶遇，马尔科气焰嚣张。他认为他将是Bundes夜场新的国王，而米洛呢，已经人老珠黄。 

马尔科盘腿坐在床上，捏了捏克罗斯带上来的绒毛狮子，他觉得又大又软很好抱的样子。他从狮子头上取下兔子耳朵，带到自己头上。他发现这和Dort俱乐部发的兔耳朵不一样，这款兔耳朵能活动，抬头耳朵就会竖立，低头就会耷拉下来。 

“马尔科。”   
冲完澡、穿着浴袍出来的克罗斯有点生气地说。他从马尔科那里抢回绒毛狮子和兔耳朵，重新将兔耳朵戴到狮子头上。 

“我不能玩一下吗。”马尔科有点不高兴。他是那种对待朋友非常大方的人，他什么都可以拿给朋友，和朋友分享。他的车库里的豪车也经常借给Dort朋友们开出去兜风。相对应的是，他认为自己也值得被朋友同等对待。 

“不能。”   
克罗斯冷漠地说，他把戴着兔耳朵的狮子抱到自己这边。他随手从烟盒里取出一支烟，点燃后深深吸了一口，看着蓝色烟雾缓缓升起。他吸了几口，发现味道不对，意识到自己拿错了马尔科的烟盒，是马尔科常抽的牌子。   
“马尔科，”克罗斯说，“我拿错你的香烟。” 

“你抽呗，一根烟而已。”马尔科毫不在意地说。不过，克罗斯抽不惯马尔科抽烟的口味，太淡了，像女士烟。他把自己那根烟递给马尔科，马尔科直接用嘴咬住，继续吸起来。 

克罗斯找到自己的烟盒，点起了烟。他最后闷闷不乐地说。   
“你知道莱万跟米洛在一起吗？”   
他忍不住告诉马尔科，刚刚看到米洛挽着莱万，因此自己开车出来了。不过，他没有说出实情，自己实际上被米洛分手赶出来。 

马尔科咬着烟，正低头拿手机和客人们维护客户关系。他头也不抬地点点头，表示自己早就知道了。 

好吧，克罗斯想，他吐出烟圈。很多行业忌讳上司和下属发生关系，但他们这个行业过于司空见惯。因为关系，是他们工作密不可分的一环（当然他们明面上的工作只能是陪酒）。就说他们REAL，他知道经理跟拉莫斯、和跟埃登都或多或少有点什么。 

“罗伯特刚去Bayern时，就先在米洛家住了一个月，米洛亲自带他，岗前培训，”马尔科尖刻地说，“你觉得他们还能怎么样？”   
这位Dort头牌没有再说话，他实际被一种挫败的情绪所笼罩。那就是，他早就意识到，莱万和他隔得很远。尽管莱万只是从街这头的Dort跳到街对面的Bayern，最窄的地方两家俱乐部相距只有十米，中间道路甚至无法并行两辆车。   
当然啦，他自己肯定不能跟米洛相提并论。米洛在这个行业有口皆碑，早做到顶。米洛是那种温柔可人、清纯白莲款，处事成熟妥帖。他轻而易举就能对莱万有致命吸引力，就像他以前那些死心塌地的客人一样。和米洛相处，莱万就不会像跟马尔科在一起时，必须时时处处照顾马尔科，也再也不用为马尔科的不成熟而大伤脑筋。   
当指尖香烟烟雾袅袅上升时，马尔科不可控制地产生一些幻觉。他看到莱万紧紧拽着米洛的胳膊，两个人有说有笑。他看到米洛坐在床边，手指往下，解开莱万的浴袍带子。米洛这种男人最爱的白莲款说不定还表现得紧张里带着一丝羞涩，不会马上解开浴袍带子，而是等着莱万不耐烦地把他推倒在床上。 

而克罗斯呢，他用力摁灭烟头，抱着兔耳朵狮子躺在床上。这狮子都快和人差不多高，他认为这样会让他回忆起米洛怀抱的温度。毕竟这是米洛送他的礼物，米洛还经常拿这个狮子当靠枕。   
他又想起米洛和莱万在家门口紧紧拥抱的画面。他满脑子都是接下来进门后，米洛压着莱万的旖旎场面。莱万运动员出身，身材非常非常好，性格又很爽快。米洛从来在克罗斯面前不掩饰对莱万的欣赏和喜爱之情，因为他觉得莱万像他。 

窗外风雨声大作，电闪雷鸣。一向怕黑又怕打雷的马尔科不由得抓住了克罗斯的胳膊。   
“托尼？” 

“你离我远点，罗伯特，”米洛毫不客气地说，他将胳膊从莱万抽回来，“我不喜欢有人离我太近，不管是谁。” 

“可是我害怕，老大。”   
莱万又紧紧抓住了米洛的胳膊，窗外风雨声犹如战鼓，震耳欲聋，简直要把这间房子给弄塌。米洛总是住这种荒郊野岭，前不挨村后不着店，美名其曰与大自然共处。莱万自己住在城里富人区一处高级公寓，充分享受不夜城的繁华和便捷。   
“你这里肯定有野狼。” 

“没有狼，只有野牛，野鹿，山鸡，或许还有野猪。” 

“这也够了吧，老大，”莱万说，他曾经开进来时，被路上经过的不知道是什么的庞然大物吓得瑟瑟发抖，“你也不怕你院子里的兔子被啃了。” 

“我把它们拿进来了，”米洛说，他烦躁地试图抽动胳膊，“你离我远一点，我胳膊要被你拽断了。” 

“老大。”   
莱万哀求说。这位Bayern头牌虽然骁勇善战，但他的恐惧来源于未知。他认为那些不可知的、看不见的玩意儿都蕴含着巨大危险，而那些看得见、摸得着的他倒并不害怕。 

“你真烦。”   
米洛说。不过，这样子性格的莱万也让米洛少操很多心。莱万知道自己的斤两，知道什么地方可以去，什么事情可以做。深夜开车他会降速，客人的邀约他会事先再三确认。他不会像个傻大胆，干出危险的蠢事，让俱乐部头疼不已。   
米洛把眼罩递给莱万，表示自己还得开着灯工作一会。莱万还没有太多睡意，风雨摇晃房子的动静令他不安。他们聊了聊工作上的事，以及莱万对未来的打算，又聊到米洛接下来要开展的大学讲座和学校校招。今年经济形势严峻，俱乐部预计会有大批年轻人愿意试着投身夜晚世界淘金。 

不过，莱万实际上也会忍不住想到一点别的事情。马尔科胆子很小，比他差远了。这种糟糕天气马尔科绝对拒绝和客人外出，他得在家紧紧抱着莱万。莱万呢，得不停安慰、照顾那位公主殿下。他猜今天晚上马尔科肯定能在克罗斯怀里得到安慰，不然马尔科就会大半夜把半个Dort都叫去陪着。莱万早就听说克罗斯是REAL非常出色的top，而且硬件条件惊人（这点莱万当然看得出来，唉，谁能看不出来呢）。而且，克罗斯居然能让阅人无数的米洛念念不忘，足以证实他的技战术水平能在REAL屹立不倒这么多年。   
他往外看，窗外鬼影幢幢，闪电不断划破夜空。他完全能想象克罗斯压在马尔科身上的画面，马尔科呢，陶醉不已。 

米洛放下工作资料，搁在床头柜上。他拧灭台灯，将抽得只剩过滤嘴的香烟插进烟灰缸里，那一点猩红火焰在黑暗中消失了。克罗斯和马尔科要好不是一天两天，他们很久以前就认识。那时马尔科在车行做导购，是克罗斯在这座城市唯一的朋友。克罗斯原本跟穆勒关系不错，两个年轻男孩同进同出。但穆勒工作表现过于一骑绝尘，两个人也就没太多说话机会。   
马尔科呢，米洛想。那位Dort公主殿下自入行以来就任性惯了，恃靓行凶，咄咄逼人。也许克罗斯能在马尔科那里找到安慰，也许马尔科会一脸坏笑地吻掉克罗斯脸上的泪水。   
也许。 

[KTK]向日葵反面(7)   
风俗业AU，夜店头牌们的心酸爱情 

米洛打开书房抽屉，翻了一会找不到他要的文件。他想起来之前出差时，他把这份文件带在身边，还在飞机上看了看，最后收在随身行李箱里。自从拉脱维亚出差回来，米洛忙得连轴转，根本没空收拾行李，行李箱还照原样扔在客卧床上。   
米洛进了客卧，行李箱确实躺在客卧床上，但里面的衣物却被扔在一边。他有点疑惑，实在想不起自己什么时候动过箱子。他将密码锁数字拨到正确的位置，啪地一声打开行李箱。出于他意料之外的是，箱子里整整齐齐都是钱，钱上面摆着一张字条，是克罗斯的笔迹，“留给米洛”。   
米洛合上箱子，什么也没说。 

托马斯下午开车来到Bayern俱乐部，看到米洛的车正好开过来，他热情地打了个招呼。米洛下了车，冲托马斯笑了一下，然后快步走进办公区。托马斯下了车，他看到莱万朝米洛的办公室走去。   
托马斯叫住了莱万。 

“我跟米洛约了时间谈业务，”莱万指着腕表说，“你有什么事情晚饭再来找我。”   
他跟米洛约了谈公务的时间，米洛时间管理非常严格，一旦迟到要被骂到狗血淋头。 

“如果不是火烧眉毛的急事，我建议你晚点去，”托马斯说，“你现在给他发个短信，随便找什么理由，说你迟些再跟他约谈。” 

莱万紧盯着托马斯看了一会，他最后接受了托马斯的建议，拿手机出来给米洛发短信，说自己有事耽搁，晚点到。米洛同意了。   
莱万合上手机，问托马斯：“他怎么了？” 

托马斯做了个“他心情很不好”的手势，这时有人经过，托马斯拉着莱万，走到角落的应急药箱旁边站着。   
“你知道他最近怎么啦？”托马斯问莱万。 

“他跟REAL的那个小孩分手了，”莱万说，“他好像还挺伤心的。” 

托马斯愣了一下，没控制住笑出了声。恋爱脑的男人一辈子都恋爱脑，神仙都救不了，听说是因为他们费洛蒙分泌得更凶猛。托马斯把手搭在莱万肩上，背过去对着墙哈哈哈哈大笑了五分钟。 

“也没这么好笑吧。”莱万说，虽然他同意托马斯形容米洛有点老公主脾气。不过，莱万认为，当惯头牌的人都这样，事情不顺着他们的心意他们就受不了。 

“他们应该很快就会和好。”托马斯总算止住笑，将手从莱万肩上拿下来。 

“我不信，他们应该是掰了，不然我跟你赌……” 

“赌二十块。”托马斯立刻说。莱万嫌弃赌少了，不过还是答应了。托马斯当然可以答应赌一把大的，但他知道莱万的脾气。如果赌大了赌输了，莱万好胜心切，会非常非常不开心。托马斯犯不着在这点小事情上跟莱万伤了和气，他知道这个赌约莱万肯定输。话说回来，即使大事情上，他也尽量不会跟莱万斗气。 

“行，二十就二十，”莱万说，“反正我会赢。” 

两人分开时，托马斯突然又问。   
“罗伯特，你喜欢这份工作吗？” 

“当然。”莱万说。他走了，他说得是实话。他曾经是个滑雪运动员，但发现自己无法取得成绩后，就早早离开赛场。对他来说，夜晚世界工作轻松，挣钱又多。从Dort跳槽到Bayern成为No.1更让他斗志满满，在这个争名逐利的行业里，马太效应尤其明显，越是站在金字塔尖，越是有资源。 

我也是这么想的。   
托马斯在心里说。他十八岁中学毕业就进入Bayern工作，他习惯了这里的一切。他和所有人关系都好，不管是俱乐部制服组，还是客人们，工作一直很愉快，收入更是赚得盆满钵满，连拉姆都惊叹他年纪轻轻，怎么能挣这么多钱。   
但他知道米洛不这么想。那位Bayern前头牌实际上一直带着一丝自怨自艾的情绪，他自尊心很高，认为自己误入歧途、沦落风尘。 

托马斯挑了一小瓶威士忌，带着两个杯子和冰块，他单手举着托盘，轻轻敲了敲米洛的办公室门。   
“是托马斯，您有空吗？” 

房门开了，托马斯背退着进了门。确定门外没有人，他才拿脚关上房门，转身过来。托马斯放下托盘，调了两杯威士忌，递了一杯给米洛。坐在办公桌前的米洛一脸哭过的表情。他看着托马斯递过来的威士忌，迟疑了一会儿，最后还是伸手接了。   
托马斯自己喝了几口，他坐到办公桌上，拿脚轻踢着米洛的腿。   
“谁惹到你了，老大？” 

米洛啪地一声将酒杯砸在办公桌上。   
“我就这么贱，就这么活该被人瞧不起？”他抬起眼睛，情绪激动地看着托马斯，“谁都可以在我脸上踩一脚，是吗？”   
连克罗斯都可以明目张胆地看不起他，拿钱买他。 

唉，托马斯心想。他叹了一口气，给米洛那边重新倒满酒。   
“老大。”   
托马斯举起酒杯，和冰块混在一起的威士忌看起来如同可乐。   
“你说过，自己选的路，跪着也要走完。” 

“……” 

托马斯轻轻碰了一下米洛的酒杯。   
“干杯。” 

米洛最后拿起酒杯，一饮而尽。箭已离弦，人生没有回头路。 

克罗斯靠在REAL更衣室柜门上抽烟，更衣室里堆着到处都是衣服，一片狼藉。今天REAL开变装动物play的event，整个REAL整得跟马戏团似的。克罗斯最讨厌这样那样的变装play，也可能他讨厌一切的event。好在这种play他被允许可以不参加，大部分时候还是穿REAL的三件套西装制服。   
他看着墙上贴着的地图，地图标注着其他几个风俗业大区的地点，包括Bundes区，Seriea区和Premier区，以及他们所在的Lallgo区。REAL目标不是隔壁和对面，REAL要做整个夜晚世界的王者，这是他们的光头经理的理念和口号。而那位光头经理确实也做到过。不过，今年的业绩一路走低，克罗斯不知道REAL能排到第几。只要比对面Barca强就行了，这种窝里斗想法可不能让他们的经理满意。况且，他们也不比Barca强。昨天晚上是有六个夜王称号的夜王之王、Barca头牌的生日，庆祝派对把整条街都堵得水泄不通。Barca昨天开了黄金矿工event，每个入店客人都发一顶安全帽和一个塑料小铲子，也不知道他们在里面干什么。不过，这不是重点，重点是昨天晚上Barca一家店销售流水就占了整个Lallgo街区的四分之一。 

那跟自己又有什么关系呢，克罗斯冷漠地想。他的视线透过袅袅上升的烟雾，看着前面莫德里奇跪在椅子上，对着镜子整理领结。莫德里奇打扮成兔子招待，直立的兔耳朵和他的蓬松金发很配，腿上穿着吊带袜，就是没胸没屁股，有点撑不起衣服。REAL夜王莫德里奇沉寂了一段时间后，最近又开始死拼业绩，天天晚上出台。   
克罗斯谁都不想看，谁愿意置身一群动物之间呢？他既不想看拉莫斯摇晃的狼尾巴，也不想看本泽马戴在头上的猫耳。整个更衣室，除了埃登摆动臀部时，他可能还有点兴趣看看。   
时间快到了，齐达内经理进来，照例发表了一番激动人心的演讲，鼓舞host们要像个男人一样去战斗。 

“战斗！”   
全更衣室一齐喊道。 

不过，这次似乎有了不和谐音，也可能大家都知道昨天Barca业绩爆了，有人追问。   
“敌人是谁？” 

更衣室一下子哄笑起来，齐达内看了一眼莫德里奇，示意后者起来发言。那位戴着兔耳朵、穿着性感暴露兔招待服装的金发小个子直接站在椅子上说话，神情严肃。   
“我们不必知道敌人是谁，谁都是我们的敌人，”莫德里奇大声说，“重要的是我们要知道为谁而战，为何而战，并为此流尽最后一滴血！” 

“好的，”齐达内说，“但我不同意卢卡说的最后一句话，我认为更重要的是——”   
这位光头经理靠在更衣室门口，将踩在门上的腿缓缓放下。   
“活着回来，”齐达内说，“去战场上吧，现在。” 

齐达内站在更衣室门口，挨个儿和host们击掌拥抱，鼓励他们在今晚的event上再创佳绩。不过，克罗斯经过时，避开了齐达内的拥抱。   
“好吧，”齐达内笑着说，“托尼你最近的业绩好了不少，希望再接再厉。”   
接着，他附在克罗斯耳边，小声说了几句。 

下班后，克罗斯开车去了趟棒棒糖。这些天都在刮风下雨，包括他从米洛家离开、住到马尔科家的那个夜晚。克罗斯撑着伞走过去，这时接近凌晨，街道上行人不多。他发现正如齐达内所说，这家店重新开张，但门口棒棒糖的霓虹灯已经被拆了一半，它现在是一家夜总会。克罗斯上猫途鹰查了查，先前的迪厅棒棒糖已经彻底关门了，在猫途鹰上的页面即将撤销。很快就不会有人记得这里有家叫棒棒糖的迪厅，曾经是本地最好的迪厅之一。繁华地段店铺总是开了又关，关了又开，哪怕是克罗斯在Lallgo的这些年，他不经意间已经目睹了很多店铺的兴衰。   
米洛放弃了，齐达内告诉克罗斯。   
米洛如果想要保住棒棒糖，那他得从其他合伙人手里收购所有权份额，还得偿还棒棒糖已有的债务。并且，棒棒糖关门歇业这段时间，也是他一直在支付店内员工的薪水，让他们不要走。为此他变卖了不少物业筹款，但是短时间内还是筹不到那么多钱，只能选择放弃。最终他只能同意合伙人们的意见，变卖店铺，遣散员工，用卖掉店铺的钱偿清棒棒糖的债务。 

你肯定知道他脾气，他不是个轻易放弃的人，只要是他拿到手里，他会拼尽一切代价不放手，齐达内感慨道，但是这也没有办法，该放手还是得放手。唉，多可惜，这么有特色的一家迪厅，说关就关了。 

嗯，克罗斯说。他查了一下，米洛在撒丁岛的别墅抵押出去后，没能在期限前解压，现在已经变成抵押公司的物业。 

不过，你知道他为什么拼死拼活要保住这家迪厅吗？齐达内问。 

克罗斯摇摇头。 

我也不知道，还以为你知道，齐达内同样摇摇头，唉，以后我都没地方跳舞了，难道我去隔壁AtletDisco蹦迪吗？ 

你不怕西蒙尼宰你你就去，克罗斯冷漠地说。   
Premier区的Live俱乐部千里迢迢跑去隔壁AtletDisco聚餐蹦迪开香槟浴庆功宴，最后被AtletDisco经理西蒙尼宰客宰到光着身体出门。 

——只要他拿到手里，他会拼尽一切代价不放手。   
——你知道他为什么拼死拼活要保住这家迪厅吗？   
谁知道呢？克罗斯在心里说。他当然知道米洛是那种死杠死犟的男人，根本讲道理讲不通，不撞南墙不回头。   
克罗斯穿过人行横道，准备回停车场取车。一辆黑色奥迪停在了身边，他一眼就认出这是米洛的车。   
“上车。”米洛摇下车窗说。 

克罗斯收起伞，去拉副驾驶座车门。米洛瞪了他一眼，示意他去后座。克罗斯听话地爬到后座上坐着，他还没坐稳，米洛就开始狂踩油门，飙车出去。他们驶出了繁华区，米洛才把车速放缓。   
后座上摆着两个密码箱，米洛示意克罗斯打开它们。克罗斯打开一看，一个里面堆满了钱，另一个里面呢，也全都是钱。 

“一个是还给你的，一个是我给你的，”米洛双手放在方向盘上，冷冰冰地说，“以后我买你送货上门，我什么时候要，你就什么时候送，做完了就滚蛋，不许留在我那里过夜。” 

“不行……”克罗斯慌忙说。 

“你在Lallgo区工作有什么不行，规矩我都懂，我开的价格绝对比你的客人都要高。” 

“米洛……” 

“不许叫我的名字。”   
米洛厉声说，他重新踩下油门，汽车冲上出城高速。   
“我买你的时段里，你得叫我主人。我如果打了你，我会另外多付钱，你放心。” 

车里这种结了冰一样的冷酷气氛令克罗斯感到害怕，他用力推着车门，想离开这里。但米洛已经锁住车门，并将车速开到接近车辆散架，克罗斯根本不可能逃走，更不可能在这种速度下跳车。 

[KTK]向日葵反面(8)   
风俗业AU，夜店头牌们的心酸爱情，本章豆腐丝 

克罗斯推门下车，急着去看院子里的兔子们。但院子里空空荡荡，米洛看出他在找什么，低声说“兔子在厨房里”。克罗斯闻言吓了一大跳，以为米洛把兔子扔锅里煮了。但事实是他想多了，最近天天下雨，米洛把兔子移到厨房放着。兔子比克罗斯离开时长得更肥了，米洛不得不给它们换了更大的笼子。   
克罗斯蹲下来，给兔子们喂胡萝卜。他轻轻抚摸着兔子的长耳朵，看着兔子们狼吞虎咽。 

米洛静静站在克罗斯旁边，等了几分钟，接着，他抓住克罗斯的胳膊，告诫他“应该做点正事”。克罗斯被米洛一路强拉着，从厨房拽到了卧室，直到脸朝下扔到床上。   
克罗斯从床上爬起来，回头去看米洛。男人冷漠地看着他，正在脱掉身上的外套。   
“米洛？” 

克罗斯挨了很重的一下，落在pigu上，疼得他立刻像只鸵鸟一样将头埋进被子里。被子被掀开，米洛抓着他的手腕。   
“我告诉过你，”米洛警告说，“必须叫我主人。” 

克罗斯还想挣扎，但他的两只手腕被米洛一只手控制住了，被别到了身后。米洛另一只手扯掉了他的衬衣，被脱下来的衬衣滑到手臂上。米洛就着衬衣打了一个结，将克罗斯的双手绑在了背后。   
“别以为我不知道你在REAL做什么，”米洛冷冰冰地说，“我付了钱，我现在是你的客人。” 

……克罗斯重新从床上坐起来时，米洛早已经起身，冲过澡穿着浴袍，坐在卧室落地窗前的高脚凳上抽烟。米洛他自己没有备烟，直接从克罗斯那边拿的烟。克罗斯看着米洛坐在窗边沉默不语的剪影，他意识到自己该走了。毕竟米洛早就警告过，完事之后他就得滚蛋。   
但他自己穿过来的衣服呢，破破烂烂地扔在地上。克罗斯小声问米洛，能不能穿米洛的衣服走。 

“行。”米洛夹着香烟说。 

克罗斯进浴室简单冲了澡，他在衣帽间找了身米洛最近穿过的衣服套上，上面似乎还残留着米洛常用的薰衣草洗衣剂的香味。   
“那个，钱……”克罗斯小声说。 

米洛转过脸看着克罗斯。   
“钱都准备好了，一分钱也不会少你的。” 

“钱暂时留在你这里，行吗？”   
克罗斯请求道。他解释说，自己目前住在朋友家，不方便携带这么大一堆现金。 

“你还住在马尔科那里？” 

“没有，就住了一晚上，”克罗斯说，“我现在住在埃登家。”   
住同事埃登那里肯定比住马尔科那里方便，而且埃登住的公寓离上班Lallgo区近。 

克罗斯发现米洛眉头皱得更深了，他一分钟都不敢在房子里多呆。他已经领教了一次米洛喷薄的怒气，重叠的巴掌印还留在他身后，不敢再领教第二次。但他现在怎么离开呢，大半夜没办法叫车，谁敢这个钟点往城外深山老林开呢？   
克罗斯只好硬着头皮求米洛开车送他出去。米洛同意了，捻灭香烟，换上便装，带克罗斯去车库。   
克罗斯表示可以开到城郊巴士站，在那里自己能打到车，这样不耽误米洛休息。米洛点了点头，猛踩油门。   
克罗斯呆呆看着郊外漆黑荒凉的夜景，直到米洛把他扔下车。他一拐一瘸地走到街边，打电话叫出租车。直到这时，克罗斯才感觉到被打过的地方、被使用过的地方一齐火辣辣的疼。   
米洛让克罗斯下了车，但倒没有马上开回去，而是开到一边静静等了会。直到他看到克罗斯上了出租车，他才脚踩油门离开。 

克罗斯没跟埃登打电话说自己要回来，毕竟干他们这行，晚上都是工作时间。他们彼此也不会过问。克罗斯拿钥匙开了门，一进去就看见他们REAL的光头经理齐达内。埃登呢，坐在齐达内腿上。克罗斯赶紧一口气跑回自己的客卧，关上门，爬上床，裹进被子里，缩成一团。这个晚上和米洛之间的情事在他脑海里一幕一幕回闪。他能理解米洛为什么恨他，米洛喜欢的是一只可爱纯洁的大兔子托尼，乖乖听他的话，被他抱着。但可怜的米洛最终发现了克罗斯的真面目，因此感受到了欺骗。   
克罗斯认为米洛不会再爱他了，就好像客人终于发现host们撕下虚情假意的面具。爱的幻境消失了，爱的迷梦也就该清醒了。 

我从在里尔时就是您的迷弟，埃登甜腻地说，我爱您十多年了。   
墙壁那头不断传来REAL光头经理和埃登亲密的声音，那些甜言蜜语传到克罗斯耳边犹如尖刺，令人毛骨悚然。REAL光头经理当年可是风俗业赫赫有名的夜王。现在的埃登呢，他是一具柔软的肉弹，被客人们取外号叫卡戴珊。   
克罗斯蒙着毯子，还是躲不过这股热浪攻击。而且，身下隐隐作痛的伤痕也让他难受得睡不着。他只好爬起来，打开电视，试图制造点声音来抵制隔壁传来的动静。 

电视里正在放深夜访谈节目，尽管两位嘉宾戴着假面，在灯光完全亮起来之前，克罗斯就认出来他们是Bayern头牌莱万和Dort头牌马尔科。 

莱万坐在电视台化妆间，造型师在帮他打理头发。面前的镜子里除了他自己，还倒映着坐在他背后的马尔科的后脑勺。本来节目组邀请的是托马斯，但托马斯实在有重要活动推脱不开。俱乐部询问了莱万，莱万犹豫了，毕竟另一位嘉宾是Dort的马尔科。最近俱乐部忙着校招，确实需要头牌host们同步在电视台配合做点宣传活动。思忖再三，莱万告诉俱乐部和节目组，如果马尔科那边没问题，他就没问题。   
很快他收到回复，马尔科表示不在意和他同台。 

莱万边等着造型师定型，边翻开台本。问题都很简单，深夜节目主持人也经验丰富，不会让他们为难。他合上台本，造型师为他戴上假面。精心打扮后，戴着面具，进入到镁光灯下，莱万瞬间有种参加假面舞会的错觉。   
灯光亮起来，胖得足有三百斤、戴着假发的搞笑主持人坐在中间，莱万和马尔科坐在两边。 

最开始的问题非常简单，无非是如何入行、入行多久之类。莱万的故事很简单，这个年轻的滑雪运动员膝盖受伤，不得不早早离别赛场。他本来打算来大都会找个健身教练的工作，健身房的面试落选了，对方推荐他去试试host，薪水会比健身教练高得多。马尔科呢，他是个车行导购，被俱乐部星探看中。一开始他只周末在俱乐部做兼职挣点零花钱，结果这点儿零花钱很快挣得比他在车行的薪水还多得多。   
钱，当然是最重要的，喝喝酒陪陪笑就能日进斗金，莱万表示。不过，另一方面也是他在竞争激烈的夜世界里找到了赛场上那种感觉。他从骨子里渴望赢，始终斗志昂扬。马尔科呢，他非常喜欢在Dort俱乐部工作环境，享受被高层和同事们的拥簇和宠爱。 

那你们收入多少，主持人趁机问。   
莱万和马尔科没有马上回答，笑了起来。主持人指挥导播镜头对准他们俩，满身名牌，手上戴的表一个是劳力士，一个是百达翡丽。主持人还假装从马尔科口袋里掉出来保时捷的车钥匙，然后八卦地挨着莱万问他开什么车，是不是他们这些头部host们人均豪车，好让那些低于他们开的车档次的客人知难而退，“这么穷怎么约得出口”。莱万和马尔科笑个不停，最后承认说他们这个级别的host，一年到手七位数轻轻松松。至于具体能拿到多少，不方便在节目中透露。 

而且你们经常拿现金交易，主持人挤眉弄眼地追问说，暗示税务上不好追查。 

莱万笑出了声，最后说，我们老大总是对入行新人说，干这行先要买个点钞机，又说我们老大是Bundes区传奇，曾经一年点坏六部点钞机。惹得主持人羡慕地连吸几口气，各种捶胸顿足，悔不当初入错行，不然数钱数到手抽筋，又接梗说，这肯定是马来西亚代工生产的点钞机，这么容易坏。在莱万和马尔科的大笑中，主持人假装诚心地问，自己是不是也可以去Bundes区试试？ 

马尔科边笑边说，大店招人百里挑一，经常一百份简历，挑三十人面试，最后只签一个人，介绍说Dort偏爱青春有活力的host，倾向于签没经验但潜力值高的年轻人进行包装和培养。接着，马尔科推荐了Dort俱乐部APP，包括Dort TV综艺。综艺上的host都有他们的名字、号码、价钱和工作时间段，有中意的可以在APP上直接下单。   
莱万接话说，Bayern招新人可能要求更高，竞争更激烈。除了培养新人，还会从其他店里挖人。   
说完这句话，莱万就感觉到马尔科朝自己这边看了一眼。 

主持人继续问面试流程，是不是一人面前摆着十瓶酒。   
莱万和马尔科又都笑起来，强调说外形和酒量肯定最重要。主持人套出他们得脱衣面试后，软磨硬泡追问他们分享细节。马尔科简单讲了他当初入行时参加面试的场景，还说被评价太瘦，问他能不能接受去健身房做强度训练。   
主持人上下打量了一番马尔科，揶揄说“那你肯定是没去”，惹得马尔科大笑起来，边笑边解释说，要去的，不然俱乐部会扣钱。   
莱万呢，他表示自己去面试时，一屋子面试官给他鼓掌。他毕竟滑雪运动员出身，雪上项目要求体态修长轻盈，并同时具备耐力、爆发力和平衡感。主持人边招呼导播近景拍摄莱万的身材，尤其是腿，边自嘲说自己这体态滑雪下山得是扔铁饼。莱万面对镜头站起来，但他同时感到马尔科在背后看自己。事实上，他当初去Dort面试时，Dort头牌马尔科也是面试官之一。而且，马尔科是唯一没有鼓掌的那个。面试结束后，俱乐部就通知莱万来上班。   
莱万在电话里问自己什么陪酒经验都没有，俱乐部应该有相对应的岗前培训吧。   
有的，俱乐部告诉莱万，我们的头牌马尔科说要亲自来带你，你可要好好珍惜。 

克罗斯从床上坐起来，抱着米洛送给他的戴兔耳朵狮子。他不知不觉跟着这个深夜访谈节目往下看，至少能让他忘却隔壁传来的这样那样声响。中间广告时间，他想点支烟提神，但一会找不到自己的烟盒，想了下记起来是米洛拿去抽了。米洛没有烟瘾，几乎不抽烟，只有在心情很不好、想事情时才会抽上一支。他又想起米洛穿着浴袍、坐在窗边交叠着腿抽烟的样子，仿佛有一种冷酷的魔力。   
那肯定是米洛生气克罗斯还赖在他家床上不走。   
克罗斯当然知道莱万跟米洛住在一起，床头柜上放着莱万的手表，和一瓶复合维生素。浴室的脏衣筐里呢，扔着几件明显不是米洛风格、而是莱万风格的衣服。他当然也注意到，节目里面具后马尔科时不时盯着莱万看。克罗斯比谁都明白，马尔科对这段感情既耿耿于怀，又念念不忘。   
而感情真相呢，总是一人不屑，一人去捡。克罗斯在这个圈子浸淫太久了，见到太多客人倾家荡产、死缠烂打，host脸上呢，他们甚至不会皱一下眉头。米洛曾经告诫克罗斯，当然也是教给Bayern新人们，爱是一剂混合着情欲、好奇与征服的毒药，这就是host们要高价贩卖给客人的，也是客人心甘情愿购买的。 

克罗斯的视线又回到了电视屏幕上，广告时间结束，节目重新开始。 

莱万放下喝了一半的矿泉水，冲着电视镜头招招手。节目下半场会加入更多符合深夜话题的内容，主持人询问他们工作细节，还拉着他们现场展示，假装自己是来店里消费的肥鱼，要在两个host之间指名一个。莱万和马尔科取下面具，灯光转暗了。他们和主持人坐得近了一点，镜头里只看得到轮廓，和听得到两位host轻言细语说话。   
暗了几分钟后，主持人大声嚷嚷，赶紧把灯光打起来，再这样下去要犯天下人都会犯的错误。然后又问导播，他们这样不收钱吧，我上有老、下有小，房贷还没还完呢。莱万和马尔科笑个不停，主持人趁机问他们如何应付客人咸猪手。   
莱万对着镜头介绍了Bundes区夜总会规矩，客人可以碰host哪里，不能碰哪里。   
主持人提出要上手试试，看马尔科和莱万怎么应对。马尔科翻个白眼，直接冷脸推开。马尔科走任性公主路线，一向耍大牌，客人们怎么敢惹。   
至于莱万呢，他一声不吭卷起袖子，露出结实手臂，主持人立刻假装吓得缩到角落里瑟瑟发抖，镜头外的工作人员笑成一片。 

电视机前克罗斯也被逗笑了，手里端着的冰淇淋桶差点掉在床上。他没找到香烟解乏，好歹还有冰淇淋陪着他。   
笑完后莱万和马尔科重新示范了一次标准操作手册，并解释自己做得不好。莱万边笑边说要请他们Bayern老大来教才行，老大负责培训新人礼仪，举手投足行业标准。   
莱万和马尔科确实都做得不好，他们都是光速升到头部host地位，这类麻烦少很多。而且他们这些做到大店头牌的，不再单纯靠和客人们打情骂俏赚钱。他们真正的工作是高端商务社交，客人们邀请他们作为社交场名片，他们则负责组织各种酒会饭局，为客人维护客户关系。 

访谈节目里又聊到行业术语手势，夜总会大厅人多嘈杂，光线昏暗，各种信息要靠打手势传达，并且不能为客人察觉。   
主持人怂恿他们示范手势，莱万抬手后突然忘记手势怎么打，马尔科笑出了声。示范了几个常见手势，分别表达加冰、加酒、请求陪客支援之类，莱万又做了一个手势，马尔科笑得拿手捂脸。   
克罗斯也看笑了，莱万做这个手势表示“这个傻X客人太过分了保安来把他拖出去”，不明就里的主持人被两个身穿制服的工作人员围住。 

节目渐入高潮，进入到深夜高能话题。莱万和马尔科一开始推说Bundes区host禁止和客人发生XX交易，属于违法行为，不愿意谈论这种话题。主持人故意追问说那万一遇到情投意合的客人呢，你情我愿总不犯法吧。   
当然，克罗斯心知肚明，不论是Bundes区还是Lallgo区，俱乐部都要求host尽量少发生这种事情。这一方面是因为违法惹麻烦，更重要的是，担心客人到手后就不再来店里花钱。得不到的永远在骚动，被偏爱的有恃无恐。这也使得，越是出色的host，越是长袖善舞，给了客人甜头，只会让他们更加甘之若饴，而不是攀上高峰后厌倦离去。   
在主持人步步逼问下，莱万和马尔科笑个不停，各种擦边开车，金句频出，画外音导播一个劲儿喊挡镜头消音。主持人甚至问他们，是不是各个俱乐部还有大内高手一对一培训，以保证他们各个飞檐走壁、身怀绝技。莱万讲到自己刚进俱乐部，负责带他的前辈穿着浴袍进来房间，吓得莱万当场弱小可怜无助三连，躲墙角瑟瑟发抖，生怕自己清白不保。旁边马尔科笑到上气不接下气，转过脸去藏在沙发背面笑个不停，伸手挡着让镜头别拍。   
因为，莱万说的这位“前辈”，就是马尔科。 

他们又聊了一会俱乐部工作上的尴尬和趣事，毕竟，在俱乐部，host居然还能陪酒。节目还没有结束，一夜未睡、疲惫至极的克罗斯抱着小狮子玩具，倒在床上，昏昏沉沉睡过去，任凭电视还开着，叽叽喳喳响个不停。   
这个房子的主人埃登轻轻敲了敲克罗斯的卧室门。推门进去后，注意到克罗斯已经睡着，埃登关掉电视，给克罗斯盖上厚毛毯。 

节目顺利结束，电视台工作人员收工后去续摊宵夜。两位嘉宾自行离开，莱万留下来等俱乐部派车过来接，马尔科自己开车过来，车停在另一边停车场。莱万和马尔科一齐下楼。走出电视台大楼，正是深夜最浓、黎明未至，大楼外街道空无一人。雨呢，倒是淅淅沥沥下个不停。   
马尔科正准备冲进雨里去取车，莱万却一把拽住了马尔科的胳膊，提醒他自己这里有伞。下一刻莱万松手了，并下意识退了一步，毕竟上个月他还被马尔科打过。马尔科停下来，回头看莱万。莱万自忖已经有心理准备，如果马尔科再动手他可以躲开。   
雨越下越大，黑夜天空电闪雷鸣。马尔科确实动手了，并且莱万没来得及闪开。马尔科扑上来，搂住莱万的颈脖，给了莱万一个吻。   
莱万呢，他既没有推开马尔科，也没有将马尔科搂紧，而是撑开伞，将马尔科完全笼罩在雨伞的遮蔽之下。他自己这边呢，无遮无挡，任凭被凄风惨雨浇透。 

[KTK]向日葵反面(9end)   
风俗业AU，夜店头牌们的心酸爱情 

马尔科醒来时，已经接近中午。他眯着眼睛享受了一会儿赖床，然后才爬起来。莱万正穿着围裙在厨房里准备午餐，马尔科走过去，从背后抱住莱万。   
“十分钟后就开饭了。”莱万笑着说，他握住马尔科放在他腰上的手。这一刻好像时间倒流，好像回到他们同居生活的起点。过了一会儿，莱万从马尔科怀抱中转过身来，他紧紧抱住马尔科，两人亲吻起来，直到厨房定时器滴滴响起。 

他们在餐厅里一起坐着吃饭，窗外是昨晚被暴雨肆虐过的露台。马尔科害怕暴风骤雨的天气，莱万比谁都知道这一点。他不可能不冒着风雨送马尔科回家，也不可能不留下来。况且，他自己也害怕在这种坏天气出门。不过，黑夜和暴雨一齐被太阳收走了，露台上只留下少量水渍，和东倒西歪的桌椅。   
吃饭时倒是一开始谁都没开口。想要把这段感情从生命中剜去，是桩不可能的任务。马尔科确实忘不掉莱万对自己的精心照料，忘不掉那些亲吻和拥抱，忘不掉自己跟客人拼酒喝到失去意识，莱万把他抱回家，忘不掉一齐去滑雪，马尔科不小心扭伤，被莱万在雪地里一路背上山。他可能这辈子找不到比这更好的，要不莱万怎么能很快做到host界头牌呢。 

不过，一段感情总是会走向它的反面。   
随着两人感情越来越浓，马尔科在夜晚世界渐渐无心恋战。他觉得自己什么都有了，钱也有，爱他的男友也有，失去继续战斗的动力。他连陪酒招待客人都越来越敷衍，更不要说肯跟客人XX了。他认为自己已经挣了不少钱，着急想把自己和莱万都捞上岸。他打算出钱买个滑雪场，送给莱万经营。自己开个滑雪场，是莱万下海做host挣钱的人生目标。   
莱万呢，他做什么都想要赢，光明正大的赢。就像他还是运动员时那样，参加比赛，公平竞争，输掉的人真心实意为赢家送上祝福，是对手，也是朋友。他认为Dort俱乐部过于偏袒马尔科，什么资源都倾斜给马尔科。俱乐部甚至要求莱万收着点，如果业绩超过马尔科，会让马尔科脸上无光。这种什么都要让着马尔科、不能让马尔科有一丁点不高兴的工作氛围令莱万非常不满意。而且马尔科非常任性，他自己不愿意去陪客人，得知俱乐部安排莱万去陪客人后，大发雷霆。   
俱乐部更是为他们俩的关系头疼不已，他们原本希望两人恋爱后，马尔科和莱万都能安安心心留在Dort拼命挣钱。作为交换，过几年可以得到优待，俱乐部便宜放他们俩赎身上岸，双宿双飞。就像当初隔壁头牌米洛，俱乐部找人安排恋爱后，彻底粉碎了自尊心，什么客人都愿意接，什么身都敢卖。 

马尔科更忘不了莱万冲自己发过的那些脾气。莱万嘲讽他幼稚，彼时马尔科还年轻，风华正茂，脸上的颜色还没有散去。他是俱乐部精心培养的摇钱树，俱乐部怎么可能放他走？而且还想放两个人一块走？莱万指责他缺乏尊重，在马尔科提出拿钱给莱万买滑雪场、让莱万做老板。   
我跟你走，你去哪，我去哪，马尔科认真地说，我知道你想挣到钱后回老家开滑雪场，我可以给你开。   
他得到了莱万的白眼。 

我买下了一整座山，昨天晚上莱万开心地告诉马尔科，并给马尔科看图片，目前只开放了一小片滑雪场。不过，莱万还要好好考虑怎么经营，他想开个高档滑雪度假中心。米洛建议莱万如果决定要开，就等着以后全职去做老板亲自打理。不然交给经理人管理，很容易经营不善、搞得负债累累。 

“罗伯特。”   
马尔科说，他抓住了莱万放在桌上的手。莱万立刻反握住他的手指，和他十指相扣。   
“你有没有觉得路上的保时捷变少了？” 

“？” 

“我听说因为保时捷在本地销量持续下滑，保时捷有意更换本地代理商。”   
马尔科说，他单手拿刀子切着盘子里的鸡排。   
“我想拿下这个代理。”   
他告诉莱万，他观察了一段时间Bundes区停着的豪车，发现保时捷的份额明显比不上凯迪拉克，甚至比不上捷豹。他找到本地豪车市场报告，跟他观察到的数据一致。 

“嗯。” 

“我想试试，”马尔科说，“我三十岁了，在这一行干不了几年了。”   
他跟俱乐部谈过，这是个贩卖青春的行业。Dort俱乐部要求接下来几年马尔科多带新人，之后低价放他走。马尔科比谁都知道，人老珠黄，会是什么下场。隔壁米洛曾经风头那么强势，到一定年纪，照样失去吸引力。 

“你可以试试，是你的老本行。” 

“我也是这么想的，总比干自己不熟悉的行业好。”   
马尔科说。他和莱万聊了一会他的计划，招投标保时捷代理商需要的资金证明和从业经验。 

“如果你有什么需要的，包括钱方面，你都可以来找我，”莱万真诚地说，“我现在收入比你高不少。” 

“那倒还没有，”马尔科笑起来，“不过我会把你的话记到小本子上。”   
原来本地保时捷体验店租期即将过期，如果换代理商，应该会要求重新选址开店。马尔科看中了城南的一块地，最近会举行土地租期出让招投标。 

“那个地段不错，如果价格上没有优势，你不一定能拿到。” 

“我也觉得。”   
马尔科笑着说，阳光下，他看起来满脸天真。   
“实在不行，我就去国土局吹枕边风。” 

莱万不由得握紧了马尔科的手，马尔科呢，任他握紧后，又将手抽了回去。 

克罗斯醒来时，时间接近中午，房间里一片明亮。他意识到身上的酸痛已经消失了，意味着米洛留在他身体的烙印、留下爱过他的痕迹消失了。他有点不高兴地爬下床，埋怨米洛下手太轻，疼痛能让他更好回味米洛骨节分明的手和轻轻落在他额头上的吻。   
一股食物的香味飘进来，克罗斯肚子饿得咕咕叫。他下了楼，埃登在厨房里正在煎肉排。埃登做了意大利面、蛋饼和汉堡，摆了满满一桌子。他们一齐坐在阳光灿烂的餐厅里吃午餐。克罗斯狼吞虎咽地吃着埃登做的饭，味道很不错。虽然肯定比不上他最爱的米洛，米洛做饭的手艺全世界都比不上。 

“你昨天怎么啦？”埃登突然问。 

克罗斯沉默了一会，想了想，还是告诉了埃登。但他没有讲什么他和米洛的细节，只是说，米洛让克罗斯去家里这样那样。   
“米洛有男朋友，关系很好，”克罗斯小声说，“所以他不让我在他那里多呆，让我晚上回来。” 

“你喜欢跟他上床吗？”埃登直截了当地问。 

“喜欢。”   
克罗斯点点头，跟和米洛在一起的每一分每一秒都像是在天堂。他光是坐在身边呆呆看着米洛，就足够开心。 

“那就得了，好好享受。”   
埃登说，他将面包片、肉饼和洋葱片夹在一起夹成汉堡，然后一口咬下去，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊。米洛的炮友可是Bundes区传奇，技术肯定相当了得。   
“享受当下，你看我跟经理……经理技术可好了。” 

埃登一边吃饭，一边拿出手机，发了会短信。他兴致勃勃地给克罗斯看自己的弟弟索尔根最新发的视频，他弟弟在Bundes区的Dort俱乐部做host，和哥哥埃登一样，拥有傲人身材。   
“托托说带他们的俱乐部前辈马尔科人可好了，一点架子都没有，他超开心的。”   
埃登说。 

克罗斯也被埃登弟弟的视频逗笑了。   
“马尔科是这样的。” 

埃登又给克罗斯看自己最好的朋友凯文的INS。凯文在Premier区的City俱乐部，拿过好几次Premier区的业绩MVP。  
“他为了给男朋友刷KPI，陪酒陪到快昏迷，”埃登说，“他男朋友是经理嘛。” 

克罗斯点点头，他也拿出手机，给埃登看自己弟弟的INS。他弟弟在一家很大的俱乐部——足球俱乐部踢球。 

“我喜欢看足球比赛，”埃登说，“但我好像没看过你弟弟？” 

“他至今还没上过场呢。”克罗斯大笑着说。 

托马斯专门开了一个小时车，去他常去的那家卖肝奶酪的餐厅买午餐。店里的人多得爆出来，他排了好久的队伍才买到。排队时托马斯查了一下，果然是因为什么探店活动爆了。   
店里实在人太多，托马斯没注意到Lallgo区REAL俱乐部的拉莫斯和莫德里奇也千里迢迢，慕名来这家店吃饭。 

“感觉一般般。”拉莫斯说。他点了店里招牌醋牛排，酸得他牙齿都要掉了。 

“这个肝奶酪还凑合。”莫德里奇说，他切了一片肉，夹着面包吃了。 

“唉，这种网红店真没什么吃头。”拉莫斯说，他认为不如Lallgo区的许多餐厅，还好价格便宜。 

“但是你可以来拍INS。”莫德里奇说。拉莫斯就是为了赶热点拍照片发INS来这边吃饭。 

这两位顶级host聊了一会俱乐部的事情，经理齐达内下午要求他们参加麻将培训，为陪伴亚洲客人提升知识储备。他们又聊了会对面Barca俱乐部岌岌可危的财政，不知道Barca挣那么多钱都去哪里了。店里消费那么高，还每次都是人挤人。莫德里奇的男朋友可能要被Barca甩卖到Seriea区或者送去红磨坊。   
“去Seriea区其实还可以，”拉莫斯边吃边说，“那里三不管，不用交税。俱乐部分成也不高，钱拿到手都是自己的。”   
不像Lallgo区，隔一段时间严查一次，像他们这些年入百万以上的host们还得乖乖去补税。 

提着外卖离开餐厅，托马斯有点惊讶地看到莱万站在街边招手等出租。莱万不住在这附近，他住的高级公寓毗邻另一片大型商业区。而且，还不是自己开车过来。   
“罗伯特。”托马斯远远叫住莱万。 

这里商业区人流量大，经常堵车，出租车往往绕行，想叫车不容易。托马斯提出可以送莱万一程，开到容易叫车的地方。不过，他没办法送莱万回去。他下午打算去听米洛的校招，如果莱万下午没事儿，他们倒是可以一起去。 

莱万有点惊讶地拿出手机看了看。   
“米洛要求大家都去吗？” 

“没有，”托马斯笑着说，“我怕人少，给他捧场。”   
米洛毕竟是当头牌当惯了的人，没人捧场他面上肯定挂不住。 

“成。”   
莱万点点头。他跟着托马斯一齐往商业区地下停车场走去，去取托马斯的车。 

但托马斯想错了，米洛的讲座选的报告厅非常小，他们俩进去的时候就没有座位了，只能远远靠墙站着。再过几分钟，整个报告厅就挤到水泄不通，而人还在源源不断挤进来。   
“俱乐部应该订个大点的教室。”莱万说。他感到自己快被挤到无法呼吸。而且，他的视线已经被身材高大的观众挡住了，什么都看不到。真受不了这么多人，跟Bundes区啤酒节期间似的。 

“唉，省钱嘛，”托马斯说，“Bayern的第一原则，能省则省。” 

“但抽成可比别的地方都高。” 

“知足吧，米洛给你的合同全俱乐部最好。”   
托马斯从外卖袋子里拿出一个三明治递给莱万，莱万看了看。   
“蔬菜三明治，吃不胖你。”托马斯说。他还买了一份肉丸子，留给米洛。 

莱万低头啃着三明治时，又听到旁边托马斯咕哝说。   
“听油腻中年老男人饭桌吹水。”   
他笑到差点儿把三明治喷出来，托马斯同样笑个不停。确实，米洛的校招讲座就是油腻中年老男人饭桌吹水。不过，米洛本来就是Bundes区传奇，他本来就有资本吹嘘想当年自己何等战绩辉煌。他们听到米洛开始慢声细语地讲自己的经历，这听起来像是一位颇具天赋的钢琴师在夜晚世界的奇幻之旅。米洛有着闪闪发光的名校经历，非常自豪地展示自己年轻时在卡内基、在墨尔本、在施耐格音乐厅的钢琴演奏会，以及与知名乐团的钢琴协奏合作。 

“都是金主砸钱给他开的。”托马斯小声说。旁边的莱万笑出了声。 

钱当然是最重要的，Bundes夜店哪怕服务生底薪都比一般工作岗位收入高一倍，做到正式host起码能高十倍，能做到头部host那就是百倍起跳。米洛吹水到在夜场高峰期收入，一年点坏六部点钞机。   
当你听到两部以上点钞机在房间里点钞时，听起来就像德彪西。米洛形容说，他甚至用手指在讲台上弹了起来。   
全场一片哄笑。 

莱万和托马斯也笑个不停。米洛描述了夜晚世界光鲜亮丽的一面，也展示了Bayern俱乐部顶级的环境和实力。至于另一面呢，他当然不会在这种场合说，也不会对入行新人们说，甚至不会对任何人说。   
米洛也讲了自己对行业的理解，“每个人都有自己的方式”。不过，他遵循以心换心，绝对认真，绝对投入，绝对有情有义。虚情假意做不了服务业，客人又不是傻子。 

还没有到提问时间，一个好奇的声音响起来。   
——那你自己怎么找对象呢？ 

不会比你整天宅家打游戏、或者在钭音上发沙雕视频更找不到对象，米洛正色说，据我所知，夜场一半host都有位男女朋友陪伴，包括我自己。 

——那另一半host呢？ 

他们有不止一位男女朋友陪伴，米洛说。 

报告厅里再度爆发哄笑。莱万和托马斯也笑了，两个人靠着墙笑得浑身发抖。 

香槟塔世界观   
风俗业AU，给游客/留学生老司机手册，希望不要被屏 

对于万恶zbzy纸醉金迷声名远扬的风俗业，相信诸位留学生/游客已经跃跃欲试。由于各个风俗业聚集区（red那啥区）隶属不同的行政区/自治区/三不管，其游戏规则各不相同，踏入这些区域前一定做好功课，最好由当地人带领。 

新手入门——Bundes区   
Bundes区应该是对新手最友好的red区。最重要的是经过几次治理后，该地治安较好，巡逻警车警察较多，基本上五到十分钟能赶到，能不能救你两说，但至少感觉会安全点。   
店里面都是明码标价，几乎没有隐形消费。价格还很实惠，所以没有讨价还价的余地。同等档次的店里，酒水价格较其他red区能便宜三分之一甚至更多。另外，Bundes比较均贫富，各个档次的店入门价格相差不大（进阶价格两说）。   
Host质量总体还算可以，Blonde遍地（是不是漂亮blonde两说），再加上店里工作制服、身材、仪态和灯光加成，感觉还是很不错的。   
不过，注意，绝大部分店不允许拍照。   
话说回来了，治安又好、价格又便宜、质量也不差，那这里岂不是被全世界老司机急吼吼给挤满了？   
现在就到了关键问题，Bundes隶属行政区里spring业合法。俱乐部/夜总会陪酒业跟酒吧/迪厅执照是一样的，都只用取得商业经营执照和卖酒执照，即可开门。俱乐部host们不用注册。纯spring店必须得拿spring业执照，从业人员必须登记注册，并且spring业执照发放数量和从业人员数量有限制。如果你直奔那啥去，可以直接去纯spring店里体验，同样明码标价，但是这类店数量很少，位置也很深，质量据说不怎么样。 

既然Bundes区spring业合法，而俱乐部和host们都没有相对应的执照，这就造成了，在店里客人不能过分动手动脚，以及把host们约出来这样那样也比较难。俱乐部内不允许亲吻，不允许碰触身体三角区，并且是相互的。客人不能这么对host，host也不能这么对客人。如果客人违反规定，轻则警告，重则被扔出店打一顿，请各位老司机入店前先清醒清醒。至于约host这样那样，由于一旦被抓，客人和host都有责任，都属违法，所以host通常会谨慎。只有他们认为是长期大鱼才会愿意提供深层次离店服务。但据说，这些host们质量都是非常非常好的。   
另外，由于Bundes区讲究分工明确、行有行规，Bundes区host们都被严格训练过，流水线打卡上班痕迹很重。据说大店都是八百页员工操作手册，保证服务质量。新手可能会觉得很不错，但老司机就觉得没意思。   
这样对老司机来说，在Bundes区要么就得花比较多的钱和时间，要么就只能浅尝辄止（要不怎么消费便宜呢）。 

Bundes区俱乐部host们等级明显，论资排辈比较严重。host薪水既考虑业绩，又考虑年资，收入金字塔相对差距小点。当然这一行也没有什么老人就是，绝大部分三十岁该滚蛋了。考虑到俱乐部抽成和税收，Bundes区头部host们薪水一般比其他大区同级别host们薪水低，而且年轻头部host们也较难出头，经常会选择跳槽去其他区。   
由于这种等级制，普通人根本没有机会见到头部host。头部host们架子都挺大，除非你壕无人性。 

Bundes区大部分俱乐部有afternoon场，价格比夜场便宜三分之一以上。一般开在旺季周末下午四点到六点。下午场只有兼职host和新入行的host，绝大部分非常年轻，基本上二十岁以上的都很少。所以下午场也称老司机happy hour场，雏鸟场。但身在Bundes区你也别想太多，以为新手菜鸟就能占便宜，小心被保安扔出门。 

Bundes区俱乐部一般九点开业（有些八点会开pre场），夜晚一点关门（极少数开到两点）。   
大部分俱乐部没有什么吃的，只提供酒水。   
很多店还有招牌自酿酒，值得尝试。   
啤酒节是Bundes区的大型event，每个店各有特色。 

具体Bundes区介绍、各个店特色和event的宣传单都可以在机场/酒店拿到，也可以直接上网查询和预定。 

爱的天堂——Lallgo区   
相比起管理严格的Bundes区，老司机绝对会去Lallgo区，爱的天堂。如果你下午在Bundes区逛完，可以驾车晚上前往Lallgo区。Lallgo区俱乐部一般十点甚至更晚开门，营业到凌晨三点到四点。   
Bundes区规划了停车场，环境要好不少。Lallgo区停车位一片混乱，建议停在外边，步行进入，热门时段里面人山人海。整个区治安相对不怎么样，扒手很多，进入后注意看好个人财物。警察虽然巡逻，但报警后来得很慢，除非人命关头，不然他们不怎么管事。   
店里或多或少有隐形消费，包括大店，比如Barca，出了名的贵。但跟Bundes相比，Lallgo各个店消费水准相差较大，几家大店都非常贵，小店便宜不少，比同等级别Bundes区还便宜。但是小店无人带领没有门路就很难进，大店的话，得好好掂量掂量自己的钱包。 

和Bundes区相比，Lallgo区spring区是非法的，这使得俱乐部内尺度比Bundes区大很多。不过，进店一定要确认清楚尺度，比如像REAL这样的大店，host们可以随意碰触客人，但客人禁止碰触host们的重点部位，不然违反规定被扔出店。在这种氛围中，host们大显神通，各个非常撩人。而且host们也相对好约，只要消费够，其它好说。在Bundes区和host们这样那样，如果被警察抓，警察只处罚客人，对host们罚款了事。当然，这里一般也不会有警察抓，都是睁一只眼闭一只眼。   
Lallgo区的host们收入只讲究业绩，不看年资，认资排辈没有Bundes严重。如果做到头部host，俱乐部抽成能明显低于Bundes区抽成，因此收入会比在Bundes区高很多。Host们之间竞争八仙过海，凭本事吃饭。这里host们风格多种多样，不拘一格。激烈竞争之下，质量和服务绝对都没得说，天堂级别的享受。 

Bundes俱乐部普遍比较小，Lallgo区的俱乐部有大有小，几家大店都很气派，包括舞池。比如Barca，舞池大得就跟迪厅一样。   
Lallgo区不设afternoon场，而是傍晚场，开在七点到九点。旺季每天晚上都有，淡季只开周末。傍晚雏鸟场照样火爆得不得了，Barca甚至直接开了雏鸟场分店Masia，全部都是十八岁到二十岁的年轻人。Lallgo区雏鸟场质量非常非常高，不像Bundes区开给新人练手，质量相对参差不齐。优秀的年轻人在Lallgo雏鸟场一战成名后，马上就能升到头部host，拿更好的分成。   
Lallgo傍晚场只免收入场费，酒水价格并没有折扣。如果有折扣，也会让你在别的地方掏出来。   
头部host们跟Bundes区比，相对架子没那么大。重要event他们会出来，跟普通客人们一起狂欢。   
Lallgo区活动很多，狂欢节、情人节都热闹非凡。   
Lallgo区俱乐部酒水品种很多，价格很贵，host们推荐酒水时经常狮子大开口。相比较来说，Bundes区低级别host们不会推荐贵酒。   
Lallgo区俱乐部提供简单食物，有些味道不错。   
Lallgo区部分俱乐部允许拍照，比如REAL，但注意只能在拍照区拍照。 

具体Lallgo区介绍、各个店特色和event的宣传单都可以在机场/酒店拿到，也可以直接上网查询和预定。 

隐秘桃源——Seriea区 

Seriea区本来是老牌red区，红极一时。这些年衰弱了，Seriea区处于三不管地带，翻译过来就是这里纯粹黑帮地盘，而且不止一家黑帮。如果Bundes区和Lallgo区还算是文明地带，这里就是法外之地。真正老司机才敢去的地方，货源质量实际上非常好，如果会淘货会讲价的话，价格可以非常便宜，性价比超出想象。不过，没有当地人带领，切勿进入该区，万一死了不知道怎么死的。半夜街上会发生黑帮火拼，治安乱得一比。真是牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。   
Seriea区白天餐馆林立，晚上餐馆打烊后，就变成夜场。   
Seriea区可以在街上营业。   
Seriea区有些俱乐部破到难以想象，破成史前遗迹那种。   
Seriea区没有固定开门关门时间，想什么时候开什么时候开，想什么时候关什么关。各个俱乐部没有固定规则，客人和host们之间商量着办，价格反正也是商量着来，总之你给少了可能就直接被砍了。   
Seriea区同时提供酒水和食物，两者质量还很不错，价格的话可以砍价。   
Seriea区有不少年纪稍长的从业者，甚至包括从别的大区过来的头部host，被原东家卖到这里来换最后一点钱。很多当年在别的区架子大得不得了、一般人见都见不到的host们，在这里也都乖乖给钱就行。所以在Seriea区挑host，不能光看照片，很大几率你见到的是十年后版本。   
Seriea区的event可能是黑帮火拼，可以拿命围观。   
Seriea区没有说不允许拍照，但拍照后会不会被抢相机或者直接被砍就不知道了。 

总之如果在当地有人带领，Seriea区能得到高档享受和中低档消费，还能点到别的区当年的头牌们，尽管是十年后版本。Seriea区掮客们非常多，机场/酒店都有他们的身影，会发送Seriea区介绍、各个店特色和event的宣传单。注意，跟着这些地方的掮客走安全性没有保障，如果被骗被打报警也无人理会。 

最火爆的Premier区下次再说。 

[BFK/KTK]SchneeweiBchen und Rosenrot(TBD)   
前半生BFK白玫瑰与红玫瑰，后半生KTK小红帽和大灰狼错误爱情又死活不离婚，本章BFK 

1\.   
克洛泽弹完肖邦的降D大调《雨滴》后，外边下的可不是肖邦式的雨滴，而是马勒式的狂风骤雨。雨水就像鞭子一样疯狂地抽在客厅的落地窗上，窗外什么也看不见了。偶然亮起一道光，是车灯的光芒，微弱地试图刺破雨水织成的铁幕。   
弗林斯停好车，从车库入口进入房子，生气地冲进客厅。 

克洛泽将钢琴琴盖合上。   
“你不是去蹦迪了吗？” 

“别提了，”弗林斯大声地说，他把迪厅的宣传册悻悻扔在地上，“看错日期了！”   
看错日期了，把11号的迪厅event看成了17号。本来非常期待今天晚上能蹦到尽兴，但兴冲冲去了迪厅门口就被保安拦下来了，他的打扮不符合今天晚上的event。 

“好吧，但十一号那天你也蹦不成，”克洛泽安慰说，“那天我们还在法兰克福比赛呢。” 

“……” 

“那你换件衣服凑合跳今天晚上的也行啊，”克洛泽建议说，“你起码有两周多没去跳了吧。” 

“不去，没兴趣，我不喜欢今天晚上的event。”   
弗林斯说，他扔掉帽子，将身上的棒球T恤脱下来，扔在地上。   
“米夏人呢？我今天晚上出去蹦迪，还不是为了给你们俩腾位置。” 

“他打电话说今天晚上不过来，狂风骤雨的，他怕飞机掉英吉利海峡。” 

“哦，”弗林斯光着上身，去厨房冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，“他咋不跟我说一声？” 

“他肯定跟你说了，他不是给你打电话打不通，就是发短信你不看，”克洛泽说，“对了，他还说，让我提醒你腌制上猪蹄。” 

“嗯。”   
弗林斯应了一声，他将另一罐啤酒扔给克洛泽。 

克洛泽拉开啤酒易拉罐，看着白色泡沫涌出来。弗林斯将一张CD放进CD机里，接着，说唱歌手50 cent的歌曲就充斥了整个客厅，低俗却性感的MV同时点亮了电视屏幕。   
“我想蹦迪。”弗林斯说。 

“你蹦啊，你蹦到明天早上都没人管，反正明天又不训练，”克洛泽仰脖喝空了啤酒，“我可以陪你蹦到九点半，然后我去睡觉。” 

弗林斯用脚拉开茶几抽屉，直接拿脚趾头去按里面的控制器。克洛泽从琴凳上站起来，抬手关掉了自己身边的落地灯。接着，客厅窗户全黑了，吊顶上的彩灯闪烁，电子舞曲混响震耳欲聋。这是他们花了大价钱装的声光电效果，将家里客厅变成舞厅。除了没有正牌DJ打碟，倒是跟城里迪厅效果差别不大。 

弗林斯抓住克洛泽的胳膊，要把他拉进舞池。但克洛泽弯腰捡起来弗林斯刚才扔在地上的T恤，改扔到对方头上。 

“你干嘛？”   
弗林斯掀起衣服一角，从衣服下面露出脸，不解地问。   
片刻之后，他突然理解了克洛泽的用意。他笑起来，重新把T恤套上。 

这两个男人在舞池中央尽情热舞，灯光忽明忽暗，像白昼和黑暗不停交错。每一个点亮瞬间，墙上都倒映出舞动时定格的剪影。随着50 cent的《candy shop》节拍，弗林斯抬手脱掉T恤，他修长有力、纹着刺青的右臂最先露出来，接着，T恤往上拉过头顶，蓬松的长发散落开。最后，这件上衣被缠绕在左手手臂上。舞池灯光转暗，他看起来像一头豹子，野性而危险。 

克洛泽贴近过去，吻了弗林斯的嘴唇。   
弗林斯将T恤叠了叠，蒙上克洛泽的眼睛，并在脑后打了一个结。他们的额头抵在一起，继续随着节奏起舞。但摇摆的胯部却刻意地拉开一点暧昧的距离，似有还无，稍有碰触，随即远离，直到双双呼吸急促。 

克洛泽醒来时已经是第二天，他躺在卧室床上，窗外亮透了。他脸上贴着一张拍立得照片。他把照片撕下来一看，上面是他歪在床上和时钟的合影，时钟显示着九点三十分，还留着弗林斯的字迹，“我准时把你送上床”。   
至于弗林斯本人呢，还睡在他旁边，窝成一团，脸埋在被子里，只剩一缕卷发留在枕头上。 

卧室的门猛然踹开，巴拉克提着超市购物袋站在门口。   
“我的妈，你们俩还睡着？” 

克洛泽抽出被弗林斯压着的胳膊，随便套了件睡衣，跟着巴拉克离开卧室，下了楼。客厅里一团乱麻，甚至连音响和灯效都没有关。屏幕上还亮着50 cent的说唱音乐，啤酒易拉罐和空酒瓶子在脚下滚来滚去，两个人的T恤和牛仔裤都扔在地上。一只使用过的XX套呢，被搭在斯坦威三角钢琴的后盖上。 

“米洛，你收拾一下现场吧，服了你们了，”巴拉克吩咐说，“我去厨房做饭，都中午了。” 

克洛泽抬脚勾起地上的衣物，踢到沙发上。至于垃圾呢，就容易得多，直接勾起易拉罐，一传一射，飞进垃圾桶里。 

巴拉克提着购物袋去了厨房，他从伦敦飞过来后，先去了趟超市买了不少吃的。他太了解这两个情人了，整天懒得要死，能不动就不动。   
他一打开冰箱，立刻生气了。   
“米洛，托尔斯滕怎么没把猪肘腌制上？” 

“我，”克洛泽立刻说，“我忘了提醒他，对不起，是我的错，” 

“我昨天给他发了短信，给他打电话他也不接。” 

“你知道他一般不咋看手机的。”克洛泽重复说，“是我的错，我忘了提醒他。” 

但那位德国队长肯定不这么认为，他满脸怒容地冲上楼，一脚踹开卧室门。   
“托尔斯滕！” 

躺在床上的弗林斯动都不动，或许他还是动了一下，像鼹鼠收回洞穴里，将自己裹在被子里更深，露在枕头上的头发更少。   
巴拉克一个箭步冲上去，掀开被子，抓着弗林斯的胳膊，直接拽下床，重重扔在地上。弗林斯摔下来时甚至蹬翻了床尾凳，上面胡乱堆着的衣物和唱片一齐滚下来。 

“米夏。”   
跟着巴拉克后面上楼的克洛泽试图安抚住对方的情绪，但看起来仍然迟了一步。巴拉克是那种他安排好的事情就一定要做到的性格，谁要是违反，他就会大发雷霆。克洛泽有点担心地看着弗林斯从地上爬起来，去了浴室。 

巴拉克和克洛泽一起在厨房准备午餐。实际上，主要是巴拉克做饭。克洛泽几乎什么都不会做，只能打打下手，准备点简单的蔬菜沙拉之类。如果说他有什么非留在厨房不可的重大任务，那就是陪掌勺的大厨开心。 

弗林斯从楼上下来，他拉开橱柜，取下围裙穿上，进了厨房。   
“你现在先准备做面包吧，这样晚上还能有得吃，”巴拉克吩咐说，“等面发上了，你再来煎猪排，猪排我已经腌制上了。” 

弗林斯一声不吭地站到另一边流理台上，和巴拉克、克洛泽他们背对着。他肯定还在为刚才的风波生闷气，他弯腰从地柜里拿出面粉，重重砸在台面上。 

克洛泽拿过洋葱，正准备切开。巴拉克直接从他手指下拿走洋葱，背对着扔到弗林斯面前。   
“你的活。” 

弗林斯肯定喉咙里不满地咕哝了一声，他说不定在想，为什么总是让他切洋葱，就像球场上脏活累活总是他来干一样。不过，他还是搁好案板，拿起刀，低头开始切洋葱。几分钟后，他转了身，面无表情地将切好的洋葱倒到巴拉克和克洛泽中间的盘子里，然后伸手去拿架子上的酵母粉，准备做面包，全程他没有碰到另外两人一下，也没有说一句话。 

“有些人也太容易生气了。”   
巴拉克抱怨说。他捏起一只活虾，贴到克洛泽脸上。被海虾用钳子在脸上抓来抓去，克洛泽只是笑。 

克洛泽从巴拉克手上拿过虾，对他做了一个噤声的手势。巴拉克马上心领神会，又挑了两只活蹦乱跳的海虾递给克洛泽。克洛泽悄悄转过身，将三只张牙舞爪的活虾像挂蝴蝶结一样轻轻挂到弗林斯头发上。这位德国前锋实际上是个小学鸡，他整天就想着恶作剧，欺负喜欢的人。 

2\.   
这三个男人认识于上个世纪，如果一九九九年也算上个世纪。   
巴拉克坐在球场前排，看完了凯泽斯劳滕青年队和汉堡青年队的比赛。赛后，他径直去了更衣室。他在门口和青年队教练聊了一会天，进去更衣室时，克洛泽刚冲完澡，围着浴巾。他们互相握了一下手，克洛泽换上衣服，拿起自己的背包。   
“我们现在就可以出发。” 

刚刚签约到凯泽斯劳滕青年队的克洛泽搬到这座城市来，他急需找个房子，最好离训练基地近，越近越好，但是又不能太贵。队友马上给他介绍了一处公寓，他去看过后非常满意，决定租下来。公寓满足了他全部需求，甚至超出了他的要求。公寓位于街道尽头，闹中取静，离训练基地步行抵达，离吃喝玩乐的主城区开车出去仅有十分钟车程。房子本身很小，但带着大露台，非常适合单身汉，价格也开得很便宜。   
克洛泽看过后，马上决定租下来。他目前还住在酒店，每一天都是钱。但房子的主人同样是个邋遢的年轻单身汉，虽然搬走了，里面乱七八糟，个人物品还没有清理干净。这位房子主人就是巴拉克，他这个夏天转会到勒沃库森。他自己的公寓空出来了，拜托俱乐部队友挂出去招租。 

巴拉克从勒沃库森开过来的车停在楼下车库，他和克洛泽一起上楼。克洛泽已经把自己的随身行李搬进来，在里面住了几天了。巴拉克进门后，先去了离玄关最近的厨房。他打开冰箱，将他之前留下的过期食物清出来。   
“冷冻室里的都还能吃，我可以留给你。” 

“你都拿走，或者扔掉吧，”克洛泽说，他自己坐在吧台上喝着一杯苏打水，“我不会做饭。” 

“那多可惜！算了，我们今天把它吃掉吧。”   
巴拉克说。他把一大包猪蹄拿出来，改放进微波炉里解冻。 

“随便。”克洛泽说。 

他话音刚落，关上的房门被钥匙从外面打开了，一个毛茸茸的脑袋探进来。那是个穿着式样宽松的、印着乔丹字样的耐克篮球运动服和牛仔裤的年轻人，头发剪得短短的，看上去很精神，或者直白地说，是个愣头青。 

“你总算来了，托尔斯滕，”巴拉克吩咐说，“你看看还有什么你的东西要带走的。” 

“没有，”弗林斯说，“我懒得整了，你就都扔了算了。” 

“你们是一对儿吧。”克洛泽问。   
虽然他被告知房东和他一样是年轻单身汉，并且要求只租给单身汉（说句实在话，这种小房子住两个人也是挺费劲的）。但是屋子里明显有两个人住的痕迹，盥洗室里留着两个口杯，吧台上有两个咖啡杯，最重要的是，鞋柜里摆着两种不同尺码的鞋。 

“不是。”   
弗林斯已经自顾自地从冰箱里取了两罐啤酒，推了一罐给克洛泽。 

“他是我的追求者、仰慕者。”   
巴拉克促狭地形容说，他将猪蹄清洗后放在盘子里。 

“滚你妈的蛋，我是你的领导者和保护人，”弗林斯直接把喝空的啤酒罐砸到巴拉克脑袋上，“你没有听说吗，他是个问题儿童，净惹麻烦，到处打架，惹是生非。” 

“我听说了。”   
克洛泽说，他把啤酒饮尽了。带他看房子的队友告诫他说，见房东时不要再提什么要求，毕竟价格已经很便宜了。如果惹房东生气了，你可打不过。 

“这小子每次休假都开五个小时车，从不莱梅来追求我……”   
巴拉克说，他的脑袋第二次被啤酒罐狠狠砸了，弗林斯抄起了克洛泽喝空的那个。 

“滚蛋！”弗林斯大声说，“我来是为了钓鱼！” 

“钓鱼？”克洛泽问。 

“对，钓鱼，这边离Gelterswoog湖很近，离Ohmbachsee湖也很近，”弗林斯比划了一下，“能钓上这么大的鳟鱼，轻轻松松。” 

“我也去Ohmbachsee湖钓鱼，那里离洪堡不远。”克洛泽说。 

“是吗？你钓什么？手钓、矶钓、海钓？你玩路亚吗？”弗林斯急切地问。 

在得到一连串肯定回答后，巴拉克眼睁睁看着这两个从来没见过面的男人（并且他们连彼此名字都不认识）突然像失散多年的亲兄弟一样，眼含热泪般急切攀谈起来。等了一会，他实在忍不住了，喊道。   
“你来帮忙准备配菜，托尔斯滕，他不会做饭，我们今天努力把冰箱吃空。”   
他把一颗洋葱扔给弗林斯，弗林斯稳稳接住。 

“轻轻松松！”弗林斯大声说。 

巴拉克离开厨房，去客厅找烤箱用的石棉手套。正在切洋葱的弗林斯突然放下刀，紧盯着喝第二罐啤酒的克洛泽看，看得克洛泽不得不放下啤酒罐。   
“他看上你了，你小心点，”弗林斯警告说，说话时他看着克洛泽发丝上未褪的金色，“我太了解他了，我看得出来。” 

“我们今天第一次见面……” 

“托尔斯滕。”   
巴拉克在客厅喊了一声，他没有找到石棉手套。弗林斯也不记得上次用过后放到哪儿了，如果它们没有被收到原本的抽屉里。 

“要不然我们这会出去吃，再去买一双石棉手套，”巴拉克最后建议说，“而且我们也可以带这个小子在凯泽城里转转，告诉他哪里有好吃好玩的。” 

“带他去Candy shop呀，那里美女如云，他会立马爱上凯泽的。”弗林斯讥讽说。 

接下来发生的事情一气呵成。这个钟点吃午餐太晚，吃晚餐太早。他们决定先去看场电影，最新上映的星球大战买不到票。他们买了经典重映《狮子王》的电影票，电影院里除了他们三个大人，就是零星几个小孩子。巴拉克排队去买了十个猪蹄，他们津津有味地就着电影啃完了。最后一个猪蹄巴拉克跟弗林斯差点打起来，还好克洛泽冷静一分两半，分给了左右两边。这样看完了电影正好可以去吃饭，他们三个人在巴拉克推荐的餐厅里点了十人份的套餐。毕竟巴拉克豪爽地表示，自己东道主请客。啤酒叫了一扎又一扎，空盘子摞了老高，风卷残云，酒足饭饱。如果这个故事不是发生在一九九九年，而是二零一九年，也许他们靠直播吃播，还能把这顿饭钱吃回来。   
“带他去Candy shop呀。”看着巴拉克掏出信用卡买单，弗林斯提醒说。 

这一行人前脚吃完饭，后脚就进了夜店。才八点过一点，夜店还没有正式开门，只开了一个小厅。夜店老板认识巴拉克，开门放他们进来，叫了个调酒师给他们准备饮料。   
“现在还早，”弗林斯介绍说，“这里十一点以后全是美女，大把等着钓球员凯子的。只要你钱包足够鼓，你就会很快乐，要多快乐有多快乐。” 

“我九点就睡觉。”克洛泽说，他拿起巴拉克点给他的薄荷酒，喝了一口。他嫌这个口味太淡了，找调酒师要了一杯玛格丽特。 

弗林斯肯定没听见克洛泽说话。他喜欢的电子舞曲响起，他一口饮尽薄荷酒，冲进了舞池。巴拉克陪克洛泽坐在卡座上喝了两杯酒，这个金发未褪的年轻人看起来腼腆害羞，巴拉克体贴地没有勉强他。   
但是等又一首劲爆的电音舞曲响起，克洛泽就扔下酒杯，起了身。 

舞池里几乎一片黑暗，彩色灯光是暗夜里偶然闪耀的宝石光芒。三个人尽情热舞，这就是迪厅的魅力。甭管什么人吧，社畜还是派对动物，他们都将在迪厅里放飞自我。这三个年轻人跳得就像失散多年的亲人似的。确实，亲人也没有他们能分享共同的音乐品味。   
我双胞胎哥哥，弗林斯抱怨说，他就只爱听弱智的抒情POP，我可受不了。 

他们都是十足十的Rocky Boy，而且摇滚不仅代表音乐品味，还是一种审美情趣和生活态度。他们很快就会发现他们有着相似的审美，衣服和饰品可以在同一家店买一件送两件，或者买两件送一件。至于生活态度呢，在第二天清早开车去Gelterswoog湖钓鱼时，克洛泽一脚把油门踩到了最大，摆出一副要将大家一起送进天堂的气势，还一脸纯良地解释说，这条高速不限速。副驾驶座上巴拉克没防备，吓了一跳，而后座上的弗林斯忍不住大笑。   
不是开到钓鱼天堂，就是开到天堂钓鱼。   
This is my life。 

而现在这个蹦迪的晚上呢？克洛泽在黑暗里看看手表，快九点了。他拍了一下巴拉克的肩，说“九点了，我要回去睡觉”。   
巴拉克以为自己听错了，他拉着克洛泽退到卡座上，直到克洛泽又大声说了一遍。   
“我每天九点就睡觉，我要走了，你们俩继续开心”。 

“……”巴拉克沉默了一分钟，最后说，“好吧，那我送你回去。”   
他招手叫下了弗林斯，告诉对方克洛泽要回公寓睡觉，他送克洛泽回去。 

迪厅里的人才刚刚多了几个，夜生活甚至没有拉开序幕。弗林斯满脸狐疑地看了看巴拉克，又看了看克洛泽。他才不相信什么九点钟睡觉送人回家的鬼话。他认为巴拉克想泡克洛泽，而克洛泽可能在半推半就。而他呢，他可是巴拉克的领导者和保护人。他得看着这个问题儿童，不能让他又惹出事情来。这可不是为了谁，而是为了德国。巴拉克是德国足球冉冉升起的新星，从小就作为天才被重点培养。但在这条路上，他完全被宠坏了，任性惯了。   
我得要看住他，这是弗林斯给自己下达的神圣使命，我肩上责任重大。 

“我跟你们一起回去！”弗林斯大声说，他将手搭在巴拉克和克洛泽肩头，一人一边。 

“你就留着跳舞呗，”巴拉克说，“我送完他说不定还回来的，今天晚上的event不错，是你喜欢的。” 

“不行，我不跳了，我们一起回去。”弗林斯坚持说。 

十分钟后，他们就回到了公寓里。克洛泽径直去了浴室冲澡，换了睡衣，往卧室床上躺着。   
“你们随意，我要睡觉了。” 

他真的睡觉了，弗林斯和巴拉克互相看了一眼。数秒后，卧室门又打开了，克洛泽探出头说。   
“我打算明天早上五点起来去Gelterswoog湖钓鱼，你们去吗？” 

“去，”巴拉克说，“我带路。”   
“去。”弗林斯说。 

卧室门重新关上了，剩下两个人面面相觑。不过，他们没有再出门蹦迪，而是去客厅准备夜宵去了。九点钟睡觉的好处和坏处可能都是，会少吃一顿。 

克洛泽按下闹钟，时钟正好指向五点。他之前暂住在凯泽酒店，收到一本关于Gelterswoog湖住宿、划船和钓鱼的宣传小册子，那使得他早就决定趁休息日开车过去看看。他享受钓鱼，一半是出于钓鱼本身的乐趣，一半是为了湖光山色的幽静。他的人生理想之一是买一栋湖景房。这个理想倒并不难实现，毕竟德国大小湖泊星云罗布。   
他走出卧室，发现他的房东睡在客厅的沙发床上，睡得口水横流，鼾声起伏。沙发装不下这个身材高大的德国中场，小腿伸在外边。电视还开着，正在放三只小猪盖房子的碟片。这处公寓只有一间卧室，另一间很小的书房兼健身房。房东的朋友呢？睡在书房L型飘窗上，并且神奇地像只蜗牛一样，把自己裹在毯子里缩成一团，分不出头脚。 

克洛泽走过去，想关掉电视时，轻轻碰到巴拉克露在外边的腿。他没有想到巴拉克立刻就醒了，坐起来茫然地问他“五点了吗”，在得到肯定回答后，就起身去了浴室。显然巴拉克还记得昨天答应的、带克洛泽去Gelterswoog湖钓鱼的事情。 

克洛泽整理了自己的钓竿和假饵，选择了最常用的一款，今天的主要任务是勘察地形，看哪里适合下杆。他没想到巴拉克已经在准备早餐，煎土豆饼的滋滋声从厨房里传来。   
“这么早出门，不吃饭可不行。”巴拉克笑容满面地说，他把煎好的土豆饼铲到盘子里，递给克洛泽。 

“……多谢。”   
克洛泽说，他本来只打算吃点干面包、喝点水凑合过去。他坐在厨房吧台上，看着巴拉克手法娴熟地一边翻拷着烤箱里的烤肠，一边准备做蛋饼。   
他不由得赞叹说，他上次看到在厨房这么能干的人还是妈妈。更令他惊讶的是，巴拉克不仅昨天晚上准备好了今天早晨需要的食材，还做好了三份鸡蛋火腿三明治，说是钓鱼时吃。   
“你手艺真不错。” 

“我喜欢做饭，”巴拉克说，“你们钓鱼回来，我给你们做鱼汤。” 

“天，那可真享受，我钓回来的鱼都放回去，或者送给朋友们。” 

巴拉克端着盘子，坐在克洛泽对面。这间小房子没有预留餐厅空间，吧台就是餐台。他们一边往嘴里塞着土豆饼和鸡蛋，一边聊着天。巴拉克称赞了一番克洛泽昨天在季前赛上的表现。他表示，自己走之前就听说，俱乐部球探从洪堡挖了个年轻人，很有潜力，暂时放在青年队。 

“得了吧，”克洛泽不以为然地说，“我可不是什么年轻人，我已经二十一岁了，青年队没有几个比我年纪更大的了，我还不知道自己能不能进一线队。” 

“你肯定会进一线队，如果他们眼睛不瞎的话，”巴拉克切开香肠、蘸着番茄酱，说，“干这行纯看天赋，你必须得有天赋，努力才有价值。” 

“再说吧，”克洛泽开玩笑说，“说不定我当上球员太太的可能性比进一线队还大。”   
他实际上了解自己的命运，如果短时间升不上一线队，他就回洪堡。他将会重回自己的轨道，在他去年二十岁生日时，他就是这么想的。一份木匠的工作稳定，收入并不低，业务时间踢踢球、钓钓鱼。他父亲就是位职业球员，早就告诫他这条路有多难。与其挤足球这条竞争激烈又生涯短暂的这条路，还不如踏踏实实学门技术，能养活自己一辈子。当然，凯泽球探劝他过来时，确实表示他的水平踢业务联赛是屈才，他将进入更高水平联赛、成为职业球员。不过，这个世界上只有白纸黑字写在合同上才算数，口头承诺谁不会说说呢。 

“你有经纪人吗？” 

“没有。”克洛泽说。青年队的合同挣的不比木匠高太多，他没有兴趣加个经纪人将这点儿钱再分走一部分。 

“那赞助商呢？” 

“……” 

“好吧，如果你需要的话，我可以把你介绍给我的经纪公司，你以后肯定需要的。或者你有什么问题，你都可以来问我，你有我的电话吧，”巴拉克说，“对于凯泽俱乐部的上上下下情况，我自认还是了解一二的。” 

“你已经是个明星了，犯不着。”克洛泽揶揄说。他把后半句话忍住了，他不知道这位德国中场除了当包租婆，还负责做掮客。实话说，这一套令他感到有点儿不舒服。 

“抱歉，我完全没有别的意思，这一切都随你的便，由你来做决定。”   
意识到面前这个金发前锋的警惕和抗拒，巴拉克急急忙忙解释说。克洛泽不是小孩子，性格谨小慎微，已经或多或少见识过足球世界的危险陷阱。   
“真的很抱歉。” 

“没事儿，谢谢你的好意，”为了缓和气氛，克洛泽说，“尤其谢谢你的蛋饼，味道真的很棒。” 

“真抱歉我跟你说这些，我只是觉得你很有前途，而且你来自波兰……” 

“奥波莱。”克洛泽补充说。 

“我知道，这就是问题所在，”巴拉克拿起胡椒瓶，洒在蛋饼上，“因为我来自卡尔马克思城，我是卡尔马克思城队队长，你知道卡尔马克思吗？” 

他说话把克洛泽逗笑了，克洛泽反问说。   
“那你知道弗雷德里克·肖邦吗” 

“如果什么也没有发生，我们就不会坐在这里一起吃一顿丰盛早餐。那使得他们觉得我们跟他们不一样。”   
巴拉克说，他在他们这个单词上留下重音，也在我们这个单词留下重音。尽管德国领土的一半儿仅仅被隔绝了半个世纪，但人心可以残忍隔绝上一万年。对人类来说，什么都是造就巴别塔的好材料。 

“我跟你还是有可能坐在一张桌子上吃饭的。”   
克洛泽笑着说，他完全明白巴拉克的意思，甚至拿拇指指了指书房的方向。   
“那个亚琛来的过来坐在一起可就有生命危险了。” 

“他是个农场小子，一个不爱过城市生活的野人，他喜欢跟马啊牛啊羊啊说话，”巴拉克笑着说，“那你有男/女朋友吗，你可能得好好想想，要不要在出名前，甩掉你的平庸现任。等你有了钱，出了名，什么样的俊男美女都会扑上来，赶都赶不走。” 

“没有，”克洛泽说，他给巴拉克倒了半杯柠檬水，“那个农场小子呢？他的工作是在你扬名立万前，替你赶走那些平庸的对象？” 

巴拉克爆发出大笑，差点把柠檬水喷出来。   
“没有的事，你怎么会那么想？”   
接着他绘声绘色地向克洛泽介绍了他和弗林斯认识的情景，那是三年前，他们都只有二十岁，在德国青年队。他不知道为什么，在一起训练生活了几天，那个农场小子就开始跟着他。他忍无可忍地将对方一把堆到墙上，下一刻他就被弗林斯锁喉了。   
他差一点大发雷霆，还好对方松手了，并举手示意不是来打架的。   
我有话跟你说，巴拉，弗林斯说。 

你赶快说，在我还能克制住自己的时候，不然我不保证我不把你揍进马桶里，巴拉克说。 

我觉得你脾气太差了，而且你太自以为是了，鼻孔朝天，不爱搭理人，弗林斯认真地说，我觉得这样下去可不行。

踢球而已，有什么不行的，巴拉克反驳说。他认为成为职业球员就是要表现职业，难道在俱乐部、在国家队是为了交朋友吗，不可能。这世界上既不存在一个其乐融融的更衣室，也不存在一个球员因为会做人而拿到首发。 

但是你这样会激怒他们，本来他们就，呃，有点儿看不惯你，然后他们就会想办法激怒你，弗林斯说，他们都是一群平庸的家伙，被开除了就被开除了，但你不一样，巴拉，你是历史级别的，被开除了就太太太太天可惜了，这不值得。 

好的，感谢你的认可，巴拉克说，所以…… 

所以我要当你的领导者、保护人，弗林斯说，你需要我。 

巴拉克笑到不得不扶着墙，他觉得墙跟他一起在发抖。不过，一个朋友总比一个敌人好，弗林斯打架看着也还是可以的。他们两个人说不定能摞倒五个人，如果一支球队十一个人的话，剩下四个人应该也会知情识趣。   
随便吧，巴拉克说，我现在去餐厅喝杯咖啡，你去吗？ 

“其实他是想找人保护他呢，脾气比我还差，跟个炮仗似的，一点就炸，”巴拉克举着柠檬水说，“跟你讲，那家伙别提有多烦人，走哪跟哪，黏死了都。还有，平时你打电话找他是找不到人的，他如果打电话来找你呢，找不到他就要大发脾气。”   
他站起身，将厨房里还剩下的早餐用便当盒打包。 

接着，巴拉克去了书房叫弗林斯起床。他示意克洛泽站远点，避免被台风扫到。他准确地在一团毯子里找到头的位置，掀开毯子，大声喊着失火了。弗林斯咕哝了一句几点了，当他得到五点半的回复后，他立刻重新拉高了毛毯。他这二十二年零九个月的人生里，从来没有在五点半起过床！从来没有！如果有，那肯定是他一夜不睡。 

“我们要去Gelterswoog湖钓鱼，你不起来就算了，”巴拉克警告说，“我跟米洛现在就出发。” 

弗林斯最后还是起床了，被巴拉克推进了浴室里。不知道是“Gelterswoog湖钓鱼”吸引了他，还是“我跟米洛”起了效果。十分钟后，他们一起坐到了克洛泽的二手大众汽车上。坐在后座的弗林斯正准备打开便当盒吃早餐，而巴拉克正在说他和弗林斯知道湖区哪里人又少又能钓到大鱼。   
克洛泽已经转上270高速，一脚将油门踩到最大。这条高速公路不限速，他从洪堡开来时走过这条路，还记得路边看到过湖区指示牌。 

巴拉克和弗林斯愣了几秒钟，爆发出一阵大笑，纷纷称赞克洛泽车技非凡。即使下到湖区，克洛泽仍然开得很猛，不放过任何一个能飙车的机会。直到最后一脚重重踩向刹车，潇洒地将车停住，就好像弹钢琴最后一段激昂乐章，空气中留下颤抖的余音回响。 

弗林斯和克洛泽拿着鱼竿下车钓鱼，巴拉克留在车上补觉。清晨的太阳从湖畔破水而出，在水面上洒下金色涟漪。他们回去的时候接近十点，搬家公司给克洛泽打电话，已经将他在洪堡的家当拉到了在凯泽的公寓楼下。旧的家当没有搬出去，新的还要搬进来，不过没事，空间就像海绵，挤挤总还是有的。这三个人齐心协力将克洛泽的钢琴抬进了客厅，然后客厅里就几乎不能站人了。   
生活嘛，就这样凑合凑合也能过。   
克洛泽打开琴盖，开始弹琴。巴拉克在厨房里准备鱼汤，弗林斯趴在卧室床上补觉，毕竟他这辈子第一次五点半起床。这是他们三个人认识的第十九个小时发生的场景，接着在接下来许多岁月里不断重复，一切就好像是第一天。

四个月后的冬歇期，他们已经熟稔到像是从上辈子一齐钓鱼落水不幸身亡的哥们，这辈子还要约定在湖边相遇。圣诞节和家人短暂相聚后，他们马上溜出来聚会，兴致勃勃地计划着旅行、钓鱼、蹦迪、滑雪。   
第一站仍然选在凯泽，他们开车外出购物后，开去了Gelterswoog湖畔。低温天气已经持续了两周多，湖水结了一层厚厚的冰，宛如冰铸成的镜面。克洛泽眼尖，发现湖面上被凿了一个冰洞，明显是前一个冰钓爱好者留下的痕迹。   
他马上跳上冰面，跑过去看，丰富的钓鱼经验使他判断，此地有鱼。他将这件事告诉弗林斯，他们两个人马上用凿冰钻，将这个冰洞凿大，并沿着一字又打了两个洞。接着，他们美滋滋地举着钓竿，将挂着鱼饵的鱼钩抛进冰洞里。 

“这冰面看起来并不结实。”   
巴拉克试探性走到另一边，跺了跺冰面。凯泽不够冷，Gelterswoog湖的冰层很难冻得又厚又结实。   
“回来吧，你们要是非要冰钓，我们今天就飞去挪威，全程我请客，Gelterswoog湖真不行。” 

“你别上来就行，”弗林斯头也不回地说，“你是头熊。” 

太阳消失了，雪重新下起来，很快风雪漫天。巴拉克感到又冷又担心，他不得不在岸上来回跑圈，维持温度。他试图劝说弗林斯和克洛泽钓海无边，回头是岸，钓友回头金不换，用了一切他能想到的词汇。但区区言语如何能打动两个正X瘾爆发、颅内高潮的男人呢？他们眼里根本没有风雪，没有危险，只有浮标和潜在的鱼。而且，他们的判断没错。确实有鱼，鱼一条又一条被从冰洞里捞上来。这里肯定是个冬天鱼群聚集地，他们捞到一票大的了。 

浮标一动，克洛泽稍稍抬杆，鱼跑了。他提醒身边的弗林斯，有条大鱼在巡游，很可能会窜到弗林斯那边。弗林斯洒了一点饵在冰洞上，继续诱敌深入。为了万无一失，他加了一根短杆，搁在地上，这么多鱼饵，不信大鱼不上钩。   
克洛泽估计是条大鳟鱼，就像舒伯特的鳟鱼五重奏那样的大鳟鱼。风越刮越大，和他脑海里叮叮咚咚的乐声融为一体。弗林斯放在地上的短杆浮标动了。他们俩屏气凝神，静心等待。一分钟之后，浮标开始下沉。他们马上扔下自己手持的钓竿，扑上去一起去提短杆。   
确实是一条大鳟鱼！都快跟他们凿开的冰洞差不多大了。鱼顶到冰层，挣扎着提不上来。弗林斯怕钓竿和鱼线扯断，稍微放手，松了一圈钓线。他轻声喊了一声米洛，两个人重新齐心协力开始提鱼竿。 

砰，砰，砰，这听起来不像是鳟鱼五重奏里的大提琴。   
砰，砰，砰，冰面裂开了一条缝。 

……克洛泽扭头去看他刚才钓鱼的地方，冰层已经塌陷了一片，湖面上布满破碎的流冰。他和弗林斯的钓竿静静漂浮在冰面上，他们的工具箱呢，缓缓沉进湖底。巴拉克把他们两个从危险的冰面上拽了回来，在他们落水之前。   
雪下得比刚才更大了，白茫茫全是飘扬的雪花。克洛泽戴着的防寒帽掉了，露出他金色发丝，但那点闪耀的金色很快被白雪覆盖。不管是金色、棕色，还是黑色，什么发色都被落下的雪花染白了，风霜雪满头，也算是白首。   
巴拉克低头吻了左边搂住的克洛泽，接着又吻了右边的弗林斯，弗林斯戴着棕色羊皮手套的手下意识伸上来，搂住对方的颈脖。 

那天从Gelterswoog湖回来后，巴拉克裹着厚厚毛毯窝在沙发上。他愁眉苦脸地看着体温计，发现自己倒霉地发烧了，肯定是在湖边冻着。看来钓鱼确实能强身健体，被他从湖面上救回来的两个人似乎一点事情都没有。克洛泽照旧早早上床睡觉，弗林斯和克洛泽合睡卧室床上，他们熟了之后就一直这样。他自己找了维生素C和常规退烧药，然后给勒沃库森队医打了个电话报备。 

“我脚趾头有点痒。”穿着睡衣的弗林斯打开卧室的门，抬一只脚搁在门框上。 

“你不会真的冻伤你的脚了吧，”巴拉克从客厅沙发上坐起来，“米洛呢，他怎么样？” 

“他没事，九点就睡了，睡得正香。” 

“那还好，你我就不管了。”巴拉克说，他重新躺回到沙发上。他感到头痛欲裂，又累又困。 

但那位不莱梅中场没有回去睡觉的意思，他们之间沉默了几分钟，最后说。   
“米夏，我觉得我可能有点儿喜欢你了。” 

“一点儿？” 

“跟你的饭量一样小的那一点儿吧。” 

“好的，那确实不太多，”巴拉克说，“你说的这件事，我早就知道了，就说了，你是我的追求者、仰慕者。” 

“瞎扯你XX的蛋！！！”   
弗林斯大声说，他甚至举起手边的吸尘器示威，吓得巴拉克缩起脖子，躲在沙发背后。   
“我今天才决定这件事。我可是个心口如一的人，想到什么说什么。” 

“所以从今天开始算起？” 

“勉强。”弗林斯看着墙上的挂钟说，墙上挂钟刚刚指到十点四十五分。 

“那就从两千年一月一日零时开始算起，算你的工龄。”   
巴拉克说，他在空中比划了一个心，郑重地送了出去。   
“按道理来说，我现在应该回应你一个吻，但我感冒了，不想害你。” 

“滚你XX的蛋！”   
那个吸尘器最终还是被抄起来，越过沙发，砸到后面电视机背景墙上。 

躲在沙发后面的巴拉克呢，他察觉到第一波攻击结束后，重新从沙发背后钻出脑袋。   
“我吃了退烧药，困死了，马上就要睡了，晚安，托尔斯滕，我今天晚上不能陪你去看新千年的烟花。如果你要去看，记得披件厚衣服，外面太冷。” 

凯泽青年队前锋醒来时是早上六点，他在睡梦中度过了世纪之交，这个时间是二零零零年一月一日。克洛泽抽出被弗林斯抓着的胳膊，从床上爬起来。   
他没有急着去浴室，而是先去客厅看了看巴拉克。对方昨天晚上发烧了，他伸手过去探额头温度时，对方就醒了。

“昨天的事情我很抱歉。”克洛泽说。   
这是这位前锋说的第一句话，也是最后一句。接下来一整天，他都一声不吭。 

“没事儿。” 

克洛泽主动吻了巴拉克，作为昨天的回应，接着这位前锋直接从沙发背面翻过去。这张倒霉的真皮沙发承担了两个人重量，它开始颤抖和喘气。这位前锋的手臂还搭在沙发椅背，他的手指收紧，修建得极短指甲划破了皮质沙发背部。 

三个人围着狭小的吧台一起吃午餐时，弗林斯兴致勃勃地讲了昨天晚上凯泽迎接新千年的烟花，火树银花，点燃夜空，冰雪璀璨，整个城市犹如不夜城。   
但你们俩一个睡得比一个沉，跟死了一样，弗林斯抱怨说，像米洛这种天天必须九点钟睡觉的人，估计一辈子都看不到跨年烟花。 

克洛泽一句话都没说，连嗯都没嗯一声。他一整天都没说话。 

[TKK]Alcina(1-3TBD)   
AU，医生Alpha！TK和钢琴家Omega！老K 

所有可爱的东西都改变了，所有的一切都将回到它刚开始的可怕容貌。   
—Handel《Alcina》 

I. Ah！mio cor！   
扮演Alcina的女高音站在升降台上，开始演唱咏叹调“Ah！mio cor！”时，克洛泽旁边的双簧管乐手正忙着抓紧时间倒乐器中的口水，并给管口加上一个弱音塞。   
坐在钢琴旁的克洛泽抑制住自己打哈欠的冲动，发了一会儿呆，考虑今天晚上吃什么。整个下午长达三个小时的排练，他实际上只有五分钟的演奏机会，其中还有两分钟是负责敲击三角铁。   
意外就是这时候发生的，女高音唱完咏叹调，举起手中的权杖，重重敲击地面，展示她的爱情魔法。不幸的是，她的权杖往前多敲了几公分，敲在了半空中。她整个人顿时失去了平衡，从升降台上摔了下来，像一只折断翅膀的小鸟。歌剧院结构分为上下两层，地下一层是伴奏交响乐团。舞台中间有一道又长又宽的空隙，乐声由此抵达舞台。女高音穿过了这道空隙，砸到乐团脚下地板上。   
与此同时，克洛泽眼前一黑，女高音的权杖砸下来，正落到他头上。等待救护车到来的几分钟，歌剧院一团混乱，谁也不敢移动女高音。她躺在地上痛苦呻吟着。救护车到来后，乐团指挥同时提醒克洛泽一起去医院。那个时候，克洛泽才意识到血从脸上流下来。 

没事儿。   
G医院急诊室的医生说，在简单为克洛泽检查后，他给克洛泽眉骨上缝了四针。   
在中间等待处理伤口时，克洛泽叫住了一位认识的护士，问托尼克罗斯在吗？   
他不在，护士说，他今天提前走了。   
克洛泽闻言愣了一下，这令他非常意外。 

乐团同事提出送克洛泽回家，毕竟之前他满脸是血。克洛泽虽然觉得自己没什么问题，但还是答应了同事的好意。他们在车上聊了一会女高音的伤势，幸好已经脱离了生命危险，但还要治疗很久。   
这位同事得先去接孩子，他们的车开到了一处社区里。同事下车，穿过街道，去住在附近的儿童钢琴老师家接孩子。   
克洛泽留在车里，拿起手机，克罗斯没有跟他说今天会提前下班回家。他本来想发个短信告诉对方，你先回来就去买点菜。接着他认为他不用发这条短信了。   
前方灌木丛上，他看到克罗斯紧紧搂着一个他不认识的陌生人。两个人勾肩搭背，非常亲密。他们一起走进前面屋子里，并关上门。克洛泽不由得走下车，走近看了看公寓门牌号，上面写着811。 

克洛泽在一周之后才见到克罗斯，那天Alcina歌剧公演刚刚结束。当然，他知道对方是有回家的，因为他放在冰箱里做的饭每天都会减少。 

“你脸上怎么了？”   
克罗斯打开门，盯着刚下班回家进门的克洛泽看。 

“被道具砸到了。”克洛泽说。接着他告诉了克罗斯彩排那天发生的事故。 

“哦，好像是这样，我是听同事说有个女演员摔伤在住院。”   
克罗斯说。   
“那你的伤口该拆线了吧。” 

“是的。”   
克洛泽点点头。本来医生要求今天拆线，但今天有演出，他改约了明天。 

“你用不着去医院，我给你拆吧。”   
克罗斯说，他起身去取了药箱。 

克洛泽看着克罗斯戴上手套，喷上酒精。   
克罗斯拿起平头镊子。   
“你把眼睛睁这么大做什么。” 

克洛泽闭上眼睛。   
克罗斯轻柔而果敢地抽掉了他眉骨上的缝线。   
“你应该要求医生给你缝蛋白线，这样就不用拆线，也不容易留下疤痕。” 

“我说了，他说用不着。” 

“什么用不着，就是嫌麻烦，”克罗斯说，“你就应该直接来科室找我，让我来处理。” 

“我找过你，你不在。” 

“怎么可能，我是在手术室吧？怎么可能不在医院？我什么时候不在医院？都特么落地成盒了。”   
克罗斯收起药箱。   
“我待会还要去医院值夜班。” 

克罗斯驾车离开家。不过，他没有马上直奔医院，而是先去了城市另一头的社区。   
他拿出钥匙，径直打开811公寓房门。   
“你还活着吗，马尔科？” 

“活着呢。”   
罗伊斯说，他边看着电脑，边躺在床上啃着披萨。他一条腿搁在床沿上，脚踝打着石膏和固定带。 

克罗斯将塑料袋搁在门口，自己换拖鞋走了进去。   
“我在超市给你买了点吃的。” 

“多谢。”罗伊斯说。 

克罗斯走进卧室，坐在罗伊斯床边。   
他们短暂做了一年的中学同学和舍友，在高中二年级时。不过，他们那一年里的关系倒是挺不错，甚至可以说过于不错了，超出了友谊。但罗伊斯转学后，他们几乎没有多联系。   
最近一次两人见面，是在两周前。   
罗伊斯的脚踝一个多月前下楼梯时不小心摔伤。他当时觉得还好，在工作所在地的医院选择了保守治疗。没想到两三周后，情况越来越严重，脚踝疼痛肿胀到走不了路。一位朋友介绍他赶紧去G医院看看，那里的外科实力一流。 

来G医院检查后，看着CT影像结果，克罗斯白眼翻到天上去。明显在第一家医院发生了误诊，X光扫描没有看到腓骨骨折位点，复原时导致错位，小伤延误成大伤。   
哪个笨蛋把伤情拖到现在，克罗斯抱怨说，你这样子哪个医生愿意接手？   
很多医生不愿意接受转诊而来的病人，毕竟，治疗别人误诊过的，比勇当接盘侠还可怕。   
他生气地转过身来，才发现这个弱智病人竟然是罗伊斯。 

我是不是完蛋了，医生，罗伊斯沮丧地说。 

死不了，不就是脚踝骨折吗？   
克罗斯说。   
你要不去住院部看看重症病人的惨状。 

那得要多久才能好？ 

你先赶紧去交钱排队，预约手术，看看最近能排到哪天，越快越好。   
克罗斯提醒说。   
手术后起码三个月吧，三到四个月才能完全恢复。 

会不会最后长短脚？   
罗伊斯担心地说。 

我建议你以后可以在一边鞋子里垫上鞋垫，如果一张鞋垫不够，可以垫两张。   
克罗斯冷冰冰地说。 

手术那天，克罗斯发现罗伊斯仍然是独自一个人过来的。手术后，罗伊斯的左脚脚踝被重新复位，并植入了固定骨钉。虽然说不是什么大手术，也不必安排住院。克罗斯感到不放心，亲自送罗伊斯回家。   
为了治疗脚伤，罗伊斯不得不在这边社区租了个小房子。他被要求每两周去医院复查和进行复健。这次不彻底养好伤，以后真有可能变长短脚。 

“下周我开车带你去医院复查吧。”   
克罗斯说。他给罗伊斯倒了一杯柠檬水，给自己也倒了一杯。   
“你约的哪天？” 

“我不是约的你吗？”罗伊斯说，他看了看病历，“下周三。” 

“我根本不记得那天约了谁，病人太多了。你记得打电话提醒我来接你，免得我急吼吼去了医院，发现病人不在。”

“没事，我自己叫车也行。” 

“你还是得注意。”   
克罗斯说，他一边和罗伊斯聊天，一边无意识转动着手上的婚戒。这位年轻的外科医生英年早婚，竟然已经结婚七年了。他迈入婚姻殿堂时才刚满二十一岁，正在念大三。他的Omega妻子比他年长十二岁，是本地爱乐乐团里颇有名气的钢琴家。 

“你居然那么早就结婚，把群里的同学们都吓了一跳。”   
罗伊斯说。他们上的高中是一所很不错的公立学校，绝大部分同学毕业后都选择了继续升学，其中不少包括克罗斯在内，上的是名校。大家在群里还在烦恼考试、派对和恋爱时，一直潜水从不说话的克罗斯突然晒了个短视频。视频里，克洛泽正襟危坐，在钢琴前弹奏门德尔松的结婚进行曲，克罗斯手上戴着婚戒。   
已婚，勿念。   
克罗斯写道。接着他继续潜水，再也不在群里说话。 

“哎，米洛急着结婚嘛，他精神完全崩溃了。”   
克罗斯说。 

“群里面那时还都猜你是不是把人家搞怀孕了。”   
罗伊斯说。不过直到至今，克罗斯也还没有晒过娃，证明并不是如此。 

“他当时得了手指腱鞘炎，整天以为自己要死了。”   
克罗斯说。   
那个时候，克罗斯的医科老师提倡把学生叫到医院来，直接观看病理和病例，活人比死人有价值多了。 

托尼。   
在征得病人同意后，医生把克罗斯叫进来，指着克洛泽的手说，这是典型的钢琴师职业病，手指腱鞘炎。这个病例比教科书上画的还要标准。 

那天检查和治疗结束后，克罗斯冒昧地提出，自己可以送克洛泽回家。克洛泽手上缠着固定胶带，不太方便开车。  
克罗斯送到家后，克洛泽客气地请他进来喝一杯咖啡表示感谢。 

“他开咖啡机时突然就哭了，”克罗斯说，“吓得我还以为，他把最贵重的蓝山咖啡不小心倒给我了。” 

克洛泽短暂的被他逗笑了，接着又心情沉重地把两杯咖啡杯端进客厅。 

没事儿，死不了，克罗斯安慰说，手指腱鞘炎休息几天就好了。 

克洛泽手肘撑着桌面，捂着眼睛，又痛哭起来。   
我认识十二个人，他们都是非常有天赋的钢琴师，比我更有天赋。   
克洛泽哽咽地说。   
他们都因为这个病放弃职业生涯，这样的事情在圈子里太多了。 

你觉得你会是第十三个？克罗斯问。 

我的事业全完了，一切都完了。   
克洛泽说。 

哎，这倒是。   
克罗斯说。   
虽然手指腱鞘炎很容易治疗，但也很容易复发。手指一旦受伤，以后能不能恢复到职业弹钢琴所需要的精密程度很难说。 

我完蛋了，克洛泽伤感地说，全完了，我四岁就开始练琴。 

也是，克罗斯伸手过去、拍拍肩说，你现在转行去搬砖，也不太现实。 

唉。   
克洛泽重重叹了一口气。   
我得取消巡演了。 

那你干脆去结婚、回归家庭算了，克罗斯说，你挺漂亮的，又是钢琴家，很容易嫁得不错。 

你说什么呀？   
克洛泽差点儿把咖啡喷出来，他对面这个二十岁小男孩说话怎么这么肆无忌惮？ 

我没瞎说，给你指条明路呢。 

我单身，离结婚远着。   
克洛泽又好气又好笑地说。 

你可以考虑嫁给我呀，我也单身呢。 

这次克洛泽是真的把咖啡喷出来，喷了克罗斯一身。 

“真是有你的。”罗伊斯敬佩地说。   
他是世界上惟一一个知道克罗斯觊觎那个钢琴师好些年的人，从克罗斯十六岁时起。   
当时他们抽到学校发的交响乐团经典音乐会的学生票。十六岁的罗伊斯全程从头睡到尾，在他心目中，只有贾斯汀比伯是世界上最有才华的音乐人，没有之一。   
但十六岁的克罗斯从头认真听到尾。 

回来后，克罗斯问他听懂了吗？   
没有，克罗斯承认说。   
他对古典音乐一无所知，并且毫不感兴趣。比起古典音乐，还是贾斯汀比伯让他们更开心。 

那你听了个啥，罗伊斯问，看你津津有味的样子。 

那个钢琴师真漂亮呀，克罗斯评价说。 

你的表情真恐怖，托尼。   
罗伊斯假装紧张地抱紧自己。 

[TKK]Alcina(2)   
AU，医生Alpha！TK和钢琴家Omega！老K，有豆腐丝和穆拉   
II.Semplicetto! 

罗伊斯没有等到克罗斯开车来接自己去医院复查。相反的是，医院给他打电话，告诉他，克罗斯医生还在做另一场手术，抽不出来空，问他是重新约时间还是选择医院推荐的其他医生。   
罗伊斯选择了后者。 

“你上次手术很成功。”   
穆勒看过新拍的CT片子后说。接着他夸赞了一番同事克罗斯技术精湛，是科室里最有前途的年轻人，被G医院重点培养。他一边询问着罗伊斯这一周术后恢复情况，一边聊着天。东扯西拉了半天，才开始坐到电脑前为病人开下一周的处方单。   
穆勒和克罗斯风格截然相反，讲话很有趣。他狠狠地宽慰了罗伊斯一番，逗得罗伊斯哈哈大笑。他磨洋工的本事也是一流，预约的半个小时复查时间，硬是讲笑话讲到最后一分钟才开完处方单。 

克罗斯刚从手术室下来，脸色很疲倦。他过来穆勒这边，发现罗伊斯还在，和罗伊斯打了个招呼。 

“挺好的。”穆勒主动将罗伊斯的CT挂出来给克罗斯看了一眼。 

“不会有事的，”克罗斯说，“马尔科的这是个小手术。” 

穆勒拿起桌上的零食，撕开包装，殷勤地喂克罗斯吃小饼干。   
“你午饭还没吃吧。” 

克罗斯点点头，咬着小饼干不说话，过一会才开始低声辱骂病人。穆勒赶快起身去把诊疗室的门关上，免得候诊室的病人听到。本来克罗斯下午排的几个挂号都是复诊，日程相对轻松。没想到临时插进了一台病人手术，累到整个下午泡汤。这个病人上周摔伤后来医院看过，医生当时推荐手术。病人硬是认为没啥大事，嫌弃医院过度医疗，不肯手术，回家休息去了。没几天病情加重，早上救护车送来时奄奄一息。   
这次手术虽然说是科室主任主刀，但其实主任只开头和结尾过来看看，指点指点江山，什么脏活累活都是克罗斯干的。 

克罗斯不仅吃完了穆勒主动进贡的小饼干，还扫走了穆勒偷藏在血压计盒子其他零食。他挥挥手，带着拄着拐杖的罗伊斯一起走了。 

罗伊斯一上副驾驶座，就假装惊喜地叫了一声。座位上摆着一束白玫瑰，他抱起花束坐上去。   
“哇，你对我也太好了吧，托尼，谢啦。” 

“滚你的蛋，你不配。”克罗斯说，他坐进驾驶座，发动汽车。 

“啧，”罗伊斯拿起花束上的卡片看了一眼，上面印着一行花体字母“给最爱的米洛”，“啧啧啧啧啧啧，你们啥纪念日？这么浪漫？” 

“屁，什么纪念日也不是，”克罗斯说，他一边开车，一边伸手吃着薯片，“纪念我今天晚上不加夜班。”   
接着，他告诉罗伊斯，他待会去城市音乐厅接克洛泽，他们演出散场，总不能空手去。 

“你们哪，感情也未免太好，”罗伊斯感慨道，他停了一下，赶在克罗斯开口前岔开话题，“你们科室那个穆勒医生挺有趣的，他夸你水平高，有前途，是医院重点培养对象。” 

“呵，我哪里比得上他，”克罗斯冷笑了一声，“没见他解决掉几个病人，整天领导们的马屁倒是拍得震天响。托马斯那张嘴，谁比得上。” 

“他是太能说了，”罗伊斯大笑道，“他应该去主持星期六夜现场脱口秀。” 

“不过他男朋友很少说话，他男朋友太贵了，一小时六百块起价。”   
克罗斯随口说。在等红灯时，他转头看了一眼正在啃巧克力棒的罗伊斯。   
“你呢，你还真单身啊，没人来照顾你吗？” 

“恩，单身。”罗伊斯眨眨眼睛，说。 

克罗斯刚把汽车重新启动，就注意到旁边的罗伊斯哭了，哭得还挺伤心的。他在心里叹了一口气，将车靠到路边泊住，伸手过去拍拍好友的肩。   
“分了再找嘛，马尔科，去找个在自行车上笑的，别在我的宝马车上哭，成不？” 

“不是因为这……我们分手四个月了，”罗伊斯哽咽着说，“我刚看到医院发给我的催款账单，让我补款，怎么又补款，我不是才交过钱吗？” 

“那我懂了，”克罗斯收回手，重新发动汽车，“唉，你哭吧，多哭一会。这也没有办法，我见得太多了。” 

把罗伊斯送到公寓后，克罗斯去厨房煮咖啡。罗伊斯坐在餐厅吧台上眨巴着眼睛，哭个不停。 

“我完蛋了，托尼，一切都完了。”   
罗伊斯抽泣着说。他看着克罗斯端进来的咖啡，拿手背抹了把眼泪。   
“你应该给我拿瓶酒，我想喝酒。” 

“嗯，是应该给你拿瓶酒，”克罗斯冷酷地说，“就着医院刚给你开的头孢，一了百了，彻底没了烦恼。” 

“……”   
罗伊斯总算不再说要喝酒，而是捧着热咖啡，喝了一口。 

“你咋啦，”克罗斯喝着咖啡，坐在罗伊斯对面，“你不可能真没钱吧，瞧你整天绫罗绸缎、吃香喝辣。” 

“真没钱。”   
罗伊斯放下咖啡杯，深深叹了一口气。他是个一百八十线的平面模特兼三百六十线的小演员，高中毕业后就在大都会漂着，逐梦演艺圈。幸好这些年电商发达，他这种个头不高的土味帅哥倒是很受欢迎，符合电商平台下沉用户的乡非审美。他告诉克罗斯，他本来有个独家签约的网络品牌服装合同。品牌方看中他的形象和带货能力，对他来说钱多事少，一直合作愉快。现在因为他脚受伤，三到四个月无法继续工作。品牌方换人了，并要求他赔偿违约金。这种网牌靠的是走量，紧贴抄袭潮流，每周大量上新。模特拍摄频率很高，中间不能中断。这是罗伊斯经济损失最大的一单，其他的什么微广告微电影这些也都统统被取消被换人，其中包括他多次试镜好不容易才拿到的机会，一生病全泡汤。他之前摔伤选择保守治疗，也是为了不耽误工作进度。 

“那你总该有点积蓄吧。”克罗斯问，“你不是都在大都会买房了吗？” 

“唉，别提了，破烂公寓一间，我还有房贷要还，大哥。”   
罗伊斯摇摇头说，他现在受伤，只能躺着，财政只出不进。大都会那边的房贷要还，这边G市租房子和治疗费，还要赔偿误工费、违约金。自己手上那点积蓄，很快捉襟见肘。 

“什么不能提，那可是大都会中心城区公寓，”克罗斯羡慕地说，“你真的很有钱，马尔科，靠自己在大都会买房，厉害啦。你那破烂小公寓可比我家花园别墅贵多了，我家还在本地富人区呢。”   
这证明房子就跟人一样，体现价值的是位置，而不是内容。 

“你别说了好吗。” 

“那你现在怎么办，”克罗斯说，“我建议你先给银行打电话，申请房贷延期。医院那边开的账单，你也可以给我看看，然后去医院吵吵架，一般可以减个10%到15%，省下来边角余料也是钱。我教你怎么说，你可千万别说是我说的。” 

“嗯。” 

“我现在可以借你点钱，好歹兄弟一场，但不能太多。你再找其他人也借点，亲朋好友借一圈，把这几个月对付过去。然后安心养病，伤筋动骨一百天，等你伤势完全好了，钱还有的赚。” 

“你不用借我钱。”罗伊斯赶紧说，他不喜欢欠人情。再说，克罗斯早八百年就跟他哭过一遍穷。 

“那你前男友呢，找他借点吗，好歹睡过。” 

“唉，”这次罗伊斯的叹气声更大了，他沉默了一下，最后说，“他穷着呢，在一起好几年，都是我出大头。” 

“我的妈。”   
克罗斯第一次听说这个，他夸张地大叫出声。   
“你他妈能不能有点眼光啊马尔科，你这种档次漂亮小o，找个有钱的不是分分钟的事。我真是想不通了，怎么蠢得跟我家米洛似的？你们这些漂亮小o技能点都只点脸上、不点脑子吗？” 

“罗伯特他帅啊，”罗伊斯解释说，他脸上浮现一种梦幻般表情，“他是个健身教练和内衣模特。” 

“妈的，你知不知道你说的每一个字都是槽点，过于密集。” 

“但是他对我……” 

“他对我好，劝分标准格式，”克罗斯翻了个白眼，学着罗伊斯的腔调将剩下的单词说完，“我跟你讲，马尔科，我要是像你们这样程度的漂亮小o，我早就嫁入豪门了。唉，真是生不逢时，苍天误我。” 

“他身材也好呀。”罗伊斯争辩说。他拿出手机，给克罗斯看前男友莱万的内衣广告照。 

克罗斯瞟了一眼就摆摆手。   
“这里面塞了几斤袜子？你跟你讲，马尔科，Alpha下半身长这样那就是前列腺肥大，没有例外。” 

“唉呀，给你示意一下嘛，”罗伊斯说，“我还有几千张和他的私房照，你要看吗？” 

“滚，”克罗斯盯着罗伊斯说，“你说实话，有我大的吗？” 

“……没有，”罗伊斯干脆利落地说，“Toni is huge。” 

“乖，我最喜欢诚实的小o了。”   
克罗斯起身吻了一下罗伊斯的脸颊。他看了看时间，拿起搁在桌上的手机揣进口袋。   
“我走了，要去接我家米洛了，你要是脚不舒服，就叫救护车，别找我。” 

克罗斯开车驶往位于城市繁华商业区的艺术中心，中间他接到罗伊斯打过来的电话。罗伊斯告诉克罗斯，经纪公司考虑到他的特殊情况，给他介绍了个工作，但他还没想好要不要接。   
嗯，你自己看着办吧，克罗斯说。   
这位年轻的外科医生将车开到艺术中心停车场。下车时他犹豫了一下，还是没拿副驾驶座上的白玫瑰，而是空着手进了艺术中心。他在艺术中心门口电子查询屏上查到是哪个厅，然后上了楼。下午的音乐会已经散场了，克洛泽捧着一大束花，站在门口，和几位带着琴童过来的家长闲聊。他远远看到克罗斯出现在楼梯口，便抽身离开了。   
克洛泽将花束放到单手捧着，空出来一只手，被克罗斯牵着，两个人一起下楼去停车场。 

克罗斯打开后备箱，让克洛泽把别人送的花扔后备箱。等克洛泽回到副驾驶座时，就看到座位上放着的白玫瑰。克罗斯性格别扭又害羞，从来没有在音乐会散场时给克洛泽送过花，而是每次都把花留在车上。   
不过，除此之外，他还看到一件外套，是罗伊斯落在克罗斯车上的。   
“你什么时候还买了件GUCCI。” 

克罗斯抓起罗伊斯的外套，一把扔到后座。克洛泽抱着白玫瑰坐下来，他挪了一下双脚，看着车上满地零食袋子和空咖啡杯。   
“车你应该清理一下了。” 

“恩，过几天有空我送去换机油顺便洗车。”   
克罗斯说。他拿起车钥匙，不过，他没有马上点火，而是冷不丁偏头，亲吻了一下旁边克洛泽的耳垂，有点儿撒娇地悄声说。   
“你今天晚上是我的吧，米洛。” 

天黑透了，罗伊斯在窗外大枞树的阴影里坐了半天，最后还是一拐一瘸地拄着拐杖，进了书房。他将灯光全开，房间亮如白昼，照射得这个房间里几乎没有阴影。   
——那有什么办法呢，没有别的办法。 

那你现在还能做什么呢，马尔科，总不能拍你单脚蹦迪吧，经纪人在电话里说，这是个新平台，第一批签约入驻的主播有首页推广，有外站广告引流，有底薪，抽成高，是很好的工作机会了。也不耽误你养伤，要不然你这几个月怎么办呢，坐吃山空吗？ 

但这不就是软seqing吗，罗伊斯生气地说，你知道我是什么人，什么性格，你怎么能让我做这个。 

唉呀，又不是真的让你外卖，你自己把握好尺度哈，马尔科，经纪人不为所动地说，在直播间不要表现得太那啥，不然会被封号封直播间。 

滚蛋，我不干这个，罗伊斯斩钉截铁地说，我有底线的。 

你再好好考虑一下，八点前给我回复，并且给我寄个自录的DEMO，经纪人说，不行的话我马上联系其他客户，你不做就算了，有的是人想做。 

犹豫了几个小时后，这位年轻人最后还是屈服了。他自己化了妆，打了灯，用拍摄架支起手机，对着镜头拍了一段DEMO，发给经纪人。是啊，又不是让自己去外卖，又不是拍什么XX片，合法平台，合法职业，罗伊斯自嘲地想，就去努力骗三个月的钱，也没有什么。看看快成赤字的银行账户，说“不”，又有什么用呢。   
时刻准备着，向生活低头。 

克罗斯翘着脚躺在床上刷手机，克洛泽正在浴室里洗澡，床头柜花瓶里摆着克罗斯送的那束白玫瑰。空气里残留着克洛泽的Omega信息素味道，和克罗斯自己的Alpha气味混合在一起。克洛泽的气味闻起来深沉醇厚，而克罗斯的倒是非常清凉甜腻，像是一座黑森林，和一块黑森林冰淇淋蛋糕。   
克罗斯刷了一会社交网络，给费德勒和达拉斯独行侠连点了一串赞。他突然瞥见社交网站广告位上，放了直播平台的推广。看着闪烁的罗伊斯歪嘴笑脸，克罗斯忍住笑，点进去直播平台，给自己注册了一个号。   
他进入到“萌萌哒小火箭”的直播间，罗伊斯果然在，而且背景沙发和墙正是罗伊斯的公寓。直播刚刚开始，直播间里还没有几个人。 

哇，你开直播了，宝贝，克罗斯写道，真可爱呀。 

滚蛋，罗伊斯立刻回复说。他骂了一串脏字，激情辱骂克罗斯，没想到他立刻被平台机器人检测到，封号了五分钟。 

克罗斯笑吐了，看着敢怒却不能言的罗伊斯，他连忙趁机在下边一串串刷屏留言。   
“小嗲精。”   
“你腰好细啊，宝贝。”   
“不准板着脸，笑一下嘛，我给你刷火箭，宝贝。” 

他点了直播间的打赏功能，刷了一排火箭，罗伊斯的直播间顿时礼炮齐鸣。   
罗伊斯张了张嘴，想骂克罗斯，却不敢发声，只能对嘴型辱骂。克罗斯又刷了一排火箭，一个劲催他“笑一个给大哥看”。罗伊斯气得想杀人，直播间的人渐渐多了，他也只能慢慢放松脸上的表情。毕竟，直播来看什么大家心里有数，虽然名义上是什么唱歌主播、游戏主播，但谁要看你蹩脚游戏水平和杀鸡叫的歌喉，还不是为了花钱图个开心。 

克罗斯边刷边笑到嘴角开裂，他给克罗斯当托，又刷了一排火箭。他刷了一会，才注意到克洛泽已经回来了，穿着浴袍坐在床边。他立刻扔下手机，从背后搂住自己年长的Omega。他在对方后颈腺体轻咬了一口，得到了一个手肘，不轻不重地砸在肚子上。   
“你已经标记过了，托尼。” 

“但你是我的。”   
克罗斯说，他收紧拥抱，双手从胸口往下游移。克洛泽生活习惯非常健康，九点半左右就要睡觉了。那使得年轻的Alpha决定抓紧时间，赖着自己的Omega再做一次。不过，年长的Omega长年累月坐在钢琴前生根发芽，不仅手部受过伤，肩、颈和腰部都不同程度地积劳成疾。   
“你的腰不痛吧，米洛。” 

“没事儿。”克洛泽说。他反握住克罗斯放在他腰上的手，指引克罗斯将手指往该放的地方放。   
这对恋人虽然年纪相差十二岁，但资源配置还是很合理的。克洛泽能成为一位职业钢琴师不仅靠的是音乐天赋和勤奋，其核心竞争力是拼体力。他年轻的时候，什么拉三勃二知名苦力民工曲目都敢随便上，并且在高水平演绎后，活着离开琴凳。 

某一天傍晚，菲利普·拉姆将车停到自家车库时，他接到了来自米洛·克洛泽的电话。   
“菲利普，我打算离婚，”电话那头克洛泽说，“证据我都收集齐了，协议我自己草拟了一个，但是我还是想你这个专业人士看看。如有必要，可能需要你介绍个离婚律师给我。” 

拉姆大吃一惊，他实际上深感意外，克罗斯和克洛泽是他认识的最恩爱的一对情侣，没有之一，多年来伉俪情深。但他还是不带一丝感情地问：   
“你们发生什么事情了，米洛？” 

“托尼出轨了，我证据确凿，”克洛泽急切地说，“我心上被开了一枪。” 

“那你不可能活着，米洛。而且，你说的是刑事案件，我们律所主要经手民事案件，”拉姆干脆利落地说，“你打电话约我的秘书吧，我一小时八百块起价。” 

“我的天，你咋又涨价？” 

“楼下星巴克咖啡都涨价了，我能不涨价吗？”拉姆说，他毫不留情地挂断了电话。 

这位律师下了车，按下自家门铃。片刻之后，穿着女仆装的穆勒开了门，恭恭敬敬地请他进门。   
拉姆松开领带，穆勒帮他脱掉西装服，挂在玄关衣柜里。拉姆想起来克洛泽说的话，他决定旁敲侧击地打听一下克罗斯的事情。理智上他相信克洛泽的判断，对方生性冷静犀利，绝不拖泥带水，就像他演奏拉三一样。   
“托马斯，”这位律师问，“你们科室，最近又来了漂亮小护士吗？” 

“……”穆勒脸红了，他迟疑了半天，最后嚅嗫地说，“我是送过她几次下夜班，就几次。你知道的，菲利普，女孩子下夜班不安全。” 

拉姆抬起脸，紧盯着自己的男友穆勒看。 

“她是……她是医院副院长的女儿，全院只有几个人知道这件事，”穆勒最后承认说，“我得，呃，我得保护她。” 

[TKK]Alcina(3)   
AU，医生Alpha！TK和钢琴家Omega！老K，有豆腐丝和穆拉   
III.Mi restano le lagrime 

他心上被开了一枪。 

在乐团咖啡休息时间时，克洛泽端着咖啡杯，拿手机刷了一下手机银行。他在一家钓具公司购买钓竿，系统失误发生了重复扣款。沟通后客服告诉他，多扣的款项五个工作日内会返回到他的账户。克洛泽本来只想看一眼，是不是这笔钱回来了。但他和克罗斯开的是联名账户，他们俩的信用卡都挂在同一个账户下面。那使得他进入手机银行后，首先看到的是克罗斯的信用卡记录。   
克洛泽意外地发现，克罗斯信用卡流水上列着一连长串向同一个网站付款记录。单笔款项数目倒是不大，但连续刷了好几笔，并且接连几天都是在同一个时间段、同样的购买记录。   
他这是被盗刷了吗？   
克洛泽想，接着他点进去看账单明细，上面显示着是在直播网站的直播间购买道具“火箭”。克洛泽满心疑窦，按照账单上的地址，点开了直播间。他一看到直播间封面上的歪嘴笑的罗伊斯，他就认出这是他头部受伤那天，亲眼见到克罗斯和亲亲密密搂在一起的那个。他甚至一眼认出克罗斯在直播间所开的号，和克罗斯在其他社交网站上用的名称基本一模一样。   
这个号码最新的一条留言就在几分钟前，“我好想你啊，宝贝，乖乖等着我来接你”。 

枪响了，这位钢琴师感到身体里出现了一个洞，开在自己心上。   
人遭枪击必流血。 

“米洛，排练开始了。” 

听到团员们的提醒，克洛泽这才放下手机。他将手机扔到彩排室门口的桌子上，自己进去，坐在钢琴前。今天排练的曲目是阿丁赛尔的华沙协奏曲，在最初的慷慨激昂的、炮火纷飞般的前奏结束后，克洛泽自己把乐谱翻过一页。但等交响乐团弦乐部响起了，克洛泽这边还没有动静，他的手指放在黑白琴键上，却迟迟没有按下去。指挥面有愠色地朝克洛泽这边看，整个乐团不得不短暂停下来，音乐厅陷入一片寂静。 

“米洛！”   
坐在克洛泽旁边的第二提琴手小声提醒了克洛泽一句。这位钢琴师这才重新进入状况，开始演奏起自己的部分。但接下来的表现同样糟糕透顶，他没有跟上交响乐团的节奏，整个第三小节弹漏了一半，结尾高潮被处理得绵软无力，甚至接连弹错音符。 

这一遍彩排结束后，音乐厅里没人说话，静得连跟针掉在地上都听得见。克洛泽从琴凳上站起来，对着全体乐团成员鞠躬致歉，诚恳检讨。如果在正式演出时发生这种级别的重大失误，他肯定得被乐团严重警告甚至直接开除。 

放松了几分钟后，指挥示意重新再来一次。这次乐团叫了助理进来，坐在克洛泽身边，帮他翻琴谱。这次这位钢琴师总算恢复了正常水准，高完成度地结束了自己的演奏。 

只有八分钟长度的华沙协奏曲很快排练完毕。克洛泽站起身，钢琴被工作人员从舞台上撤下去。钢琴师今天的工作完成了，但交响乐团绝大部分成员得留下来排练今天的重头戏马勒第四交响曲，这整支曲目将排练到很晚。   
克洛泽听到他受伤那天、送他回家的双簧管乐手询问一位即将离开的打击部乐手能否帮他从社区钢琴教师那里接孩子，那使得他立刻说。   
“我可以帮你去接。” 

“谢谢你，米洛。” 

“没事儿，”克洛泽说，“全交响乐团就我最清闲。”   
他说的是事实，交响乐团的钢琴师起码有一半排练和演出不必出席，可以在家抠脚。因为有一半的古典音乐作品诞生在现代钢琴问世之前。 

克洛泽开车去了儿童钢琴教师所在的社区，那也是罗伊斯所住的社区。他去的有点儿早，儿童音乐教师还正在教孩子们弹舒伯特练习曲。克洛泽不打扰他们，走到客厅角落里拿起一本练习曲琴谱，翻了翻，琴谱上画满了铅笔留下的记号。   
接着，他一抬头，就从窗户里看到一辆小汽车掠过，那是克罗斯那辆灰色宝马车。 

克洛泽心里一动，他立刻对儿童音乐教师说。   
“您的院子真漂亮，我能去院子里看看吗？” 

这位钢琴师得到主人允许后，从后门进到花园里。音乐教师一家显然是园艺达人，院子里整理得很漂亮，各种植物高低错落有致。克洛泽从玫瑰花墙中伸出手臂过去，举着手机，假装自己在拍摄夏日里绽放的第一朵白玫瑰。   
他这个位置刚刚好，正对着罗伊斯住的811号公寓停车道。 

这位钢琴师手臂向来又稳又有力，在这种时候也不例外。克洛泽举着手机录像的手指甚至不会抖一下。在他的镜头里，克罗斯先把宝马车停在停车道上，发现停得不正后，重新倒了一次车，将车停正后才熄火。克罗斯拉开车门下了车，然后去开副驾驶座车门。他伸手进去，把罗伊斯整个抱出来。罗伊斯手臂勾着克罗斯的颈脖，怀里捧着一束白色马蹄莲。克罗斯打横抱着罗伊斯进了门，并且，是克罗斯直接拿着钥匙开的门。   
门重新关上了。 

克洛泽这才停下录影。为了安全起见，他同步备份了一份在云端。他转过脸来，对着屋子里的音乐教师，又夸赞了一番花园里园艺的美妙。 

克罗斯抱着罗伊斯进了房门，然后一把把对方扔在沙发上。   
“你他妈可真重，”克罗斯气喘吁吁地说，“像头大象。” 

“我很轻的好嘛。”   
罗伊斯不满意地从沙发上坐起来。今天在医院复查后，克罗斯给他的脚重新调整了固定器，说是缓解筋膜粘黏，疼得他呲牙咧嘴，眼泪在眼眶里直打转。   
“你都不抱你家米洛吗？” 

“不抱，你别看他干瘦干瘦的，其实重得像石头。”   
克罗斯说。他从马蹄莲花束抽了三支，插在茶几上的花瓶里。   
“这是给你的，剩下的我要带回家。” 

“你就送给我，你待会回家路上再去买一束给你家米洛不行吗？”罗伊斯抗议说。 

“不行，你不配，”克罗斯说，“只有我家米洛才配得上，他又单纯又善良。” 

罗伊斯翻着白眼，听着克罗斯抱怨克洛泽没有什么脑子，心思简单，除了弹琴什么也不会，做人脸皮薄，特别特别爱面子，被欺负了也不敢撕破脸皮。   
“不过他也不是只会弹琴，他做饭也超级厉害。”   
克罗斯喜滋滋地说，他给罗伊斯看手机里拍的克洛泽做的饭菜。 

这有什么，罗伯特也会给他做饭啊，罗伊斯生气地想，但罗伯特已经不是他的罗伯特，他走了。莱万离开时，他曾经天真地想，要是莱万肯回来认错，他还是可以大度原谅他，重修旧好。他相信莱万和他一样，对这段持续了四年的感情念念不忘。毕竟，谁能够抵抗“萌萌哒小火箭”的魅力呢？罗伊斯的追求者可是很多的！   
事实是，莱万走后，连条短信都没给他发一个。 

“你赶紧再找一个吧，马尔科，这次找个有钱的，我帮你把把关，”克罗斯说，“跟你讲了，不准找穷小子，爱情有什么用，不会幸福的，钱最重要。” 

“滚蛋。”罗伊斯说，他拄着拐杖从沙发上站起来。 

“我要走了，你自己自求多福。”   
克罗斯扬了扬手机，克洛泽刚刚给他发了短信，让他下班后先去超市买点有机西红柿。这位年轻外科医生前脚刚走出门，转眼间又回来，将落在罗伊斯这里的那束马蹄莲拿走了。不过他不知道的是，家里其实不缺西红柿，克洛泽怕在这个社区里和他撞见。等克罗斯开车走了，克洛泽才离开。 

克罗斯提着西红柿回家时，克洛泽已经到家了，穿着围裙，在厨房里低头忙活。他把西红柿递给克洛泽，克洛泽应了一声，接过去，拿刀子将西红柿切成块。克洛泽做饭时，不喜欢克罗斯在厨房呆着，因为后者啥也不会干。   
克罗斯等在餐厅里玩手机，他把买回来的马蹄莲插在餐桌的花瓶里，看起来高贵素雅。作为一位演奏家，克洛泽经常会收到花，每次演出后都会抱着花束。不过，克罗斯总是把别人送的花统统扔掉，换成自己买的。一个Alpha总是控制不住自己，在这些莫名其妙的地方展现占有欲。   
克罗斯点进了罗伊斯的直播间，发现罗伊斯今天提前上线了，边玩儿游戏边直播。他不由得笑出了声，点了点道具，给罗伊斯刷了一排火箭。 

你玩游戏可真XX臭，宝贝，克罗斯写道，比你的脚还臭。 

FXXK U，罗伊斯扶了一下耳机，对着屏幕做了个骂人的口型。 

但是你的脚真的很臭，今天熏死我了，克罗斯说。   
这位外科医生说的是事实，拆开一只打了厚厚石膏、两周没清洗的脚丫子，造成的味觉杀伤力就跟从裹尸布下拆开木乃伊一样。 

厨房里的克洛泽收起厨具，同时抬手指点了点手机屏幕，退出了默默潜水围观的直播间。他还能说什么呢，自己的年轻丈夫和网络漂亮主播线上刷礼物、调情，线下约会、同居。这剧情内核如此老套，而方式却如此现代化，是个发生在二零二零年的故事。 

克罗斯放下手机，看着克洛泽端着餐盘进来。前菜是简单的西红柿蔬菜沙拉，主菜是苹果炖猪肉，香味满溢得到处都是。克罗斯拿起叉子，他注意到对面克洛泽脸色看起来很疲倦。他伸手想去握对方放在桌子上的手，但是那位钢琴师避开了。 

“托尼，我今天……”克洛泽欲言又止地说。 

“你今天怎么啦？” 

“我今天彩排时弹错了音，很大的失误。” 

“彩排嘛，”克罗斯安慰说，“别放在心上。”   
不过，克洛泽是那种特别一丝不苟、认真负责的性格。如果是钢琴独奏，他自己弹错，把自己狠狠骂一顿算了。如果和交响乐团一起合奏，弹错了他会感到很自责。 

“我今天腰有点儿痛，”克洛泽继续说，“你介意晚上分房睡吗？” 

这让对面的年轻Alpha倍感失望，他今天不排夜班，迫不及待地想和自己的Omega激烈温存一番。不过，他还是点点头，表示自己会乖乖睡书房。 

菲利普·拉姆和自己的客户米洛·克洛泽约在律师事务所楼下的星巴克咖啡厅露天区域见面。拉姆给了克洛泽长达十五分钟的见面时间，这十五分钟是作为朋友的十五分钟，纯聊天，不收钱。超过十五分钟后，每一秒都要公事公办。   
不过，克洛泽是个相当理智从容、有条有理的人，绝不情绪化，或者至少不过分情绪化。这点让拉姆很满意，有作为朋友交流的基础，甚至不介意自己请一杯咖啡。不然，他连这十五分钟的免费时间也不会给。 

“这咖啡简直像泥水一样。”克洛泽落座后说。他来的非常准时，拉姆已经在咖啡厅外坐着了。 

“你那杯可能就是泥水，买一赠一的。”   
拉姆说，所以他毫不犹豫地作为顺水人情将那杯咖啡让给了克洛泽。   
“情况怎么样？” 

“不怎么样，克罗斯出轨了。” 

“漂亮小护士？” 

“唉，要是他们科室的漂亮小护士，我可能心里还好受点，”克洛泽叹了一口气说，“现在这情况我真的不能忍。” 

“相信我，要是他们科室的漂亮小护士，你照样心里不会好受，并且你同样不能忍。” 

“别说得你好像有经验似的，”克洛泽说，“克罗斯出轨网络主播，就那种主播，你懂的。” 

“唉，但克罗斯他……” 

克洛泽隔着桌子递手机过去，把罗伊斯在直播平台上的介绍给拉姆看。拉姆扫了一眼，他瞬间理解了克洛泽的担忧。 

“我证据确凿，他们线上线下都打得火热。”   
克洛泽取出文件袋，将自己收集的证据递给拉姆看，这其中包括银行刷礼物的付款流水，打印出来的直播间聊天记录，和偷拍的克罗斯抱着罗伊斯进公寓的录像。 

“唉，你做得很好。”   
拉姆由衷地说，他双手交叉在一起。但他实际上心里涌起了一丝感伤。一位律师本不应该有这种感伤，他们见多了人性的丑陋面，就事论事，才是他们的职责所在。 

“我要求离婚，草拟了一份协议书。”   
克洛泽说，接着他把协议书递给拉姆看。克洛泽的诉求极其明确，离婚，克罗斯净身出户。 

“米洛，我知道你们这些年，钱都是你挣的，”拉姆说，“但你的收入属于你们的共同财产。” 

“是的，我正在设法转移财产，尽量减少我的损失。他现在还不知道我什么都知道了。如果他不同意我的要求，我跟他就得打官司。”   
克洛泽说。在他发觉自己心上被开了一枪后，他做的第一件事是先把现金账户里的绝大部分钱转移进六个月内不可赎回的短期债券里，将它们冻结起来。那是他和克罗斯共同持有的账户，克罗斯随时可以在他不知情时，将这个账户套现提空。 

“嗯。” 

“我和他结婚七年了，不仅是我养家，全部家务也是我在做。结婚前，我几乎从来不进厨房。”   
克洛泽说。下午明媚阳光下，这位钢琴师眼角似有泪光闪烁。   
“我不能到头来什么都没有，人也没有，钱也没有。” 

“我明白，”拉姆喝了一口咖啡说，“我的专长不是打离婚官司，不过你的案子很简单。你可以选择我，我也可以给你推荐事务所富有经验的离婚律师。” 

“你觉得呢，菲利普？” 

“我觉得你可能倾向于选择我，”拉姆直白地说，“因为你是个很看重隐私、在意名誉的人。这种离婚官司，如果你没有办法信任你的律师，没有办法把所有事情都说出来，把全部细节——你的生活细节都告诉你的律师，到时上法庭就会很被动，律师再有经验也救不了你。而且，你的诉求是经济诉求，要求减少你的经济损失，经济案子正是我所擅长的。” 

“是的，你说的正是我所想的。”克洛泽说。 

“嗯，”拉姆咬了一下嘴唇，接着他缓缓地说，“米洛，那你有没有想过，你向克罗斯摊牌后，他会哭着求你？他又聪明又理性，不会傻到为了个不入流小主播放弃你。他很年轻，进入职场才三年，在G医院又没钱又累，人际关系复杂，医患关系紧张，压力大到惊人。他有什么烦恼也不好对着你哭诉，搭上这种发嗲卖萌的主播只是为了减压。从感情上来说，他绝对还深深爱着你，你对他来说，绝对最重要。” 

“嗯。” 

“而且，他还是一支绩优股，以他的职业规划和发展，要不了几年收入和地位就能上一个台阶，你这等于是长持仓位多年，年年大投入补仓，结果到了暴涨前夜，低价抛售。” 

“你说的对，菲利普，年轻人嘛，难免犯错，不是罪无可恕。”   
克洛泽由衷地说，他的手指轻轻放在咖啡杯上，尽管那上面并没有画着琴键。   
“他主动认错，我原谅他，也许这一页我们可以把它揭过去，以后他会赚更多钱，我们还会生活得更好。但凡事得有代价，爱也有代价。如果这次他没有付出任何代价，他不一定会意识到这是个严重错误，只要有机会，他很可能还会犯同样的错误。如果这次他彻底失去了我，他才会明白后果。托尼他各方面都很优秀，过几年收入上来，他绝对能找到不低于我这个层次的配偶。他会更成熟，更有责任心，更珍惜他所拥有的一切，他和他的新家庭肯定会很幸福。这就是我的全部想法。” 

“……”   
钢琴师对面的律师沉默了数秒，最后说。   
“很抱歉，米洛，我刚才说那些，是为了测试客户的决心。有些官司可以选择庭外和解，但离婚官司不能我费了老大劲儿，你们却和好了。我是律师，不是调解员。” 

“我有的是决心，我只要做决定，就不会动摇，”克洛泽说，“我就是这样，你也一样。” 

拉姆看了看腕表，十五分钟到了。他们交谈应该已经结束了。不过，他没有立刻起身，而是停下来，静静多等了一分钟。克洛泽哭了，他花了一分钟才最终忍住眼泪，恢复常态。   
这两个男人起身握手道别。   
“谢谢你，菲利普。” 

“你的案子我同意接手，”拉姆说，“下次换个地方你请我喝咖啡吧，这家太难喝。” 

克罗斯下班后没有急着回家，而是先去超市买了点菜。克洛泽倒是没有吩咐他买菜，不过，他早上出门时拿便当时，看了一下冰箱，觉得可以再买点新鲜果蔬。克洛泽前两天出去演出了，今天晚上才回。克罗斯趁着克洛泽不在，多排了几个班次。这样等对方回来，他就不用排班，两个人能多呆一会，而不是又彼此错过。克洛泽的工作性质注定他经常需要外出旅行，一年能有一半时间在外边漂泊。   
我希望回家时，家里有人，这样才有家的意义。克洛泽以前告诉克罗斯，不然的话，两次旅行之间他不如再安排一次演出，而不是匆匆往家里赶。 

克罗斯站在门口，正准备掏钥匙，就看到克洛泽的车远远从街道尽头开回来。那使得克罗斯赶紧躲进玄关，并且没有开灯。等克洛泽开门进来时，黑暗里他扑上去给了对方一个拥吻。 

克洛泽反应却很冷淡，几乎一动不动。   
“托尼，我进来时，看到你的车在车库。” 

“嗯，米洛，我想吃宵夜，你能去做点什么吗？” 

“我刚下飞机，有点儿累。”克洛泽说。他站在玄关，放下手提箱，扶着墙换鞋，玄关的白炽灯在他脸上投下阴影。

“你怎么不坐在鞋凳上换呢？”克罗斯说，他正在坐在鞋凳上，准备换上拖鞋进屋。 

“你不用换鞋了，托尼，”克洛泽突然说，“我想离婚，不想跟你呆在一个屋子里，你最好今天晚上就滚出去，这是我的房子。” 

克罗斯惊呆了，他不敢相信自己的耳朵。他抬起脸，紧盯着年长的Omega看，对方的脸色很难看。   
“你吃错药了吧，米洛？你演出失败了？被乐团开除了？还是你的手又伤了？” 

“我不是开玩笑，托尼，我从不开这种玩笑。我要离婚，这件事没有商量的余地。”   
克洛泽拿出离婚协议书，递给克罗斯，居高临下地发号施令。   
“滚蛋，签字。” 

“这到底发生了什么，米洛，好好的为什么……” 

“发生了什么你自己心里明白，”克洛泽严厉地说，“现在给我滚蛋，你当初怎么来的，现在就怎么离开。” 

罗伊斯正戴着耳机，打着哈欠，对着摄像头做最后的直播。   
一个莫名其妙的号突然冲进来，不停地问他“你怎么来做直播”，看得他心烦。而且这个号又不给他刷任何礼物。只有给罗伊斯刷礼物，罗伊斯才会搭理，视礼物的贵重程度留个表情包、或者置顶回复，甚至开麦聊天。   
昨天这个号就不知道是怎么摸进来的，直播间都快没人了，罗伊斯都在整理耳机。这个号就冲进来，刷屏问“你怎么来做直播”。当时罗伊斯就把这个号移除了直播间。如果对方再来烦人，并且持续不刷礼物，罗伊斯决定联系管理员，把这个号封掉，禁止进入他的直播间。   
“今天直播到这里，亲们晚安。” 

罗伊斯送了个飞吻，退出了直播间。这时他才听到门铃声响个不停，手机也响了，克罗斯的声音不断传出来“马尔科，给我开门”。 

罗伊斯看了看时间，跑去开了门，放克罗斯进来。   
“你吓死人，刚下夜班？”罗伊斯问，“你不是有钥匙吗？” 

“一下子找不着了，”克罗斯粗声粗气地说，“我今天没排晚班。”   
他开车在城里晃荡了大半夜，想去酒店发现自己的证件没拿全，开不了房间。同事朋友们呢，他想了一圈，没有觉得足够可靠的。最后只好来找罗伊斯，偏偏钥匙也不知道放到哪儿了，按了半天门铃，又打了一通电话，罗伊斯忙着直播，根本没听见。 

“那你怎么啦，你晚上梦游啊。”   
罗伊斯问。   
下一刻，克罗斯就一把抱住了他，紧紧地。罗伊斯感到自己的肩上湿了一片。他们认识多年，克罗斯还真不是那种轻易掉眼泪的男人。他出了名的理性、冷漠、大心脏，不在意。 

“他突然不要我了，我根本不知道发生了什么。”克罗斯边哭边说。他感到大脑一片混乱，克洛泽那句“发生了什么你自己心里明白”还犹在他耳边嗡嗡作响。 

“我跟他摊牌了，要求他一周之内给我回复。如果他不同意这份协议，就马上走诉讼程序。”   
这个晚上，克洛泽打电话给自己的离婚律师拉姆，告诉他目前进展。   
“从今天晚上开始，就算分居。” 

“好的，”拉姆说，“如果你们协议不成，接下来就由我出面，是我的事情了。” 

“谢谢你。”   
克洛泽挂掉了电话。这时已经过了十点，比他平时睡觉都要晚。他冲进浴室，快速冲了个澡，打算倒头睡觉。但他不得不中途从浴室冲到马桶间吐了一次，他今天下飞机就吐了一次。   
长途旅行总是令人疲惫不堪，他想。


End file.
